Loca academia de ¿magos?
by Miss Desi y Miss Alisa
Summary: Un alumno misterioso de Hogwarts planea revelar la existencia de los magos al mundo para así gobernar sobre los muggles. Alguien debe detenerle, y a los gobernantes no se les ocurre otra que enviar a sus representantes de infiltrados a la escuela... con todo lo que eso conlleva. -Advertencias en el primer capítulo, parejas varias, MUCHAS referencias-
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, presentemos este crossover contando todo lo que hay que contar...**

**Primero, ¡esta historia no la estoy escribiendo yo! La mente artífice de todos los crossovers que hay y habrán en mi cuenta de Fanfiction es mi hermana pequeña de doce años. Yo sólo me encargo de corregirlos y darles difusión porque le gusta que se lea lo que escribe. Es que no le gusta que me apropie méritos...**

**Se supone que los dos fandoms principales que cruza son Axis Powers Hetalia y Harry Potter, aunque en los personajes y las referencias que se van haciendo en general hay una mezcolanza de animes, mangas y videojuegos que incluyen desde Fairy Tail y Pokémon hasta Harvest Moon, pasando por personajes de la segunda generación de la saga de Harry Potter (algunos reales, otros inventados) y otros basados en gente real que conocemos. Sin ir más lejos, mi hermana la autora y yo aparecemos en la historia, y nos presentaremos algo más adelante.**

**El POV cambia varias veces en cada capítulo (que por cierto, los capítulos aquí son fácilmente el doble de lo que eran en el anterior crossover que publiqué). Los personajes están un poco OOC (o mucho, depende de quién sea), pero dadle una oportunidad a la historia, porque promete ser muy divertida.**

**Esta historia se sitúa en el año 2017, cuando el hijo menor de Harry Potter, Albus, y la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione, Rose, empiezan el colegio. _Yo creía que era en 2016, pero la wiki de Harry Potter dice que no. _Y sí, ambos dos aparecen, aunque con menos protagonismo del que tal vez esperáis.**

**Si se me ocurre algo más, lo diré... ¡Eh, alto ahí! PAREJAS... Las hay de toda clase y condición. No todas son entre personajes de Hetalia exclusivamente, y lo sentimos por las fans de ciertas parejas que no podrán satisfacer sus necesidades fangirlísticas en este crossover.**

**Habrá SpaMano, GerIta, UsUk, HongIce, SuFin (a espuertas) y ligeras trazas de GiriPan (nada explícito por el momento).**

**Y un aviso más... Shota. Bastante shota. Es lo que tiene volver a los once años y seguir actuando como si tuvieras veinte... Ups, se me ha escapado. En fin, en este primer capítulo lo veréis más claro. **

**Y la boca de buzón de Lovi.**

**Después de tanto rollo... ¡Vamos a ello!**

_**Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Harvest Moon pertenece a Natsume. Pokémon pertenece a Gamefreak y al Sr. Tajiri. Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y a la Warner (¿no?). Todos los demás animes, series, etc. que aparezcan nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes reales se pertenecen a sí mismos. A mi hermana sólo le pertenece la idea de mezclar todo esto así y los personajes que se basan en nosotras dos. Y el personaje de Agnethe me pertenece a mí.**_

_**Espero no tener que repetir este disclaimer en cada capítulo... Doy por hecho que todo el mundo se da por enterado.**_

_**(Este capítulo es un poco cansino al principio, pero soportadlo, mejora con el tiempo)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Elizabeta_

**-**Bien, empecemos con la reunión -dijo Inglaterra poniendo en orden sus papeles.

Era él quien había llamado a todos los países del mundo a reunión en una calurosa tarde de mediados de julio del 2017. La reunión se celebraba en Londres, ya que, como bien he dicho antes, Inglaterra era el que nos había llamado.

Todas las naciones estábamos sentadas alrededor de una mesa circular enorme. Todos nos preguntábamos qué narices querría el inglés... bueno, puede que todos menos Italia del Norte, que jugueteaba con un bolígrafo azul la mar de feliz y Grecia, que dormía plácidamente encima de la mesa.

Yo estaba sentada a la derecha de Austria y a la izquierda de ese imbécil de Prusia, que lo cierto es que no era una nación, pero se apuntaba a todo. Igualmente, también estaban varios principados, como el pequeño Sealand, y ciertas ciudades, como Hong Kong.

Aunque aquellas reuniones eran aburridas, yo me las pasaba perfectamente imaginando escenas yaoi.

Oh sí, yaoi. Maravilloso y bendito yaoi.

Aunque aquella reunión resultó ser más entretenida que las demás.

-Dilo ya, Inglaterra, que no tengo todo el día -se quejó Dinamarca, el rey del norte.

-Eso _Anglaterre_, dilo ya -le pidió Francia, su odiado vecino pervertido.

-A ver cómo digo esto... -se dijo Inglaterra en voz baja. Entonces, soltó la bomba- Estamos en peligro.

-¿Nosotros? O sea... ¿las naciones? -preguntó Polonia extrañado.

-Exacto -confirmó el inglés.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Es eso posible? -preguntó Austria sin entenderlo.

-Lo es -confirmó Inglaterra.

-¿Y quién es el bastardo que hace que estemos en peligro? -preguntó Italia del Sur con su habitual tono cabreado.

-Ese es el problema... -dijo Inglaterra.

-¿No sabéis quién es? -preguntó Bélgica.

-Vamos a ver, lo que ocurre es que...

-¡Oye, Inglaterra! ¿Crees que...? -le había interrumpido Estados Unidos, pero este fue igualmente interrumpido por Inglaterra.

-¡Bloody hell! ¡Cállate, América! -le gritó Inglaterra.

-Tené cuidadito, boludo, que América somos todos -se quejó Argentina. Las naciones sudamericanas le secundaron.

Todas las naciones hablaron entre ellas, comentando lo que habían dicho hasta el momento. Yo aún me mantenía pensando en el maravilloso yaoi, cuando alguien gritó dos asientos desde el mío hacia la izquierda.

-¡Callaos todos! ¡Respetad el orden de palabra y ni se os ocurra decir abrir la boca sin permiso! -gritó Alemania. Al instante todos enmudecieron (yo no había dicho ni pío). Alemania le hizo un gesto a Inglaterra para que continuara.

-Lo que ocurre es que no sabemos quién es, pero sabemos dónde está -explicó Inglaterra.

-¿Y dónde está, aru? -preguntó China.

-En Hogwarts -soltó Inglaterra. Hubo una carcajada general.

-¡Qué susto nos has dado, Inglaterra! ¡Y nos lo hemos creído! -rió Corea del Sur.

-¿De que os reís? ¡Bloody hell, esto va totalmente en serio! -gritó Inglaterra dando un golpe en la mesa. Las naciones continuamos riéndonos, hasta que Sadik dijo:

-Inglaterra, creo que ya es hora de decírtelo -se aclaró la garganta, aguantándose la risa-: ¡Hogwarts no existe!

-¡Bloody hell, sí que existe! -afirmó Inglaterra. Todos callaron al ver lo serio que estaba- ¡Y esto es un peligro real!

-¿Entonces...? -dijo España sin saber a donde quería ir a parar.

-Mejor lo cuento todo desde el principio... -dijo Inglaterra intentando relajarse. Empezó a hablar:

_"A finales del año pasado, recibimos por parte de una alumna del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, la noticia de que había un grupo de alumnos que tenían como plan controlar el mundo y descubrir que la magia existe a los muggles, es decir, los no-magos. _

_La chica en cuestión había sido llamada por ellos a una reunión, para convencerla de que se uniera. Ella asistió y allí le explicaron sus planes por encima, pero ella huyó y no quiso unirse. Lo que hizo fue avisar a la directora del colegio, y ella se lo comunicó al Ministro de Magia, que se lo comunicó al primer ministro y éste, como no supo qué hacer, se lo dijo a la Reina, Dios la salve"_

-Espera, espera... -interrumpió Seychelles- ¿Pero la señorita no sabrá quiénes fueron los causantes de todo esto?

-Llevaban la cara tapada. Evidentemente, se temían que alguien les pudiera decir que no -explicó Inglaterra molesto-. Con lo que no contaban era con que alguien sería lo suficientemente valiente como para ir con el cuento a la directora -después de esta explicación, el inglés continuó hablando:

_"La Reina ha llegado a una conclusión: alguien debe infiltrarse en la escuela y averiguar quiénes son los causantes de todo esto. Y ahí es donde entramos nosotros"_

Las naciones nos miramos extrañadas. ¿Qué pasaba con nosotros?

-¿Y qué pasa, da? -preguntó Rusia sonriente. Inglaterra nos miró, sorprendido de que no hubiéramos pillado fuera lo que fuera.

-¿No esta claro? ¡Nosotros iremos a Hogwarts! -dijo como si fuera evidente.

Toda la sala quedó en silencio, salvo por los ronquidos de Grecia. Se me escapó una risita. Inglaterra me miró directamente:

-¿Qué gracia te hace, Hungría?

-Bueno... No tenemos poderes y... digamos que somos un poco mayorcitos para eso... salvo Sealand, Wy y tal vez Letonia, ellos sí pasarían por niños de once años -expliqué. Las demás naciones asintieron, dándome la razón. Y añadí- ¿Y por qué nosotros, y no cualquier otra persona?

-Bueno, eso se puede solucionar, pero esa no es la cuestión -dijo Inglaterra-. Y en cuanto a por qué somos nosotros, según la Reina, porque nosotros somos el mundo y, por tanto, nos afecta directamente a nosotros.

Todos quedamos callados, pensando en lo que había dicho. Entonces, Islandia dijo:

-Tiene su lógica...

-¡Por supuesto que la tiene! -gritó Inglaterra.

-De todas formas, ¿quiénes vamos a ir a Hogwarts? -pregunté yo, no del todo convencida.

-Haremos un sorteo -dijo Inglaterra sacando una caja de cartón con papelitos en su interior- Aquí están los nombres de todos los asistentes a la reunión.

-¿Cuántos hay que sacar? -preguntó Lituania.

-Cuarenta y tres -respondió Inglaterra.

-¿Un número impar? -se extrañó Vietnam.

-Yo tengo que ir sí o sí -explicó Inglaterra.

-¿Quién va a sacar lo papeles? -preguntó Sealand- Porque yo de ti no me fío.

Inglaterra quiso decirle algo, pero se lo calló. Se puso a pensar, pero entonces Islandia habló:

-Los sacará Svalbard -propuso. Inglaterra se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que por él, bien. Todos se giraron hacia la chica que representaba al pequeño archipiélago noruego. Ella simplemente suspiró, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la caja con una leve sonrisa.

Yo no había advertido la presencia del archipiélago. Aquella chica podía pasar desapercibida en cualquier lugar, sin duda. Aunque su aspecto decía todo lo contrario, pues Svalbard era una chica que aparentaba 15 años y tenia la piel muy blanca. Sus ojos eran de un azul gélido y su pelo rubio, casi blanco, era largo y fino.

Ni yo ni la mayor parte de las naciones que estábamos allí había visto nunca a Svalbard, aunque habíamos oído que era otra hermana de Noruega, como Islandia, sólo que menor que ambos.

La chica llegó al lado de Inglaterra, y este le repitió que sacara 43 papelitos. Ella se limitó a responder:

-Ningún problema -y metió la mano para coger el primer papel.

Todas las naciones contuvieron la respiración cuando ella sacó el papel y lo extendió para leerlo bien:

-Suecia -anunció. Todos soltaron el aire, pero no se relajaron, pues aún quedaban 42 papeles.

Por parte del sueco, lo único que había hecho había sido arquear las cejas y mirar al pobre Finlandia, que se sentaba a su lado.

Algo me decía que iba a pasar algo muy malo como no saliera Finlandia también elegido.

* * *

_Agnethe_

Saqué otro papel sin demorarme mucho.

Notaba las miradas de todos clavadas en mí, cosa nada normal, ya que normalmente la gente no me prestaba atención, aunque me recordaban, no como a Canadá (sí, yo le recuerdo, se me da bien fijarme).

Es lo que tiene ser un archipiélago antropomórfico sólo visto por seis naciones en toda su historia. Es bastante incómodo notar cómo de pronto todo el mundo está pendiente de lo que haces.

Alisé el papel y leí en voz alta:

-Seychelles.

La chica en cuestión me miró sorprendida y molesta a la vez. No tenía la impresión de que quisiera formar parte de aquello. Traté de ignorarlo. Saqué el siguiente papel y, al leerlo para mi misma, tragué saliva. Pero no podía escaquearme y lo leí en voz alta:

-Rusia

El gran ruso me miró dulcemente, pero yo sabía que detrás de aquello, tenía unas enormes ganas de pegarme con su tubería.

Intenté olvidarme de él y saqué el siguiente papel:

-Bielorrusia -vale, ahora sí que estaba muerta. La bielorrusa me miró agradecida, mientras que el ruso la miraba con temor. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y saqué el siguiente papel a velocidad récord:

-Australia -el chico me miró sorprendido y se encogió de hombros.

Otro papel:

-China -respiré algo más tranquila. Tal vez el ruso me perdonara entonces.

-¿¡Aru! -gritó el chino mirando a Rusia horrorizado, pues el ruso habia empezado a sonreír siniestramente. Me intenté olvidar de ellos y saqué el siguiente papel:

-Dinamarca

-¡Oh, sí! ¡El rey del norte está...! -gritó el danés, pero yo no le dejé acabar, porque leí el siguiente papel:

-Noruega.

-¿...qué? -preguntó Dinamarca sin creérselo. Todo su entusiasmo se había ido de golpe.

-He dicho Noruega -repetí tranquilamente. Su entusiasmo volvió de golpe y se giró hacia el noruego diciendo:

-¡Hey Noru, te vienes conmigo! -dijo felizmente.

-Cállate. Solo es un sorteo -dijo Noruega bastante cabreado, intentando autoconvencerse de que era pura casualidad. A continuación, mi hermano mayor me hizo un gesto para que continuara. Deseé que no me guardara rencor por aquello... Yo cogí el siguiente papel y leí:

-Italia.

-¿Norte o Sur, ve~? -preguntó Italia del Norte.

-Se refiere a los dos -respondió Inglaterra.

-¡Sois unos bastardos! -gritó Italia del Sur levantándose de la silla, pero España, que estaba a su lado, le obligó a volver a sentarse.

-Quedan 31 países, ya que Italia sois dos -recordó Inglaterra.

-Vale, ve~-dijo Italia del Norte feliz. Yo respiré hondo y saqué el siguiente papel:

-Turquía -el chico en cuestión sonrió, nada contrariado con aquello.

Pero su expresión cambió cuando leí el siguiente papel:

-Grecia.

Nada más decir su nombre, el griego abrió los ojos. El turco y éste se miraron con odio. De sus ojos parecían salir rayos. Me olvidé de ellos por el momento y saqué el siguiente papel:

-Liechtenstein -la aludida dio un bote en su asiento y se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. Yo me apresuré a sacar el siguiente papel:

-Canadá -anuncié. Todos se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose quién sería aquel país y dónde estaría.

-Estoy aquí... -dijo el país en voz baja, pero nadie le escuchó, pues Francia se encontraba sentado encima de él.

-Esta ahí -señalé yo, ya que todo el mundo le seguía buscando.

-Ah... -dijo Francia viendo por primera vez al país- _Pardon _-se disculpó, levantándose a buscar otra silla libre. Yo seguí a lo mío:

-España -Lovino gritó cabreado:

-¡Todo menos eso, por favor! -decía al tiempo que el español le abrazaba:

-¿No te alegras de que esté contigo, Romano? -preguntó felizmente el español. Dejándoles aparte, yo cogí otro papel y cuál no fue mi sorpresa al ver que en el papel ponía...

-Svalbard -dije pronunciando mi nombre. Todos se me quedaron mirando, seguramente pensando en la buena o mala suerte (depende de quién lo pensara) que había tenido. Dejé mi nombre con el resto y saqué otro papel:

-Vietnam -dije mirando a la chica en cuestión. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Sealand -dije leyendo el siguiente papelito. Mientras que Inglaterra me miraba horrorizado, Sealand, se habia levantado para darme las gracias.

-¡Graciasgraciasgraciasgracias! -dijo la pequeña nación queriendo abrazarme; le devolví el gesto brevemente, divertida por el entusiasmo del pequeño, pero en seguida lo aparté y le pedí en voz baja que volviera a su sitio. Saqué otro papel:

-Egipto -él se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. Yo saqué otro papel:

-Estados Unidos -anuncié. Inglaterra me miró aún más horrorizado, pero, una vez más, ignoré las miradas de odio y saqué otro papel:

-Francia -sentía que Inglaterra tenia ganas de estrangularme hasta la muerte. El estadounidense y el francés reían, cada uno a su manera. Tal vez estaban felices de formar parte de aquello. Otro papel:

-Prusia -dije. Y añadí- Esperad... ¿él entra como nación?

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Soy AWESOME! -afirmó el albino. Yo suspiré y saqué otro papel más:

-Estonia -el chico se recolocó las gafas pero no dio signos de sorpresa. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Yo saqué otro papel y entonces Inglaterra anunció:

-Quedan 19 naciones -todos se miraron los unos a los otros, temerosos de quienes serían los siguientes. Leí lo que decía en el papel:

-Ucrania -la chica dio un gritito asustada, pero no me detuve a ver lo que habia hecho, sino que saqué otro papel y lo leí- Taiwán.

-¡Toma! -dijo ella feliz. Yo continué a lo mío:

-Suiza -Liechtenstein soltó un suspiro de alivio, sabiendo que ya no estaría sola. Cogí otro papel y dije el nombre- Finlandia.

En la sala hubo un suspiro general. Se veía satisfecho a Suecia, mientras que Finlandia le miraba entre alegre y temeroso.

-Alemania -anuncié. En vez de escuchar la voz del alemán, escuché a Italia del Norte:

-¡Ve~, qué bien que vayamos los dos! ¡Ahora solo falta Japón! -dijo el italiano.

Dicho y hecho.

-Japón -anuncié al leer el siguiente papel. Vi de reojo cómo el italiano se levantaba a abrazar al japonés, que le apartó de un empujón.

-¿Por qué me empujas, ve~? -preguntó el italiano poniendo cara triste.

-No estoy acostumbrado -respondió solamente el japonés. Alemania apareció por detrás y obligó a Veneciano a sentarse.

-Tailandia -dije tras leer el siguiente papel. El chico se acomodó las gafas y frunció el ceño. Yo saqué otro papel- Lituania.

El chico en cuestión miró a Rusia horrorizado.

-Bélgica -anuncié mirando hacia la chica. Ella sonrió. No parecía importarle ir. Saqué otro papel- Cuba.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú -le dijo Inglaterra-. Continúa, Svalbard -me pidió. Yo obedecí y saqué otro papel:

-Austria -el aludido no se movió ni dijo nada, por lo que seguí con el siguiente nombre- Islandia -dije sorprendida.

Mi hermano se encogió de hombros y se recostó en su silla, acariciando a Mr. Puffin. Saqué un nuevo papel:

-Wy -la niña resopló e hinchó los mofletes, pero no protestó. Seguí- Hong Kong.

El chico no movió su gesto y se mantuvo quieto, incluso más que Austria. Otro papel:

-Polonia -anuncié. El país soltó un gritito y salió corriendo a abrazar a Lituania. Este se dejó abrazar: no tenía más remedio.

-Cinco países -anunció Inglaterra. Unos murmullos recorrieron la mesa, sobretodo por parte de las naciones sudamericanas, de las que no había salido ninguna (si contamos a Cuba como centro-americana). Intuía que no iba a salir ninguno de ellos. Saqué el siguiente papel:

-Corea del Sur -nada más decirlo, el país se levantó y, corriendo, fue a abrazar a China, que escapó como pudo del coreano. Me aclaré la garganta y saqué otro papel- Mónaco.

La chica se encogió de hombros, como tantos otros, y siguió leyendo el libro que llevaba entre manos.

-Letonia -continué. La pequeña nación gritó de terror al ver como el ruso le miraba.

-¡Por favor, señor Rusia, no me pe-pegue! -pidió cubriéndose la cabeza.

-No te voy a pegar, da -respondió el ruso, que seguía mirándole. Yo, por mi parte, saqué el penúltimo papel:

-Holanda, o Países Bajos -dije dando las dos opciones. El holandés me miró sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Eh? -seguro que había estado fumando antes de la reunión.

-¡Sólo queda un país! -anunció Inglaterra, sabiendo que el último país no podía ser peor que Francia o Estados Unidos.

Así pues, saqué el último papel. Tragué saliva y lo anuncié:

-Hungría

Solo diré que la hemorragia nasal que le provocó esto a la pobre Eli hizo que se desmayara.

* * *

_Lovino_

Odiaba a ese inglés bastardo.

Después de que la maldita Svalbard (con perdón, que es una señorita) sacara los 43 nombres de la puñetera caja, Inglaterra había mandado que todo aquel que no hubiera salido, desalojara la sala.

Lo malo era que ese bastardo español no me dejaba de abrazar.

-¡Ay, Romano, qué bien que estemos juntos! -decía.

-¡Déjame, capullo! -grité yo intentando soltarme.

-¿Por qué me tratas así, Romano? ¡Sí nos lo vamos a pasar genial! ¡Fusosososososososo!

-Veneciano, te cambio el sitio -le dije a mi hermano, pero este me negó con la cabeza. Había veces que odiaba a mi hermano, y esta era una de esas veces.

El puñetero inglés carraspeó, lo que hizo que el imbécil ese me soltara.

-Procedo a hablaros sobre la "misión" -dijo. Odiaba ese vocabulario de cultito que utilizaba-. Como bien he dicho antes, los seleccionados (todos, muy a mi pesar) iremos a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Como bien ha dicho antes Hungría...

-¿Estás mejor? -se escuchó cómo le preguntaba el gilipollas de Austria a Hungría. Ella me caía bien. Hungría levantó el pulgar mientras que con una mano se sujetaba un pañuelo cubierto de sangre en la nariz. El inglés carraspeó y continuó hablando:

-... no tenéis poderes. Y mucho menos pasaríais por niños de once años. Pero, como le he respondido yo antes, eso tiene solución -de nadie sabe dónde, el inglés bastardo sacó un libro enorme y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había subido a la mesa. Ahora estaba en el centro.

-¿¡Pero qué coj...! -grité yo, pero de repente ya no escuché mi voz. Tampoco oía y no veía nada a causa de un resplandor blanco cegador.

A los pocos segundos el resplandor pasó y yo volví a ver. Miraba hacia mi derecha, hacia España.

Pero ese España no era España.

-¿¡Qué coñ...! -grité mirando alrededor de la mesa. Y es que todas las puñeteras naciones habíamos vuelto a la "tierna" edad de once años.

-¿Qué narices has hecho, Iggy? -gritó Hungría intentándose sujetar la ropa, ya que el vestido que llevaba se le había quedado grande, a la vez que se sujetaba el pañuelo en la nariz.

-¡Ja, ja , ja! ¡Ahora tenéis mi edad! -gritó el imbécil Sealand. Pero de repente frunció el ceño y se fue corriendo a compararse con Wy. Gritó de frustración- ¡He encogido cinco centímetros!

-¡Esto es genial! -dijo el bastardo español poniéndose de pie sobre la silla mientras se sujetaba la ropa. Tampoco es que nos hubiéramos vuelto tan pequeños, pero todo nos venía puñeteramente grande.

-¡Pero...! ¡Pero...! -decía la bella Seychelles sujetándose su mini-vestido azul.

-Ve~... Vuelvo a ser pequeño... -decía el imbécil de Veneciano.

-Vaya, tengo un año más... -dijo Wy mirándose a sí misma.

-Vanya de pequeño era muy mono... -dijo la siniestra Bielorrusia acercándose a su hermano, que se sujetaba el abrigo a duras penas.

-¿¡Aru! -gritó el bastardo China viendo como el imbécil creído coreano se acercaba peligrosamente.

-¡Tus pechos son míos! -gritó el coreano lanzándose hacia él.

-¡Nooooooooooo! -gritaba China mientras corría alrededor de la mesa sujetándose la ropa.

-Esto... Esto es... -gritaba el cabrón come patatas (por no decir que comía OTRAS COSAS) mirándose la ropa sin creérselo.

-¡SILENCIO! -gritó Inglaterra, que seguía encima de la mesa. Todas las naciones dejaron de gritar, llorar o correr (depende de cómo de imbéciles fueran).

El puñetero inglés también había vuelto a los once años, solo que él habita tenido el detalle de ajustarse la ropa.

-¿Qué has hecho? -gritó Bélgica cabreada. Ella también me caía bien.

-Os he dado poderes -respondió el inglés.

-Y lo de los once años venía en el pack, ¿no? -le dijo Hungría.

-Sí.

-¡PUES DANOS ROPA DE NUESTRA TALLA! -le gritamos todos. El inglés arrugó la nariz, pero hizo lo que le pedíamos.

Seychelles y otras tantas respiraron aliviadas al ver que sus ropas habían encogido hasta tener el tamaño adecuado para ellas. Entonces la verdad me cayó encima como un sartenazo de Hungría:

-Espera, bastardo... ¿Has dicho que nos has dado poderes? -pregunté cabreado.

-Sí -respondió el bastardo inglés.

-¿Pero cómo? -preguntó Hungría.

-Porque puedo y porque es necesario -respondió simplemente el inglés.

-Una pregunta -dijo Taiwán entonces (me caía bien esa chica)- ¿Cómo nos vamos a llamar? Porque no es plan de ir por ahí diciendo: "¡Hola, encantada, me llamo Taiwán y soy un país asiático!"

-Eso tiene un arreglo que todos conocemos -respondió el bastardo inglés-. Debemos utilizar nuestro nombre real.

-¡No! -grité yo- ¡Todo menos eso!

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí, Lovino -dijo el maldito inglés acercándose a mí.

-¡No me llames así! -pedí.

-¿Por qué, Lovi? -preguntó el bastardo español- ¡Si tu nombre es muy bonito!

-Calla, Antonio, bastardo -le mandé. Hubo un largo silencio en la sala, hasta que el bastardo francés habló:

-Bien, _Anglaterre_, ¿y ahora qué? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos. El bastardo inglés le miró sorprendido.

-¿No está claro? ¡Vamos al Callejón Diagón a comprar materiales!

* * *

**Y así... comienza la aventura.**

**Creo que debería poner una mini-ficha informativa sobre mi OC Agnethe, ya que saldrá y narrará más veces a lo largo de la historia. _Que conste que mi hermana la metió porque quiso._**

**Nombre completo: Agnethe Bondevik, aunque ha tenido otros apellidos antes.**

**Edad aparente: 14 años, pero está creciendo con cierta rapidez desde que Lukas la tiene bajo su protección.**

**Edad real: unos 800 años.**

**Raza: archipiélago antropomórfico.**

**Hogar: Svalbard (Noruega)**

**"Cumpleaños": 9 de febrero (día en que se firmó el tratado de Svalbard en 1920)**

**Apariencia: Agnethe tiene el aspecto de una adolescente. Su largo pelo rubio, casi blanco, es muy fino y fluye con el viento. Sus ojos son de un azul frío y cristalino, redondeados, de largas pestañas claras y mirada triste. Tiene la nariz algo respingona y la boca de botón. Sus formas son redondeadas en todo su cuerpo, y tiene más curvas de lo esperable para alguien que vive en condiciones tan extremas. Tiene la piel muy pálida y siempre está fría al tacto. Parece flotar más que andar, como si fuera un fantasma.**

**Carácter: poco habladora pero muy observadora, Agnethe pasa desapercibida en cualquier ambiente. Nadie le presta atención, pero ella lo prefiere así porque le gusta la calma y la tranquilidad. Ha vivido sola la mayor parte de su vida. Se pasa los días vagando por su territorio, observando a todo el mundo y soñando despierta con el futuro. Es muy emocional y puede contagiar sus sentimientos a quien esté cerca de ella, aunque no la vea. Es muy tímida y suele distraerse. Cuando se mete en su mundo no se entera de nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Si alguien es lo bastante cercano a ella, probablemente descubra su lado visceral; es emocionalmente inestable y pasa de la alegría a la tristeza con facilidad, pero no llora casi nunca. La tristeza es su estado natural; sin embargo, si alguien acude a ella en busca de ayuda, siempre la encontrará con una actitud servicial y hospitalaria. En su tierra no existen los caminos, así que tiene el sentido de la orientación muy desarrollado y nunca se pierde. Tiene poca precisión a la hora de medir el tiempo por el sol, ya que en sus islas hay 4 meses de luz perpetua y 4 meses de oscuridad perpetua al año; se rige por sus propias necesidades, come cuando tiene hambre y duerme cuando tiene sueño, y le cuesta horrores adaptarse a un horario fijo.**

**Vestuario: suele llevar vestidos de colores claros, sobre todo blancos, botas altas y una capa con capucha hecha de pelo de oso polar, para protegerse del frío extremo.**

**Gustos y disgustos: adora la naturaleza en general, plantas y animales, y le entusiasman los árboles, ya que en su tierra, por culpa de las bajas temperaturas, no hay ni un triste árbol; sin embargo, tiene bajo su protección el mayor almacén de semillas del mundo, donde se guardan más de 1.400 especies vegetales por si algún día fuera necesario repoblar el planeta con ellas. Admira el mar y las criaturas que viven en él. También le gusta tocar la flauta cuando está deprimida. Aunque agradece un clima algo más cálido que el que tiene que soportar habitualmente, odia el calor extremo y por eso, las pocas veces que ha salido de Svalbard, nunca ha bajado más allá de Dinamarca. Está muy concienciada con la conservación del medio ambiente y las personas que no lo cuidan la hacen desesperar.**

**Resumen de su vida:** **Svalbard fue descubierta y habitada por primera vez por vikingos de Noruega; un tiempo después de que empezaran a asentarse allí, apareció la niña Agnethe como por arte de magia, y Lukas la reconoció como su hermana menor. Sin embargo, no le habló a nadie de ella, y por eso, cuando Agnethe ya tenía unos 300 años (10 en apariencia), llegó Holanda proclamando que la había descubierto y llamándola suya. A Agnethe le venía dando lo mismo lo que dijera, pues en su corazón se sentía libre y se negaba (y se niega) a creer que pertenezca por completo a nadie. Poco a poco sus tierras se convirtieron en una base para balleneros de todo el mundo, para su desgracia, ya que a ella le encantan las ballenas y todo ser vivo que more cerca de sus islas. Actualmente la mitad de los pocos habitantes que le quedan son rusos, por lo que Ivan acude a visitarla cada cierto tiempo, al igual que Lukas y Emil, sus "hermanos".**

**Datos curiosos: s****e le atribuyen ciertos poderes sobrenaturales sobre el hielo y las ventiscas, y las malas lenguas dicen que es hija del General Invierno, por lo que nadie (sobre todo Ivan) se atreve a hacerle daño.**

* * *

******...Creo que me he pasado... En fin.**

******¡Nos vemos! Si dejáis un review será enormemente apreciado y nos dará una razón a mi hermana y a mí para actualizar más rápido.**

******-Miss Desi & Miss Alisa-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta mañana me he encontrado en el correo el aviso de ¡nuestro primer follower! Y, para celebrarlo, capítulo nuevo. Esta vez, las naciones se trasladan al Callejón Diagon a comprar suministros para el curso... y lo más importante de todo, ¡varitas!**

**Primeras referencias a animes ajenos: Pokémon y ligero Fairy Tail.**

_**(inserte aquí el largo disclaimer de siempre)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Feliks_

-O sea, ¡que súper-divino que es este escaparate! -dije mirando el escaparate de _Madame Malkin._

-Vamos Feliks, que ya hemos comprado las túnicas. Toca ir a por los libros a _Flourish & Blotts _-dijo Toris metiéndome prisa. Odiaba cuando se ponía así.

-O sea, ¿qué más te da? -le dije girándome hacia él- ¡Ve tú a comprar los libros!

-Esto... Feliks, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero estoy cargado con MIS bolsas y TUS bolsas. Así que haz el favor y vamos a comprar los libros -me dijo. Resoplé y me puse en camino hacia la librería esa. Supuse que Toris me seguía, porque dijo:

-¡Espera Pol... Feliks!

Anda que no habíamos ensayado con lo de llamarnos por nuestros nombres reales. ¡Por favor, si era lo primero que habíamos hecho!

O sea, la cosa es que, allá por mediados de agosto, las naciones nos pusimos todas de acuerdo para quedar y hacer las compras para el curso que viene. Yo quería que fuéramos todos juntos, pero ese inglés pomposo nos dijo que llamaríamos demasiado la atención, ya que éramos cuarenta y cuatro personas.

Total, que estando en la última semana de agosto, el pomposo de Inglaterra nos llevó a un antro de mala muerte y nos hizo salir por la puerta trasera, que era un asqueroso basurero. Tocó unos ladrillitos súper-sucios y un muro se abrió para dar paso a un callejón espectacular, lleno de gente y comercios súper-fabulosos y divinos.

Luego, fuimos a un enorme edificio blanco hecho de mármol que decían que era un banco. Estaba llevado por gente muy pequeñita, creo que eran enanos. Allí, Arthur nos explicó que la fabulosa directora del colegio, enterada de quiénes éramos y por qué íbamos, nos había abierto una cuenta donde había nada más y nada menos que medio millón de galeones. ¡Súper-divinos y relucientes, listos para gastar! Aunque, personalmente, echaba de menos mi tarjeta de crédito, porque aquellas monedas pesaban cosa mala y ocupaban demasiado en mi bolso.

Después de aquello, nos dividimos en grupos (Toris y yo fuimos juntos) y fuimos a probar nuestras fabulosas, divinas y nuevas túnicas (aunque, personalmente, me hubiera gustado que fueran de color rosa, no negras). Nos pasamos allí sobre una horita o así y después salimos.

Y en eso estábamos.

-Feliks, no te vayas sin decir nada -dijo Toris alcanzándome.

-O sea, ¿pero no habías sido tú el que había dicho que fuéramos? -pregunté yo divertido. Dejé sin palabras al chico. ¡Si es que soy fabuloso!

En menos que tardo en limarme una uña, habíamos llegado frente a la librería. Entramos.

Estaba súper-llena de alumnos de Hogwarts, pero nos las arreglamos para conseguir todos los aburridos libros que nos hacían falta. Toris salió de la librería cargado de bolsas, ya que yo me había hecho la manicura antes de venir y no quería coger nada.

Después de aquello pasamos a comprar dos calderos, ingredientes para pociones... Y así llegamos al emporio de las fabulosas lechuzas, aunque vendían todo tipo de fabulosos animales.

Toris escogió una pequeña lechuza chica de color marrón oscuro, a la que puso por nombre Lit. Yo, por el contrario, me compré una fabulosa gata atigrada de tonos marrones a la que llamé Reina.

Finalmente, pasamos por la tienda de escobas, pero estaba llenísima de gente, así que acordamos que tal vez no era buena idea presentarse a las pruebas de ese deporte del mundo de la fabulosa magia este año...

-Sólo falta la varita -dijo Toris mirando la lista.

-¡OK! ¡Vamos! -dije yo empezando a correr con mi gata en brazos. Toris me siguió como pudo. La verdad es que me daba un poco de penita, él solo cargado con todas las bolsas, los calderos y su lechuza. Pero en aquel momento sólo me importaba ir a por mi preciada varita.

Así, en menos tiempo del que tardo en plancharme el pelo (que tardo súper-poco) estábamos frente a la tienda de varitas Ollivander's. En aquel momento salían por la puerta Iván y sus dos hermanas, Irunya y Natalia.

-¡Hola, Feliks! ¡Hola, Toris! -saludó Irunya alegremente.

-¿Ya habéis conseguido vuestras varitas? -preguntó Toris a mi lado.

-¡Sí, y me encanta la mía! -dijo Irunya enseñándosela- " Largo: 35 cm. Madera: Arce. Centro: Unicornio. Flexible" -recitó de memoria.

-A mi me gusta la varita de Vanya -dijo Natalia siniestramente. Y recitó la varita de su hermano- "Largo: 39.25 cm. Madera: Saúco. Centro: Dragón. Inflexible".

-Pues yo creo que la tuya te pega, Natalia -dijo Iván inquieto. Y dijo la composición de la varita de su hermana pequeña- "Largo: 27.5 cm. Madera: Espino. Centro: Unicornio. Totalmente inflexible".

-O sea, ¡le pega muchísimo! -dije yo emocionado. Natalia me miró con odio y arrastró a sus dos hermanos hasta la tienda de ropa.

-Esto... mejor que entremos -sugirió Toris después de que ellos desaparecieran de nuestra vista.

-O sea, ¡vale! -dije yo abriendo la puerta de la tienda.

Dentro había miles y miles de estanterías cubiertas de nada fabuloso polvo, con miles de cajoncitos cada una, seguro que para guardar las varitas. Pero enfrente de nosotros, se encontraba un señor muy viejo, muy viejo (pero que MUY viejo), detrás de un mostrador. Parecía esperarnos.

-Vaya, hoy está viniendo mucha gente... -dijo el viejo sorprendido.

-Es que vamos en piña -expliqué yo, pero Toris me mandó callar. El viejo se rió.

-Bueno, qué se le va a hacer... -dijo poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a nosotros y nos preguntó- ¿Cómo os llamáis, chicos?

-Yo soy...

-¡Yo soy Feliks y este es mi amiguísimo Toris! -presenté.

-Feliks y Toris, ¿eh? -repitió el hombre acercándose a las estanterías- A mí me podéis llamar Ollivander-dijo cogiendo dos cajitas cualquiera y las puso encima del mostrador. Nos hizo unas señas para que nos acercáramos. Dejé a Reina en el suelo y ella me siguió. Me habría cogido cariño. Y bueno, creo que Toris dejó las bolsas en el suelo.

-Coge esta, Toris. Y tú, Feliks, coge esta -me indicó la más cercana. Yo cogí la cajita y la abrí. Habia una preciosa varita dentro. La agarré sin dudarlo.

-Agítala- le hice caso, pero no pasó nada. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Déjala donde estaba -me indicó. Yo la volví a guardar en la caja y la metí en la estantería. Por el contrario, la varita de Toris había reaccionado de manera diferente a él.

-Agítala -le dijo Ollivander. Toris la agitó suavemente y el ambiente se volvió caluroso de repente. Un círculo de luz apareció alrededor de él, pero no tardó en desaparecer.

-"Largo: 31.25 cm. Madera: Ciprés. Centro: Pluma de fénix. Ligeramente elástica" -recitó el viejo asintiendo con la cabeza-. No es muy usual que una persona encuentre su varita a la primera de cambio, pero tampoco es la primera vez que pasa.

-Vaya... -dijo Toris examinándola de cerca. Ollivander se dirigió entonces a mí.

-Coge otra -me indicó.

-¿La que quiera?

-La que quieras -afirmó. Cogí otra caja y me acerqué al mostrador. Mismo proceso, mismo resultado: nada.

Entonces, el viejo fue a las estanterías de detrás y regresó con muchas cajas más.

-Ve probando -dijo sentándose en una silla cercana.

Así, pasaron por mis manos unas cincuenta varitas. ¡Hasta llegó el grupo de los asiáticos y se tuvieron que esperar!

Hasta que cogí _aquella _varita.

La agité suavemente, como había hecho con tantas otras, pero aquella vez, se produjo un fuerte olor a quemado y unas chispas rosas fabulosas saltaron de la punta. A su vez, noté como un algo resplandecía en mi hombro. Miré y casa me caigo del susto al ver una preciosa ave fénix hecha de luz agarrada a mi hombro. A los pocos segundos, desapareció.

-Vale, aru. Tiene que ser esa -dijo Yao desde una esquina de la tienda. El resto de asiáticos le dio la razón.

-Como bien ha dicho el chico, tiene que ser esa -afirmó Ollivander-. Nunca había visto que una varita reaccionara así -y procedió a recitar su composición- "Largo: 31.25 cm. Madera: Caoba. Centro: Pluma de fénix. Sorprendentemente susurrante".

Yo no me paré a pensar en lo que querría decir lo de "sorprendentemente susurrante". Sencillamente, estaba demasiado feliz con mi varita como para averiguarlo.

-Serán siete galeones por cada una -afirmó Ollivander. Pagamos y nos fuimos muy felices, con nuestras nuevas varitas en el bolsillo.

* * *

_Kiku_

Después de que Feliks-san y Toris-san salieran de Ollivander's, nosotros, el grupo de los asiáticos, nos pusimos a probar varitas.

-¡Primero tú, aniki! -le dijo Yong-kun a Yao-san.

-Si insistes, aru... -dijo no muy animado. Ollivander-san se acercó a una de las estanterías y sacó un buen montón de cajas, que contenían varitas.

-Empieza por la que quieras -dijo soltando todas las cajas encima del mostrador. Yao-san soltó las bolsas que llevaba (libros, caldero, ingredientes...) y la cesta que llevaba a la espalda, donde llevaba a Yun, su inseparable panda.

Abrió una de las cajas y cogió la varita. Ollivander-san negó con la cabeza y le indicó con un gesto que cogiera otras y fuera pasando las ya utilizadas a nosotros, el resto de los asiáticos.

Así, las varitas pasaban en este orden: Yao-san, Yong-kun, Lin-chan, Chi-san, Long-kun, Tai-san y finalmente llegaban a mí, Honda Kiku.

La primera en encontrar su varita fue Lin-chan. Fue la varita número doce (las estaba contando). Lo que ocurrió fue que cuando la cogió, un aura verde apareció a su alrededor y la hierba y flores empezaron a crecer de encima de la propia madera del suelo. Ella dio un gritito de sorpresa.

Cuando el aura verde desapareció, la hierba y las flores se quedaron ahí, por lo que Ollivander-san sacó su propia varita y la agitó, haciéndolas desaparecer. Y dijo:

-"Largo: 25 cm. Madera: Tejo. Centro: Pelos de cola de unicornio. Inflexible" -describió perfectamente la varita-. Le tengo aprecio a esa varita, la tengo desde hace veinticinco años, por lo menos -afirmó.

Lin-chan observó contenta su varita y, cogiendo sus bolsas y su nueva lechuza macho de color marrón oscuro, apodada Rai, se sentó en una silla, a la espera de que acabáramos.

Así, los minutos pasaron al igual que las varitas por mis manos, hasta que, por fin, Yao-san tuvo suerte con la varita número treinta y tres.

Ocurrió nada más y nada menos que, cuando la cogió, unos enormes brotes de bambú, brotaron por toda la sala, destrozando el suelo. Sin embargo, Ollivander-san no parecía molesto. Simplemente se limitó a lanzar un hechizo (creo que dijo "Reparo") y todo volvió a la normalidad. A continuación, recitó:

-"Largo: 34. 5 cm. Madera: Sauce. Centro: Fibras de corazón de dragón. Ligeramente elástica".

Yao-san observó su varita satisfecho.

-¡Me gusta cómo suena, aru! -dijo sosteniéndola a la vista de todos.

-Es una de las que acabo de fabricar -añadió Ollivander-san. Yao-san parecía sorprendido pero, al igual que Lin-chan, cogió sus bolsas, a Yun y se sentó en una silla al lado de Lin-chan.

Mucho minutos después, le tocó el turno a Long-kun. La varita número sesenta y siete.

En su caso, un círculo de fuego apareció alrededor de sus pies y, el fuego en concreto, adoptó al cabo de unos segundos la forma de un pequeño dragón, que no tardó en desaparecer sin dejar rastro, a diferencia de lo que había pasado con las anteriores varitas.

-"Largo: 26.75 cm. Madera: Ébano. Centro: Fibras de corazón de dragón. Inflexible" -recitó Ollivander-san. Long-kun, sin decir nada, cogió sus bolsas (no tenia mascota) y se sentó al lado de Yao-san, que decidió que lo mejor era acercarse más a Lin-chan. Por alguna razón, desconocida para mí, no se llevaba bien con Long-kun.

Y así, pasaron más varitas. La siguiente fue a parar a Tai-san. En concreto, la número setenta y nueve. Lo que pasó con él, fue que la varita tiró un chorro de agua que hizo que varias estanterías se derrumbaran. Intentando pararlo, Tai-san se giró hacia nosotros, con lo que consiguió que acabáramos completamente mojados, pero no le culpo.

El señor Ollivander-san (mojado también), lanzó un hechizo que nos secó a todos e hizo que las estanterías volvieran a su lugar.

-"Largo: 31.25 cm. Madera: Sicomoro. Centro: Dragón. Ligeramente elástica" -dijo mientras asentía-. Creía que se quedaría en la estantería para siempre, lleva ahí desde antes de que yo me hiciera cargo de la tienda.

Tai-san sonrió y, cogiendo sus bolsas y la mochila donde llevaba a su pequeño elefante, Toto, y se sentó en el suelo, cerca de los otros tres, ya que no quedaban sillas libres.

Más varitas pasaron por mis manos, pero ninguna reaccionaba. Aún quedábamos Yong-kun, Chi-san y yo. Así seguimos hasta alcanzar las cien varitas, y seguíamos. Pero la varita número ciento trece pareció reaccionar en manos de Chi-san.

Lo que le pasó a ella con su varita fue lo que menos llamó la atención: la temperatura a nuestro alrededor pareció bajar unos cuantos grados y una suave brisa agitó su vestido verde claro. A los pocos segundos la brisa cesó y la temperatura volvió a la normalidad.

Ollivander-san parecía bastante aliviado de que esta vez no hubiera ocurrido nada grave, y dijo con voz relajada y suave:

-"Largo: 32.5 cm. Madera: Ébano. Centro: Pluma de fénix. Sorprendentemente susurrante". Una buena varita, sin duda -afirmó el anciano sonriente. Chi-san la cogió con delicadeza y se encogió de hombros. Agarró sus bolsas y le indicó a su gata, Bast (de color negro con los ojos amarillos), que la siguiera. Le hizo sorprendente caso. Se sentó junto a Tai-san, en el suelo.

-Solo quedáis vosotros dos, ¿eh? -dijo Ollivander-san observándonos a Yong-kun y a mí. Yo asentí educadamente y Yong-kun no dijo nada. No tenía buen aspecto. Tal vez no se esperaba que tardara tanto en encontrar su varita, ya que Arthur-san nos había explicado que el mago no escoge la varita, es la varita la que escoge al mago. Por eso yo creía que Yong-kun pensaba que ninguna varita era perfecta para él.

Pasaron más varitas, y nada sucedía. Llegó el siguiente grupo a la tienda, el formado por Antonio-san, Laura-chan, Abel-san y Lovino-kun, que no parecía muy feliz por tener que esperar.

Y a la número ciento sesenta y una, llegó la varita de Yong-kun. Parecía bastante emocionado cuando la cogió y vio como pequeños tornados aparecieron alrededor de él, moviéndose por allí cerca.

-"Largo: 31.75 cm. Madera: Tilo Plateado. Centro: Pluma de fénix. Ligeramente dócil". Si se me permite la expresión: ya era hora -dijo Ollivander-san. Yong-kun saltó de alegría y el resto de asiáticos junto con el grupo de Antonio-san le aplaudió.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor Ollivander! -agradeció cogiendo felizmente sus bolsas y la jaulita donde llevaba a su recién comprada ranita, Corea (debo decir que mucha imaginación no tuvo al ponerle el nombre). Fue a sentarse junto Tai-san, muy cerca de Yao-san, que le miraba entre alegre y temeroso por si el coreano se lanzaba contra él en cualquier momento, gritando aquello de: "¡Tus pechos son míos, da zee!" o alguna frase pervertida, en general.

Y sólo quedaba yo, cogiendo varitas al azar y volviéndolas a dejar encima del mostrador. Ollivander-san no paraba de llevar y traer cajas para que siguiera probando, pero no pasaba nada con ninguna. Por otra parte, todos me miraban con preocupación y, en el caso de Lovino-kun, desesperación. Pero yo ni mucho menos me sentía desesperado o preocupado: sólo tenia que seguir hasta que cogiera la varita adecuada.

Doscientas treinta, doscientas treinta y uno, doscientas treinta y dos... Nada ocurría y Lovino-kun parecía estar a punto de estallar...

Doscientas setenta y cinco, doscientas setenta y seis... Me empezaba a doler la muñeca...

-Esto ya es demasiado raro... -dijo Ollivander-san jadeando después de traer otro montón de cajas para que siguiera probando.

Pasé de las trescientas varitas. Y recuerdo perfectamente que a la número trescientos veinticuatro, ocurrió el milagro.

En cuanto cogí aquella varita un rayo de luz salió disparado hacia el suelo, y allí donde cayó, apareció, increíblemente, un Pokémon.

Un Mew shiny (de color azul), para ser más exactos. Estaba acurrucado en el suelo, posiblemente durmiendo.

Lo verdaderamente raro fue, que conforme pasaron los segundos, el Mew no desapareció.

-Curioso... -dijo Ollivander-san acercándose a Mew- No desaparece... Muy curioso... -dijo tocándole- Además, es sólido y parece respirar...

-¿He... He creado a un Mew? -pregunté incrédulo observando al Pokémon, que seguía durmiendo.

-Según las leyes de la magia, es imposible crear vida de la nada, a no ser que se trate de que aparezca y desaparezca en menos de cinco minutos -explicó Ollivander-san-. Pero normalmente estos hechizos no pueden crear vida de una forma tan perfecta y... -entonces fue cuando el Mew abrió sus ojos azul claro.

El Pokémon se desperezó y flotó perezosamente hasta mis brazos, donde se acurrucó para volverse a dormir.

-Vale, definitivamente, has creado vida de una forma totalmente perfecta -afirmó el señor Ollivander-kun con los ojos como platos. El resto de personas que había allí también estaban muy sorprendidos. El señor Ollivander sacudió la cabeza y añadió-. En cualquier caso, la varita: "Largo: 25. 5 cm. Madera: Cerezo. Centro: Pluma de fénix. Totalmente recta". Por lo que parece, una varita tan poderosa que es capaz de crear vida. En teoría, la varita más poderosa que he visto en todos mis años de experiencia.

-¡Eso es increíble-aru! -saltó Yao-san. Se levantó de la silla y vino hacia mí, supuse que para ver al pequeño Mew. Las otras naciones le siguieron, y todas empezaron a decir cosas como:

-¡Qué mono!

-¡Me encantaría achucharle, da zee~!

-¡Es precioso!

-¡Seguro que es un maldito bastardo!

Lo dicho, cosas así. Entonces fue cuando Lin-chan preguntó:

-¿Cómo le vas a llamar?

-¿Lla... Llamar? -repetí sorprendido. Ella asintió y Laura-chan dijo:

-Hombre, Kiku, te lo vas a quedar, ¿no?

-¿No... No desaparecerá? -pregunté preocupado. El Mew dormido me agarró el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha.

-No parece que vaya a desaparecer -confirmó Ollivander-san. Menos mal que había decidido no comprarme ninguna mascota en el Emporio de las Lechuzas, porque si me lo iba a quedar... Me centré entonces en ponerle nombre. Tragué saliva y miré al Pokémon.

La verdad es que nunca se me había ocurrido que los pokémon pudieran llegar a existir de verdad, pero entre mis brazos tenía la prueba de que yo acababa de crear uno de la nada. Entonces fue cuando vi al Mew sonreír y se me iluminó la mente.

-Happy -respondí. Levanté la cabeza para mirar a todos los demás-. Se llamará Happy.

* * *

_Wy_

Definitivamente, tenia que comprar aquello.

Me encontraba en la tienda de escobas voladoras junto con mi amigo Peter y mi hermano mayor, Christian. A pesar de ser mi hermano mayor, el imbécil de Arthur me había obligado a no llamarle en todo el curso hermano, ya que ni nos parecíamos, ni en todo caso sería mi hermano mayor, sino que seríamos mellizos.

Además, no compartíamos apellido. Yo me apellidaba Pevensie, y él, Jett.

A lo que íbamos: habíamos entrado allí por casualidad, ya que Peter había comentado que desde hacía unos años (según Arthur) los alumnos de primero podían comprarse una escoba voladora para poder presentarse a las pruebas de quidditch aquel año. Ya nos darían clases de vuelo cuando llegáramos al colegio.

Y yo me acababa de enamorar de aquella escoba.

No era una escoba propiamente dicha, sino que más bien tenia forma de pincel. Y eso era lo que me encantaba.

Le pregunté al dependiente de la tienda sobre ella y esta fue su respuesta:

-¿La _Paintbrush 9001_? Sí, es un último modelo -y añadió-. Nos acaba de llegar, por lo que es relativamente nueva. Además de su alta velocidad punta, ciento noventa kilómetros por hora, si pones pintura en la brocha, podrás pintar en el mismo cielo -aseguró.

-¿Cuánto cuesta? -pregunté interesada.

-Precisamente, de momento nadie la ha comprado por que su precio es bastante elevado: quinientos cincuenta gal... -no le dejé terminar la frase. Le solté una bolsita en la mano con quinientos cincuenta galeones justos. El hombre abrió la boca, pero se puso a contar el dinero, y pudo comprobar que la cantidad era exacta. Abrió la vitrina mágica donde se exponía, la envolvió en papel sin decir una palabra y me la dio. Sólo dijo un "gracias, vuelva pronto", aunque desde luego yo no tenía intención de volver a aparecer por allí.

Cuando Christian me vio con la escoba en brazos, me echó la bronca, por no haber contado con él a la hora de comprarla. Aunque después Peter se compró otra escoba (una _Saeta de Fuego 4.0_) y Christian no le dijo nada, a pesar de que valía casi el doble que la Paintbrush.

Odiaba el favoritismo.

* * *

**¡Y aquí concluye nuestra visita al Callejón Diagon!**

**Acabo de caer en que tal vez haya quien no asocie los nombres con los respectivos países, aparte de los más conocidos... Sólo por quitar dudas, Wy se sigue llamando Wy, y su apellido es Pevensie (sí, como los niños de Narnia, llega un momento en el que te quedas sin inspiración); Christian Jett es Australia. Los demás creo que son reconocibles.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Se agradecen los reviews! ;)**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Ueeeee! ¡Primer review! No sé quién serás, pero nos alegra muchísimo saber que hay alguien que lee esto. Y para celebrarlo, como mi hermana ya va escribiendo por el capítulo 15, ¡pues vamos a colgar otro! ¡Por qué no, la casa por la ventana! Y respecto al Mew shiny... Mi hermana quería que lo tuviera sólo para ponerle Happy, como al gato de Fairy Tail (Happy rules).**

**(La verdad es que este domingo me piro y no podré actualizar en diez días, así que voy a poner ración extra ahora que puedo)**

**Aquí empiezan a salir personajes basados en gente real (ellos ya sabrán quiénes son si llegan a leer esto, la autora ruega clemencia por su vida)... Junto con Albus Potter y un invitado especial directamente llegado de Harvest Moon.**

**Inserte disclaimer larguísimo aquí...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_Ivan_

King's Cross. Viernes, uno de septiembre a las diez de la mañana, entre los andenes nueve y diez, da.

No soportaba que hubiera tanta gente a mi alrededor, no estaba acostumbrado. Las naciones habíamos formado una fila para ir pasando con nuestros carros, con nuestros baúles y mascotas, al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que se encontraba mágicamente escondido en la pared que separaba los andenes nueve y diez... o eso había entendido de Arthur. Nunca estaba prestando demasiada atención cuando cierto inglés hablaba, da.

-Vamos, Vanya, debemos pasar -la voz de Natalia, mi "cariñosa" hermana, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Habíamos avanzado en la fila y ahora nos tocaba chocarnos a nosotros contra la pared. Genial.

Porque quede claro: yo no había querido en ningún momento convertirme en mago. Esa maldita Agnethe... La golpearía con mi tubería hasta la muerte por haberme sacado en el sorteo... si no estuviera ese rumor de que es hija del General Invierno. Aunque eso también convertiría a Emil y Lukas en hijos suyos. Pero yo en principio no habia despertado instintos asesinos contra esos dos, da.

Mientras que mi hermana Irunya me cogió del brazo asustada, Natalia me agarró de la bufanda y tiró de mí hacia el muro. Otra cosa que no entendía era cómo los muggles (gente no maga) no se daban cuenta de tal fila de niños de once años que se lanzaban contra la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez y que desaparecía misteriosamente.

Así, cuando deberíamos habernos estampado contra la barrera, seguimos adelante y acabamos frente a una gran locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Tenía un rótulo pintado en negro que decía: "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11h". Me gustaba, da.

Irunya me soltó el brazo y señaló un cartel por encima de nuestras cabezas. Decía: "Andén 9 y 3/4".

Noté como alguien se chocaba contra mi espalda. Me di la vuelta. Eran Lovino y Feliciano.

-¡Lo sentimos, ve~! -se disculpó Feliciano.

-¿Lo sentimos? ¡Aparta, bastardo! -me gritó Lovino. Yo iba a decirles algo, pero mi hermana menor saltó hacia delante y les amenazó con un cuchillo (aunque no sé dónde se los habría guardado, porque el control que nos habían hecho antes de entrar a la estación había conseguido quitarle diversas armas al resto de naciones, da. No queráis saber más). Los dos italianos salieron corriendo.

Yo me mantuve serio, pero entonces fue cuando mi "querida hermanita" se giró y me apuntó a mí con el cuchillo.

-Cásate conmigo, Vanya -ordenó. Yo salí corriendo arrastrando a la pobre Irunya, que se habia vuelto a enganchar a mi brazo. En menos de lo que Francis tardaba en quitarse la ropa, habíamos sorteado a todos los alumnos y estábamos en el interior del tren.

Miré en el interior de los distintos compartimentos y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con uno ocupado por Raivis y Eduard.

Iba a ser un viaje muy divertido.

* * *

_Natalia_

Vanya había vuelto a huir.

No entendía por qué Vanya no quería casarse conmigo. La gente me solía decir que era extraño que dos hermanos se casaran, pero yo no les hacía caso. Y si se ponían demasiado pensados, aparecían misteriosamente apuñalados una mañana en su casa.

Suspiré y guardé mi cuchillo en la manga, para tenerlo siempre a mano (aunque debo decir que llevaba otros tres cuchillos bajo la falda). Cogí mi carrito, donde llevaba mi baúl, la escoba que Irunya había insistido en comprarme (una Cometa 3000 que no pensaba dejar en desuso. Tenía pensado presentarme a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch, un deporte del cual nos había hablado Arthur; aunque debo reconocer que quería presentarme porque Vanya también lo haría) y el transportín con mi pequeño gato gris al que había llamado Ivan, como Vanya, y me dirigí hacia el tren con paso lento.

Subí a duras penas mi equipaje al tren y arrastré el baúl por todo el pasillo, mirando en los compartimentos para ver dónde estaba Vanya. Vi un compartimento donde se encontraban todos los asiáticos, incluido ese imbécil de Yao. Vanya le deseaba, así que yo le odiaba.

En otro compartimento se encontraban Toris y Feliks, junto a una chica que no conocía. Toris no tenía cara de estar muy feliz, pero a mi no me importó. Mi objetivo era encontrar a Vanya.

Y unos pocos vagones después (habiendo pasado por otros dos. Uno en el que estaba Elizabeta sola y el otro formado por: Alfred, Arthur, Francis y otro chico que no reconocí) encontré a mis dos hermanos junto a Raivis y Eduard. Sonreí y abrí la puerta del compartimento.

La conversación que mantenían paró y me pareció que Raivis y Eduard respiraron aliviados. Vanya se puso más blanco que de costumbre y mi hermana mayor dijo:

-¡Hola, Natalia! ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros! -dijo señalando un sitio libre que quedaba junto a Eduard. Sin embargo, yo me senté junto a Vanya. Mi querido hermano tragó saliva e intentó sonreír.

Me esperaba un viaje muy divertido, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

_Elizabeta_

Entré en el tren y rápidamente me escabullí de al lado de Roderich y me dirigí sola a un compartimento. Solo faltaba que, además de haberlo estado aguantando un montón de tiempo cuando estuvimos casados, tuviera que aguantarlo el resto del tiempo. Era mi ex-marido y, por tanto, no me interesaba estar con él.

Encontré un compartimento vacío y me senté junto a la ventana. Coloqué mi baúl en el pequeño armario que había para ello junto a la jaula donde llevaba a mi pequeño sapo al que había llamado Rod (para que veáis el cariño que le tengo a mi ex-marido). Me senté junto a la ventana y saqué mi carpeta de doujinshis y cogí en el que estaba trabajando en aquellos momentos: un Giripan con lemon. Solo de pensar en esos dos juntos... simplemente, es que eran súper-monos. Tenia pensado subirlo a DeviantArt cuando lo acabara, pero por lo visto debía pasar un año antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Una pena por las millones de fans que tenían mis doujinshis, pero había que aguantarse.

¿Y sabéis lo mejor de mis doujinshis? ¡Qué la mayoría estaban basados en hechos reales grabados con mi preciada cámara oculta!

Pasó media hora y yo continué dibujando. Estaba intentando que el lemon fuera lo más largo posible, para compensar cuando lo subiera el año siguiente. El tren se puso en marcha y cuando estaba arrancando entraron dos chicas charlando alegremente, aunque al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

-¡Perdona! -dijo una de ellas cuando vio que estaba allí. Yo ni me molesté en mirarla- ¡No sabíamos que estabas aquí!

-Mejor nos vamos, Arisa -le dijo la otra. Vi de reojo como la que habia hablado se daba la vuelta y abría la puerta del compartimento, pero la que se llamaba Arisa la detuvo y supe que se estaba acercando a mí.

-Tu cara me suena... -dijo pensativa. Yo levanté la mirada y entonces le vi la cara: era una chica que tendría doce años, al igual que yo en aquel momento. Tenía la piel muy blanca y rasgos asiáticos, a juzgar por mi experiencia, japoneses. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, liso, muy largo, aunque lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta las caderas, y sus ojos eran marrones.

-¿En serio? -pregunté yo tapando el doujinshi como pude.

-Sí, aunque ahora no caigo de dónde... -se quedó pensando. Se giró hacia su amiga, que había vuelto a cerrar la puerta y estaba a su lado- ¿A ti no te suena su cara, Kate?

Esta otra chica tenia la piel más oscura y el pelo castaño corto. Tenía una nariz pequeña y la cara muy redonda. Sus ojos eran marrones y llevaba unos pendientes rojos en forma de dado de parchís.

-Me recuerda a uno de esos personajes de esa serie que veía Irene... -recordó la otra, que se llamaba "Kate" (tal como se lee).

-¡Es verdad! ¡Me recuerda a Hungría, la de Hetalia! -yo pegué un bote en mi asiento. ¿Cómo era que esa chica me conocía?- ¿Por un casual no te llamarás Elizabeta?

-Esto... sí -asentí haciéndome la sorprendida. Las dos chicas rieron y dijeron a la vez:

-¡Coincidencias de la vida!

Guardé disimuladamente el doujinshi en la carpeta, pero las dos chicas lo vieron y, sentándose frente a mí, se sonrieron entre ellas y me arrancaron la carpeta de las manos.

-¡Eh! -protesté cuando la abrieron.

-Esto... -dijo la que se llamaba Arisa sacando un dibujo que hice de Francis y Michelle.

-...es... -continuó la que se llamaba Kate observando un doujinshi entero de SuFin.

-¡¿Hetalia? -gritaron las dos a la vez al ver otro doujinshi de Gerita.

-Esto... sí -afirmé.

-¿Te gusta Hetalia? -preguntó Arisa.

-Sí.

-¿Te llamas Elizabeta? -preguntó Kate.

-Sí.

-¿Y dibujas esto? -dijo Arisa cogiendo el Giripan.

-Sí... -dije yo bajando la cabeza sonrojada. Las dos chicas rieron.

-¡Si conocieras a Irene, seríais las mejores amigas! -dijo Arisa devolviéndome la carpeta con los dibujos.

-¿Quién es esa Irene? -pregunté yo.

-Una antigua compañera de clase -explicó Kate.

-A ella también le gustaba Hetalia y estaba un poco obsesionada con todo aquello. Pero no es una maga, así que se ha quedado en nuestro colegio de Valencia -continuó Arisa.

-¿Sois españolas? -pregunté sorprendida.

-De nacimiento sí -empezó Arisa-, pero mi padre es japonés y parte de la familia de Kate es ucraniana.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no nos hemos presentado formalmente -dijo Kate-. Yo soy Katerina Ovstrovskaya y ella es Arisa Horie.

-¡Encantada, yo soy Elizabeta Héderváry! -me presenté. Así que "Kate", venía de Katerina...- ¿Os conocíais de antes? -pregunté sorprendida.

-La verdad es que desde la guardería -reconoció Katerina.

-Por cierto -dijo Arisa se giró hacia su amiga-. Lo que te estaba contando: ¡he visto a María de Andrés en el andén!

-¡No fastidies! -le contestó Kate.

-¿María de Andrés? -pregunté yo extrañada.

-Una chica de nuestro curso -explicó Arisa-. ¡No sabía que hubiera nadie más del colegio que viniera a Hogwarts!

Justo entonces, alguien entró en el vagón. Era una chica de piel blanca como la leche y ojos azules. Tenia el pelo castaño casi negro y su nariz estaba salpicada de pecas.

-Pensaba que había visto mal, pero realmente sois vosotras -dijo mirando a Kate y Arisa.

-¡Para nosotras también es una sorpresa verte por aquí, María! -dijo Arisa.

-Así que esta es María... -dije para mí misma.

-¡Esa soy yo! -respondió ella sonriente- ¿Y tú quien eres?

-Ella es Elizabeta -dijo Kate antes de que pudiera presentarme por mí misma.

-¿Puedo llamarte Eli? -preguntó sonriente.

-¡Claro, todos me llaman así! -acepté.

-¡Guay! -dijo ella sentándose junto a mí.

-Oye Eli... -me dijo Kate.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no le enseñas a María... "esos dibujos"? -pidió con una sonrisita.

-¿Qué dibujos? -preguntó María curiosa.

-¡Ningunos! -grité escondiendo la capeta detrás de mi espalda. María estuvo a punto de ir a quitarme la carpeta, pero justo entonces apareció una mujer con un carrito lleno de golosinas y decidí invitarlas a lo que quisieran.

Con suerte, María se olvidaría de los dibujos.

* * *

_Ludwig_

Sinceramente, no sé cómo había llegado a aquel vagón.

Yo había entrado allí nada más el tren arrancó habiendo solo una persona: un chico de pelo negro y ojos verde esmeralda que miraba por la ventana el paisaje.

-¿Puedo pasar? -le pregunté.

-Sí, adelante -me invitó. Me senté frente a él. Al cabo de un rato le pregunté- ¿Estás solo?

-En principio no lo estaba -explicó él mirándome de repente-. Iba en este vagón con mi prima Rose y con mi hermano James, pero él se ha ido con sus amigos, ya que no es su primer año, y Rose se ha ido con un grupo de chicas que parecían de su curso. Lo comprendo, es su primer año y tiene sus amigos, pero ya podía James haberme dejado ir con él...

-Vaya... -dije pensando en lo que había dicho. Entonces el chico sacudió la cabeza y me dijo:

-Perdón, no me he presentado. Me llamo Albus. Albus Severus Potter -me tendió la mano. Yo se la estreché.

-Ludwig Beilschmidt -me presenté.

-¿Alemán? -preguntó sorprendido. Yo asentí. Albus rió- Yo pensaba que que los de cada país irían a una escuela de magia que estuviera en su país, ¿no?

-Mi familia vive desde hace unas generaciones en Londres -me inventé.

-Eso lo explica todo.

Hubiéramos seguido hablando tranquilamente un rato más, pero entonces llamaron a la puerta del compartimento y, sin esperar respuesta, entraron.

-¡Ludwig, ve~! -dijo Feli lanzándose a mis brazos- ¡Te estábamos buscando!

-¿Nosotros? ¿Buscar al bastardo come p...? -empezó Lovino, pero Antonio, que estaba a su lado le mandó callar con una colleja.

-¡No seas así, Lovi! ¡Encima de que vamos a sentarnos con él en el vagón!

-¿A ti quién te ha invitado, bastardo tomates? -preguntó Lovino en voz baja, pero Antonio no le escuchó y se sentó junto a Albus, que miraba la escena sorprendido. Me miró entonces y articuló: "¿Los conoces?". Yo asentí resignado.

Antonio obligó a Lovino a sentarse junto a él y Feliciano se sentó junto a mí sin dejar de abrazarme. Reconozco que me sonrojé, pero eso no era lo más importante.

Entonces, Antonio pareció darse cuenta por primera vez de que Albus estaba allí.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Yo soy Antonio, y estos son Feliciano y Lovino! -dijo señalándoles.

-Me llamo Albus, Albus Severus Potter -se presentó el chico. Antonio chasqueó los dedos.

-¡Me gusta tu nombre!

-Pues a mí no -soltó Lovino. Antonio le abrazó y le dijo:

-¡No seas así, Lovi!

-¡Suelta, bastardo!

"Menuda primera impresión le estamos dando al pobre chico" pensé resignado. Pero Albus no parecía molesto. Se volvió a girar hacia mí y me preguntó:

-¿Es vuestro primer año también?

-Eh... Sí -asentí, pero me apresuré a añadir-. Aunque yo ya conocía a estos chicos de antes.

-Lo suponía -dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros-. Aunque no es algo muy normal conocer a gente de antes de Hogwarts.

-Pues me conozco algo así como a tres cuartos de curso -reconocí pensando en que éramos cuarenta y cuatro naciones. Albus me miró sorprendido:

-Eso sí que es raro -rió.

"Bueno" pensé "aparte de tener a Lovino en el vagón, puede que no pase un viaje tan malo hasta Hogwarts".

* * *

_Kiku_

-¡Tus pechos son míos!

-¡No-aru!

-Madre mía...

-¿Pues sabes que el otro día me enteré de que Alfred se tiró a Arthur?

-¡No fastidies!

-¿Alguien quiere pastel?

-¡YO! -gritaron el resto de los países asiáticos, exceptuándome a mí.

No soportaba estar allí mucho más tiempo. Yong-kun no dejaba de molestar a Yao-san y, por efecto dominó, nos molestaba a todos los demás. Lin-chan y Chi-san no paraban de cotillear y Tai-san no paraba de lamentarse. Long-kun les ofrecía pasteles.

No, definitivamente, mejor me iba. Además, Happy, que dormía sobre mis piernas, se estaba despertando cada dos por tres.

Aprovechando que nadie me prestaba atención, me levanté, cogí mis pertenencias, desperté a Happy y salí del vagón con el Mew flotando detrás.

Pasamos por delante de varios vagones, como uno en el que se encontraban Vash-san, Erika-chan y Roderich-san; otro en el que estaba Gilbert-san solo con otro chico al que no reconocí, e incluso otro donde estaban Alfred-san, Arthur-san, Francis-san, Matt-kun acurrucado en una esquina (lo más probable era que no le prestaran atención) y un chico rubio de ojos grises que parecía divertirse con ellos. A través del cristal escuché sus gritos, sus risas y como le llamaban Scorpius. Continué mi camino y llegué a un compartimento donde solo estaba un chico. Llamé y abrí la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? -pregunté. El chico, que estaba leyendo un libro levantó la mirada y asintió. Entré seguido de Happy y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Era un chico muy extraño. Vestía con ropas que parecían sacadas de un Final Fantasy, con colgantes y amuletos al cuello. Tenía el pelo parecido al de Ivan-kun: casi blanco y corto, aunque una trenza salía de la parte izquierda de su cabeza, adornada con cuentas de distintos colores. Su piel era oscura y sus ojos eran de diferentes colores: uno verde (el izquierdo) y el otro amarillo (el derecho). Debajo de este ojo llevaba un extraño dibujo de color blanco.

Me senté frente a él y no dije nada. Mew se acurrucó entre mis piernas, pero esta vez no se durmió, más bien lo miraba todo con interés, con los ojos muy abiertos. Al cabo de un rato, el chico cerró el libro y lo guardó en su baúl. Entonces, habló por primera vez:

-¿Eres nuevo? -preguntó.

-Sí -respondí yo. Intenté entablar conversación, como me había enseñado Ludwig-san- ¿Tú no?

-Estoy en segundo -respondió simplemente. Intenté seguir hablando, aunque me costara a horrores.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Gale Di Angelo -se presentó- ¿Y tú?

-Yo me llamo Kiku Honda. Estoy encantado de conocerte -dije inclinando la cabeza. El chico me miró extrañado. Cuando intenté volver a incorporarme, observé que Happy se había enganchado a mi flequillo y ahora estaba agarrado a mi cara. Lo cogí con ambas manos y lo senté encima de la mesa sin decir nada. Sorprendentemente, se mantuvo quieto

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Gale observando al pokémon.

-Es Happy, mi "mascota" -dije. Gale-san negó con la cabeza.

-Me refiero a qué tipo de animal es -aclaró.

-Es un Mew, un... un Pokémon -dije.

-¿Los pokémon existen? -preguntó confundido.

-No existen pero... pasó un "incidente" cuando cogí mi varita por primera vez...

-Cuenta -dijo Gale-san interesado.

Así, le expliqué lo que había tardado en obtener mi varita y lo que habia pasado cuando finalmente la encontré.

-Es verdad, es de las primeras cosas que enseñan en Hogwarts -dijo Gale-san cuando terminé-. No se puede crear vida de la nada. Jamás. Poder, se pueden convocar desde pájaros hasta puede que, si tienes suficiente poder, un animal más grande. ¿Pero crear vida de la nada? -Gale-san negó con la cabeza. Happy había vuelto a dormirse, solo que encima de la mesa.

-Ya me lo explicó Ollivander-san -asentí-. Pero, cambiando de tema, ¿por qué estas solo, Gale-san?

-Porque soy un "rarito" -dijo simplemente-. Además, me gusta estar solo.

-Te comprendo -dije. Y era verdad-. A mí me gusta la soledad. Te digo la verdad si te digo que me he pasado muchos años solo, sin hablar con nadie.

-A mi también me pasaba -dijo Gale-san-. Solo, sin hablar con nadie. Mis padres me enviaban a psicólogos.

-No es exactamente a eso a lo que me refiero... -empecé yo.

-¿Y entonces a que te refieres? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Es lo mismo -dije pensándolo después de unos momentos. Gale-san se encogió de hombros y yo dije- Entonces no tienes amigos...

-Exactamente.

-¿Quieres que sea tu amigo, Gale-san? -pregunté tímidamente. Gale-san me miró sorprendido y dijo:

-Si tú quieres...

* * *

_Toris_

-¡O sea, qué fuerte! -gritó Feliks. Wendy chilló como una colegiala.

Estabamos a mitad del camino y aquello se me estaba haciendo eterno. Tras cruzar la barrera del andén, Feliks me había enganchado del brazo y habíamos terminado ni yo sabia como en un compartimento con la que se acababa de convertir en la mejor amiga de Feliks: Wendy Kane. Pelo negro y largo, recogido en una coleta y ojos oscuros. Bastante alta y con el mismo grado de pijería que Feliks.

Lo único que cambiaba es que yo estaba enamorado de Feliks y no de ella.

-O sea, pues va y me dice: ¡a mi ni me hables! -dijo Wendy. Y así se habían pasado todo el viaje.

Entonces fue cuando llamaron a la puerta del compartimento.

-O sea, ¡adelante! -dijo Feliks. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una chica que también debía de estar en primero.

-¿...Bianca? -preguntó Wendy poniéndose seria.

-No sabía que estuvieras aquí, Wendy -dijo la que debía de ser Bianca.

-O sea, Wendy, ¿quién es? -preguntó Feliks.

-Soy una antigua compañera de clase suya -respondió Bianca sin dejar que Wendy respondiera-. Me llamo Bianca Beuregard y esta es Duquesa -dijo señalando la gata blanca de angora que llevaba en brazos.

Bianca era una chica muy bajita con la cara llena de pecas. Tenía el pelo castaño lleno de lo que podía ser caspa o en su defecto trocitos de costra. Sus ojos eran marrones y tenía heridas por la cara. A primera vista podía parecer una niña bastante angelical y amable, pero con solo oírla hablar ya te empezaba a caer mal. Tenía un rentintín en la voz... insoportable.

Bianca ni pidió permiso y directamente se sentó junto a Wendy, frente a mí y Feliks. Por la cara que ponía el polaco, se notaba que estaba empezando a odiar a aquella chica y ni siquiera la había escuchado decir más que dos frases.

-¿De qué hablabais? -preguntó. Además de insoportable, cotilla...

-De nada en especial... -contesté yo. Bianca me miró por primera vez y dijo:

-¿No pensáis presentaros, vosotros dos? -preguntó. Dios, la estaba empezando a odiar, y eso que yo no soy de odiar mucho a la gente...

-Yo soy Toris, Toris Laurinatis -me presenté.

-Yo soy Feliks Lukasiewicz -se presentó Polonia con voz cortante.

-¿Y de dónde venís? -siguió preguntando la niña insoportable cotilla.

-Yo soy lituano, y él es polaco -contesté yo.

-Ya decía yo por los acentos... -dijo Bianca- Es que cuando fui a Polonia y a Lituania con mi madre...

Y empezó a contarnos su larga, movida y "súper penosa" vida (nótese el sarcasmo. La niña se iba cada fin de semana de vacaciones a Malta o Mallorca, aunque según ella, "prefería Dubai").

Después se puso a contarnos la cantidad de magos que había tenido su familia (que por tanto era una "sangre limpia") y que su querido papá tenia un alto cargo en el Ministerio de Magia y que pronto le ascenderían, así como otras tantas cosas, como su vida entera.

El viaje se me iba a hacer muy, muy largo...

* * *

**¡No perdáis de vista a Gale! ¡Saldrá más a menudo!**

**Y ya no queda nada para que nosotras hagamos nuestra aparición estelar... ¡Kyaaa, qué ganas tengo!**

**Una vez más, se agradecen los reviews. En serio, no sabéis lo que motiva saber que hay gente que lee esto y le gusta.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto! (muy pronto... *inserte aura rusa aquí*)**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Mi hermana se emociona, en serio.**

**Y para demostrar que nuestros reviewers nos importan, he aquí una pequeña escenita en el vagón de Scorpius. Una escena que NO existía hasta hace tres días, y que se ha hecho por encargo casi. Que conste que ha sido una excepción: no os pongáis ahora a pedir cosas porque, yendo por donde va (a saber, el capítulo 20), mi hermana no puede meter muchas cosas a estas alturas.**

**Por cierto, adelantamos que aquí Albus Potter va a estar en Gryffindor. Sí. Ya sabemos que se supone que fue a Slytherin. Pero cuando mi hermana se enteró, ya iba por el capítulo 14, con partidos de quidditch escritos y todo. Así que ajo y agua. Se queda en Gryffindor.**

**Y, chan-chan-chaaaaan... ¡En este capítulo hacemos nuestra aparición estelar! Qué ganas de salir ya... Nos vamos a divertir muuuuucho...**

**Inserte disclaimer infinito aquí...**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Matthew_

-¡Hey, hey, Arthur!

-¿Qué quieres, maldito gordo emancipado?

-Ohon, hon, hon, hon, hon...

-Madre mía...

Sentía pena por el pobre Scorpius. El chico no sabía qué hacía cuando se metió en el vagón.

Yo había sido el primero en llegar. Después habían venido Arthur, Alfred y Francis, obviamente sin saber que yo estaba allí. Fue entonces cuando el pobre chico rubio había entrado en el compartimento, seguramente buscando a alguien con quien pasar el viaje en tren hasta Hogwarts. Se le veía bastante solo, cuando llegó.

Scorpius era un chico rubio, de ojos grises y piel pálida. Parecía bastante formal, o al menos, no tan... no "tan" como los otros tres, vamos.

-¡Hey, Scorpius! ¿Es tu primer año, no? -preguntó Alfred de repente.

-Sí -respondió el otro sencillamente. Aún no se fiaba mucho de los otros.

-¡El nuestro también! -dijo Alfred. Arthur le dio un capón.

-¡_Bloody git_, ya se lo hemos dicho!

-Ah... ¡Es verdad! -recordó Alfred.

-Bueno, Scorpius, ¿tus padres eran magos? -preguntó de repente Francis.

-Sí, los dos fueron a Slytherin -añadió.

-¿Tú también quieres ir a Slytherin, Scorpius? -preguntó Alfred.

-Sí, me gustaría ir a Slytherin. Pero no me importaría estar en las otras casas, sólo que mi padre... -no terminó la frase.

-No le gustaría que estuvieran en Slytherin, ¿eh? -dijo Arthur.

-A mi personalmente me da igual dónde estar, siempre y cuando haya chicas guapas, ohon, hon, hon, hon, hon... -dijo Francis. Típico de mi tutor...

-¡Yo quiero estar en Gryffindor! -afirmó Arthur con una sonrisa.

-¡Pues yo quiero ir contigo! -dijo Alfred. Arthur le pegó otro capón.

-¡Tú irás a donde te mande el Sombrero Seleccionador! -le gritó Arthur.

Scorpius les miraba con cara de "¿Dónde me he metido...?". Puede que después de esto no se quisiera acercar a ellos en todo el curso.

Pobre, pobre Scorpius...

* * *

_Kiku_

Miré por la ventana. El tiempo se me había pasado volando y, sin embargo, ya era de noche.

Había pasado toda la tarde hablando con Gale-san (exceptuando los cinco minutos que había tardado en cambiarme a la túnica del colegio). Bueno, yo casi no había hablado, ya que como no me preguntara la situación en la que se encontraba mi país (es decir, yo) o algo de historia, yo no podía decirle nada sin revelar que era una nación personificada.

Bueno, en realidad, yo podría hablar de videojuegos, pero Gale-san no sabía casi nada.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos, Kiku? -preguntó Gale-san sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Gale-san, ¿podrías hablarme de Hogwarts? -pregunté tímidamente. Él asintió.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -preguntó. Me quedé un momento pensativo. Happy se acurrucó más todavía entre mis piernas.

-Las casas.

-¿Las casas? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Por favor, Gale-san, cuéntame lo que sepas de las casas de Hogwarts -pedí. Gale-san se recostó en su asiento.

-Las casas... -miró al techo- Bueno... yo estoy en Ravenclaw, así que es de la que más sé...

-¿Y cuáles son el resto de casas? -pregunté interesado. Gale-san me miró:

-¿Es que acaso tus padres no te han contado nada de Hogwarts? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Mis padres no son magos -aclaré, recordando lo que me había dicho Arthur-san: que en mi caso, mis padres eran gente no-maga, muggles. En cambio, a otros, como a Sadik-san, les había dicho que si les preguntaban, contestaran que sus padres eran magos.

-Eso lo explica todo -dijo Gale-san asintiendo-. En cualquier caso, las casas de Hogwarts son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. A Gryffindor suelen ir los que destacan por ser valientes, mientras que a Slytherin van los astutos. Debo decir que estas dos casas no se llevan muy bien -aclaró.

-Ya veo... -dije pensativo- ¿Y qué hay de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, Gale-san?

-A Hufflepuff van los "normales", los que en general no destacan -explicó-. Por eso nadie quiere ir a Hufflepuff. Aunque a mí sinceramente no me importaría que el Sombrero Seleccionador me hubiera mandado allí. Así la gente no se fijaría en mí... -dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¡Gale-san, no digas eso! -le pedí. El me miró- Quiero decir, si estas en Ravenclaw, será por algo, ¿no, Gale-san?

-Puede que sí... -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Continuó con su explicación- Y por último, Ravenclaw... Allí van los que destacan por su inteligencia. Por ahí nos llaman "los cerebritos" -comentó-. Y aparte de eso, somos la casa que menos alumnos tiene y, a juzgar por la cantidad de alumnos de primero de este año, las casas se van a llenar de gente.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo -afirmé pensando en las cuarenta y cuatro naciones que íbamos en aquel momento en el tren.

-Pues bien, esas son las casas... -terminó Gale-san.

-¿No me puedes decir nada más de ellas? -pregunté yo.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo explicarte lo de los jefes de las casas -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo asentí-. Bien, los jefes de las casas son profesores. Cada casa tiene uno. El jefe de la casa Ravenclaw es el profesor Filius Flitwick, que da Encantamientos. Es un señor viejo y bastante pequeño... y un muy buen profesor. Lleva enseñando en Hogwarts desde antes de que mis padres pasaran por las escuela -explicó.

-Me gustaría estar en Ravenclaw, Gale-san... -comenté acariciando a Happy-chan, que acababa de despertarse. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no te lo recomendaría, pero supongo que cada uno tiene sus preferencias -dijo antes de continuar explicando-. El jefe de la casa Hufflepuff es el profesor Neville Longbottom, que da Herbología. Es nuevo de hace unos años, así que no le conocemos bien, pero se sabe que él no estuvo en Hufflepuff, sino en Gryffindor -comentó-. Pero es buen profesor. Muy amable.

-Me suena ese nombre -comenté.

-Es posible -dijo Gale-san encogiéndose de hombros. Siguió-. Después están los jefes de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin: Pompeyo y Ariovisto, respectivamente. Nadie conoce sus apellidos. Pompeyo, por su parte, es un hombre bastante amable. Enseña Historia de la Magia.

-Tenia entendido que Historia de la Magia lo enseñaba el profesor Binns-san, un fantasma -interrumpí.

-Peeves, el poltergeist del colegio, le gastó una broma muy pesada hace unos años y el profesor salió corriendo -explicó-. No volvimos a saber de él. Aunque debo decir que las clases son más interesantes con Pompeyo. Al menos no nos dormimos...

-Continúa con Ariovisto -pedí.

-Ariovisto, como bien he dicho antes, es el jefe de la casa Slytherin. Enseña Pociones desde que el antiguo profesor se fue hace tres años. Es el más nuevo, que yo sepa; aunque también es el más estricto. La gente de cuarto dice que preferían al profesor Slughorn, el antiguo profesor de Pociones. Yo, sinceramente, como no le conocí, no puedo decir nada...

Lo que me había contado de los profesores me había parecido bastante interesante, pero quería saber más sobre Hogawarts. Y entonces recordé una cosa que Gale-san había mencionado antes.

-¿Qué es el Sombreso Seleccionador, Gale-san? -pregunté.

-Vaya, ya me habías dicho que no sabías nada de Hogwarts... Pero esto... -dijo sorprendido. Igualmente, empezó a explicar- El Sombrero Seleccionador es... bueno... un sombrero. Nada más llegar a Hogwarts te lo ponen y te manda a una casa...

-¿El Sombrero Seleccionador puede hacer eso, Gale-san? -pregunté sorprendido.

-Ya lo creo que puede... Al ponértelo, creo que ve toda tu vida, tus gustos, tus aficiones... o cosas así... Entonces, dependiendo de cómo seas, te manda a la casa que te corresponda... aunque se ha equivocado varias veces a lo largo de la historia... -comentó. Justo entonces, una voz salió de la nada y anunció:

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje y sus mascotas en el tren dentro de sus respectivas jaulas, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio. Si no se han puesto aún las túnicas, les pedimos que se cambien de ropa ya -la voz se apagó. Entonces, Gale-san hizo la gran pregunta:

-¿Seguro que... te dejan traerlo? -preguntó señalando a Happy, que se había colocado sobre mi cabeza.

Era una pregunta buena. Recordaba que Arthur-san nos había dicho que se podía traer una lechuza, un sapo o un gato, a pesar de que había ciertas excepciones, como Toto, el pequeño elefante de Tai-san, Yun, el panda de Yao-san, o Didi, la recién adquirida ardilla de Mathias-kun. Pero un Pokémon que podía lanzar un ataque en cualquier momento...

-Ahora que lo pienso... -dije solamente. Miré al pequeño Pokémon que dormía sobre mi cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él?

-Yo no sé mucho de Pokémon... -interrumpió Gale-san- pero una vez vi una película con mi primo y me suena que... ése en concreto se podía transformar en cualquier otro... -recordó.

-¡Es verdad! -dije yo sorprendido de que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes. Desperté suavemente a mi mascota y le dije- Oye, Happy-chan... ¿Podrías transformarte en un Joltik? Me harías un favor si después te escondes entre los pliegues de mi túnica.

-¡Mew! -dijo éste, cambiando su aspecto a un pequeño Joltik shiny (de color amarillo fosforito).

-Impresionante... -dijo Gale-san cuando el pequeño Pokémon se metió entre los pliegues de mi túnica negra.

-Es lo bueno que tiene Mew -dije-. Y doy gracias porque saliera él de la varita y no algo más grande, como por ejemplo un Luxray -puse de ejemplo.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que es un Luxray... pero vale -dijo Gale-san. Justo entonces el tren se paró y escuché como las puertas de otros compartimentos se abrían.

Había llegado la hora de bajar.

* * *

_Lukas_

Menos mal que por fin habíamos llegado. No hubiera podido soportar estar ahí dentro más.

¿Que por qué lo digo? Bueno, a vosotros tampoco os gustaría pasaros un día entero metido en un compartimento de tren con Mathias. El danés era insoportablemente estúpido. Bueno, también iba con mis hermanos Agnethe y Emil, pero esos dos no hacían nada por evitar que Mathias me molestara.

Porque ese niño ha nacido para molestar. Lo siento, pero es verdad.

En fin, cuando el tren paró, dejé el baúl donde llevaba todas mis pertenencias en el compartimento (no tenía mascota), como nos habían indicado anteriormente. Salí al pasillo abarrotado de gente. Alumnos de todos los cursos charlaban animadamente sobre sus vacaciones de verano.

Yo me separé silenciosamente de Mathias y mis hermanos y me dirigí al exterior del tren. Escuché como por encima de todo el bullicio un hombre gritaba:

-¡Los de primero! ¡Primer año! ¡Primer año por aquí! -llamaba un hombre enorme. Arthur nos había hablado de él: era Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts. Un medio gigante al que expulsaron injustamente en su tercer año de colegio y al que el anterior director de Hogwarts (Albus Dumbledore) le permitió quedarse como guardabosques.

Vi como gente que conocía (Arthur, Alfred, Yao, Feliciano, Ivan...) y otros pocos que no conocía de nada se acercaban a él y formaban una fila. Yo también me acerqué y me puse detrás el que me pareció que era (estaba muy oscuro) Ludwig y delante del que parecía ser Abel.

-¡Primer año! ¿Hay alguien más de primero? -preguntó Hagrid. La gente miró hacia los lados, buscando a cualquier conocido de primero y, al no distinguir a nadie, negaron con la cabeza- ¡Bien, entonces seguidme!

A tientas le seguimos por un estrecho sendero con árboles a los lados. Todos hablaban emocionados. Una voz que se oía por encima de todas las demás era la de Mathias (cómo no).

-En un segundo, tendréis la primera vista de Hogwarts -exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro-, justo al doblar esta curva.

Y, efectivamente, al doblar la curva, se produjo un fuerte _"¡Ohhh!"_, por parte de mis compañeros. Hagrid rió:

-¡Todos reaccionáis igual!

El sendero se abría de repente al llegar al borde de un gran lago. Al otro lado de este y, sobre una alta montaña, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un enorme e impresionante castillo con muchas y diversas torres. A la orilla del lago habían unos veinte botes.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote! -gritó Hagrid señalándolos.

Yo me subí a uno y tuve la suerte de que no conocía a ninguno de los que subieron conmigo: dos chicas rubias que charlaban animadamente y un chico de pelo castaño y ojos negros que lo miraba todo con atención.

-¿Todos listos? -preguntó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo.

-Sí -respondieron (yo no abrí la boca).

-¡Pues adelante! -gritó Hagrid. Y los botes empezaron a moverse solos sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, al contrario que Mathias y Alfred, que no paraban de charlar con sus compañeros de bote y comentar lo bonito que era todo aquello. El resto estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre nuestras cabezas mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más al risco donde se encontraba.

-¡Bajad las cabezas! -gritó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes se acercaban al peñasco. Todos agachamos la cabeza y los botes nos llevaron a través de la cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco.

Fuimos por un túnel oscuro que nos estaría llevando por debajo del castillo, o eso suponía. Llegamos a una especie de muelle subterráneo y desembarcamos. Seguímos a Hagrid por un pasadizo de roca saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Hagrid se acercó a la gran puerta de la escuela y llamó tres veces.

* * *

_Elizabeta_

Una mujer poco más mayor que nosotros (en nuestra forma normal, no la de críos), a la que no pude ver muy bien, abrió la puerta y Hagrid le dijo:

-Los de primer año, profesora Bancroft -dijo Hagrid.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Ya nos encargamos nosotras de ellos -dijo la tal profesora Bancroft. No había reparado en otra chica un poco menor que estaba con ella, a la que tampoco veía bien.

La profesora Bancroft nos hizo una seña con la mano y nos hizo pasar a un gran vestíbulo, casi tan grande como la habitación donde guardaba todo mi material yaoi -véase kilométrico-. Había unas puertas de roble frente a nosotros y una gran escalera de mármol a la derecha que conduciría a pisos superiores, digo yo.

La profesora y su acompañante se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta, mirándonos. Fue entonces cuando yo las pude observar bien.

La que debía ser la profesora Bancroft era una mujer de veintitantos años, que no pasaría del metro setenta y que estaba bastante rellenita. Tenía el pelo largo castaño escalonado y los ojos marrones. Vestía una larga túnica roja.

Por el contrario, la mujer que le acompañaba aparentaba ser más joven que ella. Era delgada y un poco más alta que la profesora Bancroft. Pero también tenia el pelo castaño largo y los ojos marrones. Al contrario que la profesora, ella vestía unos pantalones bombachos blancos y una camisa del mismo color, junto con unas sandalias (adivina) blancas.

Justo entonces, las puertas que había detrás se abrieron un poco y por allí entró un hombre de unos treinta y pocos, de cara redonda, pelo negro y ojos oscuros. Anunció:

-Los que diga a continuación deben venir conmigo a una sala aparte -abrió una lista y empezó a leer-: de Andrés, María; Beuregard, Bianca; Bonney, Daniel; Boot, Pierre; Chase, Laney; Eila, Daisy; Goldstein, Mikhail; Horie, Arisa; Kane, Wendy; Malfoy, Scorpius; Ovstrovskaya, Katerina; Potter, Albus; Thomas, Gray, Weasley, Rose y Weasley, Roxanne.

Los aludidos se miraron entre ellos confusos. Había dicho a todos menos a las naciones personificadas.

-Seguidme -dijo el profesor. Estos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron al profesor a una sala aparte a la que se entraba por una pequeña puerta a nuestra izquierda.

Cuando todos los alumnos desaparecieron por esa puerta, la profesora Bancroft se dirigió a nosotros con una sonrisita aparentemente inofensiva:

-Bienvenidas, naciones mundiales -saludó.

-Espera, espera, espera... -interrumpió Mathias- ¿Sabes quiénes somos?

-Por supuesto que sí, Dinamarca. Aunque también te llaman Mathias Densen, ¿no es así? -preguntó la profesora Bancroft. Mathias se puso colorado y miró hacia otra parte. La profesora continuó- En cualquier caso, no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar. Vuestra misión debe ser llevada a cabo con la máxima discreción; por ello, los únicos que conocemos lo que pasa son la directora Minerva McGonagall; el profesor Neville Longbottom, al que habéis podido ver hace unos segundos; yo misma, Desirella Bancroft, y la conserje -dijo señalando la chica que estaba a su lado-: la señorita Alisa Strauss. Es nueva de este año, ya que nuestro "querido" Argus murió de un ataque al corazón este verano, ¿no es así, Alisa? -preguntó a su compañera- ¿...Alisa?

-¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! -dijo con voz nasal. Y es que, pese a que no nos habíamos dado cuenta, la señorita Alisa había sacado un pañuelo y se lo estaba sujetando en la nariz, para contener la hemorragia nasal que estaba sufriendo.

-¿...Segura? -preguntó preocupada la señorita Desirella.

-¡Sí, sí... Tú sigue explicando! -dijo poniéndose roja.

-En cualquier caso... -continuó la profesora Bancroft- de normal, la directora McGonagall no lo hubiera contado a parte del profesorado pero, según la información que le llegó de vosotros, sois muy problemáticos. Pero, visto lo visto, es lo mejor que tiene el gobierno muggle...

-¿Eso es un cumplido? -preguntó Lin confundida.

-¿Pero no podrían haber enviado a algún mago poderoso? -preguntó Chi.

-Sería demasiado evidente -explicó la profesora-. Además, a vosotros nadie os ha visto nunca. Erais la mejor opción, o eso cree la directora. Y espero que no se equivoque...

-En fin... -interrumpió la conserje- Espero no tener que llevaros a mi despacho por algún comportamiento fuera de lo normal. Aunque pensándolo mejor podéis venir cuando... -la profesora carraspeó- Eh... me estoy yendo un poco del tema. Eso, que no quiero líos... -y añadió en voz baja (sólo yo la escuché)- ... excepto en los armarios de la limpieza -yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

-La misión debería estar terminada a finales de curso -continuó la profesora Bancroft-. Nosotros (el profesor Longbottom, la señorita Alisa y yo) intentaremos ayudaros en todo lo que podamos mientras no se salga fuera de las normas.

-Esto... Desi... -llamó la conserje.

-¿Sí?

-Te sale sangre de la nariz -dijo tendiéndole un pañuelo. La profesora se puso colorada y se colocó el pañuelo en la nariz. Intentó seguir hablando como si tal cosa:

-Como adelanto, os digo que yo enseño la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el profesor Longbottom os dará Herbología. Por lo demás, sólo me queda decir... -justo entonces se abrió la puerta de la izquierda y el profesor Longbottom asomó la cabeza. La profesora Bancroft hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y a los pocos segundos los alumnos que se habían ido con el profesor Longbottom estaban de nuevo en el vestíbulo.

La profesora Bancroft, con un rápido movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer la sangre de la nariz de Alisa y de la suya propia. Hizo desaparecer el pañuelo y cambió la expresión a una seria. Y empezó a hablar:

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete de inicio de curso se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es un proceso muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de vuestra casa.

-Las cuatro casas -empezó el profesor Longbottom- se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que se pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. El año pasado la ganó Ravenclaw -recordó.

-Y esperamos que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para vuestra casa -dijo la profesora Bancroft paseando la mirada únicamente por el grupo de naciones que estábamos allí. Yo capté la indirecta, no sé ellos-. En fin, hay que ponerse en marcha. Supongo que Filius habrá preparado lo necesario, ¿no cree, profesor Longbottom?

-Es posible...

-Mejor voy a mirar -interrumpió Alisa. Abrió la puerta un centímetro y la cerró de nuevo al segundo-. Sí, ya está.

-Bien, entonces abre las puertas -pidió la profesora Bancroft. Alisa le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Por supuesto, Desi!

* * *

_Agnethe_

La conserje abrió las puertas y la profesora Bancroft, acompañada del profesor Longbottom, entró con paso firme en el Gran Comedor. Nosotros les seguimos de cerca.

El Gran Comedor era una sala impresionante. Estaba iluminado por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas alargadas, donde los estudiantes de cursos superiores ya estaban sentados. En estas mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa donde se sentaban los profesores. Los profesores Longbottom y Bancroft nos condujeron hasta allí.

Nos hicieron pararnos frente a la tarima y formar un grupo medianamente ordenado. Cientos de caras nos observaban curiosas y, lo que me llamó la atención fue que entre estas caras había fantasmas. Bueno... Arthur nos había avisado, pero seguía dando impresión igualmente. Miré hacia el techo y estuve a punto de gritar de sorpresa: era como si estuviera mirando verdaderamente el cielo exterior, con sus millones de estrellas. Entonces recordé que Arthur también había mencionado que aquella vista se debía a un hechizo.

Entonces, frente a nosotros, la profesora Bancroft puso un taburete de cuatro patas. Parecía sumamente viejo. Encima del taburete, puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago, bastante raído y con descosidos. Y entonces, para sorpresa de todos, el sombrero empezó a cantar. Habló sobre las cuatro casas y sobre la selección de los alumnos nuevos, que al parecer consistía en probarse el sombrero.

Cuando terminó, el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos. El sombrero se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se puso rígido otra vez.

Entonces, la profesora Bancroft avanzó con un gran rollo de pergamino en los brazos.

-Antes de comenzar la selección -empezó- quisiera comentar que este año tenemos escasez de chicas -se escucharon algunas risas por las mesas-. Dicho esto, lo que debéis hacer ahora es que cuando yo os llame, os sentaréis en el taburete y os colocareis el sombrero en la cabeza, para que os destine a una casa. ¿Lo habéis entendido? -algunos alumnos asintieron. La profesora asintió- Empecemos: ¡Adnan, Sadik!

El aludido se hizo el sorprendido y avanzó hasta el taburete. Se sentó y se colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Le venía un poco grande, y si sumamos la máscara que llevaba, no se le veía casi la cara.

Estuvo un minuto con el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza hasta que finalmente éste gritó:

-¡SLYTHERYN! -la mesa en cuestión estalló en aplausos. Sadik se quitó el sombrero, lo dejó en su sitio y salió corriendo hacia su nueva mesa.

-¡De Andrés, María! -llamó la profesora Bancroft.

Una niña muy blanca de piel y bastante pecosa se acercó emocionada al taburete y se puso el sombrero. A los cinco segundos este gritó:

-¡RAVENCLAW! -mientras esa casa aplaudía, la chica se quitó el sombrero y fue hacia la mesa, aunque me dio la impresión de que estaba desilusionada.

-¡Beilschmidt, Gilbert! -el albino se adelantó y guiñó el ojo a todas las chicas que le miraban sonrojadas. Algunas se desmayaron.

-Tsk, payaso... -escuché cómo decía Elizabeta a mi derecha. Por otra parte, escuché como algunos chicos decían palabras como "ojos", "pelo", "albino" o "¿qué se ha creído ese tío?".

El sombrero, nada más rozar la cabeza de Gilbert, gritó:

-¡SLYTHERIN! -la misma mesa que al principio estalló en aplausos y Gilbert corrió a reunirse con ellos, bajo la mirada desilusionada de las chicas de otras mesas.

-¡Beilschmidt, Ludwig! -el chico, nada sorprendido, se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el sombrero. Yo, por mi parte, escuché comentarios entre las chicas del tipo:

-¡Qué ojazos!

-¡Está como un tren!

-¡Ojalá venga a Gryffindor!

-¡SLYTHERIN! -gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador a los pocos segundos. Se escuchó un "Oh..." desilusionado por parte de chicas de las otras mesas, mientras que las de Slytherin le lanzaban piropos. Ludwig, más rojo que un tomate, fue con paso lento hacia la mesa y se sentó junto a su hermano.

-¡Beuregard, Bianca! -llamó la profesora Bancroft. Una niña bajita a la que no observé muy bien, pero que vi que andaba como si estuviera en un pase de modelos, se acercó al taburete y fue a ponerse el sombrero. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de colocárselo, porque el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó:

-¡SLYTHERIN! -la casa aplaudió, pero no tanto como habían hecho con Ludwig o Gilbert.

-¡Bondevik, Agnethe! -di un respingo. Todos me miraban y yo no me esperaba que fuera la siguiente. Tragué saliva y me acerqué al taburete. Notaba como todos me estaban mirando, algo no muy normal. Me senté y me puse el Sombrero Seleccionador. Me venía grande.

Nada más colocármelo escuché una voz en mi cabeza:

-Vaya, vaya... ¿otra nación? Y además Svalbard... -comentó el sombrero dentro de mi cabeza- Veamos... no te gusta llamar la atención, por lo que veo... Pero tienes una buena mente...

-¿Tú crees? -pensé. El sombrero respondió:

-Sí. Por ello creo que sería buena idea ponerte en Ravenclaw, aunque veo en ti otras cualidades...

-Ravenclaw está bien -acepté mentalmente. Entonces escuché como el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó a todo el comedor:

-¡RAVENCLAW! -y la mesa estalló en aplausos.

* * *

_Natalia_

Agnethe se levantó dejando el sombrero sobre el taburete y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Esa chica me caía bien, porque había sacado mi nombre de la caja para que pudiera estar con Vanya.

La profesora Bancroft siguió llamando a gente.

-¡Bondevik, Emil! -el chico se adelantó, se puso el sombrero y este gritó al poco tiempo:

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-¡Bondevik, Lukas! -llamó. Noruega se adelantó con paso lento ante los piropos que le lanzaban las chicas de todas las mesas. No entendía cómo le preferían a él antes que a Vanya.

-¡RAVENCLAW! -gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador. La mesa de Ravenclaw estalló de nuevo en aplausos.

-¡Bonnefoy, Francis! -el rubio se adelantó, lanzando besos a todas las chicas que veía, aunque estas (incluyéndome, por supuesto) le miraban con una mezcla de asco e incredulidad.

Aunque la verdadera incredulidad estuvo presente cuando el sombrero gritó:

-¡GRYFFINDOR! -la mesa de la casa aplaudió sin muchas ganas, pese a ser la primera persona que se iba con ellos. Yo no les culpaba. Cualquier persona era un asco comparada con Vanya.

-¡Bonney, Daniel! -un chico que no conocía se puso el sombrero y este gritó al minuto:

-¡SLYTHERIN!

-¡Boot, Pierre! -un niño muy bajito, rubio, de ojos azul tirando a violeta, se acercó y se puso el sombrero, que le venía sumamente grande.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -gritó el sombrero al poco tiempo. La mesa de Hufflepuff estalló en aplausos ante su primer seleccionado.

-¡Braginsky, Ivan! -la atención de todo el mundo se centró en mi hermano, que ahora sonreía acercándose al sombrero.

Nada más se lo puso, el sombrero gritó:

-¡SLYTHERIN! -la mesa aplaudió, pero no tanto como cuando habían llegado esos imbéciles de Gilbert o Ludwig. No sabían apreciar lo que era bueno.

-¡Braginskaya, Irunya! -mi hermana mayor dio un bote a mi lado que fue acompañado de un gritito y fue con paso tembloroso hasta sentarse en el taburete y ponerse el sombrero. Se escuchaban piropos por toda la sala, por ello todos tendrían una lenta y dolorosa muerte dentro de poco...

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -gritó el sombrero a los pocos segundos. La mesa estalló en aplausos y silbidos de aprobación. Mi hermana sonrió, dejó el sombrero en el taburete y corrió hacia su mesa.

Por suerte, cuando nos volvimos pequeños, sus pechos menguaron un poco de tamaño. Al menos no hacían ruido y, tal vez por la sonrisa que le vi a mi hermana, me lo pensaría con la casa Hufflepuff a la hora de matarles.

-¡Braginskaya, Natalia! -me llamó la profesora Bancroft. Yo me adelanté y escuché algunos piropos que me decían los chicos, pero yo les devolví una mirada fría. Todos callaron.

Me puse el sombrero en la cabeza y me senté en el taburete, cruzando las piernas.

-¿Otra Braginsky? ¿Y además la nación bielorrusa? -preguntó el Sombrero Seleccionador mentalmente.

-Si me pones en la casa de Vanya, tal vez me piense el no convertirte en un trapo de la limpieza -le contesté yo mentalmente.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! -gritó el sombrero.

-Si quieres, puedes probar. Llevo tres cuchillos bajo la túnica -entonces, él se apresuró a gritar para todo el Gran Comedor:

-¡SLYTHERIN! -la mesa estalló en aplausos y yo me quité sonriente el sombrero. Me dirigí a sentarme junto a Vanya.

Me esperaba un muy buen año.

* * *

_Antonio_

-¡Chase, Laney! -gritó la profesora Bancroft. Una chica rubia de ojos verdes con el pelo recogido en un moño avanzó y se puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! -gritó el sombrero al rato. La mesa que estaba más a la derecha estalló en aplausos. Laney fue hacia allí y fue obligada por Francis a sentarse junto a él, aunque creo que consiguió escapar.

Pobre chica.

-¡Densen, Mathias! -llamó la profesora mirando al aludido de reojo. El danés se puso el sombrero bajo la atenta mirada de todas las chicas de la sala, que parecían estar a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal masiva.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! -gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador a los pocos segundos. Vi como en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Lukas respiraba aliviado.

Mathias sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa correspondiente, con sus nuevos compañeros.

-¡Edelstein, Roderich! -el chico se acercó, se puso el sombrero, y este no tardó en decir:

-¡RAVENCLAW! -escuché como Eli, que estaba detrás de mí, maldecía por lo bajo. Puede que ella quisiera ir a Ravenclaw, pero al estar su ex-marido allí... Me habia enterado de que últimamente ya no se llevaban tan bien.

-¡Eila, Daisy! -una niña bajita y rubia se acercó al taburete, se sentó, y se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador. Le colgaban los pies.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! -gritó el Sombrero al cabo de un minuto. Ella dejó felizmente el sombrero y fue a sentarse junto a Laney Chase.

-¡Fernández Carriedo, Antonio! -me llamó la profesora Bancroft. Yo ya sabía que me tocaría más o menos a aquellas alturas, así que ni me molesté en hacerme el sorprendido.

Me adelanté hasta sentarme en el taburete al tiempo que escuchaba como chicas de todas las mesas gritaban "¡Tío bueno!" y cosas por el estilo. Escuché como la directora decía:

-¡Silencio, por favor! -y daba con la cucharilla en su copa. A mí no me molestaban los piropos (ya estaba acostumbrado), pero sonaba bastante raro escuchar eso en una ceremonia de selección en un colegio de magia.

Me puse el sombrero y en el momento que entró en contacto con mi cabeza, me empezó a hablar mentalmente.

-¿España? ¡No fastidies! ¿Pero cuántos países sois? -preguntó con voz cansada.

-Cuarenta y cuatro, creo -respondí yo de la misma manera. El sombrero "resopló".

-Bueno, no voy a tardar mucho contigo, ya que sobre todo eres valiente, y eso se ve a primera vista -y acto seguido gritó para todo el comedor- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de mi nueva casa estalló en aplausos (y por parte de las chicas, piropos), y yo me dirigí hasta sentarme al lado de Francis.

No es que no me afectaran los piropos y lo que todas las chicas decían, era que, sencillamente, me traía sin cuidado lo que dijeran...

...porque yo quería a Lovino.

* * *

**¡Hola hola, queridos lectores y lectoras! Sobre todo de esto último... ¡Ya estamos aquí! Y nos vamos a divertir mucho, kiiiishishishishishi...**

**Por cierto, YA SABEMOS que la wiki de Harry Potter dice que, a esas alturas, la profesora McGonagall está jubilada, pero no se nos ocurría nada mejor. Y ahí que sigue, la pobre. Y Chi es Vietnam. Y para las que no jueguen a Harvest Moon, Gale es el invitado especial. Si buscáis "harvest moon wizard" en google o en deviantART veréis cómo es. (Y sí, le lleno las frases de puntos suspensivos porque se supone que habla así.) Los otros personajes desconocidos, como Katerina, Arisa, María o Bianca, son los que están basados en gente real.**

**Nos veremos muuuy pronto. Concretamente el martes. A partir de ahora, habrá capítulos los martes y los viernes, si no pasa nada. Durante los próximos diez días, será mi hermana, la autora, quien os acompañe y os amenice los capítulos porque yo me voy de fiessshhta (no, en realidad voy de monitora a un campamento con críos, a no dormir y a ensuciarme básicamente).**

**Ah, y por si no lo habéis notado todavía, mi hermana odia a Roderich Edelstein. Y yo también, aunque menos. La culpa la tiene cierto crossover de Hetalia y Fairy Tail llamado _Idol_, que mola mucho y si lo leéis lo entenderéis. (Saludos para A-chan y M-chan...)**

**Y sin más, sólo nos queda deciros: ¡bienvenidos/as a Hogwarts!**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	5. Chapter 5

**RESUBIDO por problemas técnicos.**

**Vaya, otra persona se ha añadido esto a favoritos y alertas... ¡muchas gracias! ¡Me gusta que se lea lo que escribo ^^! (sí, soy la autora, ya que mi hermanita se ha ido de monitora de campamento)**

**Bueno, pues aquí va el capítulo cinco... Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, pero aquí mi hermana, como bien he dicho antes, esta de campamento y no ha podido corregirlo.**

**Pero bueno, el caso es que ya voy escribiendo el capítulo 21... Que ganas de llegar al final, ya que esta historia me trae de cabeza... Y, como decía en el capítulo anterior, vamos a colgar dos capítulos por semana (el martes y el viernes).**

**Ah, y por si quedaba alguna duda sobre quienes somos nosotras dos (es decir, mi hermana y yo), la autora (vamos, yo) soy Alisa y mi hermana es Desi. Fue idea suya el crear personajes de nosotras mismas.**

**Pues eso, que nos habíamos quedado en la ceremonia de selección, ¿no...?**

**Inserte disclaimer kilómetrico de siempre aquí...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Elizabeta_

-¡Galante, Raivis! -llamó la profesora Bancroft.

El pequeño temblaba cuando caminó hacia el taburete y siguió temblando una vez se sentó y se puso el sombrero.

Yo me lo había estado pasando la mar de bien desde que había empezado la ceremonia de selección. Había estado junto a Agnethe, aunque no había parado de hablar con Arisa y Kate, que estaban a mi otro lado. Yo les contaba curiosidades sobre los que iban saliendo (a saber, las paridas que decía Gilbert, lo frío que era Lukas, de quién estaba enamorado cada uno...), cosas sin importancia, en general...

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador, lo que hizo que Raivis fuera a la casa mencionada antes, cuya mesa había estallado en aplausos.

-¡Héderváry, Elizabeta! -me llamó la profesora. Me despedí por lo bajo de Kate y Arisa, que me desearon buena suerte, y me acerqué al taburete.

Me dio la impresión de que en aquel momento eran los chicos los que se estaban aguantando las hemorragias nasales.

Me coloqué el sombrero y este habló en mi mente:

-Vaya, vaya... Así que Hungría, ¿eh?

-Exacto -respondí yo mentalmente.

-Veamos... -se quedó callado un minuto entero- Mmm... Pareces bastante lista... Y audaz, pero también muy valiente, ya que no creo que alguien se metiera en una batalla con solo una sartén como arma...

-Que quede claro que la sartén es la mejor arma que existe -le respondí yo echando en falta mi preciada sartén, que había dejado en el baúl. El sombrero rió:

-Veamos donde te pongo... Porque una cosa está clara, a Hufflepuff no vas a ir... -dijo el sombrero. Se quedó callado unos cuantos minutos más, que me parecieron eternos, hasta que soltó- ¿Alguna preferencia?

-Ni Slytherin ni Ravenclaw -contesté sin dudarlo.

-Claro, en Slytherin está ese Gilbert y en Ravenclaw está tu ex-marido... -se dio cuenta. Vaya, el sombrero era más cortito de lo que pensaba- En ese caso, donde debes estar es en ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La última palabra la dijo en voz alta y la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos. Yo me dirigí corriendo hacia allí. Encontré un sitio bastante alejado de Francis que no estaba mal y me senté.

Un chico rubio de pelo corto y con los ojos ojos azules estaba frente a mí. Me dijo:

-Así que Elizabeta, ¿eh? Intentaré recordarlo, preciosa -me guiñó el ojo. Yo le miré con asco.

-¿Y tú eres...? -pregunté.

-William Dreyar, de segundo año. Aunque tú puedes llamarme Will. ¡Para servirla, señorita! -dijo con una sonrisa. Feo no era, pero imbécil... Antes de que él dijera nada más, me levanté y me cambié de sitio.

Aunque fuera junto a Francis o Antonio, no podía ser peor que aquel lugar.

* * *

_Kiku_

-Bueno, después de ese Hatstall (N.D.A: persona que se queda más de cinco minutos con el sombrero en la cabeza) de seis minutos y medio, continuemos con la selección -dijo la profesora Bancroft. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo el siguiente nombre, el mío- ¡Honda, Kiku!

Yo solamente me dirigí hacia el sombrero, notando cómo Happy (transformado en Joltik) se revolvía bajo mi túnica. Me lo puse y me senté en el taburete, como habían hecho tantos otros antes que yo. Debo decir que me estaba grande. Entonces, habló en mi mente:

-Así que la nación que toca ahora es Japón, ¿eh?

-Sí, Sombrero-san -respondí. El Sombrero Seleccionador rió:

-¡Es la primera vez que me llaman así! Yo creo que esta claro dónde vas a ir: ¡RAVENCLAW! -gritó para todo el Gran Comedor.

La mesa de la casa Ravenclaw aplaudió, aunque yo miraba a Gale-san, que se había quedado bastante sorprendido de ver como el Sombrero Seleccionador me había puesto en Ravenclaw.

Me acerqué a la mesa y me senté junto a él. Ahora era el resto de la mesa los que me miraban extrañados.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Si te pones conmigo te marginarán! -me dijo Gale-san.

-Pero tú eres mi único amigo, y no quiero que estés solo -le respondí yo, mientras mandaban a Horie, Arisa a Ravenclaw también.

Toris

-¡Jett, Christian! -el australiano se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador a los pocos segundos.

-¡Jones, Alfred! -llamó la profesora. El estadounidense se abrió paso entre los pocos que quedábamos diciendo:

-¡Dejad paso al hero, dejad paso! -y así, llegó hasta el taburete ante las divertidas y soñadoras miradas de las chicas. Anda que si se enteraban de que era gay...

-¡GRYFFINDOR! -gritó el sombrero nada más rozó el rizo, también llamado Nantucket, de Alfred.

-¡Kane, Wendy!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

-¡Karpusi, Heracles! -se sentó en el taburete y estuvo a punto de dormirse, pero el grito del sombrero le despertó:

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -y Heracles se fue con sus nuevos compañeros, frotándose los ojos.

-¡Kirkland, Arthur!

-¡SLYTHERIN! -Arthur parecía querer protestar, pero dejó el sombrero en el taburete y se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡Kirkland, Peter! -el aludido se separó por primera vez de Berwald, del que no se había despegado en ningún momento, y se sentó en el taburete, poniéndose el sombrero.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! -gritó. Peter le sacó la lengua disimuladamente a Arthur y se fue con sus nuevos compañeros.

-¡Laurinatis, Toris! -pegué un bote. No me había dado cuenta de que el turno me había llegado. Ahora todos me miraban.

Caminé con paso rápido hasta el taburete y me puse el sombrero. Éste empezó a hablar en mi mente:

-Ah... ¿Lituania? Interesante... Podrías estar en cualquier casa, en realidad. Y no sé si me voy a equivocar, pero te voy a mandar a ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La última palabra resonó por todo el Gran Comedor. La mesa de la casa estalló en aplausos, yo dejé el sombrero en el sitio mientras me preguntaba a mí mismo...

¿Por qué me habría puesto allí, si yo no era valiente? Yo, que había pasado mi vida en casa de Rusia. ¿Por qué?

* * *

_Feliks_

O sea, me estaba aburriendo.

Ya habían pasado la mitad de las personas y a mí no me llegaba el fabuloso turno. ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar?

-¡LeFerver, Michelle! -llamó la fabulosa profesora Bancroft. Seychelles se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el nada-fabuloso sombrero sobre la cabeza.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -anunció el sombrero a los dos minutos de estar sentada allí. La chica se levantó y se fue a la fabulosa mesa de Hufflepuff y se sentó junto a Irunya.

-¡Lukasiewicz, Feliks! -me llamó la profesora. O sea, ¡por fin!

Avancé rápidamente hasta el divino taburete y me puse con cierto asco el sombrero.

-Pff... -resopló en mi mente- ¿Polonia? En serio, ¿cuantos países faltan?

-O sea, ni idea -pensé yo. El nada-fabuloso sombrero captó mis pensamientos y respondió:

-Bueno, por lo que me ha dicho antes de empezar la profesora Bancroft, son cincuenta y nueve alumnos... Y si vamos por el número treinta y tres, no creo que quede tanto... -dijo para sí mismo- Perdón, me estoy yendo del tema. ¿Qué iba a decir...? ¡Ah, sí! ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa más a la izquierda aplaudió. Yo dejé el sombrero en el sitio y me dirigí a aquella mesa. Pero no pensaba en eso.

O sea, ¿Slytherin? No... ¿Por qué ese nada-divino sombrero me había puesto ahí? ¡Yo quería ir a Gryffindor con... con Toris!

Vale, me habéis pillado, me gusta.

Además, ¡yo no me veía en Slytherin! Según había escuchado de otros alumnos, era la casa con peor fama de todas. O sea, ¡no era adecuada para mí!

En ese momento, escuché como alguien me llamaba por mi nombre. Era Wendy, que me estaba haciendo gestos para que me sentara junto a ella.

De todas formas, vería a Toris alguna vez, ¿no...?

* * *

_Tino_

Menos mal que me habían dejado traerme a Hanatamago, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en cómo estaría mi adorada perrita. La había dejado en el tren, como me habían dicho, pero seguro que ahora estaría ladrando desesperada buscándome.

Entonces noté como la mano de Su-san apretaba la mía. Si es que él estaba allí para cuando yo le necesitara.

Otra cosa que me tenía preocupado era lo que pasaría con Peter, nuestro hijo... que aunque lo compráramos por eBay, lo queríamos igual que si fuera nuestro. Aunque claro, sería completamente imposible que Berwald y yo tuviéramos hijos...

-¡Machado, Máximo!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

... pero claro, yo no creía que fuera a Gryffindor. Peter estaría perdido sin su madre... Y además, no me podía llamar mamá en todo el curso. Ni a Su-san papá...

-¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

...Y además no estaba seguro de que Berwald fuera a Gryffindor. Y no me fiaba de que Francis le dejara en paz estando en la misma casa...

-¡Manon, Laura!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

...Pero volviendo al tema de Hanatamago: ¡seguro que lo estaría pasando fatal! ¡No soportaba la idea de que lo estuviera pasando mal!

-¡Morguens, Abel!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

-Cálmat' -me dijo de repente Su-san obligándome a mirarle. Escuché de fondo cómo llamaban a Gupta y cómo a los pocos segundos era mandado a Hufflepuff.

-¡Pero...! -protesté yo. Berwald me interrumpió:

-N' l' pasará n'da -me intentó tranquilizar mientras Chi era enviada a Gryffindor. Tal vez sí fuera buena idea relajarse un poco...

-¡Ovstrovskaya, Katerina! -llamó la profesora Bancroft. Una chica de cara redonda y pelo castaño se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero. A los pocos segundos, éste gritó:

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -la mesa del centro a la derecha aplaudió fuertemente. Katerina miró con preocupación la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero se dirigió hacia la mesa de su casa. Algo me decía que a ella también la habían separado de sus amigos o familiares.

-¡Oxenstierna, Berwald! -anunció la profesora para mi sorpresa. Berwald me dio un disimulado beso en la mejilla y me soltó la mano.

-N' t' pr'ocup's -me dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia el taburete. De repente, me sentí solo y frío. Y más solo me sentí cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó:

-¡SLYTHERIN!

-No... -murmuré, sabiendo que acababa de quedarme solo. Yo jamás iría a Slytherin o Gryffindor. Ahora estaba solo...

Apenas fui consciente de que enviaron a Rosalie a Ravenclaw o que a Wy la enviaron a Slytherin. Tampoco estaba pendiente cuando mandaron a un tal Albus Potter y a Yong a Gryffindor o cuando a Gray Thomas lo mandaron a Hufflepuff.

Casi ni me enteré cuando me tocó a mí.

-¡Väinämöinen, Tino! -gritó la profesora Bancroft sacándome de mi estado de shock.

Caminé lentamente hasta el taburete como si estuviera andando hacia la guillotina, y me coloqué el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

-¿Ahora Finlandia...? -preguntó el Sombrero Seleccionador en mi mente- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No... No es nada -respondí yo de la misma manera.

-Será algo, pero yo no me puedo meter en los pensamientos personales salvo que tú me dejes -dijo el sombrero-. En fin... tienes buena mente, aunque no eres ni valiente ni audaz... ¡Pero adoras a tus amigos y familia! -dijo sorprendido.

-Ya ves... -le respondí. Creo que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Bueno, en ese caso, irás a... ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa estalló en aplausos, pero yo no me movía. Solo conseguí moverme cuando Yao me gritó. Entonces, me levanté, dejé el sombrero en su sitio y me dirigí a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Me senté lejos de todos.

* * *

_Lovino_

-¡Vargas, Feliciano! -gritó la bastarda de Bancroft. Por favor, ¿de verdad tenía que ir mi puñetero hermano antes que yo?

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -gritó el gilipollas del sombrero nada más rozar la cabeza de Feli. Éste se fue dando estúpidos saltitos hasta llegar a la mesa. Se sentó junto al gilipollas de Tino, aunque este imbécil no parecía querer compañía.

-¡Vargas, Lovino! -joder, menudo susto me dio la capulla. Me puse el sombrero cabreado y me senté en el taburete.

-¿Otro Italia? -preguntó el gilipollas del sombrero mentalmente.

-El imbécil de Feli es el norte y yo el sur -expliqué cabreado.

-En esa caso, si sois hermanos y, además, viendo cómo eres, te pondré en... ¡HUFFLEPUFF! -escuché cómo la mesa estalló en aplausos, pero yo no me moví del sitio.

-Espera, sombrero gilipollas. ¿Por qué Hufflepuff? -pregunté mentalmente.

-¡Un momento! -gritó el sombrero imbécil para todo el comedor. Después me volvió a hablar únicamente a mí- ¿Por qué en Hufflepuff, dices? Supongo que porque está tu hermano...

-¡Pero...! -dije yo, pero el sombrero capullo me volvió a hacer callar.

-Ya veo lo que pasa... ¡Te gusta Antonio Fernández! -afirmó. Me puse rojo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a mirar mis pensamientos profundos? -pero él no me respondió.

-¡Ay, el amor! Bueno, lo siento mucho, pero ya es tarde. Estás en Hufflepuff y eso no va a cambiar.

-Bastardo... -murmuré quitándome el sombrero. La mesa volvió a aplaudir, aunque estaban un poco extrañados porque me hubiera quedado sentado más de lo normal.

-¿Qué te ha dicho, Lovi, ve~? -me preguntó el imbécil de mi hermano cuando me senté junto a él.

-Nada -respondí de malas maneras.

* * *

_Matthew_

Después de que Lovino se levantara, la profesora Bancroft llamó a Erika. Yo le susurré al oído que fuera decidida y que no temiera por donde la pusieran, como había hecho antes con tantos otros.

Y es que casi nadie había ido por su propio pie hasta el taburete.

Como nadie me veía, yo solía acercarme y susurrarles palabras para tranquilizarles, así habían ido hasta el taburete y los asignaban a una casa.

Había veces que no me gustaba que la gente no me viera, pero otras veces me gustaba ayudar "indirectamente" a la gente aprovechando lo que me ocurría. Aunque, por supuesto, Agnethe siempre me veía. Pero ella no decía nada, era una buena chica.

-¡RAVENCLAW! -gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador después de que Erika lo llevara durante un minuto. La niña se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó en el taburete, como hacían todos, y se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a Agnethe.

-¡Von Bock, Eduard! -llamó la profesora Bancroft. Una vez más, me acerqué por detrás y dije en un susurro:

-Vamos, debes moverte, no puedes quedarte parado, sin hacer nada. Mueve las piernas y camina hacia el taburete, ponte el sombrero y cuando diga la casa a la que te han asignado todo habrá pasado... -Eduard asintió para si mismo y, sin prestarme atención, hizo lo que yo le había susurrado para intentar tranquilizarle, aunque debo reconocer que no era lo mío.

-¡RAVENCLAW! -gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador a los pocos segundos. Eduard corrió a reunirse con el resto de su casa, que le aplaudía.

-¡Wang, Long! -con él no hizo falta que me acercara. Se sentó en el taburete, cogió el sombrero y se lo puso.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! -gritó el sombrero a los pocos segundos.

-¡Wang, Yao! -llamó la profesora cuando Long se hubo ido. Tampoco me acerqué a él.

-¡RAVENCLAW! -gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador a los pocos segundos. Me pareció que Yao respiraba aliviado, seguramente por no ir con Ivan. Seguidamente, se fue a su mesa correspondiente, la segunda por la izquierda.

-¡Weasley, Rose! -una niña pelirroja pegó un bote. Era la única que quedaba a la que no conocía y, a pesar de eso, me acerqué a su oído y le dije:

-Tranquila, Rose... Solo tienes que ir y ponerte el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza, no te va a pasar nada malo -pero para mi sorpresa, la niña se giró y me vio. Yo me apresuré a esconderme detrás de Vash, pero ella ya me había visto.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó en voz baja, pero yo no salí.

-¡Weasley, Rose! -volvió a llamar la profesora Bancroft.

-Ya voy... -aceptó la niña caminando hacia el taburete, aunque no paró de mirar hacia mí. Nada más se puso el sombrero éste gritó:

-¡RAVENCLAW! -la mesa aplaudió y ella fue hacia allí.

Aunque cuando se sentó, no dejó de mirarme.

-¡Yi Ling, Lin! -llamó la profesora Bancroft. Qué sorpresa, se habían saltado mi nombre...

Taiwán se dirigió ella sola hacia el sombrero y, por tercera vez consecutiva, éste gritó:

-¡RAVENCLAW! -la mesa volvió a aplaudir y Lin fue a sentarse junto a Yao.

-¡Yin, Tai! -el chico fue sin ayuda de nadie hasta el taburete y, nada más ponérselo, y por cuarta vez, este dijo:

-¡RAVENCLAW! -los de la casa aplaudieron sorprendidos y Tai fue a sentarse al otro lado de Yao.

Solo quedábamos Vash y yo.

-¡Zwingli, Vash! -Suiza se adelantó decidido y se colocó el sombrero. Al cabo de tres minutos, éste gritó:

-¡SLYTHERIN! -la mesa más a la izquierda aplaudió y Vash fue a sentarse con ellos.

-¡La ceremonia de selección a terminado! -anunció la profesora Bancroft enrollando el pergamino. Me quedé bastante frío, si os soy sincero, pero ya me había acostumbrado a aquellas cosas.

Lo que de verdad me sorprendió fue escuchar una vocecita de niña que provenía de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¡Falta él! -gritó Rose Weasley.

-¿Quién? -preguntó la profesora Bancroft extrañada.

-¡Él! ¿Es que nadie le ve? -preguntó Rose señalándome.

-¡Ah...! ¡Te refieres a Matt! -contestó Alfred desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Francis le pegó un capón.

-¡Es verdad, ahí hay alguien! -gritó una chica de Hufflepuff.

-¡Ahora que lo mencionáis...! -gritó alguien desde la mesa de Slytherin. Me dio la impresión de que me estaba poniendo rojo... y no tenía ningún sitio donde esconderme.

Ahora todo el Gran Comedor se preguntaba por qué no me habían visto antes.

-¡Silencio! -gritó la directora McGonagall, una mujer anciana de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada. Puede que unos años atrás hubiera tenido el pelo negro, pero ahora era gris. Todos callaron y la directora se giró hacia mí- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó.

-Matthew Williams, señora -respondí lo más alto que pude. La directora McGonagall asintió y se dirigió entonces hacia la profesora Bancroft.

-¿Quiere comprobar si está en la lista, profesora Bancroft?

La profesora abrió el pergamino y preguntó:

-¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

-Matthew Williams -respondí de nuevo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que me pidieran el nombre varias veces.

-Williams, Williams, Williams... -dijo mirando todos los nombres- ¡Williams, lo encontré! -dijo deteniéndose al final del pergamino- Bueno, pues ponte el sombrero.

Entonces, caminé hacia el taburete y me senté, poniéndome el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

Pasaron los minutos, pero no pasó nada.

"No habrá nadie..." pensé para mí mismo. Entonces una voz soñolienta dijo en mi cabeza:

-¿No habíamos acabado ya...? Ah, es verdad... Solo han sido cincuenta y siete alumnos y falta uno... ¿Quién eres? -preguntó.

-Matthew Williams -dije mentalmente.

-¿No deberías haber venido antes? -preguntó confuso.

-Lo sé, pero se han olvidado de mí -contesté.

-Ah... Creo que es la primera vez que pasa... -comentó- En fin, viendo como eres y, si me permites, he visto tus recuerdos más recientes (por curiosidad, más que nada), me da la impresión de que tú eres un muy buen amigo. Por ello, debes estar en... ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa estalló en aplausos y yo me levanté, dejando el sombrero en el taburete. Advertí que Rose Weasley me seguía mirando. Se encogió de hombros y pude saber lo que pensaba: "Tal vez otro día". No creía que alguien verdaderamente quisiera que yo estuviera en su casa.

Me senté junto a Irunya y pude observar desde lejos cómo la profesora Bancroft enrollaba el pergamino definitivamente y se llevaba el taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Entonces, me rugió la tripa.

Miré el plato de oro vacío que tenía enfrente y me entró aún más hambre. La directora McGonagall pidió silencio y empezó a hablar:

-¡Bienvenidos otro año más a Hogwarts! -dijo mirando a todo el comedor- Y ahora, como veo que tenéis cara de tener hambre... ¡que empiece el banquete de principio de curso!

Los platos que había frente a nosotros se llenaron mágicamente de comida. Nunca antes había visto un banquete así, ¡había de todo lo que imaginaras! Además, como sabían que las naciones estábamos allí, se habían encargado de poner platos de nuestros respectivos países repartidos por las mesas, aunque yo no tenía cerca ningún plato típico canadiense... Aunque tenía una buena paella valenciana frente a mí. Creía haberla probado hacía unos años, cuando fui a casa de Antonio...

Me serví un poco y comí. ¡Estaba buenísima!

-¿Y tú de donde eres... esto... Matthew? -pegué un bote en mi asiento. Me había hablado una persona que tenia en frente. Levanté la cabeza y me encontré frente a frente con un chico rubio de ojos verdes que me miraba interesado. Parecía mayor que yo.

-S-Soy canadiense... -tartamudeé. El otro rió.

-¡Es que estoy preguntando a los que sois nuevos este año y cada uno me dice que es de un sitio diferente! -explicó. Bueno, si nos lo había preguntado a las naciones, claro que éramos de diferentes sitios. El chico continuó hablando- Por cierto, no me he presentado: ¡soy Mark Finnigan, de tercer curso!

-Encantando -dije yo cogiendo unos onigiris que había en un plato cercano. Mark se giró hacia su derecha y le tocó el hombro a la chica que estaba a su lado. Parecía de su edad, de ojos marrones y pelo castaño largo recogido en una coleta.

-¿Qué quieres, Mark? -preguntó un poco molesta.

-¡Presentarte a mi nuevo amigo, Matt! -respondió. ¿En que momento le había dicho que éramos amigos? La chica me miró y me pareció que le costó distinguirme.

-Ah... Tú eres el que se ha quedado el último porque no le veían... -recordó- ¿Te llamabas...?

-Matthew Williams... -respondí yo.

-¡Eso, Matthew! Perdona, pero es que no se me queda el nombre -se disculpó ella.

-No eres la primera a la que no se le queda... -respondí yo intentando tranquilizarla.

-¡Ella es Emma Clover y también es su tercer año! -la presentó Mark.

-No hace falta que me presentes tú, Mark. Puedo hablar yo sola -le regañó ella.

-Perdón -se disculpó Mark sonriente.

-Matt, ¿me puedes pasar un poco de Vareniki? -me preguntó Irunya dándome su plato vacío. Señaló un plato a mi izquierda. Se lo devolví lleno de lo que me había pedido- ¡Gracias!

-¿Y tus padres? -me preguntó entonces Mark.

-¿Mis padres? -pregunté sin saber a lo que se refería.

-¿Eran magos? -preguntó Emma.

-Ah... Mi madre sí, pero mi padre no -respondí, recordando las indicaciones que nos había dado Arthur con respecto a aquello.

-¿Mestizo, eh? -continuó Emma. Yo asentí, ya que Arthur nos había explicado aquello- Mark es mestizo, pero yo soy hija de muggles -reconoció.

-¿En qué casa estuvo tu madre? -me preguntó entonces Mark.

-En Ravenclaw -improvisé. Mark rió.

-Mi padre estuvo en Gryffindor, pero puede que fuera compañero de curso de tu madre.

-No creo -dije. Y era verdad, no podían haber coincidido porque yo no tenía madre.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Mark.

-Porque no -respondí yo lo más suavemente que pude. Mark se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Bueno, espero verte otro día en la sala común o por ahí, ¿no?

-Sí... -respondí yo. Y seguí comiendo.

Justo entonces, un fantasma apareció frente a mí. Era un hombre gordo y pequeño. Llevaba un hábito de monje.

-¡Hola, soy el Fraile Gordo y soy el fantasma de Hufflepuff! -se presentó ante Irunya- ¿Y tú quien eres?

-Yo soy Irunya Braginskaya -se presentó ella.

-¡Adoro a los alumnos nuevos! -dijo el Fraile Gordo dando una palmada.

-¿Conoces a Matt, Fraile? -le preguntó Mark señalándome. El fantasma se giró y, sorprendentemente, me vio a la primera.

-La verdad es que no, ¿también eres nuevo? -me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí... -respondí yo. Intentó darme la mano, pero lo único que hizo fue traspasarme y provocarme una sensación de frío increíble.

-¡Encantado de conocerte! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Matthew Williams -respondí. El Fraile Gordo asintió y dijo:

-¡Lo recordaré! ¡Y no dudes en preguntarme si tienes alguna duda! -y dicho esto se dirigió a otra parte de la mesa a hablar con otros alumnos. Sonreí para mis adentros y me dispuse a terminar lo que me quedaba en el plato.

Cuando todos dejamos de comer, los restos desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como los habíamos visto al principio. Justo unos segundos después, los platos volvieron a aparecer llenos, pero con postres diversos. Y lo mejor de todo: tenía un plato enorme de tortitas con sirope de arce justo delante de mis narices.

No hay ni que decir que tardé menos de cinco segundos en servirme unas cuantas.

-Vaya, te gustan mucho las tortitas, ¿eh Matt? -dijo Emma.

-Baftahte -respondí con la boca llena. Cuando tragué, le pregunté-. ¿Qué sabes sobre la profesora Bancroft, Emma?

-No mucho, la verdad -reconoció-. Es su cuarto año aquí. Tengo entendido que antes de que viniera estaba el profesor Macmillan, el padre de Cindy, una chica de segundo de esta casa, pero por lo visto le contrataron en el Ministerio de Magia. En cuanto a la profesora Bancroft, a pesar de haberla tenido unos cuantos años, ninguno sabemos mucho sobre ella. Sólo te puedo decir que odia dar teoría en clase, por tanto, sus clases son totalmente prácticas -explicó.

-¿Y que hacemos con el libro que hemos comprado? -pregunté.

-Dice que es solo para el que quiera leérselo. Pero no lo abriréis en clase en todo el curso -dijo Emma.

-Es una forma extraña de enseñar -reconocí.

-Comparada con cualquier otra forma que utilizan los profesores del colegio, sí -afirmó ella.

-¿Y no se sabe nada más? -pregunté por si acaso.

-Creo que tiene una lechuza que se llama Lamia, pero no creo que te interese -respondió ella divertida.

-La verdad es que no -reconocí sirviéndome más tortitas.

-¿De verdad te cabe todo eso en el estómago? -preguntó Irunya cogiendo un trozo de tarta de chocolate.

-Sí -dije yo. Pero seguí hablando con Emma- ¿Y quiénes son el resto de profesores?

-Pues verás, está el profesor Longbottom, que enseña Herbología y que es el jefe de nuestra casa -empezó-. Después está Ariovisto, el jefe de la casa Slytherin, que da Pociones; Pompeyo, el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, que da Historia de la Magia; el profesor Filius Flitwick, que da Encantamientos y es jefe de la casa Ravenclaw; la profesora Sinistra, que da Astronomía; la profesora Hooch, que os dará vuelo a los de primero; y, por último, la profesora Bellerophon, que da Transformaciones -dijo mientras los iba señalando-. Y por supuesto, la directora McGonagall, aunque me da que a ella ya la conoces.

Justo entonces terminé de comer. En el minuto siguiente, la gente fue parando de servirse y, al poco tiempo, la comida desapareció, como había pasado anteriormente. Entonces, todo el comedor calló y la directora McGonagall se levantó.

-Tengo algunos anuncios que haceros, ahora que ya hemos comido -dijo. Y empezó-. Como todos los años, os recuerdo que no se puede entrar en el Bosque Prohibido bajo ningún concepto. Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar la segunda semana de curso. Los correspondientes capitanes de cada casa ya se encargarán de poner el el tablón de cada casa cuándo serán las pruebas. Recuerdo también que los de primero pueden presentarse si tienen escoba y que para participar debes llevar una escoba a las pruebas, el día que toque. Espero sinceramente que se presente más gente que el año pasado, que apenas dio para formar equipos -añadió la directora.

Se la notaba un poco enfadada por lo que acababa de comentar. Yo también estaría enfadado si organizara unas pruebas para un equipo de hockey y no se presentara casi nadie.

-En cualquier caso, sólo me queda una cosa por decir -siguió la directora-. Debo comunicaron la "triste" noticia de que este verano murió de un ataque al corazón nuestro "querido" conserje Argus Filch -los alumnos parecían querer ponerse a bailar cuando les dieron aquella noticia, pero se quedaron en su sitio, aunque bastante sonrientes-. Por ello, ruego que demos la bienvenida a la señorita Alisa Strauss, la nueva conserje.

La chica que nos había recibido en el vestíbulo junto a la profesora Bancroft salió de detrás de la mesa de los profesores y se puso delante, para que todos la vieran. Se escucharon algunos silbidos y piropos por parte de chicos de diferentes casas.

-¿Le gustaría decir algo, señorita Strauss? -preguntó la directora McGonagall. Ella asintió, sacó su varita y se apuntó a la garganta. Lanzo un hechizo que no logramos escuchar y cuando habló su voz se escuchó por todo el Gran Comedor.

-Bueno, lo primero que quiero decir es que estoy encantada de poder trabajar en Hogwarts -empezó-. Estudié aquí y me alegra poder volver tan pronto, la verdad. Y bueno, espero conoceros a todos dentro de poco... pero no porque hagáis travesuras, ¿entendido? -preguntó. Todos respondieron "¡Sí!". Ella sonrió- Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Os veré por los pasillos! -y dicho esto se volvió a apuntar a la garganta, lanzó otro hechizo sin apenas mover los labios y supusimos que su voz volvió a la normalidad. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su lugar tras la mesa de los profesores.

-Gracias, señorita Strauss -dijo la directora McGonagall-. Y por último, como es costumbre, cantaremos la canción del colegio. Como siempre, elegid la melodía que queráis para cantarla -dicho esto, sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una tira larga dorada, que se elevó sobre las mesas y se transformó en palabras- ¡Allá vamos! -dijo.

Y todo el colegio empezó a cantar con una melodía diferente:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aunque seamos viejos y calvos_

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Unos chicos de Slytherin fueron los últimos en terminar. La verdad es que todo aquello había sido extraño.

-Bueno, después de esto, es hora de ir a la cama -dijo la directora-. A los de primero os aconsejo que aprovechéis el fin de semana para conocer la escuela y no perderos de camino el lunes. Aunque eso lo dejo a vuestra elección. Ahora, los prefectos os acompañarán hasta vuestras habitaciones.

Dicho esto, los alumnos nos levantamos y todos los de Hufflepuff seguimos a los alumnos que eran los prefectos. Según nos había explicado Arthur, los prefectos eran como los "delegados". Nuestros prefectos eran Martin Blofis y Lucy McDougal. Nos llevaron hasta los sótanos y allí nos enseñaron que a nuestra sala común se entraba a través de un enorme tonel colocado cerca de las cocinas.

El tonel parecía ser uno más de la pila que había amontonados. Pero aquel en concreto era el segundo barril empezando a contar desde abajo, en medio de la segunda línea. En su tapa tenías que llamar al ritmo de "Helga Hufflepuff" (un ritmo un tanto extraño) y la tapa desaparecía, dejando a la vista un estrecho túnel por el que debíamos gatear hasta la sala común. Y si no tocabas bien el ritmo... bueno, dijeron que el que no lo tocara bien sería bañado en vinagre, algo no muy agradable.

Pues eso, gateamos hasta el interior de nuestra sala común y ni siquiera me paré a mirar. Nada más nos dijeron por dónde se iba a nuestros nuevos dormitorios, todos los chicos de primero entramos y caímos rendidos en la cama, y no era para menos.

* * *

**Creo que me pasé de cruel con el pobre Tino... Qué se le va a hacer...**

**Vamos a ver... vamos con las referencias. ¿Referencias, qué es eso? Muy sencillo: absolutamente todos los personajes estan basados en otras personas o personajes de otras series/videojuegos. Para que os los imaginéis mejor, aquí digo algunos que han salido...**

**María de Andrés, Katerina Ovstrovskaya, Arisa Horie, Daniel Bonney, Wendy Kane, Emma Clover y Bianca Beuregard están basados y basadas en personas reales que conozco. Pierre Boot esta basado en su mayoría en Pierre, de Harvest Moon (y si no se parece a su padre, digamos que salió a su madre). Laney Chase esta basada en Laney, de Harvest Moon. Daisy Eila esta basada en Daisy, de Harvest Moon. Gray Thomas... como su padre. Mark Finnigan esta basado en Mark, de Harvest Moon. Willian Dreyar esta basado en Will (Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III... que es su nombre completo) de Harvest Moon. Y no se si me dejo a alguien... Bueno, por el momento esta bien.**

**Bueno, eso esta ahí por si queréis buscarlos, para imaginarlos mejor. ¿Habéis notado que me gusta Harvest Moon...?**

**Para quién no lo sepa, Roxanne Weasley es la hija de Percy, según la wiki de Harry Potter.**

**Y en cuanto a parejas, ya puedo decir con seguridad las que habrán: SuFin (como habéis podido comprobar y comprobareis...), HongIce, UsUk (no me gusta, pero es una pareja muy popular...), DenNor (¿Se escribe así...? No es que me guste mucho, pero vale), LietPol, GerIta, SpaMano y GiriPan. Esas son las yaoi (por el momento, a lo mejor me da por escribir otra más a última hora...). Después habrían varias "normales". La mayoría son de país x humano (o humano x país) , excepto el PrusHun (¿Se escribe así? Lo siento si no os gusta, pero odio a Roderich y además me pega con la historia...).**

**Los reviews se agradecen (mucho).**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**

**PD: Pido de nuevo disculpas por poner a Albus en Gryffindor... me enteré tarde de que supuestamente iba a Slytherin, además de que la mayoría de la gente lo pone ahí. Fue un fallo, pero ya tenía partidos de quiddtich, conversaciones y demás hechos, con él de por medio. Y mucho menos lo iba a corregir ahora, que llevaba 21 capítulos escritos.**

**PPD: Pido disculpas también a la verdadera Bianca, si lees esto. Te hice más que insoportable, pero es que es como todos te ven en clase. Lo siento. Espero que no me guardes rencor, y que sepas que exageré mucho para hacerlo más evidente. Lo siente mucho: tu compañera de clase.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Wiiii...! ¡Alguien más se ha añadido a favoritos/alertas esta historia (no se quien es/quienes sois ni se si se puede mirar)! ¡Muchas gracias! Al menos, así se que hay gente que lee esta historia...**

**Por otra parte... ¡Capítulo extra-largo! Es el doble de grande de lo que resultaría normal para mis historias, pero a mí me parece que esta bien. Por cierto, aquí hay SuFin. Quedáis advertidos. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, en la mayoría de capítulos que tengo escritos (pero no colgados) hay SuFin. Me gusta la pareja, no hay más explicación.**

**_Las "presentaciones" de las casas que aparecen en el capítulo son de Pottermore. Por lo demás, inserte disclaimer kilométrico aquí..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Antonio_

Me desperté en una cómoda cama con dosel rojo en el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor. Hay que decir que la noche anterior había acabado muy cansado y por ello había caído rendido en la cama, sin que me molestaran siquiera los ronquidos de mis compañeros de cuarto, a saber: Francis, Mathias, Alfred, Peter, Toris, Máximo (sobre todo él), Yong, Long y Albus, el chico que había conocido en el tren. También tengo que decir que al llegar a la torre la noche anterior, habían tenido que expandir el dormitorio mágicamente, porque si no no cabíamos todos. ¡Que éramos diez chicos!

Me incorporé y miré mi reloj: las siete de la mañana. Resoplé. No podía dormir más.

-¿Estás despierto, Tonio? -me preguntó Yong en un susurro, que dormía en la cama a mi derecha.

-¿Tú qué crees? -respondí yo en el mismo tono.

-¡Yo qué sé, a lo mejor eres sonámbulo! -me respondió él.

-Buenos días... -dijo Albus en un bostezo desde su cama, a mi izquierda.

-Buenos días -contesté yo.

-¡Intento volver a pillar el sueño! ¡Callaos ya! -nos gritó Alfred.

-Bueno, estamos algunos que hemos sido despertados por cierto gringo -se quejó Máximo. Long se incorporó y asintió.

-¡Exacto! -gritó Peter tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-¿No tenéis otra cosa que hacer que poneros a gritar a las siete de la mañana? -preguntó Toris desperezándose.

-¡¿Pero queréis callaros de una vez? -gritó Mathias incorporándose.

-Vale, ya estamos todos despiertos -dijo Yong.

-Por cierto, ¿a qué hora dijeron los prefectos que estuviéramos abajo? -pregunté yo rascándome la cabeza.

-Creo que a las siete y cuarto... -respondió Toris.

-Pues habrá que vestirse, ¿no? -dijo Albus.

-Supongo... -respondí yo levantándome de la cama. Alfred había vuelto a dormirse, por lo que me acerqué a su cama y le hice cosquillas en los pies.

-¡Para! ¡Para, Tonio! ¡Por lo que más quieras! -gritó mientras se reía.

-¡Arriba, Alfred! ¡Hay que estar en la sala común a las siete y cuarto! -le dije yo dejando de hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Y qué hora es? -preguntó intentando tranquilizarse.

-Las siete en punto -respondió Long con voz monótona.

Finalmente, todos conseguimos cambiarnos, asearnos y peinarnos en nuestro diminuto baño a tiempo.

Bajamos a la sala común a las siete y cuarto un poco pasadas y allí encontramos a los dos prefectos de Gryffindor, Julia Corner y Dirk Hawkins, sentados en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea mientras charlaban animadamente. Otros dos alumnos echaban una partida matutina de ajedrez mágico junto a la ventana y las chicas de primero (Elizabeta, Chi, Laney y Daisy) miraban interesadas la partida.

-¡Ya era hora! -nos gritó Elizabeta advirtiendo que habíamos bajado.

-Perdonad, nos hemos levantado un poco tarde... -empezó Toris, pero entonces los prefectos nos vieron.

-¡Ah, ya habéis llegado! ¡Sentaos por aquí! -dijo Dirk señalando los sillones que quedaban libres e incluso la alfombra. Yo fui rápido y cogí un sitio en el sofá.

-Veamos... os hemos hecho levantaros pronto para hablaros sobre nuestra casa, Gryffindor -empezó Julia.

-Lo primero que tenéis que saber es que esta ES la mejor casa de Hogwarts -afirmó Dirk.

-Nuestros colores son el dorado y el rojo y, como visteis anoche, la sala común se encuentra detrás del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, en la Torre de Gryffindor -continuó Julia. Nos miró a todos con sus ojos azul cielo-. La contraseña para poder pasar cambia cada semana. ¡No os olvidéis de mirar el tablón de anuncios para saber qué contraseña toca! -dijo mientras sacaba una goma del pelo y se recogía su largo pelo rubio.

-Aquí es donde vienen los más valientes y audaces -siguió Dirk paseando su mirada verde esmeralda por todos nosotros-. Hemos tenido a muchos personajes, como a la propia directora McGonagall o al padre de Albus -se le escapó.

-¿Qué pasa con mi padre? -preguntó Albus extrañado.

-Nada... -dijo Julia antes de que Dirk metiera la pata. Entonces caí en que Arthur había comentado algo sobre un tal Harry Potter... y Albus se apellidaba Potter- En cualquier caso, sólo nos queda daros un par de consejos más. Primero: tened cuidado con los Slytherins.

-Segundo: no os metáis con Pevees, el poltergeist -continuó Dirk.

-Tercero: ni se os ocurra desobedecer las normas -terminó Julia-. ¿Alguna pregunta? -Toris levantó la mano- ¿Sí...? ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Toris Laurinatis -respondió él. E hizo su pregunta- ¿Por qué hay que tener cuidado con los Slytherins?

-Porque suelen meterse mucho con nosotros, los Gryffindors -respondió Dirk.

-Será porque les provocamos -dijo Julia entre dientes. Y añadió ya normal- ¿Algo más? -nadie dijo nada- Bien entonces...

-Lo último que hay que decir es que el fantasma de nuestra casa es Nick Casi Decapitado. Puede que lo conocierais anoche. ¡Ah! y la contraseña de esta semana es _Billywig_ -continuó Dirk.

-Y solo me queda deciros: ¡disfrutad de vuestra estancia en Hogwarts! -terminó Julia.

* * *

_Kiku_

-¡Buenos días, Kiku! -gritó Yao-san despertándome. Abrí los ojos lentamente.

Yao-san tenia su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía y sonreía. Yo simplemente le aparté de un empujón.

-¡Ay, Kiku! -se quejó- ¿Por qué haces eso?

-¡No estoy acostumbrado! -le grité yo.

-Bueno, si Kiku se acaba de levantar significa que ya estamos todos despiertos, ¿no? -preguntó Tai-san.

-Eso si Emil no se ha vuelto a dormir -intervino el único chico que yo no conocía de antes, Mikhail-kun.

-Estoy despierto -respondió el aludido. Su frailecillo, , batió las alas desde lo alto de la lámpara de cobre que colgaba en el techo.

-¿No sería más fácil llevarlo a la lechucería? -preguntó Roderich-kun visiblemente molesto por los ruidos del pájaro- Más que nada porque sé que Lin le dio su lechuza a los prefectos para que la llevaran allí. Supongo que no importará que también esté Mr. Puff...

se queda -declaró Emil-kun firmemente-. Si se pueden quedar el panda y el elefante, se queda.

-Tiene su lógica -intervino Eduard-kun.

-¿Nos vestimos ya? -preguntó Yao-san.

-Creo que había que estar bajo a las siete y veinte -recordó Lukas-kun.

-¿Y qué hora es? -preguntó Mikhail-kun.

-Las siete -anunció Eduard-kun mirando su reloj digital.

-¿Entonces no sería mejor que nos cambiáramos? -sugerí yo.

-No estaría de más -dijo Emil-kun levantándose.

Al poco rato, todos estábamos levantados, vestidos con nuestras túnicas nuevas y bastante despejados. Desperté a Happy, que dormía en un revoltijo de sábanas bajo mi cama y le volví a pedir que se convirtiera en un Joltik. Cuando lo hizo, lo volví a meter bajo mi túnica. No podía arriesgarme a que alguien lo descubriera.

Bajamos en orden por la escalera hacia la sala común, en la Torre de Ravenclaw.

La sala común era bastante bonita. Era circular con ventanas por toda la pared, desde las que se podía ver todos los terrenos de Hogwarts: el lago, el Bosque Prohibido, el campo de quidditch y los jardines e invernaderos de Herbología. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra azul cielo y las ventanas por cortinas azules. El techo parecía estar encantado, como el del Gran Comedor. Por último, había bastantes sillas, mesas y sillones repartidos por toda la sala.

Eran las siete y diez, por lo que los prefectos aún no habían bajado; aún así, había una persona sentada en una mesa un tanto apartada. Estaba cascando huevos y estudiando la forma en la que caían las yemas, o eso parecía. Y esa persona era Gale-san.

Me acerqué y le pregunté:

-¿Qué haces, Gale-san? -Gale-san pegó un bote y giró la cabeza hacia mí.

-Ah, Kiku... -dijo dándose cuenta de que era yo- Estoy practicando la ovomancia.

-¿Y eso qué es? -preguntó Lukas-kun acercándose por detrás.

-Un método de adivinación usando los huevos -explicó Gale-san.

-Interesante... -dijo Agnethe-chan apareciendo junto a su hermano. Las chicas acababan de bajar, por lo visto.

-Oh, Gale-san. Él es Lukas-kun y ella es su hermana, Agnethe-kun -expliqué dándome cuenta de que él no los conocía.

-Los recuerdo de la Ceremonia de Selección -dijo Gale-san-. No quiero parecer maleducado, pero estoy escuchando a gente bajar. Supongo que serán los prefectos y no es recomendable que os vean conmigo.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Agnethe-kun, pero Lukas-kun la cogió del brazo y se la llevó a rastras.

-Te veré luego, Gale-san -me despedí dándome la vuelta. Fui con el resto de mis compañeros de curso mientras Happy se revolvía bajo mi túnica.

Todos se habían sentado en los sofás y sillones que había alrededor de la chimenea, pero no quedaba sitio, así que me senté en la alfombra. Y, efectivamente, a los pocos segundos aparecieron por las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios los dos prefectos de Ravenclaw: Claire Bonney y Theodore Finch-Fletchley.

Los prefectos nos saludaron, cogieron unas sillas y se sentaron con nosotros.

-Bueno, os damos la bienvenida a la casa Ravenclaw -empezó Claire-san, una chica de pelo castaño claro, largo y rizado, de ojos negros-. Como ya os dijimos anoche, nosotros somos los prefectos. Yo soy Claire y él es Theodore.

-¡Aunque podéis llamarme Theo! -interrumpió él. Theodore-san era un chico un poco gordito, de pelo negro y ojos azul cielo.

-En cualquier caso, empezaremos por explicaros todo lo que tenéis que saber sobre esta casa -siguió Claire-san, molesta por la interrupción de Theodore-san-. El emblema de la casa Ravenclaw es un águila y nuestros colores son el azul y el bronce.

-Como visteis anoche, nuestra sala común está en la Torre de Ravenclaw, tras una puerta con únicamente un llamador con la forma de la cabeza de águila. Para entrar, hay que llamar y acertar la pregunta que te haga, que es diferente cada día. Puede que al principio tengáis miedo de las preguntas, pero pronto empezaréis a disfrutar de ellas. Aunque tampoco es extraño encontrar a más de veinte alumnos frente a la puerta intentando entrar. Y bueno, puede que sea un buen sistema para evitar que el resto de alumnos que no sean de Ravenclaw entren, pero es bastante irritante cuando te has dejado el uniforme de quidditch dentro y el partido empieza en diez minutos.

-Por eso recomendamos mirar cinco veces la mochila antes de salir de la sala común -añadió Claire-san.

-Y hablando de quidditch. A ver si os presentáis a la pruebas, que el año pasado me tuve que ofrecer voluntario como golpeador a última hora, ya que no quedaban reservas y el golpeador que había se lo dejó -se quejó Theo-san-. No es que no me guste jugar al quidditch, pero prefiero centrarme en mis estudios.

-Otra cosa guay de Ravenclaw es que nuestra gente es la más individualista, aunque algunos les llaman excéntricos. Pero los genios se encuentran normalmente un poco más adelantados que la gente corriente, y a diferencia de otras casas que podríamos mencionar, pensamos que tienes el derecho de ponerte lo que quieras, creer lo que quieras y decir lo que sientas. No nos asustamos de la gente que va a su rollo, al contrario, ¡les valoramos! -afirmó Claire-san. No pude evitar mirar de reojo a Gale-san, que la miraba de lejos con una cara de "Sí, claro. Eso es lo que le decís a todo el mundo". No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Si de verdad fuera cierto lo que acababa de decir Claire-san, ¿no debería ser Gale-san el chico más popular de la casa?

-¿Y por qué dejáis de lado a Gale? -preguntó Agnethe-chan sin previo aviso, con su típica voz suave, diciendo justo lo que yo estaba pensando. El aludido levantó la cabeza. Habría escuchado que habíamos dicho su nombre.

-¡Calla, te va a oír! -le mandó Claire-san en un susurro- Él es un caso aparte. Es demasiado extraño. Se pasa de extravagante.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -siguió preguntando Agnethe-chan.

-Si os acercáis demasiado a él, no tardaréis en descubrirlo, cosa que no os recomiendo -dijo Claire-san en un susurro. Volvió a su voz normal- El director de nuestra casa es el profesor Filius Flitwick. Él es el ejemplo más claro de la palabra "excéntrico". Enseña Encantamientos. Es bajito y tiene voz chillona, pero es el que más sabe en este colegio y, además, el mejor profesor del mundo -afirmó continuando con la explicación.

-Su oficina siempre está abierta a los Ravenclaws con problemas, y si realmente te encuentras mal sacará esos pastelitos que guarda en una caja en el cajón de su escritorio y les hará bailar para ti. De hecho, vale la pena fingir que tienes muchos problemas para verlos bailar -afirmó divertido Theo-san. Aunque parecía haberse molestado antes por lo que había dicho Claire-san sobre Gale-san.

-Hemos producido muchos magos y brujas famosos, como la famosa maga naturalista y bióloga Luna Lovegood. De hecho, cuando estudiaba aquí se la conocía como Luna "Lunática" Lovegood -explicó Claire-san.

-Y bueno, sobre la relación con las otras tres casas... -empezó Theo-san.

-Los Gryffindors están bien, aunque son unos fanfarrones. Y no son nada tolerantes.

-Mira quién habla... -dijo Agnethe-san entre dientes. Los prefectos pasaron de ella.

-En cuanto a los Slytherins, debéis saber que no son tan malos, pero hay que conocerlos bien. Tienen una gran tradición de hacer todo lo que puedan para ganar, así que tened cuidado, especialmente en los partidos de quidditch y en los exámenes -explicó Theo-san.

-Y los Hufflepuff... -empezó Claire-san, pero se calló.

-Los Hufflepuff... bueno, nadie podría decir que no son personas agradables. De hecho, son de las personas más simpáticas del colegio. Digamos solamente que no os tenéis que preocupar de ellos en competiciones o exámenes -dijo simplemente Theo-san.

-Creo que eso es todo. ¡Ah! Sí, el fantasma de nuestra casa es la Dama Gris. El resto del colegio piensa que nunca habla, pero sí que habla con Ravenclaws. Es de mucha ayuda si te pierdes o has perdido algo -afirmó Claire-san-. Y una cosa más: bien hecho, os habéis convertido en miembros la casa más inteligente, estrafalaria e interesante de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Lovino_

Notaba a alguien abrazado a mí. Seguro que sería ese maravilloso español bastardo... Noté como alguien me dio un lametazo en la mejilla. Estúpido español...

Entonces abrí los ojos y me encontré a la puñetera Hanatamago encima de mí. La aparté de un empujón. Y entonces fue cuando caí que era imposible que el español me estuviera abrazando...

... porque el estaba en Gryffindor y yo en Hufflepuff.

Me di la vuelta lentamente y grité al ver que quien me abrazaba era el gilipollas de Feliciano.

-¡FELICIANO VARGAS, SAL DE MI CAMA! -chillé. Mi hermano abrió lentamente los ojos para volverlos a cerrar después y agarrarme más. Estúpido bastardo.

Solución: le tiré de la cama.

-Ve~... ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Lovi? -preguntó tontamente.

-¿No es evidente? Porque tiene metido en el rizo el no dejarnos dormir -respondió el cabrón de Heracles agarrando su almohada.

-Hablando de dormir, ¿qué hora es? -preguntó Gray, un bastardo que había salido para Hufflepuff la noche anterior.

-Las siete y cinco -respondió el cabrón de Christian mirando su reloj.

-Había que estar bajo a las siete y media, ¿no? -preguntó el gilipollas de Gupta.

-Eso creo... -respondió Pierre, un bastardo que también había ido a parar a Hufflepuff la noche anterior.

-P-Puede q-que si llegamos-s t-tarde nos hagan d-daño... -dijo el imbécil de Raivis abrazando su almohada asustado.

-No creo que hagan eso... -dijo alguien a quien no pude ver. Sería ese bastardo al que nunca vemos... ¿Cómo se llamaba...?

-Ve~, pero no estaría mal que nos vistiéramos... -sugirió el imbécil de mi hermano, que ya se había puesto de pie. Para mi desgracia, a todos les pareció buena idea y se levantaron de sus camas, dispuestos a ser los primeros en entrar el minúsculo baño que teníamos en nuestra habitación.

Justo entonces, la imbécil de Hanatamago empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de mí, ladrando.

-¿Qué quieres, bastarda? -le pregunté. La perra dejó de dar vueltas y se subió a la cama que estaba a la izquierda de la mía: la del imbécil de Tino.

No se había levantado. Es más, ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

Me acerqué a él y le zarandeé.

-¡Despierta, bastardo! -le grité. Abrió los ojos. Y entonces me di cuenta de que estaban hinchados y rojos. Tenía unas ojeras impresionantes- ¿Qué cojones te ha pasado?

-Nada... -dijo incorporándose. Se acercó a su baúl y sacó una caja de pañuelos. Se sonó los mocos.

-¿Estás resfriado, ve~? -preguntó el capullo de mi hermano acercándose por detrás.

-No me pasa nada... -repitió el bastardo sonándose los mocos de nuevo. Feliciano le tocó la frente.

-¡Estas ardiendo, Tino, ve~! -dijo sorprendido. Le aparté la mano y le toqué yo. Era verdad, su frente achicharraba.

-¿Has dormido algo, bastardo? -le pregunté yo. Me miró y, muy lentamente, negó con la cabeza- ¡Joder, pues así vas listo!

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el imbécil de Christian apareciendo a nuestro lado.

-¿Que qué pasa? -casi grité yo- ¡Tócale la frente a este bastardo y sabrás lo que pasa!

Christian me hizo caso y retiró la mano en seguida.

-¡Madre mía, Tino! ¿Pero qué te pasa? -preguntó el imbécil de Christian preocupado.

-¡No me pasa nada...! -gritó casi llorando.

-¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, ve~! -dijo Feliciano.

-Muy bien, bastardo. ¿Pero dónde esta la puñetera enfermería? -pregunté yo.

-Habrá que preguntárselo a los prefectos, digo yo... -dijo el bastardo de Christian- Ayudadle a cambiarse y después bajamos a preguntar.

-¿Pero tú quién...?

-¡Sí, señor! -me interrumpió el cabrón de mi hermano. No, ahora en serio, ¿quién se creía que era para darnos órdenes?

Igualmente, ayudamos a Tino a cambiarse y después nos cambiamos nosotros. Cargamos a Tino y lo ayudamos a salir del cuarto. Cuando llegamos a la sala común, lo sentamos en uno de los horribles sofás de color amarillo mostaza que había allí.

La sala común de Hufflepuff se ubicaba en el sótano, en el mismo pasillo que las cocinas. Era redonda, de colores cálidos y con un techo muy bajo. Siempre parecía estar llena de sol, a pesar de que no había una puñetera ventana. Había muchos adornos hechos de cobre y muchas, MUCHAS plantas. Había grandes sofás y sillones amarillos y negros y se llegaba a los dormitorios a través de puertas redondas en las paredes de la sala.

Quien la hubiera decorado, tenía el gusto en el culo.

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunté a una chica que estaba sentada en un sofá leyendo.

-Las siete y veinticinco -respondió mirando su reloj. Justo entonces aparecieron las chicas de primero: Irunya, Michelle, Laura, Roxanne y Katerina, unas chicas bastante guapas que no formaban parte de las naciones.

Nada más llegaron, vieron a Tino y se acercaron todas enseguida.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Laura.

-¿Está bien? -preguntó Irunya poniéndole la mano en la frente. La apartó en seguida- ¡Está ardiendo!

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Michelle acercando su mano a la frente. La quitó enseguida, como había hecho el bastardo de Christian- ¡Esto esta más caliente que Francis en una reunión cualquiera!

-¿Quién es Francis? -preguntó Katerina.

-Un pervertido -respondieron las otras tres a la vez.

-Creo que en la fila intentó ligar conmigo... -recordó Roxanne.

-¿Pero alguien sabe lo que le pasa a Tino? -nos preguntó Irunya.

-No ha dormido en toda la noche, y parece que ha estado llorando, pero no quiere decir por qué, ve~... -dijo el bastardo Feliciano tristemente. Entonces bajaron el resto de chicos.

-¿Por qué os habéis ido sin avisar? -preguntó el imbécil de Gray.

-Porque Tino... -empezó Feli.

-¿Qué le pasa a Tino? -preguntó el capullo de Gupta.

-Eso queremos saber -respondió Laura cruzándose de brazos. Entonces Tino empezó a llorar.

-Joder... ¿Y ahora qué? -dije yo cabreándome.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -los dos prefectos, la preciosa (y rubia) Lucy y el gilipollas de Martin habían entrado en la sala común.

-Tino está enfermo, ve~ -dijo Feliciano.

-¿Cómo que esta enfermo? -dijo Lucy apartándonos y poniéndose frente a Tino.

-Tócale la frente y verás -le dijo Michelle. Lucy le hizo caso y la apartó al segundo.

-¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería! -le dijo a Martin. Éste asintió y ayudó a Tino a ponerse en pie. A los pocos segundos habían salido de la sala común.

-Contadme qué le ha pasado -dijo Lucy sentándose en el sitio en el que había estado momentos antes Tino.

-No lo sabemos -respondió Laura.

-Aunque puede que sea eso... -pensó Irunya. Todos nos giramos hacia ella.

-¿E-Eso? -preguntó el imbécil de Raivis.

-¿Qué es "eso"? -preguntó el capullo de Gupta.

-¿No está claro? -preguntó ella, como si fuera evidente- ¡Su-san y Peter!

-Es verdad, Su-san y Peter... -dijo el cabrón de Christian dándose cuenta.

-¿Quiénes son esos? -preguntó Lucy preocupada.

-Su m... -empezó Feliciano, pero yo le tapé la boca.

-Unos... amigos suyos. Nunca se había separado de ellos antes y ahora que los han puesto en casas distintas...

-¿Y en qué casas están? -preguntó Lucy cruzándose de brazos.

-Su-san, también conocido como Berwald Oxenstierna, está en Slytherin, primer año. Y Peter es de Gryffindor, también de primer año -explicó Laura. Lucy asintió:

-Los recuerdo de la ceremonia de selección -afirmó-. Bueno, Martin y yo os íbamos a dar la bienvenida, pero parece que tendremos que posponerla hasta dentro de unos días, a juzgar por cómo estaba vuestro amigo. Mejor subid a desayunar -nos dijo.

Y así, todos los de Hufflepuff de primero salimos de la sala común y subimos las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor.

* * *

_Tino_

Casi no fui consciente cuando Martin Blofis me llevó a la enfermería. Tampoco cuando la Sra. Pomfrey (la enfermera) me hizo tumbarme en una camilla y me examinó para ver lo que me ocurría.

Cuando terminó, le pregunté débilmente:

-¿Po... Podéis llamar a Peter y Berwald?

-¿Quiénes son esos? -me preguntó Martin, que estaba sentado junto a la camilla.

-Son... Son dos fam... amigos de primero... Peter es de Gryffindor y Berwald de Slytherin.

-¿Y qué les digo? -preguntó él.

-Diles que vengan a la e... enfermería. De parte de mamá y esposa, respectivamente. Ellos lo entenderán en cuanto lo digas...

-Está bien... -dijo Martin extrañado. Se levantó y salió de la enfermería a buscarles.

Ojalá vinieran pronto...

* * *

_Ludwig_

No llamaríamos la atención, decían.

Pasaríamos desapercibidos, decían.

La gente no nos prestaría atención, decían.

Las chicas no te lanzarían piropos, decían.

ERA UNA MISIÓN SECRETA, decían.

Estaba despierto desde las seis de la mañana pensando todo esto. Y eran las siete. Hacía poco rato que me había levantado, cambiado y arreglado, pero seguía sentado en mi casa hasta que fueran las ocho menos cuarto, la hora que nos habían impuesto los prefectos de Slytherin para bajar.

Hacía un rato que Arthur y Daniel, un chico al que no conocía, se habían despertado. Arthur practicaba hechizos en voz baja frente al libro de encantamientos y Daniel directamente había sacado un libro y se había puesto a leer. Sobre las siete menos diez se habían despertado Berwald, Sadik, Ivan, Abel, Feliks, Vash y Scorpius, un chico al que sólo había visto antes en la ceremonia de selección. La mayoría estaban arreglándose, excepto Feliks, que se pintaba las uñas.

El único que seguía durmiendo era Gilbert, mi hermano.

Estaba tumbado en la cama cuan largo era, brazos y piernas extendidos, boca abajo y con la cabeza en los pies de la cama. La sábana había acabado en el suelo, al igual que la almohada. Roncaba con la boca totalmente abierta y la baba caía sobre el colchón. Gilbird hacia un rato que había abierto él solo la jaula y se había acurrucado encima de la espalda de su amo.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Sadik saliendo del lavabo.

-Las siete y cinco -dijo Arthur consultando su reloj. El turco resopló y se dejó caer en la cama.

-¿A qué hora había que bajar? -preguntó Vash sentándose en el borde de mi cama.

-A las ocho menos cuarto -respondí yo.

-¿Aún queda tanto? -dijo Vash. Nadie le respondió- Cómo me gustaría ponerme a practicar tiro con la pist...

-Ejem, ejem -dije yo.

-Estooo... me gustaría practicar con la varita -se corrigió. Por los pelos.

-¿Algo que hacer? -preguntó Arthur desistiendo con los hechizos.

-¿Despertamos a Gilbert, da? -preguntó Ivan saliendo del baño- Es entretenido.

-Sí... -dijo Sadik sonriendo siniestramente.

-Me parece bien -aceptó Abel, aunque probablemente ni siquiera supiera de lo que estábamos hablando.

-Yo sólo miraré -adivirtió Vash. Arthur sencillamente puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó al borde de su cama, al otro lado de la de Gilbert. Berwald siguió a lo suyo y yo dije:

-Conmigo no contéis -aunque yo estaba seguro de que en el caso de que la situación fuera al revés (es decir: yo durmiendo y Gilbert en mi posición), Gilbert no dudaría en despertarme de la forma más tonta que se le ocurriera. Lo sabía, más que nada, porque ya me lo había dicho.

Ivan se acercó por el lado derecho, Abel por el izquierdo y Sadik por los pies. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo, porque en cuanto Turquía asintió con la cabeza, los tres levantaron el colchón y empezaron a moverlo en el aire.

-¡! ¡Asquerosos &*M$" # de $)=^* ! ¡Os mataré a todos! -chillaba mi hermano mientras se sujetaba como podía a los bordes de la cama. Los otros tres rieron y dejaron caer de nuevo el colchón, y no precisamente de forma suave y delicada.

-La cara que has puesto ha sido épica -comentó Daniel riéndose. Scorpius sencillamente miró a otro lado. No era un chico que hablara mucho, la verdad.

-Os... mataré... a todos... -dijo Gilbert sentándose en su cama mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de respiración normal.

Así, pasaron los minutos y llegaron las siete y media de la mañana. A esa hora ya estábamos todos preparados y, por tanto, salimos de la habitación hasta la sala común.

La sala común de Slytherin se encontraba en las mazmorras del castillo, y la entrada estaba escondida en una falsa pared. Las ventanas, cerradas con cristal ultra-resistente, daban a las profundidades del lago que había frente al castillo. La sala en sí tenia un aire a barco hundido... Había cortinas y tapices de seda verde, con dibujos. Los sillones estaban recubiertos de terciopelo verde y había adornos hechos de plata por la sala, así como las lámparas. La alfombra que cubría el suelo era verde también, con bordados plateados. Había sillas y mesas de estudio, o simplemente para charlar, y una chimenea, como supongo que habría en todas las salas comunes. Era una sala bastante espaciosa.

Nos sentamos en los sofás y nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin importancia, hasta que aparecieron las chicas: Natalia, Wy, Bianca y Wendy. Yo solo conocía a Natalia y a Wy.

-¡Hola, chicos, buenos días! -saludó Wy felizmente. Nosotros no respondimos, a lo que ella puso mala cara- Sabéis, esa no es una buena forma de empezar el día.

-A mí me da igual. Todo día es bueno si estoy con Vanya -dijo Natalia acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano, que no tardó en esconderse detrás de mí.

-Así que vosotros sois los de primero... -dijo una chica acercándose. Era rubia y llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas. Sus ojos eran de color azul cielo y sonreía amablemente- ¡Yo soy Maya, Maya Loxar, de quinto año! ¡Soy la capitana del equipo de quidditch y prefecta!

-Encantado -dije yo educadamente- Yo soy Ludwig y este es mi hermano...

-Gilbert, lo sé -dijo ella sonrojándose. Gilbert sonrió con superioridad-. Se escucharon los piropos por todo el Gran Comedor. Los que iban hacia ti también, Ludwig.

Creo que me sonrojé. Miré hacia otro lado.

-En cualquier caso -continuó Maya-, siento no haber podido traeros anoche hasta la sala común, pero la directora quería hablar conmigo de una cosa -no parecía dispuesta a dar detalles-. Supongo que Jake, el otro prefecto, fue amable con vosotros, ¿no?

-O sea, la verdad es que sí -respondió Wendy.

-¡Me alegro! -respondió ella feliz. Señaló entonces a Ivan- Tú te llamabas Ivan, ¿verdad? -el ruso asintió. Continuó señalando a Natalia- Y tú eres su hermana Natalia. Tú eras... ¿Sadik? -preguntó señalando al turco. Asintió- Tú eras Arthur, tú Feliks, Abel, Berwald, Wy, Vash, Bianca y Wendy, ¿lo he dicho bien? -había ido señalando a cada uno.

-Sí, lo has dicho bien -respondí yo. Ella rió:

-Vaya, este es el primer año que los intento recordar todos y los digo bien -afirmó. Nos miramos entre nosotros-. En fin, antes de que venga mi compañero, os quería animar a apuntaros a las pruebas de quidditch. El año pasado nos costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas reunir un equipo para poder participar y, aún así, quedamos los últimos -dijo tristemente-. De momento, ya cuento con cuatro personas para las pruebas aparte de mí, pero si os presentáis sería una ayuda -entonces, bajó el chico que nos había acompañado la noche anterior hasta la sala común, el prefecto Jake Entwhistle.

Jake era un chico de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta. Tenia la piel oscura y los ojos del mismo tono del pelo. Parecía bastante fuerte, aunque debo decir que en mi apariencia de veinte años yo estaba el triple de fuerte... Y en realidad, pese a tener once años, hay que decir que ya había comprobado que yo seguía teniendo mi fuerza normal, al igual que Ivan y el resto, como habían demostrado cogiendo el colchón de Gilbert.

-Buenos días, Maya... -dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Buenos días, Jake, ¿has dormido bien? -preguntó ella siempre con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que sí, el ruido de las olas rompiendo contra las paredes del castillo es bastante relajante...

-No lo pongo en duda -respondió ella. Entonces, la puerta de la sala común se abrió y por ella entró un sudoroso profesor.

El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando le vi la cara: era igual que el abuelo Germania. Ese pelo largo rubio con trenzas, esos ojos azules que había heredado de él...

-¿Qué ocurre, profesor Ariovisto? -preguntó Jake. ¿Ariovisto? ¡Ese era el nombre de Germania! Pero... no podía ser él. Germania habia desaparecido, al igual que el Antiguo Egipto, Imperio Romano, Antigua Grecia, entre otros.

-Berwald... Oxenstierna... -dijo cansado- Llaman a Berwald... Oxenstierna.

-¿Qui'n? -preguntó el sueco poniéndose en pie.

-Tu... Tu esposa. Él dijo que lo... lo entenderías -no terminó de hablar y Berwald había salido corriendo por la puerta.

-¿Su... Su esposa? -preguntó Maya cuando el profesor Ariovisto hubo salido por la puerta de la sala común, persiguiendo a Berwald.

-Es una larga historia... -dijo Arthur cruzándose de brazos, visiblemente preocupado por lo que le hubiera pasado al pobre Tino.

-Contádnosla -pidió Jake poniéndose cómodo en un sillón.

-En serio, no es una cosa que queráis saber -respondí yo, intentando por todos los medios evitar comentar lo de que eran pareja.

-Contadlo. Ya -exigió Maya seriamente. Nos miramos entre nosotros.

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo -dijo Bianca cruzándose de brazos.

-O sea, y a mí -dijo Wendy adoptando la misma posición que la otra. Todos me miraron a mí. Nadie se atrevía a contarlo y por eso me querían cargar a mí...

-Bueno... -empecé. Creo que estaba rojo- Berwald... Y Tino, su "esposa"... Berwald es gay -completé finalmente-. Y Tino... es su... pareja... desde hace un tiempo.

-¡Pero si sólo tiene once años! -exclamó Jake.

-Ya... -respondí yo. Evidentemente, no les iba a contar que éramos países con varios siglos de edad y, por tanto, ellos dos llevaban saliendo desde hace bastantes más años que once- Pero son muy precoces...

-¿Algo más? -preguntó Maya.

-No... -quería evitar por todos los medios el tema de Peter y de su compra por eBay.

-Bueno, en tal caso, al ser gay no debería estar en el dormitorio de los chicos -saltó Jake. Todos nos pusimos rojos. Si los gays no teníamos que estar en el dormitorio de los chicos, íbamos listos.

-Pero tiene pareja -saltó Maya.

-Pero es gay -repitió Jake.

-Y tiene pareja -dijo Maya con una sonrisa-. Que sea gay significa que le atraen los chicos, no que se vaya a lanzar sobre cualquier cosa que tenga pene -Bianca y Wendy rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí que sea gay? -preguntó Jake resignado a que no iba a llegar a ningún punto. Ninguno nos atrevimos a levantar la mano, pero nos pusimos rojos, desde Ivan hasta Arthur, pasando incluso por Abel, a pesar de que algunos no eran gays, como mi hermano- Bien, por un momento pensé que todos erais como él...

Maya le miró con desaprobación. Todos le hubiéramos mirado así, pero no había que levantar sospechas.

-Bueno, supongo que habrá que empezar con la bienvenida... aunque falte un miembro -dijo Maya-. Lo primero que hay que decir es: ¡enhorabuena, estáis en la casa Slytherin, la mejor de todas! Nuestro emblema es la serpiente, la más inteligente de todas las criaturas. Los colores de nuestra casa son el verde esmeralda y el plateado.

-Ahora, hay unas cuantas cosas que deberíais saber sobre Slytherin, y algunas otras que deberíais olvidar -continuó Jake-. Primeramente, empecemos por disipar algunos mitos. Puede que hayáis oído rumores sobre la casa de Slytherin, que todos estamos interesados en las Artes Oscuras y que sólo hablaremos con vosotros si vuestro tatarabuelo era un mago famoso, y tonterías como esa. Bueno, no tenéis que creeros todo lo que escucháis decir a las otras casas. No niego que hemos producido una buena cantidad de magos oscuros, pero también lo han hecho las otras tres casas, solo que no les gusta admitirlo. Y sí, tradicionalmente hemos tendido a recibir estudiantes que venían de largas líneas de brujas y magos, pero hoy en día hay mucha gente en la casa Slytherin que tiene al menos un padre muggle -afirmó.

-Aquí tenéis un poco de información de la que las otras tres casas no suelen hablar mucho -empezó Maya de nuevo-: Merlín fue un Slytherin. Sí, el mismo Merlín, el mago más famoso de la historia. Aprendió todo lo que sabía en esta misma casa. ¿Os gustaría seguir los pasos de Merlín? ¿O preferiríais sentaros en el antiguo escritorio de Eglantine Puffett, que estudió en Hufflepuff e inventó el Paño de Cocina con Auto-Enjabonamiento?

-No creo -respondió Jake completando lo que había dicho su compañera.

-Pero esto ya es suficiente información sobre lo que no somos, empecemos a hablar de lo que somos.

-Somos la casa más guay y fantástica de este colegio. Jugamos para ganar, porque nos preocupamos por el honor y las tradiciones de Slytherin -dijo Jake orgulloso.

-También contamos con el respeto de nuestros compañeros. Sí, parte de ese respeto puede estar un poco mezclado con miedo, por nuestra reputación de lado oscuro, pero ¿sabéis qué? También puede ser divertido tener la reputación de ir un poco por el lado salvaje. Sólo tenéis que dejar caer unas cuantas indirectas sobre vuestro acceso a una amplia colección de maldiciones, y a ver si hay alguien que se atreva a birlaros el estuche -dijo Maya divertida. No pudimos evitar sonreír-. Pero no somos mala gente. Somos como nuestro emblema, la serpiente: elegantes, poderosos y frecuentemente incomprendidos.

-Por ejemplo, nosotros los Slytherin cuidamos de los nuestros, que es más de lo que se puede decir de los Ravenclaw -puso Jake como ejemplo-. Además de ser el mayor grupo de empollones que hayas conocido jamás, los Ravenclaws son famosos por actuar como trepas para obtener buenas notas, mientras que los Slytherins somos como hermanos. Los corredores de Hogwarts pueden esconder muchas sorpresas para los que no estén preparados, y te alegrará tener a las Serpientes a tu lado mientras recorres los pasillos del colegio. En lo que nos concierne, una vez que te hayas convertido en serpiente, eres uno de nosotros, uno de la élite -dijo orgulloso.

-Porque, ¿sabéis lo que Salazar Slytherin buscaba en su estudiantes elegidos? La simiente de grandeza. Habéis sido elegidos para esta casa porque tenéis el potencial de ser grande en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Bien, puede que veáis un par de personas en la sala común que no creas que estén destinados para nada especial. En fin, no se lo contéis a nadie. Si el Sombrero Seleccionador los puso aquí, hay algo grande en ellos, así que no lo olvidéis -dijo Maya acomodándose en el sillón.

-Y hablando de personas que no están destinadas para cosas grandes, no he mencionado a los Gryffindors -saltó entonces Jake-. Ahora, mucha gente dice que los Slytherins y los Gryffindors representan dos caras de la misma moneda. Personalmente, creo que los Gryffindors no son más que gente a la que le gustaría ser Slytherins. Aunque, por otra parte, hay gente que dice que Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor apreciaban el mismo tipo de estudiante, así que quizás somos más similares de lo que nos gustaría pensar. Pero no quiere decir que seamos muy amigos de los Gryffindors. Solamente ellos disfrutan ganándonos un poco menos de lo que nos gusta ganarles a nosotros -afirmó con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Unas cuantas cosas más que deberíais saber: el fantasma de nuestra casa es el Barón Sanguinario, tal vez le vierais anoche -continuó Maya-. Si le caéis bien, a veces os hará el favor de asustar a la gente por vosotros. Pero no le preguntéis como se manchó de sangre, no le gusta. La contraseña para la sala común cambia cada dos semanas, aunque la de ahora es _Lazo del diablo_. Echadle un ojo al tablón de anuncios de vez en cuando. Nunca traigáis a nadie de otra casa a nuestra sala común ni les digáis nuestra contraseña. Ningún extraño ha entrado en la casa durante más de setecientos años -terminó-. ¿Alguna pregunta? -nadie dijo nada.

-Bien, entonces os recomiendo ir al Gran Comedor -dijo Jake-. Porque supongo que tendréis hambre, ¿no?

* * *

_Berwald_

Nada más me dijeron que mi esposa me llamaba, salí corriendo de la sala común. ¿Qué le habría pasado a mi esposa?

-¡Berwald, espera! -escuché como me llamaba el profesor, pero yo no paré de correr. Consiguió alcanzarme y me cogió del brazo- Berwald... primero tenemos que ir a mi despacho.

-¿Y d'nde 'stá? -pregunté yo.

-Aquí al lado... -dijo. Y me llevó por los pasillos de las mazmorras hasta una habitación muy simple y pequeña. Había algunas estanterías con ingredientes para pociones y frascos diversos. El centro de la habitación lo ocupaba una mesa de madera con una silla detrás de ella y tres delante, una de las cuales estaba ocupada por un chico que, por su escudo y por su placa de prefecto, era de Hufflepuff. La otra silla estaba ocupada por mi "hijo" Peter. Al final de la habitación había una puerta, lo más probable que llevara a la habitación personal del profesor.

Él se sentó en la silla de detrás de la mesa y me hizo sentarme en una de las sillas de delante de la mesa, junto a Peter, que lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme y decir:

-Papá, ¿qué le ha pasado a mamá?

-N' lo s' -respondí sencillamente.

-¿Papá? -preguntó el prefecto de Hufflepuff por lo bajo, pero justo entonces el profesor habló.

-Vuestra... madre y... esposa esta en la enfermería.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el pequeño Sealand preocupado- ¿Qué le pasa a mamá?

-No lo sabemos -respondió el profesor.

-Sólo me ha dicho que, por favor, os llamáramos -intervino el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

-¿D'nde 'sta la 'nferm'ría? -pregunté levantándome.

-En el primer piso... -no había terminado el profesor de hablar y yo ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. Escuché como Peter se levantaba y me seguía.

Corrimos ignorando lo que los otros dos nos decían hasta salir de las mazmorras. Pasamos los sótanos y llegamos a base de recorrer pasillos hasta el vestíbulo frente al Gran Comedor. Subimos por las escaleras y me sorprendió comprobar que se movían, pero en aquel momento no le di importancia.

Llegamos a los pasillos del primer piso y los recorrimos hasta encontrar una gran puerta de roble con un cartel que decía: "Enfermería". Entramos.

Corrí hasta la cama donde estaba Tino, la segunda a la derecha. Cogí un taburete cercano y me senté junto a él. Peter me imitó.

Mi esposa estaba tumbada en la cama, bastante pálida. Parecía estar durmiendo. Le toqué la frente y tuve que apartar la mano, estaba ardiendo.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Peter lloroso. No respondí. Cogí la mano de mi esposa y estuve así un buen rato, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

-¿Be... Berwald? ¿Peter? -dijo débilmente. yo hice un gesto para que se callara.

-¿Qué te pasa, mamá? -preguntó Peter.

-Ahora, ya nada -respondió intentando sonreír.

-Tien's que d'scansar -le dije yo.

-Estoy bien... -insistió él.

-N' lo 'stás, y lo sab's -le contesté yo.

-¡Pero...! -protestó, pero yo no le dejé acabar. Le di un beso en los labios mientras tapaba los ojos de Peter, que protestó- Berwald, yo... -empezó Tino cuando nos separamos- no... no puedo estar sin vosotros... Me siento... solo.

-No 'stás s'lo -le respondí yo-. M'chos amig's 'stan en Huffl'puf.

-Pero vosotros no -respondió él.

-Pero mamá, nos veremos en las clases... o en los recreos, ¿no? -preguntó Peter.

-Sí...

-Pues entonces esta bien -le dijo Peter intentando tranquilizarle-. No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros, ¡que ya somos mayores!

-Ad'mas, tien's a Hanatam'go -añadí yo.

-Sí... -dijo él sonriendo. Le volví a poner la mano en la frente. Sorprendentemente, la fiebre había bajado.

-Pues nada, mamá, descansa y recupérate. Te traeré tu horario, porque los están repartiendo... -dijo Peter levantándose- ¡Espero que coincidamos en alguna clase! ¡Adiós, mamá! -dijo saliendo por la puerta. Nos quedamos solos unos segundos y entonces entró el profesor de antes, el prefecto de Hufflepuff y el profesor Longbottom.

-¡No más de tres visitas a la vez! -gritó la enfermera sacando la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho.

-Tranquila, señora Pomfrey, somos profesores -dijo el profesor Longbottom. La enfermera frunció el ceño, pero volvió a su despacho resignada. El grupo se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Estas mejor, Tino? -preguntó el prefecto de Hufflepuff colocándose al otro lado de la cama.

-Sí, mucho mejor, Martin -respondió mi esposa con una sonrisa. El prefecto de Hufflepuff, llamado Martin, asintió y dijo:

-Bueno, entonces me voy. Tus compañeros están bastante preocupados -dijo esto y salió de la enfermería.

-Vale, ahora ¿explicáis qué es eso de "esposa" que me ha dicho el profesor Ariovisto? -preguntó el profesor Longbottom cruzándose de brazos.

-Tino 's mi 'sposa -dije simplemente.

-¡Berwald! -me gritó Tino. Se giró hacia los profesores- Es un poco exagerado, ¡sólo estamos saliendo! -dijo intentando quedar lo mejor posible.

-¿Vosotros dos? -preguntó el profesor Ariovisto. Asentimos- ¿Desde cuándo?

-D'sde hac'...

-Desde hace un año -me interrumpió Tino. En realidad llevábamos más de cien años juntos, pero claro, "sólo teníamos once años".

-Vaya, qué precoces... -comentó el profesor Longbottom.

-Suelen decírnoslo -contestó mi esposa.

-¿Y lo del hijo? -preguntó Ariovisto.

-Lo c'mpram's p'r...

-Es que llevamos un "rol" de familia -me volvió a interrumpir Tino-. Es gracioso, salvo cuando la gente empieza a preguntar extrañada...

-Ya veo... -dijo el profesor Longbottom. Se giró hacia su compañero y le dijo- Profesor Ariovisto, ¿le importaría dejarnos solos?

-Por supuesto que no -dijo el otro. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta. El profesor Longbottom se sentó en el sitio que había dejado libre Peter y dijo:

-Aparte de vosotros, ¿cuáles de las naciones son homosexuales? -preguntó directamente.

-Creo que acabamos antes si te decimos quiénes NO lo son -respondió Tino divertido.

-Vale, ¿quién no es homosexual? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Peter, Vash, Gilbert, Eduard, Raivis, Roderich y Yao. ¿Me dejo a alguien? -me preguntó.

-Matthew -completé yo.

-Eso, y Matt -terminó mi esposa-. Del resto, o son gays, o no lo sé.

-Yo diría qu' Francis n' es gay -añadí.

-Cariño, no te engañes. A Francis le gusta TODO.

-¿Y l's Ital'a? -pregunté.

-A Lovino se le nota que le gusta Antonio, y al pequeño Feli... -no terminó la frase. Ya sabía a quién quería Feliciano.

-¿Y S'dik?

-Está enamorado de Kiku, aunque este parece que no esté interesado en él -respondió.

-Vamos listos... -dijo el profesor Longbottom resoplando. De repente se quedó quieto y preguntó- No serán lesbianas las chicas, ¿verdad?

-¡No, las chicas no! -dijo mi esposa divertido ante la pregunta.

-¿Me podéis contar exactamente por qué Peter es vuestro hijo? Preferiría que me contarais la verdad -continuó el profesor Longbottom.

-Lo compramos por eBay -reconoció Tino sonrojándose. El profesor Longbottom rió.

-Lo único que me queda por deciros es que los profesores que sabemos lo que pasa hemos preparado una sala en las mazmorras para que todos los países podáis reuniros y charlar. Tiene contraseña, aunque será la misma todo el año: _Las fujoshis dominarán el mundo_. Se les ocurrió a la profesora Bancroft y la señorita Alisa -reconoció-. Aunque no sé a qué se refiere exactamente...

-Buff, créeme, no te gustaría saberlo -dijo mi esposa. Yo sonreí para mis adentros.

-En fin, Tino, dentro de un rato los elfos domésticos te subirán el desayuno. Alguno de tus compañeros te traerá el horario. Y, Berwald... -me dijo levantándose- Te recomiendo que bajes a desayunar. Son las ocho menos cinco, y el desayuno acaba a las ocho y media.

* * *

**Perdón si había faltas de ortografía, mi hermana sigue de monitora de campamento. **

**Pobre Tino... se pone enfermo si no esta con su familia... Bueno, ya se curará en el próximo capítulo.**

**REFERENCIAS: Julia Corner esta basada en Julia, de Harvest Moon (y no, no se parece a su padre). Dirk Hawkins esta basado en Dirk, de Harvest Moon (pero el de la versión de Tale of Two Towns). Claire Bonney esta basada (físicamente) en Claire, del Profesor Layton y el Futuro Perdido (¡No, no es de Harvest Moon!). Theodore Finch-Fletchley no esta basado en nadie en especial. Lucy McDougal esta basada en Lucy, de Fairy Tail. Martin Blofis... bueno, imagináos al tío más pomposo del mundo (aparte de Percy Weasley). Maya Loxar esta basada en Maya, de Harvest Moon. Finalmente, Jake Entwhistle esta basado en Kana, de Harvest Moon.**

**Una vez más, recuerdo que los reviews se agradecen.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**********-Miss Desi & Miss Alisa-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y aquí va el siguiente capítulo... debo decir que mi hermana viene esta tarde, así que este viernes será ella quien suba los capítulos.**

**Y aquí va la noticia bomba: ¡he acabado la historia ****(hace un gesto de victoria)**! ¡Estoy feliz...! Bueno, salvo que cuando mi hermana lea el final lo más probable es que me mate. Pero no le echo la culpa. Solo hace falta que lo revise, lo corrija y me diga que no le gusta el epílogo... Pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. La historia tiene 23 capítulos más el epílogo, que es la mitad de largo (o menos) que un capítulo normal. Lo escribí ayer deprisa y corriendo a petición de una amiga *cofcof*María*cofcof*. Uff... Menuda tos más tonta que me ha entrado... Es misma persona es la misma que me a obligado a hacer otras tantas cosas... como buscarle novio *facepalm*... si no lo hacía me mataba...

**Pero iremos colgando los capítulos poco a poco, ya que necesito tiempo para avanzar un poco mi próximo proyecto (que ya esta en marcha): ¡un crossover (para variar) del Dragon Quest IX y Hetalia! Ya tenía ganas yo de hacer un SpaMano en condiciones... Solo que lo más probable es que nadie lo lea, para variar, a pesar de que se puede leer perfectamente sin haber jugado al juego... Veremos lo que hago. Y bueno, aparte de Spamano, la segunda pareja sería GiriPan, además de algunas parejas más (SuFin, HongIce, DenNor... sí, me gustan los nórdicos). Y bueno, digamos que de esa historia ya voy por el capítulo 4. Lo que me esta divirtiendo tanto es que lo narro desde el punto de vista de Lovino... por lo que me estoy hartando de soltar tacos. En serio, si alguien me habla después de escribir cualquier cosa desde su punto de vista, me tengo que controlar para no empezar a soltar tacos e insultarle (me ha pasado un par de veces). Eso llegaría a tener 32 capítulos más el epílogo... si no se me alarga demasiado.**

**Pero bueno, esa es otra historia. Volvamos a Hogwarts. ¡Ah, Hogwarts, maravilloso Hogwarts..!**

**Eso, que ahí va el capítulo 7... **

_******Inserte disclaimer kilómetrico de siempre aquí...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Tino_

Aquello pasaba de castaño oscuro: ¡no coincidía con Berwald en ninguna clase!

Los profesores no se habían roto la cabeza aquel año: Astronomía lo compartíamos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, mientras que el resto de asignaturas las compartíamos con Gryffindor. Esa era la parte buena, que no me separaría de mi hijo.

Así, el domingo por la noche salí definitivamente de la enfermería y, a la mañana siguiente, fui al Gran Comedor a desayunar con el resto de mis compañeros de curso.

-¿Estás mejor? -pegué un bote. Me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con una sonriente chica rubia de ojos marrón chocolate. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y tenía la cara redonda.

-Esto... sí -respondí cogiendo una tostada de un plato cercano. Me puse a untarle mantequilla.

-¡Perdona, no me he presentado! -dijo sentándose a mi derecha- Mi nombre es Cindy Macmillan y voy a segundo curso. Te vi el sábado cuando esos gemelos, los Vargas, te llevaron a la sala común.

-Ah... Creo que me suena... -recordé vagamente cómo alguien le preguntaba la hora a una persona y una chica respondía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tino Väinämöinen -respondí dándole un mordisco a la tostada.

-¿De dónde eres? ¡Tu apellido no es muy común! -afirmó.

-De Finlandia -contesté-. De ahí que no te suene mi apellido...

-¡Nunca había conocido a un finlandés! -dijo emocionada- Bueno, ni a italianos, españoles, suecos, lituanos, austríacos, alemanes...

-Da la casualidad de que en este curso hay gente de todos esos sitios -contesté con una sonrisa. Me miró sorprendida.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, ¿recuerdas a los gemelos Vargas? -asintió- Son italianos.

-¿En serio? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, y mi novio es sueco... -me paré, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Me puse rojo.

-¿Tu... novio? -repitió ella desconcertada.

-Sí... -dije yo lentamente- Mi novio.

-Tin' -pegué otro bote. Me di al vuelta.

-¡Berwald! -dije desconcertado.

-¿'stas m'jor? -me preguntó.

-Ya te dije que... -no me dejó acabar: me dio otro beso en la boca. Nada más separarnos me dijo:

-T'n cuidad' hoy. No te 'stres's -y dicho esto se fue a su mesa.

-¿Tu novio? -repitió Cindy que había visto toda la escena... Bueno, ella, toda la mesa de Hufflepuff y parte de la de Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor.

-Sí... Mi novio -repetí. "Más bien mi marido", pensé.

* * *

_Alfred_

Después de un súper-desayuno, en el que pudimos ver cómo Berwald besaba a Tino delante de todo el comedor, subimos a nuestra sala común y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase del día: Encantamientos.

Así, bajamos hasta la tercera planta, ya que Eli, que se había pasado el fin de semana explorando el colegio, había visto que el aula estaba allí. Nos guió por unos pasillos que, personalmente, me parecieron todos iguales, hasta llegar a una bonita aula que debía ser de Encantamientos.

Todos nos sentamos y esperamos a que llegaran los Hufflepuffs. No querían quedar con nosotros a una hora y por eso llegaban tarde. Aunque al final consiguieron llegar a tiempo.

-¡Eh, Matt! ¡Siéntate a mi lado! -le grité a mi hermano. Me hizo caso. ¿Quién no lo haría? ¡Soy un hero!

El reloj del colegio dio la hora y alguien abrió la puerta, pero era tan bajito que no le llegué a ver.

Si hubiera sabido que era el profesor Flitwick, jamás hubiera hecho una broma como la que hice. ¡Me duele la mano sólo de recordar el castigo!

Vamos, que no me gané precisamente el aprecio del profesor de Encantamientos en la primera clase. En serio, mejor dejémoslo así.

Nos dirigimos corriendo, ya que sólo teníamos cinco minutos, a clase de Herbología, con el profesor Longbottom. Elizabeta nos guió a través de escaleras, pasadizos secretos y pasillos hasta los invernaderos, donde se daba la clase.

Lo peor de todo: ¡no había sillas! ¿Pretendían que nos pasáramos de pie alrededor de una GRAN mesa toda la clase? La respuesta es sí.

El profesor Longbottom apareció por la puerta justo a la hora y nos dejó boquiabiertos al afirmar que aquella clase la dedicaríamos a hablar. Bueno, después de todo, no era un mal profesor.

-Lo que quiero que me digáis es qué plantas queréis estudiar durante el curso -dijo-. Empezaremos por la parte derecha de la mesa: ¿Elizabeta?

-Bueno... No sé mucho sobre plantas mágicas, ya que mis padres son muggles -afirmó. Mentirosa, no tenía padres-, pero me gustaría estudiar el Lazo del Diablo.

-Me temo que es demasiado pronto para estudiar esas cosas en vivo, pero daremos la planta en el libro -afirmó el profesor. Así, siguió preguntando y yo en mi mundo, donde yo era un súper-mago que descubría quién era el líder de los malos...- Alfred... ¡Alfred! ¡ALFRED! -volví al mundo real.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté recolocándome las gafas.

-Alfred Jones, como te vuelva a pillar distraído durante mi clase, te mandaré al despacho de la directora -me dijo severamente el profesor.

-Vale... -dije yo resignado.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Cómo? -pregunté yo sin saber a lo que se refería.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar durante el curso?

-Ah... Esto... -empecé a pensar- ¿Hay alguna planta que te dé súper-fuerza?

-No.

-¿Y que te permita volar? -seguí preguntando.

-Como no te refieras al palo de la escoba, no. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor -y continuó preguntando a Tino, que estaba a mi derecha.

Vale, retiro lo dicho: aquel profesor no me caía bien.

Sin embargo, al acabar la clase, nos hizo quedarnos a todas las súper-naciones.

-Ya se lo comenté a Tino, pero como no se si él os lo habrá dicho, os lo digo: la profesora Bancroft, la directora McGonagall, la señorita Strauss y yo os hemos preparado una sala en las mazmorras, donde os podéis reunir y hablar de cómo va la misión -explicó-. Está detrás del tapiz de _Luna la Lunática_. No tardaréis en encontrarlo. La contraseña para entrar es _Las fuj__oshis dominarán el mundo_. Cada noche estará una persona diferente allí: o la profesora Bancroft o la señorita Strauss o yo mismo. Esta noche estará la profesora Bancroft, y espera que vayáis.

Después de aquel discursito, tuvimos media hora de descanso. Media hora que nos sirvió para encontrar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o D.C.A.O. Al final resultó que estaba en la tercera planta.

Nos sentamos en los pupitres y esperamos un minuto a que se hiciera la hora. Nada más sonó el reloj... no pasó nada. Pasó un minuto. Nadie apareció. A los cinco minutos, la puerta del final de la sala, a la que se llegaba por unas escaleras, se abrió.

-¡Buenos días, clase! -gritó la profesora Bancroft.

-Buenos días, profesora -respondió la clase con desgana. La profesora frunció el ceño pero empezó a bajar la escalera mientras decía:

-Yo soy Desirella Bancroft, vuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aparte de eso, llamadme Desi. Lo de profesora Bancroft sólo me lo dicen los nuevos, los demás profesores, o gente que no me conoce -dijo sentándose encima de su mesa. Le colgaban los pies-. También hay que decir que en mi clase, para preguntar, no hace falta que levantéis la mano. Mientras haya un orden, todo irá bien -afirmó-. Pero si no os comportáis me obligaréis a poner orden... y eso no os gustará. Dicho esto, y como seguramente os habrá comentado la gente de los otros cursos, tenéis que saber que mis clases son totalmente prácticas. Así que ya podeis guardar los libros -y con un gesto de varita hizo que todos los que estaban abiertos se cerraran. Con otro gesto los guardó en las mochilas.

-Profesora Bancr... Desi -dijo Laura, es decir, Bélgica.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué ha hecho entonces que nos compremos los libros?

-Para quien se los quiera leer, claro está. Para quien quiera profundizar -afirmó ella como si fuera lo más normal-. Bueno, si no hay más dudas, pasaré lista -dicho esto y con otro movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un pergamino con nuestros nombres.

-¿Bonnefoy, Francis?

-¡Aquí, _madame_!

- _Mademoiselle, _si no te importa - le respondió la profesora. Francis se quedó blanco -¿Boot, Pierre?

-¡Sí!

-¿Braginskaya, Irunya?

-¡Estoy aquí!

-¿Chase, Laney?

-¡Presente!

-¿Densen, Mathias?

-¡Mi asombrosa persona está aquí!

-Con que diga presente es suficiente, señor Densen -dijo cortantemente la profesora. Bueno, al menos esta vez no sería el primero que se se había ganado la "amabilidad" del profesor- ¿Eila, Daisy?

-¡Aquí!

-¿Fernández Carriedo, Antonio?

-¡Sí!

-¿Galante, Raivis?

-¡P-Presente!

-¿Héderváry, Elizabeta? -llamó- ¿Elizabeta? ¿Dónde esta Elizabeta?

-¡Lo siento profesora, estaba distraída! -reconoció ella desde la última fila.

-Que sea la última vez -respondió la profesora-. ¿Jett, Christian?

-¡Sí!

-¿Jones, Alfred?

-¡Aquí esta el hero! -dije yo levantando la mano. La profesora puso los ojos en blanco y siguió llamando gente, aunque yo no sabía por qué había puesto los ojos en blanco.

-¿Karpusi, Heracles? -obtuvo un ronquido por respuesta. Francis, que estaba a su lado, le dio un codazo.

-...Zzz...Presente...Zzz... -dijo en sueños. La profesora murmuró algo para sí misma y siguió:

-¿Kirkland, Peter?

-¡Sí!

-¿Laurinatis, Toris?

-¡Aquí!

-¿LeFerver, Michelle?

-¡Presente!

-¿Machado, Máximo?

-¡Sí!

-¿Manon, Laura?

-¡Aquí, Desi!

-¿Muhammad Hassan, Gupta?

-Sí.

-¡Con más ganas, Gupta! -le dijo la profesora alegremente.

-¡Sí...! -al menos lo intentó.

-¿Mei, Chi?

-¡Presente!

-¿Ovstrovskaya, Katerina?

-¡Sí!

-¿Potter, Albus?

-¡Aquí!

-¿Soo, Im Yong?

-¡Tus pechos son míos!

-Lo tomaré como un "sí" -dijo la profesora- ¿Thomas, Gray?

-¡Sí!

-¿Väinämöinen, Tino?

-¡Aquí!

-¿Estás mejor? Me comentaron que estuviste en la enfermería -dijo Desi apartando los ojos de la lista.

-Sí, estoy bien -respondió Tino con una sonrisa.

-Y por cierto: muy bonito el beso -Tino se puso rojo y algunos rieron por lo bajo-¿Vargas, Feliciano?

-¡Aquí, ve~!

-¿Vargas, Lovino?

-¡Que te den!

-¡Señor Vargas! - exclamó la profesora indignada. - ¡Otra salida de tono y te mandaré con los elfos a limpiar las cocinas! ¿Entendido?

-...Sí, Desi.

-¿Wang, Long? -continuó llamando.

-Sí -respondió con voz monótona.

-Ya está, ¿no? -dijo enrollando el pergamino.

-¡Falta Matt! -grité yo.

-Es verdad -reconoció la profesora. Volvió a desenrrollar el pergamino- ¿Williams, Matthew?

-Aquí... -respondió mi hermano a mi derecha. A Desi le costó verle, pero finalmente enrolló el pergamino mientras decía:

-Estamos todos, ¿no es así?

-Sí -respondió Máximo.

-Bien, entonces levantaos -nos ordenó. Extrañados, le hicimos caso. Con un gesto de varita hizo que los pupitres de apilaran a ambos lados de la clase- Colocaos por parejas -yo enseguida me puse con Matt- Poneos el uno enfrente del otro -continuó. Le hicimos caso. Empezó a pasearse entre nosotros- Bien, sacad vuestras varitas y empecemos con un hechizo muy sencillo. Se llama "Aquaeructo" y produce un potente chorro de agua de color azul hielo para apagar fuego, o en su defecto para empapar a los enemigos. Hay hechizos que tienen los mismos efectos, pero yo le tengo especial cariño a éste...

Total, que al final de la clase salimos todos chorreando hacia nuestra siguiente clase: Historia de la Magia con el profesor Pompeyo, que curiosamente se parecía mucho a un tal Imperio Romano al que yo no conocía, pero nadie comentó nada durante la aburridísima clase...

Bueno, puede que no fuera tan aburrida, más que nada porque de vez en cuando se desviaba del tema y empezaba a contarnos sus "aventuras" fuera del campo de batalla (léase: cosas que hace Francis con una chica diferente cada noche).

* * *

_Elizabeta_

El profesor Pompeyo me había inspirado un nuevo doujinshi gracias a sus "divertidas historietas de una calurosa noche de verano".

La sorpresa fue la que me llevé yo al abrir mi carpeta de doujinshis: el último dibujo que había estado haciendo, la última parte del doujinshi de Giripan, se había quedado en la clase de D.C.A.O, que era el último lugar donde lo había sacado.

Estuve por estirarme de los pelos. Pero donde me quise morir definitivamente fue durante la cena.

Cuando íbamos a pasar a los postres, la directora pidió silencio y se puso de pie. Llevaba un papel en la mano.

-Antes de seguir disfrutando de esta maravillosa cena, tengo que decir unas palabras -levantó el papel, pero no dejó que viéramos lo que había en él, aunque yo sabía perfectamente lo que era-. Se ha encontrado este dibujo erótico en el que se pueden reconocer a dos compañeros de primer curso que no voy a nombrar por respeto hacia ellos. Estaba en el suelo de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se ruega a la persona que haya dibujado esto, ya que se supone que ninguno de los dos protagonistas del dibujo lo ha hecho, que no vuelva a hacerlo o, al menos, que se guarde los dibujos en el baúl. Si alguien es encontrado con este tipo de dibujos, será castigado o castigada severamente. Eso es todo -y se volvió a sentar.

Me quise morir allí mismo, más que nada porque la mayoría de las naciones me estaban mirando. Sabían que había sido yo.

-¿Quiénes eran? -me preguntó Francis, curioso. No respondí.

-¿Quiénes eran, cabrona? -me preguntó Lovino desde la mesa de al lado, la de Hufflepuff.

-¿Quién? -me dijo simplemente Antonio a mi derecha, cogiéndome de la mano.

-Tú, no -le respondí simplemente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú lo dibujaste? -preguntó una voz a mi izquierda. Pegué un bote. No sé por qué no me estaba acostumbrando ya.

-¿Qué quieres, William? -el chico rubio que me había "obligado" a largarme de delante suya la primera noche, no había parado de seguirme e intentar hablar conmigo en todo el fin de semana. No parecía mala persona, pero podría acosar menos al personal.

-Saber si lo has dibujado tú, claro -respondió él.

-¿No te ha quedado claro que sí? -respondí yo en voz baja. Me serví un trozo de tarta de queso.

-¿Puedo saber quiénes eran?

-No les conoces -respondí yo.

-Y dime, ¿por qué has estado huyendo de mí todo el rato? -me preguntó de repente. No supe qué responder- ¿Por qué? -volvió a preguntar.

-No me diste una buena impresión... -contesté simplemente.

-¿Y qué piensas ahora sobre mí? -me preguntó William.

-...No lo sé -contesté finalmente.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal si empezamos desde cero? -propuso. No parecía mala idea. Asentí llevándome un trozo de tarta a la boca- Vale. Entonces... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Elizabeta Héderváry, pero me puedes llamar Eli -dije tendiéndole la mano.

-Vale Eli, yo soy William Dreyar -dijo estrechándome la mano-. Pero me puedes llamar Will. Voy a segundo curso.

-Encantada -respondí yo sinceramente. Puede que tuviera una opinión equivocada sobre él-. Sólo una cosa: seremos amigos si dejas de acosarme por todo el colegio.

-Eso está hecho -dijo él poniéndose rojo.

Después de cenar, Michelle vino hasta mi mesa y me agarró del brazo, arrastrándome hasta las mazmorras.

-¿Sabes que sé ir yo sola? -le dije cuando bajábamos las escaleras.

-¿Sabes que quiero hablar contigo? -dijo ella por respuesta.

-Dime qué quieres -dije yo resoplando.

-¿Quiénes eran los del dibujo?

-¡Shelly!

-¡Es curiosidad! -dijo ella poniéndose roja.

-Ya he dicho que no lo voy a decir -respondí yo. Empezamos a recorrer los pasillos de las mazmorras.

-¡Va, dilo!

-Está bien. Pero no se lo digas a nadie -acepté. Ella asintió. Tomé aire-: eran Heracles y Kiku.

-¡Prométeme que si lo recuperas me dejarás verlo! -pidió. Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que no hay problema -paré de caminar. Habíamos llegado frente al tapiz de _Luna la Lunática_. Era un tapiz enmarcado de una chica joven y rubia. Tenia los ojos azules y parecía metida en sus propios pensamientos- Perdone, ¿es usted _Luna la Lunática_? -pregunté.

-Así me llamaban en la escuela -contestó con voz suave- En fin... ¿Contraseña?

-_Las fujoshis dominarán el mundo _-dije yo con una sonrisa. Y tanto que lo dominaríamos...

-Podéis pasar -dijo ella apartándose. Pasamos. Detrás del tapiz encontramos una gran sala con bastantes estanterías. Había tres mapas del mundo colgados en las paredes. Había también una gran mesa circular con cuarenta y ocho asientos alrededor. También había cuatro chimeneas, una en cada pared de la sala, y varios sillones y sofás blancos frente a ellas. Había también un par de mesas con sillas de estudio y otras pocas mesas redondas con tableros de ajedrez.

En aquel momento, las sala estaba vacía salvo por una de las mesas de ajedrez, donde estaban jugando Desi contra la señorita Strauss.

-Jaque mate -dijo la señorita Strauss. Desi se rascó la cabeza.

-Sigo sin saber cómo consigues ganarme... -la otra se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Entonces nos vio:

-Vaya, empieza a llegar gente... -comentó. Volvió a encogerse de hombros- En fin, yo tengo que volver al trabajo. Tengo que limpiar el aula de Pociones... -dijo pasando a nuestro lado. Escuchamos cómo salió por la puerta.

-¿Una partidita de ajedrez mágico antes de que lleguen los demás? -preguntó Desi inocentemente.

-¡Yo me apunto! -saltó Shelly sentándose frente a ella.

-Supongo que yo miraré... -dije yo cogiendo una silla y sentándome a mirar la partida.

Las dos fueron moviendo piezas, pero no manualmente. Les indicaban a dónde debían ir y las piezas se movían solas. Y se destrozaban las unas a las otras, literalmente.

-Jaque mate -anunció Shelly al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Desi, que no podía creer la jugada que le acababa de hacer- ¡No es posible!

-Lo siento, he ganado -respondió Shelly sonriente.

-¿Quién ha ganado? -preguntó mi "querido" ex-marido apareciendo por la puerta. Venía con Erika y Vash.

-Seychelles. Al ajedrez -respondí yo.

-No sabía que supieras jugar, Michelle -respondió Roderich.

-Ya ves -respondió ella levantándose- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Ahora vienen -contestó Erika. Y efectivamente, al minuto apareció el grupo de asiáticos al completo y a los cinco minutos ya estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa. Desi se sentó en uno de los cuatro asientos que quedaron libres, que probablemente serían para ella, para la señorita Strauss, para el profesor Longbottom y la directora McGonagall.

Lo primero que hizo Desi fue mandarnos callar y, sólo entonces, empezó a hablar:

-Lo primero que quiero es que me expliquéis de qué va exactamente la "misión", ya que no nos explicaron mucho -y añadió-. Prefiero que aquí levantéis la mano, es demasiado lío tener a cuarenta y cuatro personas hablando a la vez -Kiku levantó la mano-. ¿Sí, señor Honda?

-La "misión", si es que puede llamarse así, consiste en descubrir a un alumno o alumna que, por lo visto, quiere descubrir a los magos y someter a los muggles, Desirella-sensei.

-Kiku, por favor, llámame Desi -le pidió-. Y ese estudiante, ¿sabéis quién puede ser?

-Aún no hemos podido investigar mucho -dijo Eduard levantando la mano.

-¿Pero tenéis sospechas?

-Personalmente, empiezo a sospechar de ciertos alumnos extraños, pero son solo suposiciones -dijo Roderich levantando la mano.

-Es un comienzo -dijo Desi-. Aparte de eso, hay otros temas que me gustaría tratar, aunque no tengan que ver con esta "misión". Lo primero que me gustaría comentaros es que se van a hacer pruebas para comentarista de los partidos de quidditch, ya que el anterior ha dimitido esta tarde. Me gustaría que alguno de vosotros se presentara. El que sea.

-¿Puedo ser yo, _madame_? -preguntó Francis levantando la mano. Desi le fulminó con la mirada.

-_Mademoiselle_ - le corrigió entre dientes, y luego volvió a hablar con normalidad- ¿Algún otro voluntario? -preguntó ella. Nadie levantó la mano- Bien, señor Bonnefoy. Será comentarista en el próximo partido. Si lo hace bien lo conservaremos -él asintió.

Todos sabíamos que no lo iba a hacer bien, por la cantidad de guarradas que era capaz de decir por minuto.

-Otra cosa que quería comentar es esto -y puso cierto papel conocido encima de la mesa-. Estoy segura que esto ha sido dibujado por uno de vosotros. Excluyo a Kiku y Heracles...

-Así que eran ellos... -dijo Antonio para sí mismo.

-...¿y bien? ¿Quién ha sido? -para mi alivio nadie me delató. La profesora se encogió de hombros- Vale, vosotros mismos. Dejaré la hoja encima de la mesa. Que la coja el que quiera cuando yo me vaya.

-... -nadie dijo nada.

-Lo último que hay que decir, es que la sala está disponible para cuando queráis entrar. De ahí que haya tableros de ajedrez mágico y sillones -se levantó-. Y dicho esto, yo me voy a la cama. Los de Gryffindor y Slytherin, deberíais ir a Astronomía. Creo que lo tenéis a las diez y media de la noche -y se marchó.

Nada más desapareció por la puerta, yo me lancé hacia el dibujo, antes de que llegara Francis.

-¡Jo, Eli! ¡Enséñamelo! -me hizo un puchero.

-No -le respondí yo decidida, abrazando el dibujo. Noté cómo alguien me tocaba el hombro.

-¿Me permites verlo, Elizabeta-san? -me preguntó Kiku.

-¡Pero...!

-No te vamos a decir... nada... -intervino Heracles apareciendo junto a Kiku-. Sólo quiero ver cómo lo has hecho... Por curiosidad...

-Y yo sé que tus doujinshis son muy buenos, Elizabeta-san -añadió Kiku.

-Pero es la última parte... -expliqué yo. Heracles negó con la cabeza.

-No me importa... Dámelo -extendió la mano. Yo le di temerosa el dibujo. Heracles y Kiku lo miraron interesados. Francis intentó hacerse un hueco, pero Heracles le apartó.

Al cabo de un minuto que se me hizo eterno, Heracles me devolvió el doujinshi.

-Está muy bien, Elizabeta-san.

-Interesante... -dijo simplemente Heracles.

-Entonces, ¿os gusta? -pregunté yo sorprendida. Los dos se sonrojaron y asintieron- Sinceramente, es un alivio.

-Me gustaría... ver el resto... -añadió Heracles.

-A mí también, Elizabeta-san -afirmó Kiku.

-Em... Os los daré mañana en la comida. Terminados -añadí. Después de librarme un par de veces más de Francis, conseguí volver a la sala común para recoger el material necesario para Astronomía.

_-(...)-_

¿Pero dónde estaba la maldita aula de Transformaciones?

Era la única que no había conseguido encontrar durante el fin de semana. Y lo malo es que Michelle y Laura me habían arrastrado a explorar el colegio en el recreo y ahora mismo no sabía dónde estaba.

Corría por los pasillos con la mochila haciendo ruidos y pesándome. Lógico: llevaba mi sartén. También llevaba mi carpeta con doujinshis en la mano. Estaba intentando acabar el doujinshi de Giripan para la hora de la comida. Doblé una esquina y seguí corriendo. Me quedaba un minuto para que la clase empezara.

Doblé otra esquina y me di de morros con otra persona. Caí de culo al suelo y la carpeta de doujinshis se me escapó, abriéndose, y todas las páginas se desperdigaron por el suelo. Me apresuré a recogerlas.

-¡Lo siento! -me disculpé. Fui a coger el último doujinshi, pero la otra persona lo había agarrado antes.

Y entonces me fijé en quién lo había cogido.

-Así que eras tú... -dijo la señorita Strauss mirándome de reojo.

-Esto... Yo... -creo que me puse roja- ¡Devuélvemelo! -intenté quitárselo con un movimiento brusco, pero ella lo apartó. Y dijo:

-Dame tu mochila. Ya -de mala gana, se la di. La abrió y sacó la sartén- ¿Y esto?

-Es la mejor arma que existe -dije con la boca pequeña.

-Confiscada -dijo devolviéndome la mochila sin la sartén. Hinché los mofletes, pero no dije nada-. Y en cuanto al doujinshi... te lo devuelvo si me prometes que vendrás esta tarde, a las cinco, con la carpeta, a mi despacho, en la planta baja.

-Está bien... -me devolvió el doujinshi.

-Como no vengas iré a buscarte, sé dónde vives -me dijo.

-Sí, sí... -dije yo levantándome.

-Por cierto, ¿buscabas algo? -me preguntó.

-La clase de Transformaciones -respondí. La conserje se levantó.

-Ya te acompaño yo. Así, de paso, no le tendrás que poner excusas a la profesora Bellerophon...

_-...-(...)-...-_

Las cinco de la tarde en punto. Llamé a la puerta del despacho de la señorita Strauss.

-Adelante -dijo. Y la puerta se abrió sola.

Entré en una sala pequeña, aunque cálida. Había una mesa en medio, sobre la que descansaban torres de documentos. En las paredes había estanterías con cosas que iban desde figuritas de animes, pasando por mangas y llegando a tarros con pociones y una chimenea. También una jaula con una lechuza blanca que dormía tranquilamente. Por ahí se veían varios archivadores. También había varios marcos con fotos que se movían. Una alfombra de color azul cubría el suelo y la sala estaba bastante iluminada. Había varias sillas dispuestas frente a la mesa, aunque solo una detrás de esta, donde estaba sentada la señorita Strauss. Se veía una puerta al fondo de la habitación.

-Vaya, al menos eres puntual... -dijo la conserje- Siéntate -ordenó señalando una de las sillas. Yo me senté. No dije ni pío- ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué? -pregunté yo.

-La carpeta -dijo señalándola con la varita. De mala gana, se la di. La conserje la abrió y empezó a sacar los dibujos que tanto me había molestado en ordenar aquella tarde.

Empezó a mirarlos uno por uno y, conforme pasaba, más roja se iba poniendo. Finalmente, cuando llegó a cierto Spamano, su nariz empezó a sangrar. Se apresuró a parar la hemorragia con un hechizo y siguió mirando. Pero de nada servía: cada hoja que pasaba, hemorragia nasal al canto.

Finalmente, terminó.

-¿Dónde están el resto de las partes del dibujo que encontramos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? -preguntó lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

-Me lo han pedido... -contesté con la boca pequeña. Era verdad, se los había dejado a Kiku y Heracles con la condición de que me los devolvieran la mañana siguiente.

-Prométeme que cuando los tengas otra vez, me los traerás. Ése y todos los que hagas -añadió. Y entonces yo entendí.

-¿Fujoshi? -pregunté simplemente.

-Hasta la muerte -afirmó con una sonrisa. Entonces se levantó y empezó a buscar en los cajones de la mesa-. Te quiero dar una cosa. La tenía guardada por si acaso... pero creo que tú le darás mejor uso -y me tendió una cámara de fotos instantánea, de esas que sacan la foto al momento.

-¿Para mí? -pregunté sorprendida. Ella asintió. Yo la cogí. Entonces, cogió un trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir rápidamente.

-Y esto... es... la receta para la poción... que hace... que las fotos... se muevan... -dijo mientras escribían. Me tendió el papel- Sólo tienes que empapar la foto en cuestión con la poción resultante y esta se moverá. No te resultará difícil encontrar los ingredientes, porque lo más probable es que los tengas. Aunque si no te quedan, siempre puedes cogerlos del armario de clase de Pociones. Yo no diré nada, básicamente porque yo también lo hago -dijo sonrojándose. Cogí el papel.

-Muchas gracias -dije con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Y otra cosa -empezó-: prométeme que cada foto que consigas me la enseñarás.

-Eso ni se pregunta -dije yo divertida. Me levanté- ¿Algo más?

-No. Eso era todo -dijo la otra.

-Bueno... ¡Pues muchas gracias por la cámara! ¡Y por la receta! -dije yo.

-¡Ah, y si necesitas recambios, tengo una reserva entera! -dijo ella señalando el cajón de su mesa. Ya iba a salir con la puerta cuando me detuvo otra vez- ¿Te vas a presentar a las pruebas de quidditch?

-Supongo -dije recordando la clase de vuelo que habíamos tenido aquella tarde. No se me daba nada mal volar en escoba.

-Bueno, te recomiendo que mires esta noche bajo tu cama, antes de acostarte. ¿Se lo podrías decir también a Emil, Agnethe, Lukas y Matt? ¿Y de parte del profesor Pompeyo a Lovino, de parte del profesor Flitwick a Yao, Lin y Kiku, de parte de la profesora Bellerophon a Long y de parte de la profesora Bancroft a Antonio y Gilbert? -dijo ella guiñando el ojo. Yo me quedé extrañada, pero asentí y salí por la puerta, bastante convencida de que todos acabarían apareciendo en la sala de las mazmorras tarde o temprano.

* * *

**Sí... soy una fujoshi sin remedio. No tardaréis en daros cuenta cuando las parejas empiecen dentro de dos capítulos (sí, ya lo he dicho)**

**Puede que el capítulo del viernes os llegue a resultar aburrido, pero había que escribirlo. Y bueno, en el siguiente capítulo a ese ya hay algo de yaoi. Vamos a ver, tengo 12 años, no voy a ponerme a escribir las cosas que lee mi hermana antes de acostarse (sean las que sean, no quiero saber más de lo que me dice). Prefiero dejar la imaginación de la gente a su aire ^^.**

**Y debo confesar que hay una persona que ha leído esta historia entera: María (en la historia, María. ¡Sorpresa!). Me ha dicho que esta bien... pero que odia el yaoi. Solo se leyó la historia porque era de Harry Potter y la escribía yo. Por lo demás: el yaoi le parecía asqueroso, no entendía el vocabulario fangirl y, palabras suyas... "¡Lovino dice muchas veces bastardo!" *facepalm*. Es que ella no conocía Hetalia y, habiendo leído esta historia... No creo que quiera saber más de la serie. Nunca más. Y piensa que soy una friki sin vida social. Creo que tiene razón.**

**En cuanto a referencias, solo diré que Cindy Macmillan esta basada en una persona real. Ya esta, ¿no?**

******Los reviews se agradecen... aunque no se para que digo eso... bueno, la cosa es que me animan a seguir escribiendo (aunque sea otra historia). Y como me aburro mucho en vacaciones, podéis pedirme que intente hacer alguna escena... con antelación, por favor. No quiero ir haciendo cosas a última hora. Y acepto críticas, aunque sean negativas... Me ayudarán a mejorar (o eso supongo...) **

**************Por lo demás, piso disculpas (como siempre) por distintas faltas de ortografía que podáis encontrar. Yo me vuelvo a escribir mi SpaMano...**

**********-Miss Desi & Miss Alisa-**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Estoy de vuelta, chicos y chicas de la civilización! Espero que mi hermana os haya tenido entretenidos estos días en mi ausencia, aunque ahora mismo está cabreada conmigo y no sé por qué :S**

**En fin, sin más, ¡sigamos! Espero que os esté gustando la historia.**

**Ojo: de nuevo, la boca de buzón de Lovino.**

**Inserte laaaaargo disclaimer aquí...**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_Emil_

Cuando Elizabeta vino y me dijo que mirara bajo mi cama antes de acostarme, pensé "¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?"

Lo que no me esperaba era, realmente, encontrar algo bajo mi cama aquella noche.

Entré en el dormitorio de los chicos de primero, en la Torre de Ravenclaw (después de pasarme casi media hora intentando resolver la pregunta del águila), tras una agotadora reunión en la sala de las mazmorras con el profesor Longbottom. Me cambié de ropa, al pijama. Ya me había tumbado y cerrado los ojos cuando recordé lo que me había dicho Elizabeta: "Mira bajo tu cama".

Resoplé, pero me incorporé y miré bajo la cama. Había algo, una especie de paquete alargado. Lo saqué y lo puse encima de la cama.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó mi hermano apareciendo por la habitación.

-¿No te ha dicho Elizabeta que miraras debajo de tu cama?

-Sí, pero no me lo he tomado en serio -respondió- ¿Me llamas hermano mayor?

-No -respondí cortante. Lukas puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Lo vas a abrir?

-No parece nada malo... -respondí yo empezando a quitarle el envoltorio. Encima de mi cama quedó a la vista una bonita escoba voladora con una inscripción en el palo, en elaboradas letras de oro: "Revolution 2010"

-Vaya, una escoba -dijo Lukas un tanto sorprendido. Entonces reparé en una nota que había quedado junto a la escoba al desenvolver el paquete. La cogí y la leí en voz alta:

_"Para Emil Bondevik._

_Esta escoba es la Revolution 2010. Te la regalo porque me gustaría que te presentases a las pruebas del equipo de quidditch. Es una escoba única, ya que la encargué personalmente al fabricante. Es muy manejable y maniobrable. Puede alcanzar los doscientos sesenta kilómetros por hora. Es la mejor escoba que existe, totalmente única..._

_...y es tuya._

_-Alisa Strauss-_

_-Conserje del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería-"_

-¿Yo también tengo una escoba? -preguntó Lukas cruzándose de brazos.

-Ve a mirarlo -le dije observando mi escoba de cerca. _Revolution 2010... _Tenía gracia... Muy chistosa la conserje.

-Sí, yo también tengo una escoba -afirmó Lukas desde su cama-. Pero es una Starlight 1. También hay una nota -y la leyó para él mismo-. Dice que es una escoba que lleva un tiempo en el mercado, aunque sin éxito. Pero es buena, según la nota alcanza los doscientos diez kilómetros por hora -afirmó-. Y dice una curiosidad: _deja una estela blanca tras de sí_. Eso es raro.

-¿Elizabeta te ha dicho sobre alguna otra persona que haya recibido una escoba? -pregunté, curioso.

-Bueno, yo estaba con Agnethe cuando me lo ha dicho y, por lo visto, ella también tiene una -respondió Lukas.

-¿Se sabe algo de las pruebas para el equipo? -pregunté yo.

-La semana que viene, el martes, a las cuatro -afirmó Lukas-. O eso tengo entendido. ¿Piensas presentarte?

-¿Tú no?

-Ya que me han regalado la escoba... -dijo mi hermano mirándola.

* * *

_Lovino_

Me cago en la madre que parió a Pompeyo.

¿Por qué me tenia que regalar esa estúpida escoba? ¡Si yo era su nieto menos favorito...! Bueno, en el caso de que fuera realmente nuestro abuelo, porque tenía toda la pinta.

Sostenía con la mano derecha mi nueva y reluciente _Nimbus Bastard 9.5_. Con la izquierda, leía la nota que venía con la puñetera escoba:

_"Querido Lovino:_

_¿Qué tal? Supongo que bien. La escoba que te he regalado es la Nimbus Bastard 9.5. Alcanza los doscientos veinte kilómetros por hora. Es difícil de manejar, en eso se parece a su dueño, pero sé que podrás dominarla._

_Espero verte en los partidos de quidditch, pero como jugador._

_-Pompeyo- _

_-Profesor de H. de la M. del colegio Hogwarts de la Magia y Hechicería-"_

A ver, lo primero, ¿con qué derecho me llamaba querido el muy bastardo? ¿Y cómo que esperaba verme como jugador? ¿O es que me obligaba a presentarme a las pruebas, el muy hijo de p...?

-¡Veeee~! ¡Qué chula, Lovi! -mi estúpido hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¿Dónde la has conseguido?

-Me la han regalado -respondí yo sentándome en mi cama.

-¿Quién, ve~?

-El de Historia -gruñí.

-¿El abuelo Roma?

-¡No es nuestro abuelo, Feli! -le grité. Le empezó a temblar el labio.

-¿Cómo que no es el abuelo? -se le escaparon unas lágrimas. Oh, por favor...

-No es el abuelo. Sólo es una persona que se le parece mucho.

-¿Y qué pasó con el abuelo? -no me lo habría preguntado veces ni nada...

-Desapareció. Murió -le dije yo. Feliciano empezó a llorar.

Había veces que no entendía a ese bastardo...

_-(...)-_

Si es que al final el muy gilipollas me había convencido.

Estábamos a lunes, allá por las cinco de la tarde. Yo y otros pocos de Hufflepuff (a saber: Tino, Laura, Michelle, Christian, Gupta y creo que había visto por un momento al capullo de Matthew y, aparte, otros pocos alumnos bastardos a los que no conocía) estábamos plantados en el campo de quidditch con nuestras escobas, esperando a que nos llamaran para probarnos.

En principio, yo no tenía intención de ir, pero el gilipollas de Feliciano y el bastardo tomates me habían obligado a ir a base de halagarme. Y yo adoro los halagos... Vale, olvidad lo último que he dicho.

Los imbéciles de mis compañeros fueron montándose en su escoba e intentando hacer las diferentes cosas que pedía la capulla de la capitana del equipo, Eileen McGarden. Iba llamando a la gente por orden de lista, así que yo era el penúltimo, justo antes que el bastardo de Matt, aunque conociéndole no le verían.

-¡Vargas, Lovino, súbete a la escoba y da una vuelta al campo! -me gritó la bastarda de la capitana. Yo, de malas maneras, me subí a la escoba y di una vuelta a toda velocidad. La verdad es que ya había ido antes al campo de quidditch para practicar yo solo con la escoba y ya le había cogido el punto a la _Nimbus Bastard 9.5_. Por eso, hice el mejor tiempo de toda la tarde.

-¡Muy bien! ¿En qué posición te gustaría estar? -me preguntó. Hay que decir que tenía la voz aumentada de volumen, como había hecho la capulla de la conserje el primer día. Hice un esfuerzo y recordé las posiciones que nos había dicho la imbécil de la señora Hooch: guardián, cazador, buscador y golpeador.

-¡Me da igual, pero prefiero golpeador! -si se trataba de dar a una pelota con un bate lo más fuerte posible, era mi posición.

-¡Está bien! ¡Entonces coge el bate y golpea las pelotas que vengan mientras estás encima de la escoba! -ordenó la cabrona.

Bajé al suelo y cogí el bate. Me subí a la escoba de nuevo y me paré en el aire. Dos ayudantes de la capulla de la capitana se elevaron en sus escobas y soltaron unas pelotas que se movían al azar violentamente. La cabrona de Hooch les había llamado _bludgers_. Cuando las pelotas vinieron hacia mí, yo las golpeé una, y otra, y otra vez, todas las veces que vinieron hacia mí yo estaba preparado para golpearlas. Hay que decir que era liberador.

-¡Es suficiente! -gritó la capulla de la capitana- ¡El puesto es tuyo!

¿Tenía que estar alegre por ello...?

* * *

_Matthew_

-¿Ya están todos? -preguntó Eileen. Todos asintieron. Como siempre, se olvidaban de mí- ¡Pues falta un buscador! ¡Tenemos uno y falta el de reserva!

¿Buscador? Fíjate tú, yo quería presentarme a buscador...

El martes de la semana anterior, Elizabeta vino corriendo y me dijo que, de parte de la señorita Alisa, mirara bajo mi cama cuando llegara al dormitorio. Me quedé extrañado.

Pero cuando llegué, me puse el pijama y me dio por mirar bajo la cama, no esperaba realmente encontrar algo. Pero allí estaba: una escoba, concretamente una _Saeta de Fuego 4.0. _Por lo visto, alcanzaba los doscientos cuarenta kilómetros por hora.

Y yo no podía dejar que me pasaran aquella vez.

-¡Estoy aquí...! -dije lo más alto que pude. Solo Lovino me miró. Y el si que gritó:

-¡Bastarda, aquí hay alguien! ¡Creo que es el imbécil invisible! -la capitana miró hacia donde estaba y tras unos momentos, me vio.

-¡Ah, Matthew! Está bien, monta sobre la escoba y da una vuelta al campo.

-Gracias, Lovino... -dije yo subiéndome a la escoba.

-Que te den, capullo -me gritó. Algo me dijo que el chico no era muy deportivo...

Di la vuelta al campo lo más rápido que pude y volví a donde estaba al principio.

-¡Te digo que des una vuelta! -gritó la capitana.

-Ya... ¡Ya la he dado! -grité yo.

-¡No te he visto! ¡Da otra! -me pidió. Volví a darla- ¡No te veo!

-¡Ni yo! -gritó otra chica.

-Pues la ha dado. Dos veces -contestó Lovino.

-Yo creo que el problema es que es invisible de normal -dijo Lucy McDougal, la prefecta de Hufflepuff, que se había presentado a las pruebas.

-Dime que quieres ser buscador -me dijo la capitana emocionada.

-Quiero ser buscador...

-¡Más alto, capullo!

-¡Quiero ser buscador! -grité. La capitana hizo un gesto de victoria.

-¡Tengo un buscador invisible! -dijo emocionada. Entonces, pareció recuperar la compostura y bajó de las gradas hasta llegar frente a los que nos habíamos presentado.

Eileen McGarden era una chica de pelo castaño tirando a pelirrojo, de ojos azul cielo, bastante pequeños. Llevaba unas gafas sin montura rojas y, por lo que tenía entendido, iba a séptimo.

-El equipo final es éste -dijo aclarándose la garganta-. Cazadores: Macmillan Cindy, Väinämöinen Tino y Marvell Phoebe. Golpeadores: Vargas Lovino y Manon Laura. La guardiana soy yo y el buscador es... esto... ¿cómo te llamabas? -me preguntó.

-Matthew Williams -respondí yo, sorprendido de que me hubiera cogido sin hacerme perseguir la snitch, la pelotita dorada que el buscador debía atrapar.

-¡Matthew Williams, nuestro buscador! -dijo felizmente- Y bueno, en cuanto a los dos cazadores de reserva, son Finnigan Mark y McDougal Lucy. El golpeador de reserva es LeFerve Michelle. El guardián de reserva es Jett Christian y el buscador de reserva es... Gupta -dijo. No estaría dispuesta a decir el nombre completo-. Eso es todo. Me las he arreglado para que todos los que os habéis presentado tengáis un hueco en el equipo. Y bueno, sólo me queda dar las gracias por haberos presentado. ¡En estos años nadie quiere jugar al quidditch, sólo mirar! Y por supuesto, los alumnos de primero habéis tenido una gran participación. ¡Eso me alegra mucho! -dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Ivan_

Campo de quidditch de Hogwarts. Miércoles, trece de septiembre a las cinco y veinte de la tarde, da.

Ya me habían contado cómo habia acabado el equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff: el chico invisible ese había salido como buscador. El día anterior, habían hecho las pruebas para el equipo de Ravenclaw y, para mi suerte, Agnethe había conseguido el puesto de buscadora. Yo me iba a presentar para buscador también, y estaba deseando un partido Ravenclaw-Slytherin para poder pegarle una paliza, da.

Sólo quería pegarle una paliza, aunque fuera jugando a un deporte. En nuestro aspecto normal, mientras que yo aparento más de veinte años, ella tiene unos catorce, y no quiero imaginar la que se me vendría encima si le hiciera algo. Ahora que ambos teníamos once años, podría darle lo suyo con todas las de la ley, da.

Lo malo para mí era que mi hermana pequeña, Natalia, había decidido presentarse a la pruebas de golpeadora, da. No era malo que quisiera participar en un deporte, lo malo es que se presentara por seguirme y que, en el caso de que consiguiera el puesto, tendría un bate para destrozar a cualquier persona que se me acercara, da.

No es que fuera malo que me protegiera, pero se pasaba, da. Para cumplir la misión, debíamos socializar con otra gente, pero si Natalia atacaba a cualquiera que se me acercara, poco podía hacer yo. Y bueno, reconozco que si ella no los alejaba, yo les acababa asustando de una u otra manera.

Es lo que tiene estar loco, da.

-¡Braginsky, Ivan! -escuché como me llamaban. Di un paso adelante- ¡Sube a la escoba y da una vuelta al campo!

Me subí a mi escoba, una _Saeta de Fuego 4.0 _que había comprado en el callejón Diagón, y di una vuelta a toda velocidad al campo. Volví a donde estaba al principio. Maya Loxar, la capitana, me preguntó:

-¿En qué posición querrías estar?

-¡Buscador! -grité. Debía conseguir el puesto, para poder darle una lección a Agnethe.

-¡Selena, suelta la snitch! -gritó Maya. Una chica pelirroja de piel oscura abrió una cajita y de ella salió una pequeña pelota dorada que, nada más empezó a volar, perdí de vista- ¡Cógela y tendrás el puesto! -me gritó Maya.

Vale, en principio, no parecía muy difícil. Me equivocaba, da. La pequeña snitch era escurridiza, se camuflaba y era demasiado pequeña. Volé detrás de ella, buscándola, durante cinco minutos.

-¡Cuando te rindas, me lo dices! -gritó Maya. Ya no parecía la misma chica agradable del primer día, aunque puede que fuera por el tema del deporte. Conocía a varias personas que se volvían demasiado competitivas y agresivas cuando competían.

En fin, yo seguí tras la snitch lo que me parecieron horas, sin embargo cuando la atrapé, Maya anunció:

-¡Diez minutos y doce segundos! ¡Es una de las mejores pruebas para buscador que he visto! ¡De momento, el puesto es tuyo! ¡Puedes sentarte en las gradas! -dicho esto, salí del campo y me senté en las gradas, a la espera de que las pruebas terminaran. Me pareció escuchar, cuando pasé al lado de Wy, cómo ésta me insultaba, pero no le di importancia.

-¡Braginskaya, Natalia! -era de esperar que mi hermana iría justo después de mí. Mi hermana pequeña dio un paso adelante y Maya le gritó- ¡Da una vuelta al campo!

Mi hermana parecía contrariada porque le dieran órdenes, pero se subió a su _Cometa 3000 _y dio una vuelta a toda velocidad. Aunque a mí se me dieran bien las clases de vuelo, a ella no tanto. Pero por lo visto se había estado entrenando fuera de clase, porque volaba bastante bien, da.

Finalmente, volvió al suelo.

-¿A qué posición te presentas? -preguntó Maya.

-A golpeadora -dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. Un escalofrío me reorrió la espalda.

-Coge el bate y golpea las bludgers que Selena te lance -gritó Maya. Mi hermana cogió el bate y Selena le lanzó dos únicas pelotas que mi hermana rechazó con facilidad. Tenía mejores reflejos que cualquier persona que hubiera visto, probablemente entrenados por años y años de esquivar todo lo que yo le lanzaba para que dejara de perseguirme, da.

Las pelotas volvían, una y otra vez, solas... y mi hermana siempre estaba ahí para golpearlas.

-¡Suficiente! -gritó Maya- ¡Selena, hazme el favor de coger las bludgers! ¡Estás dentro, amiga!

Mi hermana sonrió como solo ella sabía hacer y bajó de la escoba. Le faltó tiempo para sentarse a mi lado y abrazarse a mí, da.

Vimos cómo la mayoría de nuestros compañeros y gente desconocida pasaba las pruebas hasta que, finalmente, después de que Vash se bajara la escoba, la capitana bajó hasta la parte de las gradas donde estábamos nosotros.

-Vamos a ver... empecemos con el equipo principal, ya pasaremos después a los reservas -dijo. Y empezó a leer el pergamino donde había apuntado los nombres-. Cazadores: yo, LaRue Selena y Adnan Sadik. Golpeadores: Braginskaya Natalia y Beilschmidt Gilbert. Guardián: Steilsson Amir. Buscador: Braginsky Ivan -terminó-. Ahora diré los reservas. Cazadores: Malfoy Scorpius y Redfox Martha. Golpeador: Zwingli Vash. Guardián: Grace Marian. Buscador: Pevensie Wy. Eso es todo, muchas gracias por participar -dijo siempre con una sonrisa. Los pocos que no habian resultado seleccionados se volvieron a la sala común desilusionados.

Pero yo podría darle una paliza a Agnethe, da. Y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

_Francis_

Vamos a ver, lo primero que tengo que decir es que yo no me presenté a las pruebas de quidditch, ya que ya me habían elegido como comentarista ante la falta de voluntarios. Pero, por eso mismo, debía ir a mirar quién era seleccionado para cada prueba.

Ya había ido el lunes a la de Hufflepuff (me sorprendió que no vieran a _mon petit Matthieu_: ¡yo siempre había estado seguro que lo de no verle se pasaría después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial!), el martes a la de Ravenclaw (la pequeña Agnethe como buscadora... sí, me convencía. Creo que a Yao lo habían elegido cazador y a uno de los hermanos de Agnethe golpeador... creo que el resto de naciones o no estaban o eran reservas), el miércoles en la de Slytherin (aunque yo jamás habría pensado en Ivan como buscador... Pero Natalia daba mucho miedo) y el jueves tocaba ir a la de Gryffindor.

A las cinco y cinco de la tarde aparecí por el campo de quidditch. Aunque las pruebas empezaran a las cinco, nadie era puntual.

Esperé unos diez minutos en los que fueron apareciendo desde la capitana, Scarlett Dare (qué mujer, onhonhonhon), hasta algunos curiosos que iban para mirar, o incluso reírse de los pocos participantes.

Tuve la suerte de que la capitana decidió sentarse justo en el banco que tenía delante, por lo que la tenía suficientemente cerca como para ver el pergamino donde tenía los nombre apuntados. No tuve tanta suerte cuando Máximo apareció por el campo y decidió sentarse a mi lado.

-¡Hola, Francis! ¿Así que viendo las pruebas de quidditch, eh? ¿No te presentas?

-Soy el comentarista -respondí simplemente.

-Pero temporal -me recordó Máximo. Yo gruñí. El puesto de comentarista iba a ser mío, sí o sí. Parecía que Máximo iba a seguir hablando, pero la capitana Scarlett se puso en pie y con cierto hechizo aumentó el volumen de su voz. Una voz dulce y sexy...

-¡Vamos a ver, no quiero chorradas! ¿Estamos? -todos asintieron asustados. Me encanta cuando las chicas se ponen en plan _dominatrix_...- ¡Mis decisiones sobre el equipo no se pueden cuestionar bajo ningún concepto! ¿Está claro? -todos asintieron rápidamente- ¡Empecemos! -dijo volviéndose a sentar. Desenrolló otro pergamino donde tenía los nombres de los que se presentaban y empezó a leer- ¡Corner, Julia!

Una chica muy guapa de ojos azules y pelo rubio subió a la escoba.

-Ya te conozco de otros años, ¡pero da una vuelta al campo! -ordenó Scarlett. Julia le hizo caso y dio una vuelta. Las había visto más rápidas. Cuando terminó, Scarlett le dijo- ¿Cazadora, no? -la chica asintió. Scarlett suspiró- En fin, ya te he visto en el terreno de juego. No creo que tengas que demostrarme de qué eres capaz. Puedes sentarte. ¡Densen, Mathias! -llamó.

El danés chulito se adelantó y, siguiendo las instrucciones de Scarlett, se subió a la escoba... aunque no duró mucho, ya que se estrelló contra la pared. Todos los mirones, salvo Máximo y yo, rieron.

-¡SILENCIO! -bramó Scarlett- Todos los mirones, ¡FUERA! -el campo quedó vacío en tres segundos. Aunque yo seguía sentado ahí, Máximo se había largado. Scarlett me vio de reojo y se dio la vuelta- ¿Qué parte no entiendes de "mirones fuera"? ¿Tengo que hacerte un croquis?

-Perdone, _mademoiselle_, pero soy el comentarista de los partidos. Necesitaría saber quiénes resultan elegidos antes del primer partido. ¿Es lógico, _non_? -le dije yo cogiéndole la mano. Ella se soltó en cuanto terminé la explicación.

-Puedes quedarte -gruñó. Y me dio la espalda de nuevo. Era una chica temible sin duda. Scarlett Dare era una chica pelirroja, de pelo largo. Tenía los ojos marrones y la piel clara. Iba a séptimo, por lo que tenia entendido. Y lo dicho: temible- ¡Densen, largo de mi vista! -ordenó. El danés parecía estar roto, pero salió del campo con la dignidad que le quedaba después de aquello: ninguna- ¡Dreyar, William!

El tal William estaba hablando con Eli (que por cierto, me tenía que dejar sus dibujos) cuando le llamaron. Era un chico rubio de ojos azules, pero no tenía nada que ver conmigo. ¡Por favor, yo era mucho más guapo!

-¡Da una vuelta al campo! -ordenó de nuevo Scarlett. El chico se montó en su escoba y la dio; más rápido que Julia era, pero tampoco se mataba- ¿Posición?

-Cazador -respondió él. Entonces Scarlett llamó de nuevo a Julia. Las dos se montaron en sus escobas y volaron hacia donde estaba William. Parecieron explicarle algo y entonces sacaron una pelota que se empezaron a pasar mientras volaban a toda velocidad. Cuando llegaron a los aros de gol, se la pasaron a Will para que intentara marcar. Aún sin guardián, el chico solo marcó dos veces.

-¡Fernández Carriedo, Antonio! -llamó. Y así, a los pocos minutos, Tonio se había ganado uno de los puestos de cazador en el equipo. Continuó llamando a Fullbuster, Denny, pero no lo hizo muy bien que digamos, y Scarlett lo expulsó del campo.

Así, llegaron a Elizabeta, que se ganó indiscutiblemente otro de los puestos de cazadora. Después le llegó el turno a Peter, que se presentó a buscador. Lo hizo muy bien, pero para mí que se iba a quedar en suplente. A continuación le tocó a Alfred, que sorprendentemente consiguió el puesto que se proponía: golpeador. Bueno, de niño siempre había tenido mucha fuerza: recuerdo cuando sólo era un _petit garçon_ y noqueaba búfalos con una sola mano... Ah, los buenos tiempos.

Luego le tocó a Chi, que se presentó a golpeadora. Lo mismo que Peter, que muy bien, pero que probablemente se quedaría en reserva, aunque cuando Scarlett se lo dijo, no pareció importarle mucho.

Tras unos pocos intentos fallidos de otros que se presentaban, le tocó a Potter, Albus, un chico de pelo negro y ojos verde esmeralda de primero que también se presentaba a buscador. Era indiscutiblmente bueno, y evidentemente, consiguió el puesto. Me pareció que Peter se cabreaba, pero sólo me dio la impresión.

Después le tocó el turno a su hermano: Potter, James. Al presentarse a cazador, consiguió sin ninguna pega el tercer puesto que quedaba libre. Había más gente que se presentaba a cazador, pero supusieron que tal vez podían quedar reservas o incluso quitarle el puesto a alguno de los tres. Sólo diré que nadie lo consiguió.

Entonces le tocó a Long, que consiguió el puesto de guardián sin cambiar la expresión de su cara y, finalmente, le tocó a un tal Weasley, Louis, que supongo que salió como guardián suplente.

Scarlett y yo bajamos de las gradas hasta el punto donde los jugadores seleccionados se habían quedado esperando.

-Muy bien, el equipo oficial es éste y no hay nadie que pueda discutirlo, ¿está claro? -todos asintieron, temerosos- Cazadores: Fernández Carriedo Antonio, Héderváry Elizabeta y Potter James. Golpeadores: yo y Jones Alfred. Guardián: Wang Long. Buscador: Potter Albus. Pasemos a los reservas -anunció-. Cazadores: Corner Julia y Dreyar William. Golpeador: Mei Chi. Guardián: Weasley Louis. Buscador: Kirkland Peter. Eso es todo. Los entrenamientos ya están programados: serán los lunes y los viernes por la tarde. Lo lamentaréis si llegáis tarde.

* * *

**Y así acaba el capítulo de hoy.**

**Sí. _Revolution 2010_. Lo hicimos a propósito. Ya podríamos seguir aquí en España el ejemplo de los islandeses.**

**Nuevas referencias: los capitanes de quidditch. Maya es Maya, la que ya mencionamos; Chelsea Hawkins está basada en la protagonista femenina de _Harvest Moon - Island of Happiness_; Eileen McGarden está basada en Eileen, la carpintera de _Harvest Moon - a Tale of Two Towns_; y Scarlett Dare... bueno, está basada en Erza Scarlet de _Fairy Tail_, y de ahí su nombre.**

**Nos veremos pronto, chicos. ¡Qué ganas de volver a salir...!**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa - **

**PD: ¡Ryoko te queremos, Ryoko quédate...!~ Qué ilusión verte por aquí de nuevo. Y gracias también a todas nuestras reviewers y también a las que se han añadido la historia a favoritos o se han suscrito, que nos animan a seguir publicando. Los reviews se agradecen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Estamos de vuelta como cada martes con nuevo capítulo. Y me complace comunicarles, señoritas (y no diré caballeros porque va a ser que no los hay), que ¡EMPIEEEEEEZA EL YAOI! Si ya habíamos probado un poquito de esa miel con nuestra ración de SuFin, pero a partir de ahora va a ser una constante y van a ir entrando en juego una pareja detrás de otra, con algunos comportamientos nada propios de unos niños de once años. Avisadas quedáis.**

**Y no, en quidditch no había reservas... hasta que mi hermana decidió que sí, por varias razones que ya veremos.**

**¡Vamos a ello!**

**Inserte laaaaargo disclaimer aquí...**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_Long_

Me resultó bastante sorprendente el que me eligieran como guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. En serio, no me lo esperaba.

También estaba la escoba que me había regalado la profesora Bellerophon. No sabía por qué me la había regalado, si yo no destacaba en su clase, aunque sospecho que la directora o algún otro profesor tuvo algo que ver. Aún así, me gustaba mi nueva _Dragon Stick 2.0_. Según había conseguido averiguar, alcanzaba los doscientos veinte kilómetros por hora. Era maniobrable y aerodinámica y, por lo que tenía entendido, el profesor Flitwick les había regalado una igual a Lin, Yao y Kiku.

Precisamente tres de los integrantes de nuestro primer rival en el campo de quidditch, Ravenclaw. Pero bueno, según Francis, sólo Yao estaba en el equipo como titular, los otros dos eran reservas, Lin como cazadora y Kiku como buscador. Según el francés, los tres cazadores de Ravenclaw eran Yao, una tal Olvia Knights y Gale Di Angelo, un chico al que había podido observar de lejos. Debo decir que era lo más raro que había visto en mi vida, pero si era bueno en el quidditch...

-Señor Wang, ¿es capaz de repetir el hechizo para transformar esta cerilla en una aguja para sus compañeros? Parecen no haber entendido la mecánica -me pidió la profesora Bellerophon sacándome de mis pensamientos. Suspiré e hice de nuevo el hechizo. La cerilla se convirtió en una afilada aguja- ¡Muy bien! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! -me felicitó.

La verdad, pensándolo bien, puede que verdaderamente la idea de comprarme una escoba hubiera sido única y exclusivamente de la señorita Kira D. Bellerophon. La cosa es que yo había destacado desde el principio en Transformaciones.

La profesora Bellerophon era una mujer bastante joven, yo le echaría veinticinco años. Tenía la piel clara y los ojos marrones. Su pelo, algo largo y muy rizado, rubio oscuro, estaba casi siempre recogido en una coleta. Por lo que había podido comprobar en el mes que ya llevábamos en el colegio, era una mujer bastante estricta y algo mandona. Pero sorprendentemente, me había cogido cariño en la primera clase.

Así, después de varias cerillas que pinchaban y agujas con las que se podía hacer fuego, salimos de la penúltima clase del día. Sólo faltaba una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Desi. Entonces, nos dirigimos al tercer piso y entramos en la clase.

Como siempre, la profesora tardó en llegar, pero eso nunca nos había importado. Adorábamos las clases de D.C.A.O con la profesora Bancroft.

-¡Buenos días, chicos! -dijo apareciendo, como siempre, en lo alto de la escalera.

-¡Buenos días, Desi! -respondieron todos.

-¿El profesor Flitwick os ha enseñado ya Wingardium Leviosa? -preguntó bajando las escaleras.

-Estamos en ello -respondió Toris.

-Es por el día que tengamos clase a primera hora. Como yo suelo tardar un poco, para que vayáis apartando los pupitres. Ahora no hay problema, porque los pupitres se pasan desde primera hora apilados -explicó. Llegó abajo y se sentó en su mesa-. Pues eso, que cuando lleguéis a primera hora, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Y ahora poneos por parejas -dijo entonces.

Yo, como siempre, me iba a poner con Chi, pero para mi sorpresa esta vez se había puesto con Albus. Por ello, me tocó ponerme con uno de los que cambiaba de pareja cada día: Christian.

-Ya hemos dado el Aquaeructo, Aresto Momentum, Bombarda y Protego, ¿no? -todos asentimos. En resumidas cuentas, habíamos acabado mojados, parados, quemados y protegidos- Bueno, supongo que es buena idea enseñaros a continuación el hechizo Confundus. Sirve para confundir, evidentemente. Pero es muy útil en diversas situaciones -afirmó.

Y lo dicho, salimos de la clase como si acabáramos de montar en las tazas giratorias a toda velocidad.

-¡Long! ¡Long! -escuché como alguien me llamaba. Vaya, no sabía como, había llegado hasta el vestíbulo. Me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con Emil, que por cierto, era uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw. Y bueno, también estaba lo de que se notaba que a mí me gustaba, y yo a él.

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunté.

-¿Te vienes a pasear un rato? Tengo que hablar contigo -dijo. Yo me encogí de hombros y empezamos a andar. Salimos al patio principal, pero había muchos alumnos, y por ello seguimos andando.

-¿Qué quieres? -volví a a preguntar cuando llegamos al acueducto, viendo que no había gente alrededor.

-Hablar del partido de mañana -respondió. Lo olvidaba, el partido era al día siguiente. Genial.

-¿Y?

-No sé, ¿vais bien? -preguntó- En los entrenamientos, quiero decir.

-Sí, supongo -respondí encogiéndome de hombros-. ¿Y vosotros?

-Mmm... Bien, supongo... -respondió. Seguimos andando. Ninguno dijo nada. Llegamos a la entrada del viaducto y volvimos a entrar en el castillo. Ante nosotros había una escalera que ascendía y otra más pequeña que bajaba a las mazmorras.

-¿Por dónde? -pregunté yo.

-Arriba -dijo él simplemente. Subimos y encontramos otro pasillo con varias puertas.

-¿A dónde llevarán? -pregunté yo.

-¿Lo averiguamos? -dijo Emil acercándose a la primera puerta. La abrió sin esfuerzo-. Está oscuro, no veo lo que hay dentro... -dijo entrando. Puse los ojos en blanco, pero le seguí.

Nada más entrar, la puerta se cerró a nuestra espalda.

-Es un armario de la limpieza... -dijo Emil, al tropezar (y casi matarse) con el cubo de una fregona. Pareció darse cuenta de que la puerta se había cerrado- ¿Por qué cierras, si vamos a salir?

-La puerta se ha cerrado sola -dije yo. Emil buscó la puerta a tientas. Escuché cómo forcejeaba.

-¡No se abre! -gritó.

-¿Cómo...? -no, no podíamos habernos quedado encerrados...

-¿No hay ningún hechizo para abrir puertas? -preguntó.

-Ninguno que hayamos dado -respondí.

-¿Y para encender la luz?

-He mirado el libro y creo que hay uno...

-¡Genial!

-...pero no sé cómo se hace -terminé. Me dio la impresión de que Emil se dio un cabezazo contra la pared. Me senté en el suelo. Él se dio cuenta, y noté que también se sentaba.

No cabíamos bien. El armario en sí era pequeño, y si le sumábamos la cantidad de productos, escobas, fregonas y cubos varios que había dentro de él, podíamos decir que Emil y yo estábamos a pocos centímetros.

-¿Crees que vendrán a por nosotros? -me preguntó.

-La conserje debería ponerse a limpiar esta tarde -respondí. Islandia resopló.

-¿Y qué hacemos mientras?

-Bueno, hay muchas cosas que hacer... -dije yo acercándome incluso más.

-¿C-Como qué? -parecía temeroso.

-¿Lo averiguamos? -dije yo antes de besarle en los labios.

* * *

_Elizabeta_

Aburrimiento absoluto.

Me comí el plato de espaguetis sin ganas. Hacía un tiempo que no se me ocurrían ideas para doujinshis y no conseguía fotos. La última que había conseguido había sido de Heracles y Kiku dándose la mano en nuestra sala de las mazmorras. ¿Que eran muy monos? Sí. ¿Que necesitaba más material? También.

Me levanté de la mesa y me fui sin decir nada. Al salir del Gran Comedor me encontré con una preocupada conserje.

-¿Qué pasa, señorita Strauss? -le pregunté a mi amiga.

-Por favor Eli, llámame Alisa -le pidió-. Lo que pasa es que he perdido uno de mis mangas.

-¿Cuál? -pregunté.

-El número uno de Fairy Tail.

-Precisamente ese mola -comenté yo. Ella asintió.

-¡Por eso mismo! Además, ¿sabes cuántos días me dejan salir del colegio al año? ¡Siete! ¡Y repartidos por todo el año, no juntos! Son los únicos momentos que tengo para ir a comprar manga, ingredientes para pociones, pergamino, tinta, plumas, figuritas, ropa, recambios para mi cámara...

-¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que viste el manga? -pregunté.

-Ayer por la tarde. Me los llevo porque como encanto las fregonas para que limpien, puedo leer mientras -me explicó.

-¿Y que limpiaste ayer por la tarde? -entonces chasqueó los dedos.

-¡El pasillo que hay a la entrada del viaducto! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? ¡Seguro que se me cayó en el armario de la limpieza que hay allí!

-¿Recuerdas todos los armarios del colegio? -pregunté sorprendida, sabiendo que había más de cien.

-No, pero ese precisamente tiene una peculiaridad: la puerta se atasca de vez en cuando y se cierra sola. Me he quedado encerrada varias veces, pero con el hechizo Alohomora se abre fácilmente -explicó.

-¡Pues vamos, yo te acompaño! -me ofrecí. Ella asintió.

-¡Gracias, Eli! -empezamos a correr. Cruzamos el patio principal y llegamos al aqueducto. Al final, llegamos a la entrada.

-Es por arriba, ¿no? -pregunté yo señalando las escaleras que ascendían.

-Sí, es por ahí. Justo a la derecha... -explicó. Y subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo. Nos plantamos frente a la puerta del armario.

Entonces fue cuando escuchamos golpes y diversos ruidos.

-Ahí hay alguien -articulé mirando a Alisa.

-Saca la cámara -me dijo ella en un susurro. Obedientemente, la saqué. Siempre la llevaba encima.

-Uno, dos y ¡tres! -contó en voz baja. Y apuntando con su varita a la cerradura, susurró- ¡Alohomora!

La puerta se abrió y yo hice una foto.

_-(...)-_

-¿¡Pero se puede saber por qué os estabais enrollando en un armario de la limpieza!? -gritó la conserje con voz nasal, pues se sujetaba un pañuelo ensangrentado contra la nariz.

-Bueno... es una larga historia... -dijo Emil completamente rojo.

Lo dicho, al abrir el armario nos habíamos encontrado a un Long y a un Emil MUY metidos en lo suyo. La hemorragia nasal que habíamos tenido las dos había provocado que en aquel momento nos estuviéramos sujetando pañuelos en la nariz. Tras haberlos pillado, los habíamos llevado al despacho de Alisa, que disimulaba de mala manera lo que le había gustado realmente encontrar a dos chicos enrollándose en el armario de la limpieza.

Y yo tenía mi foto.

-Tengo todo el día -dijo la conserje sentándose en su silla. Ellos dos estaban sentados frente a la mesa y yo estaba de pie, apoyada en la pared.

-Emil quería hablar conmigo -empezó Hong Kong, nada avergonzado por lo que había pasado. O al menos, en apariencia no parecía avergonzado.

-Y... empezamos a pasear... -continuó Emil intentando no mirar a nadie, solo al suelo- ¡Yo solo quería hablar del partido de mañana!

-Pues dentro del armario decías otras cosas -soltó Long como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Emil se puso aún más rojo.

-¡Cállate! -le gritó- Y entonces llegamos al pasillo y... y Long se fijo en que había muchas puertas que no sabía a dónde llevaban y... y yo dije que lo comprobáramos -dijo totalmente avergonzado, pero Long no parecía dispuesto a decir nada-. Y... Y entonces yo abrí una puerta y c-como estaba oscuro me metí dentro y... y Long me siguió. La puerta se cerró a nuestra espalda y no se podía abrir y... bueno...

-Acabamos así -terminó Long.

-Exacto -dijo Emil.

-¿Os dais cuenta de que tenéis once años? ¡No es edad para ir haciéndoos lavados de anginas por los rincones!-gritó la conserje.

-En realidad, yo tengo como mil trescientos años -dijo Emil.

-Y yo más de doscientos -añadió Long. Alisa resopló.

-Es verdad, olvidaba que sois del grupo de naciones... -dijo- Por esta vez, no se lo diré a la directora, pero como os vuelva a pillar... -no acabó la frase- Podéis ir a comer. Con suerte, aún quedará algo a lo que hincar el diente.

Los dos se levantaron y salieron corriendo, el asiático con su cara de póquer, el islandés colorado de humillación. Alisa rió por lo bajo.

-Te escuché -dije entonces.

-¿Eh? -no parecía saber a lo que me refería.

-No quiero líos... excepto en los armarios de la limpieza -le recordé yo. La conserje sonrió.

-Tú deberías prepararte para el entrenamiento de quidditch. ¿O no tenéis partido mañana?

* * *

_Agnethe_

Me levanté temprano y me lavé la cara. Me hice un trenza y me puse mi nuevo uniforme de quidditch: una camiseta y unos pantalones, con una túnica encima. También las coderas, rodilleras y demás protecciones. Todo del color azul cyan característico de Ravenclaw, excepto por el nombre que había bordado en mi túnica, en la espalda y bien grande: _Agnethe_, que estaba en bronce. La mayoría de gente tenía bordado su apellido, pero al ser tres Bondevik en el equipo, a cada uno le habían puesto su nombre para evitar confusiones.

Cogí mi escoba, una _Saeta de Fuego 4.0, _y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Serían las siete de la mañana, y sin embargo Yao ya estaba sentado en el sofá con el uniforme de quidditch puesto y su escoba al lado. Me saludó en medio de un bostezo y yo le devolví el saludo, pero entonces alguien me tocó el hombro. Me di la vuelta.

-¡Oh, Gale! ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? -le pregunté al extraño chico. Él también llevaba el uniforme de quidditch y su escoba en la mano, ya que era uno de los cazadores.

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo... bajar a desayunar -respondió.

-¿Vamos juntos? -le pregunté con una sonrisa. Pareció sorprendido por la oferta, pero se encogió de hombros y salimos de la sala común.

-¿Estás... nerviosa? -me preguntó mientras bajábamos las escaleras de la torre.

-Un poco -confesé-. Preferiría hablar de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el quidditch.

Gale asintió.

-Te entiendo... Es más relajante hablar de otras cosas antes de un partido, para tranquilizarse... -dijo él- Bueno... ¿de que quieres hablar?

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos de distinto color? -yo tenía la pregunta pensada desde hacía unas semanas. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Los tengo así desde que nací.. -dijo-. Los ojos son una de las razones por las que la gente no se me acerca... El pelo es otra... Y ya si hablamos de la marca...

-¿No es un tatuaje? -pregunté yo sorprendida. Negó con la cabeza.

-Nací con ella -dijo simplemente acariciando el extraño dibujo blanco que lucía bajo el ojo derecho.

-¿Y sólo por eso la gente no se te acerca? -pregunté. Se encogió de hombros.

-No sé si hay alguna otra razón, pero... -no terminó la frase.

-¿Pero que? -pregunté yo.

-Tengo pérdidas de memoria... Lagunas... Momentos en los que tengo un espacio en blanco, momentos en los que no se que pasó... Creo que eso tiene que ver con... -se quedó callado un momento. Habíamos llegado al final de las escaleras. Estaba de pie, sin decir nada.

-Gale, ¿qué te pasa? -le miré a la cara, y me quedé pasmada. Su marca había empezado brillar.

-_Países... Misión... Aquel que dice amarla... La raptará y la intentará matar... Una muerte... ¿Llanto?... _-parecía que aquella no fuera su voz: de pronto se había vuelto más profunda y gutural. No tenía sentido lo que decía. La marca dejó de brillar y recuperó la normalidad- Agnethe, ¿por qué me miras así? -preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que acabas de decir? -pregunté sorprendida y, para qué engañarnos, algo asustada.

-¿El qué? ¿Lo de la memoria? -preguntó. Me di cuenta de que no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

-No, nada... -dije yo, quitándole importancia. El chico se encogió de hombros y seguimos hablando. pero mi mente seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho. ¿Países? ¿Misión? ¿Es que sabía lo que estábamos haciendo las naciones? "No" dijo una voz en mi interior. Tenía razón, no lo sabía. Pero algo me decía que acababa de escuchar una especie de profecía.

"Aquel que dice amarla". ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Amar a quién? "La raptará y la intentará matar", con eso ya te decía que era un chico que se declaraba a una chica, pero si la intentaba matar, sería porque ella le habría rechazado, ¿verdad?

"Una muerte... ¿Llanto?..." ¿Una persona iba a morir? ¿Quién? ¿Y por qué al final pronunciaba "llanto" como si lo estuviera preguntando? ¿Sería que el chico que mataría a la chica moriría? ¿O sería un inocente? ¿O que la que moría era la chica?

Lo único que tenía claro es que aquello tenía que ver con las naciones. Sentía aguarles la fiesta aquella noche, ganara el que ganase, pero debía contar lo que había dicho Gale... Aunque sin mencionar que había sido él el que lo había dicho. Seguro que si lo decía, no me harían caso...

_-(...)-_

-¿Estáis listos? -preguntó Chelsea Hawkins, la capitana del equipo, mirándonos a todos. Asentimos. Ella asintió también- Ahora el comentarista debería ir diciendo nuestros nombres, conforma los diga, iremos saliendo -nos explicó. Volvimos a asentir-. Y sólo me queda desearos buena suerte a todos.

Estábamos en una especie de pasillo con una puerta al final, por donde se entraba directamente al campo de quidditch. Eran las diez menos diez de la mañana y faltaban escasos minutos para que el partido empezara... y yo tenía unas mariposas gigantes en el estómago.

No había dejado de pensar en lo que había dicho Gale, pero precisamente por eso estaba incluso más nerviosa. Agarré fuertemente el palo de mi escoba y noté cómo alguien me tocaba el hombro. No necesité girarme para saber que era el propio Gale, que intentaba tranquilizarme.

Lo que ocurría con los reservas no era como en un partido de fútbol. Los reservas sólo salían en el caso de que alguien estuviera herido, por eso debían estar preparados en cualquier momento. Aunque según me habían comentado, antes no había reservas. Era una novedad de haría un par de años, visto que había veces que los buscadores se estampaban contra el suelo y el partido prácticamente lo tenía ganado el equipo contrario, o eso me había comentado Olvia, una de las cazadoras. Era cuanto menos tranquilizador saber que los buscadores eran los que se solían llevar los mayores tortazos.

Olvia era una chica de pelo negro largo, con flequillo recto. Tenía la piel un poco oscura y los ojos azul cielo, lo cual creaba un contraste interesante. Iba a séptimo año. Los otros dos cazadores eran Yao y Gale. Sólo tengo que decir que Yao también llevaba su nombre y no su apellido bordado en el traje, ya que Long "su hermano" también jugaba al quidditch y, es más, jugaba en aquel partido. Contra nosotros.

Los golpeadores eran mi hermano Emil y una chica llamada Sophie Vermillion. Sophie era una chica de cuarto, por lo que tenía entendido. Parecía delicada, pero tenía muy mala leche. Tenía el pelo negro corto y los ojos marrones. Su piel era bastante clara comparada con la de Olvia, pero tampoco era tan clara como la mía.

Luego estaba yo, la buscadora. Y finalmente la guardiana, que era nuestra capitana, Chelsea Hawkins. Tenía el pelo castaño claro un tanto largo, pero se lo había recogido en una coleta. Su piel era clara y tenía los ojos azules parecidos a los de Olvia. Iba a sexto año, pero por lo visto era la única que repetía en el equipo de quidditch, por tanto le habían dado el puesto de capitana a ella.

En cuanto a los reservas, en total eran cinco. Los reservas de cazadores eran Lin y Lukas. El reserva de golpeador era Theodore, el prefecto. El reserva de guardián era un chico llamado Lloyd Castellan, que iba a sexto curso. Tenía el pelo negro un poco largo y los ojos marrones, con la piel clara. Llevaba gafas sin montura. Era un chico un tanto reservado, pero parecía bastante listo.

Y por último, estaba el reserva de mi puesto, el de buscador, que era Kiku. Y ése era el equipo.

Las puertas frente a nosotros se abrieron y escuchamos cómo Francis hablaba desde su puesto de comentarista.

-¡Demos la bienvenida al equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, que este año resulta estar lleno de bellas _mademoiselles_! ¡Vamos a dar la bienvenida a su guapa capitana, Chelsea Hawkins! -Chelsea salió andando al campo y nosotros la seguimos. Francis iba diciendo los nombres conforme salíamos- ¡La preciosa Agnethe Bondevik y su... hermano, Emil Bondevik! ¡La bellísima y sexy Olvia Knights! ¡La guapisima, perdón, guapísimo, Yao!

-¡Me las vas a pagar, aru! -le gritó Yao detrás de mí, pero Francis continuó a lo suyo.

-¡El misterioso Gale Di Angelo! ¡Y por último, la encantadora golpeadora, Sophie Vermillion!

-Qué torta tiene en la cara... -dijo la "encantadora" Sophie Vermillion. Las gradas estaban totalmente llenas y vi una masa color azul y bronce que nos animaba. Otra masa roja y dorada nos abucheaba. Por ahí estaban los Slytherin y Hufflepuff, aunque cada uno se había posicionado a favor del equipo que había querido.

También vi como, apartado un poco del resto, estaba el asiento del comentarista. Detrás de él estaban sentadas la conserje y la señorita Bancroft, que le estaba echando la bronca a Francis por todo lo que había dicho. Algo me decía que en el próximo partido tendríamos nuevo comentarista.

Cuando Desi terminó de echarle la bronca, Francis volvió a lo suyo.

-¡Y ahora daremos la bienvenida a los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor, que no tiene tantas bellas señoritas, pero entre Elizabeta y Scarlett cubren el cupo de sobra! -gritó Francis sin hacer caso a Desi, que se llevó las manos a la cara- ¡La primera en salir es la sexy y temible capitana, Scarlett Dare! -la pelirroja le miró con odio- ¡A continuación, los tres cazadores: el impulsivo James Potter, mi mejor amigo y epítome de la palabra sexy, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, y la preciosa y muy sexy Elizabeta Héderváry!

Mientras que Antonio le levantó el pulgar a su amigo, Elizabeta le sacó el dedo corazón, a lo que Francis estaba acostumbrado.

-¡Detrás de ellos sale el estoico Long Wang, aunque algo me contaron que pasó con un integrante del otro equipo en un armario de la limpieza! ¡Y junto a él vemos aparecer al pequeño Albus Potter! -continuó como si nada. Long le sacó el dedo, al igual que había hecho Elizabeta, mientras que mi hermano, por alguna razón, se había sonrojado hasta las orejas- ¡Finalmente, aquí viene... el hero, el inimitable, Alfred F. Jones!

-¡Así me gusta! -gritó el estadounidense, saludando a su público.

La profesora Hooch apareció y se reunió con los dos equipos en el centro del campo. Ya me habían dicho que ella iba a ser el árbitro en todos los partidos.

-Hawkins, Dare, daos la mano -ordenó. Las dos capitanas se la estrecharon y, mientras que Chelsea sonreía amigablemente, Dare tenía una cara de concentración absoluta.

Cuando las dos se soltaron la señora Hooch continuó hablando:

-Montaos en vuestras escobas -todos le hicimos caso. El corazón me iba a mil por hora-. Los guardianes podéis colocaros en vuestras marcas ya -Long y Chelsea emprendieron el vuelo y se situaron frente a los aros de gol-. ¡Levantad el vuelo! -nos ordenó.

-¡Y levantan el vuelo! -gritó Francis- ¡El partido dará comienzo cuando la amable señora Hooch lance la quaffle!

Fue decir esto y la señora Hooch lanzó la quaffle al aire. Elizabeta se lanzó a por ella y la atrapó.

-¡Y comienza el partido con la quaffle en posesión de la tía buena de Héderváry! ¡Pero Knights le sale al paso y se la roba de una manera muy sexy! ¡Mirad, la señora Hooch ha sacado una cajita! ¡Y suelta la snitch dorada!

Entonces me giré y la vi: efectivamente, la señora Hooch acababa de soltar la snitch dorada, que volaba unos metros por encima de mí. Me abalancé hacia ella, pero Albus también la había visto. Nos lanzamos a por ella, pero cuando llegamos ya había desaparecido. Me puse a dar vueltas a toda velocidad por el campo.

Fue entonces cuando noté que había perdido la goma de la trenza y ahora tenía el pelo totalmente suelto, pero no me iba a parar a rehacerme la trenza, así que seguí dando vueltas y encontré la snitch, pero Albus, que me seguía, también estaba ahí.

-¡Y otros diez puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Recuerdo a nuestro público que el marcador va cuarenta a cincuenta, a favor de Gryffindor! ¡Y aquí delante tenemos a Albus y la preciosa Agnethe, que se ha soltado esa maravillosa melena, ambos persiguiendo la snitch! ¡Esto está muy igualado!

Puse mi escoba a velocidad punta, pero Albus hizo lo mismo y, por lo que vi, teníamos exactamente la misma, la _Saeta 4.0_.

Pero en cuanto nos quisimos dar cuenta, la snitch había desaparecido de nuevo. Yo me separé de Albus y vi cómo mi hermano aparecía a uno de mis lados, golpeando una bludger que amenazaba con darme.

-¡Otro tanto del guapo de Yao! ¡Setenta a sesenta, a favor de Ravenclaw! ¡El partido está dando la vuelta!

Yo seguí volando y me pareció ver un destello dorado al otro lado del campo. Me lancé hacia ella, pero cuando volví a fijarme, allí no estaba la snitch. Me di la vuelta, y entonces noté que algo me tiraba del pelo sin compasión. Me arriesgué y cogí lo que se había enganchado. Casi me caigo de la escoba.

-¡Agnethe Bondevik ha atrapado la snitch! ¡El partido termina con una victoria de Ravenclaw de doscientos veinte puntos a sesenta! -anunció Francis.

No podía creerlo. Lo que se revolvía en mi mano queriendo escapar, era la snitch dorada, que se había quedado atrapada en mi pelo.

Los recuerdos que tengo de después del partido son borrosos. Lo que sí sé es que aquella noche no me dejaron en paz en la sala común, por lo que me fue imposible ir a nuestra reunión diaria en la sala de las mazmorras.

Aunque tal vez no fuera tan importante lo que me había dicho Gale. Tal vez... cuando consiguiera más pistas, pudiera decirlo con tal de no alarmar a la gente...

* * *

**HongIce abre la temporada de yaoi a lo grande... Y el misterioso Gale está dando por fin señales de por qué nadie se le acerca... ¿Cómo quedará esto? Chan chaaan...**

**Por cierto, el viernes descubrí por qué mi hermana y autora, en episodios anteriores, cuando dijo que había acabado la historia, explicó que yo iba a matarla cuando viera lo que había hecho. El viernes me leí el epílogo que escribió mientras yo no estaba y lo entendí. No me gusta lo que ha hecho, pero a la vez estoy orgullosa de que lo haya hecho... Así que hemos llegado a un acuerdo: si nos tiráis muchos tomates cuando llegue el momento de colgar el epílogo (cosa que no creo que suceda porque queda bien, el jodío), yo misma, Miss Desi, escribiré un post-epílogo para explicar qué pasó después; los tomates se recogerán en cestas y serán enviados a Antonio y Lovino para hacer paella y salsa boloñesa.**

**¡Nos vemos! (los reviews se aprecian)**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo esto! En especial a Ryoko por su último review... De verdad, creo que no sois conscientes de lo que se aprecian los reviews. Mi hermana salta en la silla cuando recibe uno.**

**Creo que hoy no tenemos nada más que añadir. Sólo que en este capítulo no hay yaoi... :( No os preocupéis, vais a tener yaoi para hartaros en esta historia.**

**Advertencia: otaku fugoshi en extremo ejerciendo de comentarista.**

**Inserte disclaimer laaaaargo aquí...**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_Matthew_

El sábado por la noche cogí con mucho gusto la cama. Por la mañana, el partido de Gryffindor-Ravenclaw; por la tarde, entrenamiento de quidditch y, por la noche, reunión. Bueno, de normal no hubiéramos tenido entrenamiento, pero al tener al día siguiente el partido contra Slytherin, habíamos decidido reservar el campo para entrenar.

En cuanto a la reunión, estuvo Desi con nosotros. Le faltó tiempo para pedir voluntarios para comentarista. Lo malo fue cuando el único que se animó fue Feliciano. Vale, es buen chico y le cogieron, pero no iba a durar más de un partido.

Así, a la mañana siguiente, me levanté, me aseé y me puse el uniforme de quidditch. El uniforme en sí eran unos pantalones, una camiseta y una túnica, con rodilleras y demás protecciones, todo en amarillo, uno de los colores característicos de Hufflepuff. Mi apellido estaba escrito en la parte de atrás de la túnica, en color negro.

Fui a la sala común, escoba en mano, y allí, como es normal, nadie me vio. Salí a gatas por el tonel, como siempre, y me dirigí al Gran Comedor. Nadie me prestó atención cuando entré y sencillamente me senté en la mesa de Hufflepuff. La mayoría de alumnos iban con banderas de la casa y con bufandas con los colores negro y amarillo. Yo me serví lo de siempre, tortitas con sirope de arce. El partido empezaría sobre las diez y, aunque eran las ocho y media, habíamos quedado en el campo de quidditch a las nueve y cuarto.

-¿Qué tal, Matt? -pegué un bote. Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Mark, vestido con el uniforme de quidditch. Pese a ser un reserva, tenía que estar siempre preparado.

-Estoy... bien -dije. Mark se sentó a mi lado.

-Así que te gustan las tortitas, ¿eh?

-Sí -respondí yo echando más sirope de arce. Mark rió.

-Estás muy tranquilo pese a ser tu primer partido, ¿no? -preguntó Mark.

-Supongo -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Eso es extraño! -dijo cogiendo un tazón de leche y echándole cereales. Yo no dije nada. Me limité a comerme las tortitas.

_-...-(...)-...-_

Esperábamos bajo las gradas, en una pasillo, listos hasta que el comentarista nos llamara para salir al campo. Faltaban escasos minutos para las diez.

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta... este... el chico invisible? -preguntaba Eileen.

-Estoy aquí... -dije, pero como siempre, sólo me vio Lovino.

-¿El bastardo? ¡Está ahí, capulla! -contestó señalándome. Eileen me vio entonces y se acercó rápidamente hasta mí. Me puso las manos encima de los hombros.

-¿...cómo te llamabas? -preguntó.

-Matthew Williams -respondí.

-Eso, Matt -dijo asintiendo-. Cuento contigo. Si no te ven, no podrán saber que estás cerca de la snitch; puedes jugar esa baza a tu favor si sabes cómo. El año pasado... -empezó- Bueno, en realidad, desde hace más diez años... Desde hace diez años que no ganamos la copa de quidditch. Diez años que, directamente, no pasamos a la final. Diez años que hemos quedado últimos, por no ganar ni un solo partido. Sólo con que... Sólo... si quedáramos penúltimos... Te lo agradecería. Incluso sólo si ganamos este partido, será lo mejor que hemos hecho desde hace diez años -afirmó-. Por favor... atrapa la snitch antes que Braginsky.

-Lo intentaré...

-Prométemelo. Por favor, prométemelo -pidió. Parecía desesperada.

-Lo... Lo prometo -respondí. Ella asintió y me soltó. Se colocó donde debía estar, ya que las puertas se acababan de abrir.

-Ve... ¿A vosotros os gusta la pasta? A mí me encanta, sobre todo con salsa pesto... -decía Feliciano. Me pareció que Desi le quitaba el micrófono.

-¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al equipo de Hufflepuff! -gritó. Le devolvió el micrófono a Feliciano.

-Ve~... El equipo de Hufflepuff es muy bueno... -dijo simplemente. Por lo visto, Desi le dijo algo y Feli empezó a hablar- Primero viene la capitana, Eileen McGarden... Es muy buena chica, ve~... Detrás viene mi hermano. ¡Hola, Lovi-ve~!

-¡Capullo, ponte a decir los nombres de una puta vez! -le gritó Lovino. Unos murmullos se escucharon por todo el campo, pero Feli pareció entrar en razón.

-Mi hermano, Lovino Vargas. Detrás van los tres cazadores: Cindy Macmillan, Tino Väinämöinen y Phoebe Marvell. ¡Un aplauso! Después viene Laura Manon. Y por ahí debe estar Matt Williams, pero no se le ve, porque es invisible, ve~ -decía Feli. Al menos se acordaba de mi nombre.

Entonces Desi pareció volver a decirle algo, así que Feliciano siguió hablando.

-Y ahora llega el equipo de Slytherin, ve~. Primero sale la capitana, Maya Loxar. Detrás vienen los dos golpeadores: Natalia Braginskaya y Gilbert Beilschmidt. Los dos se portan muy bien conmigo, ve~... Después de ellos vienen Selena LaRue y Sadik Adnan. Detrás viene Amir Steilsson y detrás el buscador del equipo, Ivan Braginsky. Es un chico muy amable... pero como te acerques a él, su hermana te pega -dijo temeroso. Natalia le fulminó con la mirada, lo que hizo que Feliciano sacara su bandera blanca y se pusiera a blandirla- ¡Veeeee~!¡Porfavorporfavorporfavooor! ¡No me mates, tengo familiares en Minsk! ¡SOCORROOOOO~!

Desi y Alisa pusieron los ojos en blanco. Apartaron a Feli del micrófono y la conserje se colocó en la silla. Carraspeó.

-Debido a que nuestro comentarista ha caído presa del pánico antes incluso de empezar, en este partido seré yo la comentarista. En el próximo conseguiremos otro -afirmó. Entonces empezó a narrar-. La señora Hooch va al centro del campo...

-Capitanas, daos la mano -ordenó. Las dos estaban serias y, en el caso de Eileen, sudorosas. Se dieron la mano y enseguida se soltaron-. Montaos en vuestras escobas -todos le hicimos caso. Esperaba poder ganarle a Ivan, que no me había visto, para mi suerte-. Los guardianes podéis colocaros en vuestras marcas ya -Eileen y Amir emprendieron el vuelo y se situaron frente a los aros de gol-. ¡Levantad el vuelo! -nos ordenó. Entonces sacó la quaffle de la caja y la lanzó al aire. La cogió Selena.

-¡Y empieza el partido con posesión de quaffle de LaRue! ¡Nadie consigue quitársela! ¡Es la leche, ni que fuera Erza! -Desi carraspeó a su espalda- Vale, lo pillo... las frikadas a casa. ¡Mirad, la señora Hooch acaba de soltar la snitch!

Aquello me interesaba. Silencioso e invisible, me dirigí hacia la snitch. Pero ésta sí que notaba mi presencia.

La pequeña pelota dorada voló lejos de mí, pero yo no tardé en seguirla. Ivan parecía que no era capaz de ver a ninguno de los dos: ni a mí ni a la snitch. Sin embargo, yo no la perdía de vista ni un instante.

-¡Treinta a diez, a favor de Slytherin! ¡Si alguien ve que el buscador de Hufflepuff coge la snitch, que me lo diga, porque se ha vuelto más invisible que el propio Absalom! -Desi le pegó un capón, pero Alisa no paró- ¡Increíble, Väinämöinen acaba de marcar! ¡Parece que se acaba de poner las pilas, señores! ¡Y estoy segura de que si ganan, su novio le dará otro beso esta noche, o eso esperamos todas las fangirls! -se escuchó un "'¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" por toda la grada-¡Ahora Slytherin se está pasando la quaffle, pero los cazadores de Hufflepuff no les dejan pasar! ¡Están tardando más en marcar que Konata en hacer los deberes!

Maldita sea, por escuchar los comentarios de la señorita Strauss, había perdido de vista la snitch. Di una vuelta al campo y no tardé en volver a encontrarla: Ivan la perseguía a pocos centímetros del suelo. Me lancé en picado.

-¡Parece que Braginsky ha encontrado la snitch! ¡Sólo hace falta que la coja y Slytherin habrá ganado! -afirmó- Por otra parte, ¡Marvell acaba de marcar otro tanto! ¡Empate a treinta! ¡Phoebe parece más enérgica que el propio Natsu! ¡Si siguen así, Hufflepuff acabará ganando por primera vez en diez años! ¡Hasta ahora han tenido peor suerte que las personas que se han encontrado con Nico Robin! ¡Esperemos que eso cambie, igual que pasó con ella!

No sé cómo, conseguí que Ivan se despistara y entonces era yo quien perseguía a la snitch. A los pocos segundos la tenía en la mano.

-¡La tiene! ¡El capullo invisible la tiene! -gritó Lovino con una sonrisa nada habitual en él.

-¿La tiene? ¿El buscador de Hufflpuff la tiene? ¿Ya? -preguntó Alisa. Bajé al suelo con la snitch en la mano.

Lo último que recuerdo del partido es a Eileen abrazándome mientras lloraba y a todos los Hufflepuffs gritando mi nombre, que anteriormente habían mirado en una lista.

* * *

_Gilbert_

El equipo del awesome yo (por tanto, el awesome equipo) había perdido frente al buscador invisible y su equipo de pacotilla.

Toda la awesome casa de Slytherin nos apoyaba, pese a haber perdido. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Aunque tenia la sensación de que si no ganábamos el próximo partido, o bien ellos o bien Maya sola, nos darían una paliza.

Porque todo hay que decirlo, Maya podía ser muy simpática fuera del campo de quidditch, pero dentro era lo más competitivo y agresivo que pudieras imaginar. Mientras que en el campo, cuando perdimos, nos había echado la bronca, fuera de este nos había pedido disculpas y había dicho:

-¡Tendremos más suerte la próxima vez!

Y bueno, Ivan parecía haberse motivado cuando le habían dicho que el próximo partido sería contra Ravenclaw.

Así, pasaron las semanas y llegamos a la noche del treinta de octubre. Yo estaba cenando wurst tranquilamente, cuando la directora McGonagall reclamó atención.

-A causa de una serie de razones, se ha decidido que mañana las clases quedarán suspendidas, pese a ser martes, ya que, a votación popular de profesores, se ha decidido hacer una programación especial para el día de Halloween -un murmullo recorrió el Gran Comedor-. Está previsto que se haga un concurso de disfraces, que debéis hacer vosotros mismos, con ayuda de la magia que habéis aprendido. El ganador recibirá una mención especial en las notas finales. El concurso es opcional, por supuesto. Y de momento, eso es todo. También podéis aprovechar el día para relajaros o incluso para dar sustos. Y por supuesto, espero que os lo paséis bien, ya que esa es la finalidad. Podéis seguir comiendo -anunció.

Todos parecían muy emocionados por el día siguiente. Sobre todo Elizabeta. Sonreía pensando en el día siguiente mientras charlaba alegremente... con Will.

-Deja de mirarla, Gilbert -dijo Sadik sacándome de mis pensamientos-. Ya sé que te gusta, pero lo más probable es que Will le pida salir y acepte...

-¡NO me gusta! ¡Al awesome yo no le gusta esa marimacho! -grité.

-No cuela, Gilbert, te estás poniendo más rojo que el color de tus ojos.

-Tú calla, ligón.

-Aunque si te gusta realmente, deberías intentar declararte. Y yo lo haría cuanto antes, porque si no Will se te adelantará.

-¿Pero y si dice que no? -pregunté preocupado.

-Si dice que no, al menos sabrás que lo has intentado -respondió el turco-. ¿O prefieres ser un cobarde y no decírselo nunca?

-¡El awesome yo no es un cobarde! -protesté.

-¡Por eso debes declararte mañana! ¿Estás conmigo?

-¡Sí!

-¡Sí!

-¡Sí!

-¡Sí!

-Ya vale de síes -corté yo.

Después de aquella conversación con él, pasamos a los postres y, como ya era tradición en cada comida, ya fuera desayuno, comida o cena, Berwald se levantó y le dio un beso a Tino. Las chicas suspiraban cada vez que esto pasaba.

Conclusión: las chicas estaban locas, muy locas. DEMASIADO locas. Salvo cuando se trataba de lanzarle piropos al awesome yo, por supuesto...

_-_-(...)-_-_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes que nadie, algo que se consideraría como extremadamente raro. Me peiné más veces de las que puedo recordar, me lavé la cara y me vestí.

Había dormido bastante bien, ya que la reunión de la noche anterior había resultado agradable y todo. Y bueno, la profesora Sinistra estaba de buen humor y no puso deberes.

Salí del dormitorio y entré en la sala común. No me sorprendió encontrarla decorada con calabazas, velas flotantes y telarañas, más de las que tenia habitualmente. Tenía un aire más lúgubre de lo habitual, lo que la hacía incluso más awesome de lo que era normalmente. Y también me fijé en que los muebles tenían más polvo que de costumbre, pero cuando pasé el dedo por encima de una mesa, el polvo no desapareció. Supuse que era parte de la decoración.

Sin prestar atención a quien estuviera allí, salí de la sala común y me dirigí al Gran Comedor. La verdad es que todo el colegio tenia el mismo aspecto que la sala común, sólo que había un fantasma apostado detrás de cada esquina y las armaduras te asustaban al pasar. También estaba lo de que Peeves, el poltergeist, te tirara un cubo de arañas de plástico a la cabeza.

Llegué finalmente al Gran Comedor. Estaba igual que de costumbre, salvo por las calabazas, y tal vez porque no había casi nadie, debido a la hora que era. Me senté en la mesa de Slytherin, en la que sólo había un chico de sexto que creo que se llamaba Luke Redfox. Leía tranquilamente el periódico del día, en el que se podía leer en portada: "¡Alain Beuregard, elegido Viceministro de Magia!".

Empecé desayunar tranquilamente. Al rato empezó a aparecer más gente de la casa: mi hermano, Ivan, Eva Justine (una de tercero), Maya, Selena y su hermana pequeña, Freya, a la que no se parecía en nada...

Pero antes incluso de que mi hermano o el pesado de Sadik pudieran decirme algo, yo ya me había levantado y salía con paso rápido del comedor. Nada más salí al vestíbulo me encontré con Francis, que intentaba ligar con unas chicas, sin éxito. Las chicas se largaron riendo, y el pobre Francis se quedó más solo que la una.

-Hey, Francis, ¿has visto a Eli? -pregunté. Me miró como si unas chicas no acabaran de rechazarle por todo lo alto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso le quieres dar un susto para vengarte de sus sartenazos? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-No sería mala idea, no te creas. Pero no es eso -contesté.

-Pues la última vez que la he visto estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor con Will pegado como si fuera una lapa -respondió él.

-¿Y hacia dónde se han ido? -pregunté.

-Decían algo de entrenar en el campo de quidditch, así que supongo que estarán allí -contestó el francés. Yo ya me iba a ir cuando mi amigo me cogió del brazo-. Ahora en serio, ¿por qué la estas buscando?

-Ya te lo contaré en otro momento -le dije yo soltándome. Me faltó tiempo para huir.

A los diez minutos había llegado al campo de quidditch, pero no les veía por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pegué un bote. Me di la vuelta. Allí estaba Scarlett Dare, la capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Daba miedo.

-B-Buscaba a Elizabeta -contesté yo apartándome un poco. Ella gruñó.

-¿Elizabeta? No sé por qué la buscas aquí. Teníamos entrenamiento especial, pero se acaba de cancelar y ella y William han decidido irse a la biblioteca -respondió. Bueno, si el entrenamiento se había cancelado, era normal que estuviera cabreada.

-B-Bueno, pues yo me voy -y salí pitando de allí antes de que la capitana empezara a echar fuego por la boca.

Entré de nuevo en el castillo y subí hasta la cuarta planta apartando a todos los que se ponían en medio. Así llegué a la biblioteca.

Busqué hasta en la sección prohibida, pero allí no había nadie.

-¿Qué busca, joven? -me di la vuelta. Genial, la bibliotecaria me miraba con cara de "seguro-que-estás-haciendo-algo-malo". Creo que la gente la llamaba "señora Pince".

-Señora Pince, estoy buscando a dos personas. Tenían que venir conmigo a... a hacer los deberes y no las encuentro -respondí susurrando.

-¿Cómo son esas personas? -preguntó de la misma forma.

-Es una chica de pelo castaño largo y los ojos muy verdes. Va con un chico rubio de ojos azules. ¡Ah, y ella suele llevar una carpeta de color azul! -los describí. Añadí el dato de la carpeta de sus dibujos eróticos al final.

-Los he visto -afirmó ella. Empecé a sonreír, pero cuando ella continuó, me quedé seco-. Ella ha estado jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico contra el campeón de Gryffindor y ha ganado. Después los dos han comentado sobre ir al Gran Comedor y jugar contra el campeón de Slytherin, que es el segundo mejor del colegio.

-¡Muchas gracias! -y salí corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. En el pasillo del cuarto piso me volví a encontrar a Francis.

-¿La has encontrado ya?

-¿No es evidente que no? -le respondí yo. Y sin esperar a que dijera otra cosa, seguí mi camino.

Llegué al Gran Comedor y me dirigí directamente a la parte de la mesa de Slytherin donde sabía que se sentaba el campeón de ajedrez, Ash Brocklehurst. Había visto alguna partida de él contra cualquier otra persona que se atreviera a retarle, y la verdad es que era un hacha.

Pero cuando llegué me lo encontré hecho polvo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le pregunté a Rachel Stoll, una chica que iba a cuarto y que, por tanto, tenía la edad de Ash.

-Por lo que me han contado, una niñata de Gryffindor, de primero. Acaba de hacerle jaque mate en cinco jugadas -contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sabes dónde ha ido esa chica? -pregunté. Negó con la cabeza.

-Eso se lo deberías preguntar a Ash, aunque no sé si te contestará de buenas maneras -me dijo Rachel. Había que intentarlo...

Me senté frente a Ash. Ni se molestó en mirarme.

-Tú eres ese tal Gilbert, ¿verdad? ¿Qué quieres?

-Buscaba a la chica que te acaba de dar una paliza al ajedrez -Rachel seguía por ahí y me dio un capón.

-¡Ten un poco más de tacto! -me dijo al oído.

-¿Elizabeta? -preguntó Ash ignorando lo que acababa de pasar.

-Sí, esa -afirmé yo.

-Se acaba de ir. Pero sólo te diré a dónde si me ganas al ajedrez -respondió mirándome por primera vez.

-¡Espera, espera, espera...! ¡Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se juega a esto! ¡Para eso ya está el señorito!

-O juegas, o te quedas sin saberlo -dijo empezando a colocar las fichas sobre un tablero de ajedrez que hacía unos segundos que no estaba allí. Resoplé. Había que jugar.

Bueno, al menos había visto suficientes partidas como para saber cómo se movía cada ficha, así como la finalidad del juego.

-Blancas mueven primero -me dijo Ash. Y entonces me di cuenta de que tenía las fichas blancas.

Empezamos a mover fichas. La verdad es que ore-sama se dejó ganar, no porque no supiera jugar ni porque Ash fuera tremendamente bueno, sino porque quería acabar cuanto antes.

-¡He ganado! -gritó Ash cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía a mi rey en jaque mate. Miré el reloj. Las diez y media. Había pasado demasiado tiempo jugando contra ese.

-¡El concurso de disfraces va a tener lugar en el Gran Comedor en media hora, por favor, salgan y esperen a que lo preparemos todo! -gritó el profesor Ariovisto entrando en el comedor.

-Dime dónde se han ido -le ordené a Ash. Éste sonrió.

-No sé... Dijeron algo de lechuzas, pero no sé si verdaderamente habrán ido a la lechucerí... -antes de que acabara, yo ya estaba corriendo hacia el séptimo piso.

Llegué agotado hasta la puerta de la lechucería y entré sin llamar. Allí solo estaban un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw.

-¿Crees que estará bien, Licorice? -le preguntaba una chica de pelo negro a su amiga.

-Yo creo que ya lo puedes mandar -respondía la otra, a la que le podía ver la cara. Tenía el pelo castaño claro recogido en una especie de trenza y los ojos azules. La otra chica se dio entonces la vuelta y puede verle la cara. El pelo negro estaba sujeto con un lazo violeta y llevaba unas gafas redondas plateadas. Su piel era muy blanca, como la de Agnethe, y sus ojos eran de un azul que podía parecer morado.

Ella se acercó a una lechuza y le enganchó un paquete. Después le susurró una dirección y la lechuza salió volando. Entonces fue cuando parecieron verme.

-¿Buscabas algo? -me preguntó la que se llamaba Licorice.

-¿Habéis visto por aquí a una chica de primero de Gryffindor? Es un poco más bajita que yo, tiene el pelo castaño claro, los ojos verdes...

-¿...y la acompañaba un chico muy mono, rubio y de ojos azules, llamado Will? -preguntó la del pelo negro.

-Sí... -afirmé de mala gana.

-Decían algo sobre preguntarle al profesor Longbottom unas dudas que tenían de Herbología -dijo Licorice.

-Gracias -ya iba a salir de la lechucería cuando la chica de pelo negro me detuvo.

-¿No te vas a presentar, al menos? -dijo poniéndose un poco roja. Estas debían de ser de las que se desmayaron cuando ore-sama se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, de primero en Slytherin, ¿y vosotras?

-Yo soy Sabrina Goldstein, de segundo en Ravenclaw, y ella es Licorice Cornfoot, también de segundo en Ravenclaw.

-Encantado de conoceros, pero tengo prisa -y antes de que me pudieran decir algo más, salí corriendo hacia los invernaderos. La verdad es que de nada había servido el ponerme una túnica limpia, ya que estaba sudando de tanto subir y bajar y correr por el campo...

Así, llegué finalmente a los puñeteros invernaderos. ¡Pero (sorpresa) estaban cerrados! Y no había nadie cerca. Resoplé. Decidí volver al Gran Comedor, tal vez hubieran ido a mirar o incluso a presentarse al concurso de disfraces...

_-(...)-_

Pues no, no estaban en el concurso.

Después de estar dos horas con gente presentándose, habían declarado que la ganadora había sido Lina Davis, una chica que se había vestido de bruja totalmente de cuento de hadas. Con verruga y todo. Creo que dijeron que Lina era de Gryffindor, más concretamente de sexto curso, pero no creo que tenga importancia...

El caso es que por allí nadie les había visto. Salí del Gran Comedor enfurruñado y me dirigí a nuestra sala de las mazmorras. No tenía hambre y seguro que allí podría estar totalmente solo.

-¿Santo y seña? -preguntó Luna.

-_Las fujoshis dominarán el mundo _-dije yo de mala gana.

-Correcto, pero ¿qué te pasa Gilbert? Se te ve alicaído -dijo la chica.

-No pasa nada. Déjame pasar -la chica me miró con pena, pero apartó su tapiz para que pudiera pasar. Entré y me senté en uno de los sofás blancos que había por allí, frente al fuego, que habían empezado a encender desde mediados de mes.

¿Por qué no la encontraba? ¿Por qué se pasaba todo el maldito día con Will? Ese tío me ponía de los nervios. Sencillamente le odiaba, y eso que no había hablado mucho con él. Sólo era un guapito de cara que se estaba ligando a Elizabeta. ¡Y no podía hacer eso!

Lo que no entendía era cómo era que Eli no se daba cuenta de lo que William estaba haciendo. ¡Por favor, si se veía a kilómetros de distancia! ¡Y ore-sama se está quedando corto!

Escuché como la puerta se abría. Alguien entró, pero yo no me giré.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Gilbert? -entonces si me giré. Allí estaba Elizabeta, completamente sola, mirándome extrañada.

-No tenía hambre y... bueno... -expliqué. Creo que me puse rojo- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Will no me dejaba en paz y yo quería ponerme a dibujar, así que... -dijo sentándose en el mismo sofá que yo.

-Ya me habían dicho que te habías pasado la mañana con William pegado a los talones -afirmé. Ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa, es que acaso has preguntado a la gente? -preguntó.

-No -mentí-. Pero Francis me lo ha comentado.

-Claro. Francis -dijo Elizabeta asintiendo. No sé si coló-. Pues a mí Francis me ha comentado que has ido por todo el colegio buscándome.

"Maldito francés..." pensé. Efectivamente, mi mentira no había colado.

-¿Qué quieres, Gilbert? -me preguntó.

-Emm... Bueno, yo... -"Díselo", dijo la vocecita de Sadik en mi cabeza. "Declárate o si no William se te adelantará". Respiré hondo- Verás, Eli... A ore-sama le gustas mucho... ¿Te... Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Vi como la cara de Elizabeta cambiaba de sorprendida a divertida.

-¡Jo, Gilbert! ¡Mira que me han dado sustos hoy, pero tú te llevas la palma! ¡Es la mejor broma que me han hecho en mucho tiempo! ¿Te puedes creer que por un momento me lo estaba creyendo? ¡Menudo susto!

-¡Sí...! Menudo susto, ¿eh? -maldita sea...

-¿Y me has estado buscando toda la mañana para gastarme la broma? ¡Anda que eres cabezota!

-Sí... Eso dicen -dije encogiéndome de hombros, intentando sonreír. Se notaba que ella nunca me querría; si no, no se lo hubiera tomado a broma.

Seguimos hablando un rato hasta que, finalmente, Elizabeta decidió irse a comer. Nada más cerró la puerta yo me levanté y, cuando supe que se había alejado, salí de la habitación y me fui a la sala común, más concretamente al dormitorio.

Me tumbé en la cama y no salí en el resto del día.

* * *

**Jo... pobre Gilbo... :(**

**Sí, aquí Eli es un hacha del ajedrez mágico. Y la Srta. Strauss saca su lado más otaku en público. Aunque, como le dije yo, "las frikadas a casa", mucho mejor... así no te miran raro.**

**Jo, ¿ya se ha acabado? Ahora siempre tengo ganas de colgar capítulos. Si dependiera de mí, colgaría a diario, pero no puedo porque tengo que dar tiempo a la autora, a quien tengo encadenada frente al portátil (ejem, fingid que no habéis oído eso) escribiendo su próximo crossover de Hetalia y Dragon Quest IX. Que no, que es broma... La soltamos por las noches y para que vaya a hacer pis.**

**Los reviews se siguen apreciando infinitamente. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	11. Chapter 11

**Martes de nuevo, y aquí estamos con el capítulo nuestro de cada día. Cada día que toca. **

**Gracias a Ryoko otra vez por tomarse un minuto para reviewear :)**

**OJO: punto de vista de una fujoshi descarada y conserje maquinadora.**

**Inserte laaaargo disclaimer aquí...**

**¡Vamos allá!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_Elizabeta_

Por un momento había llegado a pensar que Gilbert no bromeaba y me quería como yo le quería a él, pero seguro que había sido una broma. Era ese tipo de bromas que solía gastar Prusia, desde que éramos pequeños.

Pero lo mejor era dejar de hacerse ilusiones y enfrentar la realidad: no le gustaba de verdad. Además, tenía a medio colegio detrás de él, lo que era la mayoría de chicas que babeaban. Aunque debo decir que yo me había acabado enamorando de Gilbert durante el mes de octubre.

El día de Halloween pasó y llegamos como si nada a la primera semana de diciembre. Entonces fue cuando la directora McGonagall nos sorprendió de nuevo con otro anuncio que a mí me hizo dar saltos de alegría.

-De nuevo, a votación del profesorado, se ha aprobado la idea de hacer un Baile de Navidad, que se celebrará aquí, en el Gran Comedor, y será para todo el colegio. Se recomienda a los alumnos que deseen venir que envíen lechuza a sus familias pidiendo un túnica de gala o vestido apropiado. En ningún momento es obligatorio venir y, por supuesto, se puede acudir en pareja o solo. Se acepta cualquier tipo de pareja debido a la... condición de dos personas, por lo menos, que todos conocemos -Tino se sonrojó y se tapó la cara con las manos-. El baile tendrá lugar el día veintidós de este mes. Empezará a las ocho y media y durará hasta la medianoche. Primero se cenará y después pasaremos al baile. Eso es todo.

Yo solo había oído "Baile, bla, bla, bla, CUALQUIER TIPO DE PAREJA, bla, bla, bla veintidós de este mes, bla, bla, bla, ocho y media y durará hasta la medianoche". Una cosa estaba clara: yo tenía que llevar mi cámara sí o sí.

-Elizabeta -escuché como Will me llamaba, sacándome de mi mundo-, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

-William, yo... -estuve a punto de decirle que no, pero recordé que Gilbert jamás me lo pediría, ya que no me quería- supongo que sí, iré contigo.

Me iba a arrepentir de aquello, pero no esta dispuesta a ir con otra persona que no fuera William... o Gilbert.

Después de cenar, como siempre, fuimos a la sala de las mazmorras.

-_Las fujoshis dominarán el mundo _-dije automáticamente, sin necesidad de que Luna dijera nada.

-Adelante, Eli -si ya me conocía y todo... Luna se apartó y dejó que pasara. La única que estaba en la sala era Alisa. "Es verdad, hoy es miércoles..." pensé. El lunes y el jueves venía Desi; el martes y el viernes, el profesor Longbottom y el resto de los días venía la señorita Strauss.

Me senté en el sofá sin saludar y me quedé mirando la chimenea, perdida en mis pensamientos. Noté como al rato Alisa me tocaba el hombro.

-¿No te pones a dibujar?

-No me apetece... -me tocó la frente- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Tomarte la temperatura. No es imposible que, estando sana, no quieras dibujar -se sentó a mi lado-. Ahora en serio, ¿qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada...

-No me mientas, mi pequeña fujoshi -me cortó-. No me creo que estés perfectamente. ¿Es por algo de lo que ha dicho la directora?

-¿El baile? Puede que un poco...

-Vale, es el baile. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien con quien te gustaría ir, pero no te atreves a pedírselo? -preguntó.

-Ya tengo pareja -respondí en voz baja.

-¿Ya? Que rápida... -se sorprendió- ¿Y quién es?

-Will, el de segundo -respondí yo.

-Ah... Es verdad, te veo mucho hablando con él, ¿estáis saliendo?

-¿Con ese plasta? Ni muerta -contesté yo.

-¿Entonces por qué vas con él? -preguntó Alisa cruzándose de brazos- Lo normal sería ir con la persona que te gusta, ¿o es que no te gusta nadie?

-Sí que me gusta una persona... -confesé.

-¿Y entonces por qué no vas con él? -preguntó.

-Porque sé que él jamás vendría conmigo -respondí sabiendo que era verdad.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso se lo has preguntado?

-No, pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Nos hemos pasado toda la vida peleándonos. Yo pegándole sartenazos y él huyendo, para qué lo vamos a negar. Además, él es demasiado "awesome" para venir conmigo. Seguro que no tardará nada en encontrar pareja... -afirmé mirando al suelo.

-Por lo que me estás contando, puedo adivinar que es uno de los países, ¿no? -yo asentí- Bueno, por esta vez intenta ir con Will, por no darle plantón al pobre chico, pero yo me declararía este San Valentín -me recomendó-. Puede que me dejen hacer una tercera propuesta...

-¿Una tercera propuesta? -pregunté extrañada. La conserje sonrió con picardía.

-¿Quién crees que propuso el día de Halloween? ¿Y quién acaba de proponer el Baile de Navidad? Además, por lo que estoy viendo, mis propuestas son un verdadero éxito. No me costará convencer a los demás profesores para hacer fiesta de San Valentín... Más que nada porque Kira, Neville y Desi se apuntan a todo, Pompeyo lo aceptará corriendo, Ariovisto lo aceptará a regañadientes y Filius estará emocionado, como siempre. Del resto de profesores... bueno, los convenceré de una forma u otra...

-¿Siendo conserje puedes hacer todo eso? -pregunté sorprendida.

-Tengo más influencia de lo que la gente piensa. Estoy más próxima a la directora que la mayoría del profesorado -afirmó-. Pero eso no viene al caso... Eso, lo dicho, que te declares en San Valentín -terminó.

-Lo intentaré...

-No lo intentes. Intentarlo no vale. Hazlo -corrigió ella, pero justo entonces, entraron un montón de países en la sala.

A los cinco minutos estábamos, como cada noche, sentados alrededor de la mesa.

-Muy bien, como siempre, no creo que tengáis novedades, ¿me equivoco? -dijo Alisa sujetándose la cabeza con la mano derecha.

-La verdad es que no -dijo Tai levantando la mano.

-Vale. ¿De qué queréis hablar? -preguntó la conserje. Las reuniones con ella solían ser así siempre. ¿Que no había novedades? Vamos a hablar de cualquier cosa. Estaba bien para relajarse de vez en cuando.

-Me gustaría aclarar algún asunto sobre el baile -dijo Arthur levantando la mano.

-Hablemos del baile, pues -dijo la conserje. Chasqueó los dedos- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba comentaros que vosotros tenéis que ir obligatoriamente! Por si veis a alguien sospechoso y tal... Aunque no creo, pero son órdenes de la directora. Y aparte, me han comunicado que esta tarde han salido lechuzas hacía vuestros países, para traeros trajes.

-¿Y a mí? -preguntó Gilbert.

-La tuya ha ido a Alemania -respondió Alisa.

-¿Pero no nos estarán un poco grandes? Los trajes... quiero decir, si son nuestros... ¡Hemos encogido! -dijo Michelle.

-Me han dicho que vuestros jefes os conseguirán trajes nuevos, así que por eso no os preocupéis -respondió la conserje.

-Buff... o sea, no sé yo si fiarme de mis jefes... -saltó Feliks- Tienen el gusto donde yo te diga...

-Bueno, se hace lo que se puede -dijo simplemente la señorita Strauss- ¿Alguna pregunta más? -Long levantó la mano- Adelante, Hong Kong.

-Aparte de Suecia y Finlandia, ¿el resto podemos ir con otros chicos? -preguntó con su monótona voz. Sonreí al recordar la escenita del armario y la cara que puso Francis cuando se lo conté...

-Si lo dice por ir con el pequeño chico de los Bondevik, tiene permiso -dijo la conserje recostándose en el respaldo de la silla. Long miró a Emil y sonrió. Sus ojos decían "vienes conmigo sí o sí". Creo que Emil empezó a sudar. Eran pareja "oficial", aunque Emil no lo reconociera, pero claro, sólo sabíamos que estaban saliendo el grupo de naciones y tal vez alguna persona más. Pero desde luego, la directora McGonagall no tenía ni idea.

-¿Entonces Noru puede venir conmigo? -preguntó Mathias casi saltando en la silla. "¡Sí, porfa!" pensé emocionada, ya que no tenia muchas fotos de esos dos.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo quiero ir contigo? -saltó Lukas.

-¿No quieres, Norge? -dijo Dinamarca haciendo un puchero.

-No.

-¿Pero por qué? -preguntó Dinamarca de una forma cansina.

-He dicho que no.

-¿Alguna duda más? -preguntó Alisa. Nadie levantó la mano- Bueno, pues yo tengo sueño. La reunión ha terminado, ya hablaremos... -y dicho esto, todos nos levantamos, pero cuando ya me iba a ir, Gilbert me agarró del brazo.

-¿Que quieres? -pregunté yo girándome hacia él.

-Nada, preguntarte si ya tienes pareja -dijo como si nada.

-Pues sí, ya tengo pareja. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es que acaso me lo ibas a pedir?

-No, ¡si yo también tengo! ¿Puedo saber quién es?

-Si tanto te interesa, es Will -y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, salí de la sala.

Si es que lo sabía. Sabía que el muy imbécil tendría pareja...

* * *

_Agnethe_

El día del baile había llegado.

Una semana antes, por fin habían llegado nuestros trajes y vestidos para el baile. Todos a la vez. Se había armado un revuelo de mil pares de narices en el Gran Comedor al ver como todo tipo de animales voladores habían aparecido en el Gran Comedor trayendo paquetes enormes. Lo digo totalmente en serio, a Gilbert y Ludwig se lo había traído un par de halcones a cada uno. Y a Emil una bandada de frailecillos.

Por cierto, gracias a la "discreción" de Hong Kong, en las dos últimas semanas todo el colegio se había enterado de que estaban saliendo. Por tanto, todos suponían lo que habían hecho a principio de curso en el armario de la limpieza.

Y por si fuera poco, algunos paquetes habían caído encima de los platos del desayuno, lo que había ocasionado que mucha gente acabara perdida de leche con cereales, zumo o cualquier cosa que pudiera manchar.

Precisamente, el baile se hacía el día veintidós por ser el último día de colegio. Al día siguiente, los alumnos se marchaban a su casa, para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con sus padres. Evidentemente, las naciones seríamos casi los únicos alumnos que nos quedaríamos allí, ya que debíamos seguir buscando pistas y gente sospechosa.

Así, después de las clases del último día de curso, cada persona se dirigió a su respectiva sala común, bien por pasar el rato, bien por empezar a arreglarse. Qué digo, seamos realistas, las únicas que nos arreglábamos con tres o cuatro horas de antelación éramos las chicas.

Aunque yo no sabía por qué me arreglaba tanto, si no tenía pareja. A fin de cuentas, pasarse horas delante de los espejos, peinándonos entre nosotras y cotilleando, tenía su encanto y era divertido. No era algo que yo, precisamente, hiciera muy a menudo, pues en el "mundo real" vivía sola la amplia mayoría del tiempo. Sólo Norge-niichan me visitaba habitualmente, ya que mis islas le pertenecían.

Abrí la caja que me habían traído ese par de lechuzas directamente desde Noruega, una semana atrás. Saqué el vestido y lo extendí sobre mi cama, con cuidado de no arrugarlo.

-¡Agnethe! ¡Es precioso~! -dijo Lin pasando por detrás.

-¿Te lo parece? -pregunté.

-¡Por supuesto! -dijo ella convencidísima- ¡Hey, chicas, venid a ver el vestido de Agnethe!

Así, Erika, Arisa, María y Rose salieron del baño que todas compartíamos y se amontonaron alrededor de mi cama.

-¡Es precioso! -dijo Arisa.

-Es muy bonito... -comentó Erika tímidamente.

-¡A mí me encanta! -dijo María.

-¡Está genial! ¿Tienes pareja? -me preguntó Rose. Negué con la cabeza. Entonces caí en que no sabía con quién iba cada una. Decidí aprovechar para cambiar de tema: no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención en nada (qué diablos, nunca nadie se fijaba en mí), y me sentía bastante incómoda.

-Rose, ¿tú con quién vas? -pregunté entonces. Se puso colorada y miró hacia otro lado.

-Matt me lo pidió el otro día... -todas soltamos un "¡Ohhhh!" inevitable. Si los vierais juntos, entenderíais lo adorables que eran- ¡Pero no estamos saliendo, ni nada! -aclaró, totalmente colorada.

-¿Y tú, Lin? -pregunté yo.

-No te creas que no me lo ha pedido gente, pero pienso ir sola -dijo orgullosa.

-Y-Yo voy con Vash... -dijo Erika. Hombre, era esperable.

-¿Y tú, Arisita? ¡Que no nos has contado nada! -dijo Lin. A cotilla no le ganaba nadie.

-Yao me lo pidió el viernes -confesó por fin.

-¡Pues hacéis buena pareja! -soltó María.

-Y tú con Roderich, no te fastidia... -le contestó Arisa.

-¿Vas con Roderich? -preguntó Lin sorprendida. María asintió, completamente roja. Después de eso, todas continuamos a lo nuestro. Yo me duché, me vestí y con un hechizo que nos enseñó nuestra prefecta, Claire Bonney, me alisé completamente el pelo. Sólo para asegurarme: después de todo, mi pelo era liso al natural.

Cuando terminé me miré al espejo. Vaya, el vestido me quedaba mejor de lo que pensaba. Mi vestido era... extraño. Si no lo imagináis aunque lo describa, solamente imagináoslo como queráis, como más os guste. A ver, cómo explicarlo... Imaginad que el vestido llevaba tirantes; ahora coged mentalmente el tirante derecho y pasadlo por el lado izquierdo del cuello, y al revés con el otro, de forma que el cuello queda entre los dos, y se cruzan por delante y por detrás. ¿Lo he explicado bien...? Los hombros iban al descubierto y las mangas eran acampanadas y, extendidas, me legaban un poco por debajo del codo. La falda acababa en punta por delante y por detrás, y estas llegaban hasta los tobillos. Los bordes de las mangas y la falda eran rizados. Llevaba unos zapatos bastante elegantes con dos dedos de tacón, y una diadema brillante a juego, todo ello en un bonito color azul grisáceo claro muy elegante.

-Estás preciosa... -dijo Lin apareciendo por detrás. Me dio un buen susto, pero me giré. Lin llevaba un precioso vestido de falda recta hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas, de color rosa palo y con flores de cerezo bordadas en un tono un poco más oscuro de rosa. El cuello era de estilo mao y de él salía un cierre cuyos botones eran pequeñas flores del mismo tono del vestido, hechas con una tela que a primera vista parecía terciopelo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, con su rizo fuera y sus típicos ganchos de flores en el pelo. Llevaba unas sandalias de color rosa, casi blanco.

-Tu también estás muy bien, Lin -dije.

-¿Tú crees? -dijo mirándose, no muy convencida.- Porque creo que me aprieta demasiado las caderas, chica... O las pocas caderas que pueda tener con este aspecto...

Justo en aquel momento, apareció Arisa recién salida del baño. Llevaba un bonito quimono de color rojo y el pelo recogido en un moño.

-¡Qué mona estás, Arisa! -le dijo Lin. Ella se miró en el espejo.

-Me lo ha enviado mi padre... -dijo simplemente. Ellas bajaron a la sala común, como habían hecho anteriormente María, Erika y Rose, que había quedado con Matthew frente a la estatua de la bruja jorobada, en la tercera planta.

Yo, sin embargo, me quedé en la habitación, ya que aún eran las ocho menos cuarto. Era pronto, tal vez bajara sobre las ocho y cuarto. Saqué mi libro de encantamientos y mi varita. No tenía mucho que hacer, salvo practicar Encantamientos. Estábamos dando dos hechizos llamados Reducto y Reparo. Reducto servía para destrozar cosas, y Reparo para arreglarlas. El profesor Flitwick nos había dejado un plato para Navidad, para que practicáramos. Lo puse encima de la cama y empecé por lanzar Reducto. Me costó un par de intentos, pero finalmente rompí el plato. Ahora tocaba repararlo...

Me pasé algo así como veinte minutos intentando repararlo. Definitivamente, Encantamientos no era mi fuerte, a menos que se tratara de provocar una ventisca en clase... Cuando por fin lo reparé, lo guardé en el baúl y miré el reloj: las ocho y veinte. Maldita sea, se me había pasado la hora...

Bajé corriendo a la sala común, con cuidado de no tropezarme por las escaleras, y ya iba a salir, cuando me di cuenta de que había alguien sentado en el sofá.

-Gale, ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunté parándome en seco. Él me miró y yo me fijé en que llevaba puesto el uniforme.

-Ah, Agnethe... Es evidente lo que hago, ¿no...? -y entonces me fijé en que estaba leyendo un libro.

-¿No vas al baile? -pregunté.

-No tengo pareja...

-Podrías ir solo -le sugerí. Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Para que la gente me margine todo el rato...? No, gracias... Para eso me quedo en la sala común...

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? -pregunté entonces sin pensármelo. Inmediatamente una parte de mí se arrepintió, pero pensándolo bien, no era tan mala idea- Yo tampoco tengo pareja.

-No tengo túnica de gala...

-¿Y? -pregunté yo. Ni que importara que fuera con el uniforme.

-¿...No te importa que te vean conmigo...? -preguntó.

-¿Por qué me debería importar? Si la gente se acercara a ti, tal vez descubrieran que no eres tan raro. Además, yo también soy rara. Bueno, yo y mis hermanos, y en general la mayoría de gente que conozco.

-Pero...

-¡Anda, ven! -dije cerrándole el libro en las narices- Además, todo el mundo tiene derecho a divertirse, ¿no crees?

Gale me miró al principio molesto, pero finalmente relajó el gesto y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Puedo al menos ponerme mi ropa normal...? -preguntó.

-Vale, pero no tardes mucho -acepté. Salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio de los chicos y al minuto volvió con una ropa que parecía sacada de un cuento de fantasía, con bastantes amuletos colgados al cuello, y una túnica violeta-. Esa ropa no está nada mal -reconocí.

-¿...Tú crees? -preguntó tendiéndome la mano. Yo la cogí- Eres la primera persona que me lo dice...

-Pues a mí me gusta. Es muy... de fantasía. ¿Te vistes así siempre? -pregunté mientras salíamos de la sala común.

-...Siempre que puedo... -respondió él. Después de aquella conversación no hablamos casi hasta llegar al Gran Comedor.

Por el camino me dio tiempo a pensar en lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera yo sabía por qué había invitado a Gale a venir conmigo. Si ya me había sentido incómoda en el dormitorio cuando todas las chicas admiraban mi vestido, en el Gran Comedor habría veinte veces más gente, mirándome con cara de sorpresa al verme con ese chico. Sabía que lo iba a pasar mal, pero me conciencié de que, si yo no hacía el esfuerzo, tal vez Gale nunca saliera de su burbuja.

Cuando llegamos, parecía que aún no habían empezado, pese a ser más de la hora acordada. Todos estaban sentándose aún en unas mesas redondas, con capacidad para catorce personas cada una, que habían puesto por todo el comedor, ya que habían hecho desaparecer las mesas grandes.

La cuestión es que, cuando entramos, todo el Gran Comedor se nos quedó mirando, tal y como esperaba. Gale no me había soltado la mano en todo el camino, así que procurando que nadie viera mi cara sonrojada, tiré de él y le arrastré hasta una de las mesas, donde se habían sentado las chicas de mi habitación con sus respectivas parejas, excepto Lin, que iba sola. También estaba una chica que creo que se llamaba Katerina, la cual iba también sola, y Elizabeta, que iba con Will, aunque no se la veía muy contenta, pese a estar hablando con sus amigas. ¿Y por qué todo el mundo me estaba mirando? Maldita sea, era peor de lo que pensaba, nunca había tenido tantas miradas clavadas en mí...

-¿No decías que venías sola? -preguntó Lin viéndome con Gale.

-Ha... habido un cambio de planes de última hora -respondí simplemente, con la vista clavada en el plato vacío y tratando de concentrarme para que el sonrojo no se me extendiera hasta las orejas.

Parecía que Lin iba a continuar cotilleando el por qué iba con Gale pero, por suerte, la profesora McGonagall empezó a hablar y atrajo la atención de todos.

* * *

_Gilbert_

¿Pero cómo se me ocurría decirle a Elizabeta que tenía pareja cuando NO la tenía? Más tonto y no me instauran como país...

Así, el día del baile me presenté completamente solo, vestido con el esmoquin negro que el jefe de mi hermano había tenido el detalle de mandarme. Aunque no me gustaba cómo me quedaba la pajarita: sentía como si tuviera una soga al cuello.

Me senté en la misma mesa que el resto de mis compañeros de habitación, que se habían quedado también solos, menos Vash, que se había ido con Erika; Ivan, que para su desgracia estaba con Natalia (ella no le dejaba ir con otra persona); Berwald, que estaba con Tino; Feliks, que se había ido con Wendy, aunque solo eran amigos (porque era gay perdido y todos lo sabían); y Daniel, que sorprendentemente había empezado a salir con la pija de Bianca. Por tanto, en la mesa quedábamos ore-sama, West, el ligón, el señor cejas-espesas y el fumado, que por cierto, yo le seguía llamando el fumado o el fumeta, pero en Hogwarts no se permitía fumar lo que le hacia estar... un tanto susceptible.

Otras parejitas de otros cursos se sentaron en nuestra mesa, pero no les hicimos caso, o al menos el awesome yo no les hizo caso... porque no podía dejar de mirar a Eli.

Estaba sentada a un par de mesas de distancia, con sus amigas y correspondientes parejas. Will, por su parte, estaba hablando con Vash, quien no parecía muy cómodo. Pero Elizabeta charlaba animadamente con Arisa, María y Katerina, tres chicas de nuestro curso. A los pocos minutos llegó Agnethe arrastrando tras de sí a Gale Di Angelo, uno de los cazadores de Ravenclaw. Todos se les quedaron mirando y enseguida entendí por qué: según me habían comentado, Gale era un marginado social, nadie se acercaba a él. Y mucho menos nadie esperaba que apareciera por allí con la preciosa Agnethe Bondevik, que llevaba un vestido impresionante (¿qué?, era la verdad; cuando una chica está guapa, está guapa), mientras que Gale llevaba ropa que parecía sacada, literalmente, de un Final Fantasy. Ya no sólo era su aspecto... Decían que su forma de ser era extraña; pero extraña que tiraba para atrás.

Sé que la profesora McGonagall empezó a hablar, pero no le presté atención. Yo seguía en mi awesome mundo y sólo salí cuando me di cuenta de que habían aparecido algunos platos llenos de comida. Había tenido el detalle de ponernos wurst en la mesa, así que me lancé a coger el plato antes de que mi hermano se diera cuenta.

Cuando terminamos, pasamos a los postres, que no tardamos mucho en hacer desaparecer sin magia. Y así, a las nueve de la noche, empezó el baile. Hicieron que las mesas desaparecieran y pusieron unas cuantas sillas pegadas a la pared. Yo fui de los únicos que se sentó, junto a algunas personas de las que solo conocía a Lin, Katerina, mi hermano, Arthur, Toris y Lukas. El resto de chicos de mi mesa, o bien habían ido a buscar pareja o a bailar solos, cosa que era de pringados.

Aunque más era de pringados el quedarse sentado durante todo el baile sin hacer absolutamente nada, lo reconozco. Pero eso sí, ore-sama era el pringado más awesome del comedor.

A los pocos minutos, empezó a sonar una pieza de música clásica, me pareció un vals. Lo estaba tocando en directo la banda del colegio, que aunque eran pocos, debo reconocer que lo hacían muy bien. Aquella escena, con todos bailando, me recordaba a esos días de fiesta en los palacios de Prusia, yo bailando con mil chicas diferentes que prácticamente se peleaban por bailar con ore-sama...

Al rato, Feliciano salió de la pista de baile y se plantó delante de mi hermano, que estaba sentado a mi derecha.

-¡Ludwig, Ludwig! ¡Ven a bailar conmigo, ve~! -dijo cogiéndole de la mano.

-Pero es que...

-¡Venga, ve~! -cualquier excusa que pusiera mi hermano, era invalidada por Feliciano. Finalmente aceptó y los dos se pusieron a bailar, mi hermano más rojo que uno de los tomates de Toño, por supuesto.

Al rato, Lukas fue arrastrado a la pista por Mathias, literalmente. Le estaba arrastrando. Por su parte, Lin salió a bailar con Katerina, como buenas amigas que eran, y Arthur fue también arrastrado por Alfred y Francis a la vez. Alfred tendría sus razones, pero Francis lo hacía para fastidiar, de eso estaba seguro.

De lejos veía a varias parejas conocidas bailas: Tino con Berwald, Long con Emil (que estaba totalmente colorado, hasta la punta de la nariz), Erika con Vash, Mathias y un asqueado Lukas, Gale y Agnethe (que apenas se movían), Arisa con Yao, María con Roderich, Maya con Jake (aunque hasta donde yo sabía, no estaban saliendo), Daniel con Bianca, Albus (el buscador de Gryffindor) con una chica llamada Laney, Eduard con Irunya...

...y Will con Elizabeta.

Mientras que él llevaba un esmoquin parecido al mío, ella estaba tan guapa o incluso más que Agnethe. Llevaba un vestido palabra de honor, violeta degradado y más oscuro cuanto más al borde de la falda. Tenia algo de vuelo y llegaba hasta el suelo. Llevaba una especie de de bolsito del mismo tono del vestido sujeto con una fina cadena desde el cuello. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, solo con una flor también violeta a modo de adorno. Sencillamente estaba preciosa, pero claro, no era mi pareja...

Así, a cada canción que tocaban se iba haciendo más moderna y pronto aparecieron las guitarras eléctricas en la música. Al final acabaron bailando todos como si estuvieran en un concierto de rock.

Llegaron las diez y media de la noche y algunas parejas se fueron. La banda estaba cansada, así que empezaron a crear música mágicamente... concretamente un karaoke.

-¡Muy bien... hip! Voy a can... cantar una canción muy popular entre los ¡hip! muggles... -dijo el profesor Pompeyo tras haberse pimplado unas cinco botellas de whisky de fuego él solito, con la voz aumentada. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera huir, enganchó a Ariovisto por el hombro y le pasó el brazo por encima- ¡Hey, Ario-¡hip!-visto! ¿Por qué no cantas conm... conmigo... hip? ¡Venga... -hip-... los dos a la vez! ¡Mi baaaaarba tiene tres peloooooos... hip! ¡Tres peeeeelos tiene mi baarbaaaaaa! ¡Si noooo -hip- tuviera tres peloooos, ya noooo sería mi baarbaaaaa...hip...! -berreaba más que cantaba. Ariovisto se había llevado las manos a la cara- ¡Hey, Alisa... hip...! ¿A que bailas -hip- conmigoooo? -preguntó soltando al pobre profesor de Pociones.

-¡Lo siento... tengo pareja! -y dicho esto la conserje corrió hasta mi sitio y me dijo al oído- ¿A que vas a hacer como si fueras mi pareja el resto de la noche? -me encogí de hombros- Lo tomaré como un "sí" -me obligó a levantarme de la silla y, mientras una chica llamada Lanna Montblanc, de sexto curso de Gryffindor, cantaba una pegadiza canción, los dos empezamos a bailar como si nada.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera tan incómodo, física y psicológicamente, bailar con una chica más alta (mucho más alta) que uno.

Alisa llevaba un vestido de tirantes azul claro, pero con un degradado a más oscuro hacía los bordes de la falda. El vestido no tenía mucho vuelo y llegaba hasta los tobillos. Llevaba el pelo suelto y parecía habérselo escalonado para la ocasión. Llevaba unas sandalias blancas con unos pocos centímetros de tacón.

Yo estaba un poco cansado, pese a no haber hecho absolutamente nada durante el baile, pero igualmente bailé con Alisa un par de canciones y después los dos nos sentamos en las sillas de por allí.

-¿Cómo es que no tenías pareja? -preguntó entonces ella.

-La chica a la que se lo quería pedir ya tenía pareja -respondí simplemente yo.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues no sé... supongo que yo no le gusto. La cosa es cuando se lo fui a pedir, la misma noche que nos lo dijeron, a ella ya se lo habían pedido...

-Vaya, que rápida...

-... y yo metí la pata de decirle que yo también tenía pareja, pero claro, he aparecido hoy sin nadie. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta...

-Bueno, si te pregunta, tú di que yo era tu pareja, pero que al estar con los profesores no pude ir contigo -sugirió.

-¡Alisa! -le grité. Ella me sacó la lengua y me guiñó el ojo.

-Si cuela, cuela, y muchos chicos querrían ir a un baile con una chica mayor, es símbolo de estatus -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con una media sonrisa sarcástica-. De todas formas, si te gusta esa chica, deberías declararte.

-Está acaparada todo el tiempo por el que hoy es su pareja -contesté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Aún así, deberías intentarlo, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor te responde que sí. Yo te recomendaría declararte este San Valentín, ya que también va a haber fiesta, y no hay fecha más apropiada... -reveló.

-¿En serio?

-Sí; lo propuse y me dieron la propuesta por válida, así que sí, va a haber San Valentín. ¿Otro baile? -me preguntó. Vi como en ese momento, Elizabeta nos miraba, así que le respondí poniéndome de pie y arreglándome el esmoquin:

-Por supuesto. Ore-sama siempre quiere bailar.

* * *

_Elizabeta_

No me esperaba que la pareja de Gilbert fuera la propia conserje. La verdad es que habían tardado en ponerse a bailar.

Yo había estado bailando con Will toda la noche. A mí me hubiera gustado bailar con otras personas, pero él no me había dejado en paz salvo para hacer un par de fotos de vez en cuando... Sí, llevaba la cámara en mi pequeño bolsito, mágicamente ampliado por dentro.

Aunque, seamos realistas, por mucho que estuviera bailando con Will, no estaba prestando atención al baile. Yo no paraba de prestar atención a las demás parejas. La última que se había formado había sido Pompeyo con Desi, aunque ésta parecía querer huir por piernas.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? -me preguntó Will sacándome de mi mundo.

-Em... Sí, no estaría mal un vaso de agua -dicho esto Will se fue hacia una mesa que había en una esquina, donde había varias copas con diversas bebidas. Aunque en realidad, yo sólo lo había hecho para poder acercarme a Alisa.

Pasé como si nada al lado de ella y Gilbert y la agarré del brazo. La arrastré hasta una esquina de la sala.

-¿Pero desde cuándo Gilbert es tu pareja? -le pregunté.

-Desde que se lo pedí cuando me dijo que lo más probable es que la chica a la que él quiere no se lo pidiera -me respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Era ir con él o con Pompeyo, y como verás...

-¿Que a Gilbert le gusta alguien? -pregunté incrédula. Creo que se me paró el corazón durante unos segundos. Vale: si quedaba alguna posibilidad de que me quisiera, se había esfumado.

-Según dice, sí. Pero me dijo que cuando fue a preguntárselo, ella le contestó que ya tenía pareja -me explicó. Yo no respondí- ¿Qué pasa, es que acaso es Gilbert el que te gusta? -miré hacia otro lado.

-Eso no es asunt...

-¡Te gusta Gilbert! -dijo tapándose la boca- ¿Por qué no se lo has pedido? ¡Si no tiene pareja!

-¿No tiene? ¿Entonces tú no eres su pareja? -pregunté sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Ella miró hacia otro lado.

-Se ma ha escapado... -dijo mirando al suelo- Bueno, el caso es que el pobre había venido solo a la fiesta, ¿vale? Y como yo estaba huyendo de Pompeyo...

-Has pedido bailar a un chiquillo de once años para huir de él -completé yo. Ella asintió.

-Pero tú hazte la tonta, ¿vale? Le preocupaba que creyeras que había venido solo. Tú sigues creyendo que él ha venido conmigo, ¿estamos? -tenía ganas de fastidiar a Gilbert, pero asentí. No podía decirle que no a Alisa- ¡Muchas gracias, Eli! ¡Recuerda declararte en San Valentín! Y si ya está todo dicho, será mejor que vuelva con Gilbert -y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y volvió con el albino.

Yo suspiré y volví a donde estaba Will, que seguía buscándome con la mirada.

-¿Dónde estabas, Eli? ¡Te he traído agua! -dijo enseñándome la copa con agua.

-Lo siento, Will, pero no me encuentro bien. ¿Te importaría que nos marcharamos? -le pregunté.

-¡No hay problema! Si te encuentras mal, es normal que quieras irte -me tendió la mano. Yo se la cogí sin muchas ganas y salimos del Gran Comedor.

* * *

_Alisa_

Vaya, así que a Eli le gustaba Gilbert, ¿eh? ¡Eso era un verdadero bombazo!

Cuando volvía junto a "mi pareja", escuché como Pompeyo volvía a aumentarse la voz.

-¡Venga, vamos a cantar todos -hip-! -gritó completamente borracho. Nota mental: no vuelvas a invitar a los profesores a barra libre de whisky de fuego- ¡Ande, ande, andeeee -hip- la Marimorenaaaa! ¡-Hip- Ande, ande, ande que hoy es -¡hip!- Noooochebuenaaaa...! ¡Hip! ¡Hip! -entonces se giró hacia el profesor Flitwick y empezó a abrazarle mientras lloraba- ¡Pero no te vayaaaas...! ¡Hip! ¡Aún te quiero...!

-¡Suéltame! -gritó el profesor Flitwick, intentando liberarse.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Elizabeta? -me preguntó Gilbert cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada, sólo preguntaba que por qué estaba bailando contigo -respondí.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?

-Que estaba bailando contigo porque eres mi pareja -respondí. Gilbert resopló- ¿Qué pasa?

-A saber lo que me dice... Ahora seguro que si me declaro me da calabazas... -suspiró (¡sí, suspiró!) sentándose en una silla. Espera, espera, espera... ¿había oído bien?

-¿Te gusta Elizabeta? -pregunté sorprendida. Gilbert se puso rojo, pero asintió. Esto se estaba poniendo más interesante que la saga de Thriller Bark...- ¿Y por qué no te declaras de una vez?

-Intenté declararme el día de Halloween, pero cuando conseguí un rato nosotros dos solos, se creyó que iba de coña -confesó. Tenía que hablar con Eli sobre lo de tener confianza en Gilbert-. Supongo que pensó que le estaba intentando dar un susto.

-Hombre, es que Halloween no es el mejor momento para declararse -le contesté yo-. Pero mantengo mi propuesta: yo que tú me declararía en San Valentín.

-Ya lo sé... -dijo el cansado- Bueno, ore-sama se va a la cama, que tengo sueño -y dicho esto se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor.

Yo me senté en la silla que acababa de dejar libre el albino y me quedé pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Si Eli se declaraba en San Valentín y Gilbert también... ¡Teníamos pareja asegurada!

Me froté las manos. Cómo me gustaba jugar a las casamenteras...

* * *

**Como diría Francis: _Ohonhonhonhonhon..._**

**En fin, lo dicho. ¿Algo más que añadir...? La autora quería decir un montón de cosas, pero se le han olvidado x(**

**¡Ah, sí! En el siguiente capítulo, como podréis adivinar fácilmente por las fechas entrañables en las que se encuentran nuestras naciones, será Navidad. Podéis iros preparando para una visita de Santa... y tal vez alguna sorpresa muy divertida xD**

**Y con respecto a las parejas yaoi, en el 13 oficialmente empezaréis a tener vuestra ración capitulera cada día. Excepto una que nos guardamos para el final. ¡Sólo una semanita más!**

**Los reviews se aprecian infinitamente, bla bla bla... ¡Porfa!**

**¡Hasta el viernes!**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Buenasbuenasbuenas a todos y a todas! Aquí Alisa y Desi, trayendo un capítulo nuevo a vuestras pantallas como cada viernes...**

**Vale, ya menos rollo y vamos a lo que nos interesa, ¿no? ¡El yaoi! Bueno, en realidad en este capítulo no hay tanto, ya dijimos que las raciones capituleras empezarían el martes... Pero sí que se hacen referencias. Además, este capítulo es muuuy divertido... Leed, leed, pequeñas...**

**Ojo: de nuevo, breve aparición de Lovi y su colorido abanico de insultos.**

**Inserte disclaimer laaaaaargo aquí...**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_Antonio_

La noche del baile conseguí convencer a Lovi-love de que bailara conmigo. Me costó lo mío, pero lo conseguí, para disgusto de las chicas de todos los cursos y casas que esperaban poder bailar conmigo.

Si no se habían dado por aludidas, ya se acabarían enterando de que yo era gay.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté un poquito tarde, porque había obligado a Lovino a quedarse hasta el final. Pero bueno, no importaba. Hoy era el día en que el noventa y ocho por ciento de los alumnos volvían a casa por Navidad. Sí, seguramente sólo nos quedaríamos las naciones.

Pero la cosa es que cuando me levanté, aún estaban todos durmiendo: me aseguré de comprobarlo y sonreí para mi mismo. Por fin podría comprobar "aquello" que me había contado Francis.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a la cama de Alfred. El estadounidense estaba casi destapado, abrazando su almohada y babeando encima de ésta. Roncaba. Me acerqué a su oído y empecé a cantar en voz baja:

-¡Dora-Dora-Dora la Exploradora~...! ¡Dora-Dora-Dora la Exploradora~...! -a los pocos segundos el se abrazó más a la almohada y empezó a cantar en sueños.

-Mooochila, mooochila~... Mooochila, mooochila~...

No pude aguantarme la risa. Empecé a rodar por el suelo y a dar golpes con los puños en el parqué, y todos se despertaron. ¡Pero era verdad! ¡Alfred tenía debilidad por Dora la Exploradora!

-¿Qué pasa...? -preguntó Alfred poniéndose las gafas, que había dejado en la mesilla de noche.

-Eso me gustaría saber -dijo Máximo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No me digas que lo has probado? -me dijo Francis. Me senté en el suelo y asentí- ¿Ves como te dije que era verdad?

-¿Qué es verdad? -preguntó Albus.

-Que Alfred tiene debilidad por Dora la Exploradora -dijo Francis sonriente. Alfred se puso completamente serio y fue enrojeciendo gradualmente.

-¿Que qué? -preguntó Mathias mirando fijamente a Alfred. Yong simplemente empezó a reír.

-¡No os metáis con Dora! ¡Ella es una heroína! -dijo Alfred abrazando más su almohada.

-Y su mochila también... -añadí yo, volviendo a reír. Todos excepto Long y Alfred me imitaron.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Ni que fuera tan malo! -gritó Alfred cabreándose.

-Si no es malo, Alfred... -empecé yo.

-¡Es ridículo! -terminó Yong. Alfred se levantó de la cama y cogió su túnica. Se encerró en el baño y no nos dejó entrar hasta que salió él con la túnica puesta y totalmente arreglado. Cogió un par de cosas y desapareció por la puerta.

No sé el resto de mis compañeros, pero yo no lo vi en el resto del día.

_-_-(...)-_-_

Allá sobre las diez de la mañana salió el tren que llevaría a los alumnos de vuelta a sus casas. Efectivamente, sólo nos quedamos las naciones y un par de chicos que conocía, aunque fuera de vista, que eran Gale, Dirk, Chelsea, Maya, Amir y Will.

Aquello iba a estar prácticamente vacío en Navidad. Íbamos a ser cincuenta alumnos, mas los profesores.

Esa noche nos sentamos cada uno en nuestra mesa correspondiente, a pesar de que no había casi nadie. Aún así, la directora McGonagall se levantó y nos pidió silencio.

-Al ser tan pocos estas Navidades, os anuncio que vamos a organizar una excursión a Hogsmeade el fin de semana que viene, para los alumnos que quedáis, incluso para los de primero. Lo único que me queda por decir es que "Papá Noel" -miró de reojo a Tino- no va a dormir mucho mañana por la noche a causa de traeros vuestros regalos, así que espero que cuando le veáis por los pasillos seáis agradecidos.

Las seis personas que no sabían la otra identidad de Tino (aunque en realidad tenia tres, la de Tino Väinämöinen, la de Finlandia y la de Papá Noel) se miraron extrañadas, pero supusieron que la directora estaba gastándonos una broma.

-Espero que paséis unas buenas vacaciones, aunque sean en el colegio. Todos los profesores nos esforzaremos para que sean lo más agradables posible -terminó la directora.

Y era verdad, en la cena del día siguiente, Tino comió a la velocidad de la luz. Y así, cuando nosotros aún no habíamos acabado el primer plato, a Tino ya le había subido el postre uno de los elfos domésticos y estaba acabándoselo. Nada más terminar, fue hasta la mesa de Slytherin, le dio un beso a Berwald y salió corriendo hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Me hubiera gustado saber que pasó después...

* * *

_Tino_

Maldita sea, tenía poco tiempo.

Me había pasado demasiado tiempo con la comida y tenía que coger la escoba para ir hasta Finlandia. Llegué a la sala común y me puse mi traje de Santa Klaus rápidamente. Habiendo hecho esto, cogí mi escoba (una _Cometa 3000_), salí de nuevo de la sala común y llegué al campo de quidditch, donde la directora McGonagall había dicho que podía usar mi escoba sin peligro a que alguien me viera salir.

Todo había empezado hacía unas semanas, cuando la directora me llamó a su despacho...

-Señor Väinämöinen, me he enterado de que es usted "Papá Noel", también conocido como Santa Klaus -me dijo nada más entré.

-Sí, pero tengo algunos ayudantes en mi casa, que me ayudan con todo -contesté-. ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque supongo, que al ser usted Papá Noel, tendrá que entregar regalos a mucha gente la noche del veinticuatro, ¿no es cierto? -dijo.

-No había caído en eso, directora McGonagall -respondí sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Le he mandado llamar para ofrecerle la posibilidad de darle el permiso para salir a repartir los regalos la misma noche del veinticuatro. Tendrá que comprar los regalos esa noche, es lo único...

-No se preocupe. No es la primera vez que me pasa -contesté. No iba a ser ni el primer ni el último año que tenia que conseguir los regalos a última hora-. Lo malo es que voy a ir ajustado de tiempo. Tendré que volar hasta Finlandia para ponerme de acuerdo con mis ayudantes sobre las zonas a las que debemos ir cada uno. Y en cuanto a los regalos... bueno, ellos habrán comprado la mayoría de los que hay que repartir. Y si por algún casual falta alguno, no creo que cueste mucho encontrarlo -expliqué.

-En ese caso, ¿acepta el permiso? -me preguntó ella. Yo asentí. Más me valía aceptarlo.

Y eso había pasado. En aquel momento volaba a toda velocidad hacia mi país, sin detenerme un momento, ya que había perdido más tiempo del que esperaba.

Llegué a la fábrica "abandonada" que usaba como lugar de reunión en Finlandia, allá por las doce y media de la noche. La verdad es que la profesora McGonagall le había echado un hechizo a mi escoba, para que fuera más rápido.

Nada más entré, me encontré a mis ayudantes buscándome.

-¡Tino, menos mal, por fin apareces! -me dijo uno de ellos- ¡No podíamos empezar sin ti!

-Lo siento, pero he tenido que venir volando desde algún punto de Escocia -respondí yo en medio de un bostezo.

-En cualquier caso, ¡tenemos poco tiempo! ¡Algunos ayudantes ya han salido para los países que les han tocado! -informó otro.

-Muy bien entonces -respondí yo-. Bueno, necesito los regalos de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería -informé.

-¿Solo los de ahí? -preguntaron.

-Sí, agradecería que este año alguien se hiciera cargo de Escocia aparte del país que le toque -dije yo.

-Yo me encargo, que como sólo me toca repartir regalos en Mónaco... -dijo uno de los que había por allí. Yo asentí.

-Pues ve saliendo -le ordené. Él asintió y enseguida había salido en su trineo con todos los regalos que le tocaba repartir.

-¿Te los cargamos en el trineo? -preguntó uno. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Sólo quiero que los metáis en el saco y lo enganchéis a esta escoba -dije levantando la _Cometa 3000_. Mis ayudantes se quedaron extrañados, pero hicieron lo que les pedí.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba montado en mi escoba, con un enorme saco lleno de regalos atado al palo. Esperaba que no se rompiera.

-Repartíos las zonas que queden -pedí justo antes que levantar el vuelo. El saco pesaba mucho, pero conseguí elevarme lo suficiente como para que la gente no viera pasar a alguien montado en escoba, volando y llevando un enorme saco rojo colgado de la parte delantera del palo de la escoba.

Allá por las cuatro de la mañana llegué finalmente al castillo. Como era tradición, me tuve que colar por la chimenea. Como no sabía a dónde llevaba cada una, tuve que ir a pinto pinto gorgorito.

La primera por la que me metí llevaba a la sala común de Slytherin. He de decir que era muy siniestra. Me acerqué al pequeño árbol de Navidad que habían puesto la noche anterior y abrí el saco (que era mágico y por eso cabía por la chimenea).

Los primeros regalos que encontré fueron los de Ludwig. Yo sabía lo que contenía cada uno de ellos: uno llevaba revistas XXX, otro un látigo y el otro unas esposas... Sí, yo creo que le gustaría su regalo. Me gustaría ver su cara cuando lo abriera delante de todos... El regalo de Gilbert era una simple nota que ponía en letras grandes "DECLÁRATE". Me iba a odiar, pero yo sólo les decía a mis ayudantes lo que le pasaba a cada uno y ellos compraban los regalos.

Una máscara nueva para Sadik, una tubería de acero inoxidable y una botella de vodka del bueno para Ivan, un vestido y un perfume para Feliks, un juego de cuchillos para Natalia, una diadema con orejas de lobo y una maceta con tulipanes para Abel, cinco tarros de marmite y un plato de scones para Arthur, una escopeta para Vash, pinturas nuevas y un lienzo para Wy, una maqueta de una _Saeta de Fuego 4.0 _para Amir, un perfume de fresa para Maya y... em... bueno, prefiero no decir lo que le regalé a Berwald. De su regalo me encargaba yo personalmente.

Salí por la chimenea y entré por otra que estaba cerca. Había llegado al despacho de la directora McGonagall. Ella estaba durmiendo en el segundo piso de su despacho, así que no la desperté cuando saqué su regalo: un pequeño telescopio de oro y un frasco de perfume elegante. Nada más dejarlos encima de su escritorio salí de nuevo y entré por otra chimenea.

Los siguientes despachos que visité fueron el de Pompeyo (le regalé un libro sobre la vida de Julio César), el de Ariovisto (un nuevo caldero e ingredientes para pociones), el del profesor Longbottom (un _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ y una foto en movimiento en la que salía él de joven, con otra chica, aunque no sabía cómo la habían conseguido mis ayudantes), el de Desi (una rana de peluche y un papel que ponía "vale por un novio") y el del profesor Flitwick (le regalé una nueva batuta de plata, ya que él era el director del coro y de la orquesta).

Después di con la chimenea de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Tenía un paquete de pasta y un peluche en forma de plato de espaguetis con albóndigas para Feli, una caja de tomates y un disfraz de abuela para Lovino, un paquete de comida para Kumajiro y un bote de sirope de arce especial para Matt, un nuevo keffiyeh para Gupta, un traje de caperucita y otra caja de tomates para Laura, una almohada de plumas y comida de gato para Heracles, un koala de peluche para Christian, un cuadro que se movía con los tres hermanos Braginsky para Irunya, un vestido nuevo para Michelle y un botiquín para Raivis. Yo no me puse nada a mí mismo, nunca lo hacía.

Salí de la sala común con el saco mucho más vacío y llegué de alguna forma al despacho de Alisa. Casi me muero sacando la cantidad de regalos que tenía: casi cincuenta mangas de distintas series (One Piece, Fairy Tail, Ouran Host Club... Casi me muero del susto al sacar los nuestros propios, los de Hetalia), recambios para cámara de fotos instantánea, tres figuritas (una de Erza, otra de Haruhi Suzumiya y otra del que me pareció Pikachu), ingredientes para pociones y una especie de placa en la que se podía leer "Fujoshi nº1". Se había portado bien.

La siguientes chimeneas por las que entré fueron las de profesores que no conocía tanto, aunque pasé por el despacho de la profesora Sinistra y de la profesora Bellerophorn (que recibieron una carta estelar y un libro llamado "Cazadores de Sombras" respectivamente). Hasta que al final llegué a la sala común de Gryffindor.

A Antonio le regalé un disfraz de cazador y una tercera caja de tomates, a Elizabeta mucho manga, ingredientes para pociones y dos carpetas que no me atreví a abrir, pero que se podía saber lo que había dentro gracias a la enorme tarjeta que había pegada en cada una de ellas que decía "DOUJINSHIS". Ella también se había portado bien, por lo visto.

Después saqué los regalos de Alfred, que eran una capa roja de superhéroe y un peluche de Dora la Exploradora (no preguntéis el por qué). El regalo de Mathias era una foto de Lukas en movimiento, pero creo que era la única donde el noruego estaba sonriendo. Los regalos de Francis mejor me los salto, ya os he dicho suficiente con los regalos de Ludwig. Peter tenía de regalo un disfraz de súper-robot y varios muñecos de acción, Dirk tenía una túnica roja nueva y, aunque parezca increíble, no recordaba qué había dentro de la caja que iba destinada a William.

Saqué los regalos de Chi, que resultaron ser un jersey verde y un gorro del mismo color, con orejeras. Máximo tenía una máquina manual de hacer helados, Yong una placa que decía "ALGÚN DÍA LE ATRAPARÁS" y, por último, Long tenía un dragoncito de peluche, además de una tarta de chocolate y un paquete de fuegos artificiales. Me iba a arrepentir de regalarle eso último, de alguna manera lo sabía...

Salí por la chimenea y me dirigí a la última chimenea que me quedaba: la de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Nada más aparecer dentro, me encontré que el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea no estaba desocupado.

-¡Yao! ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? -le dije de malas maneras. No me gustaba que los niños me vieran cuando vestía de Santa Klaus.

-Ah, Tino... No sabía que vendrías -parecía triste. No me miraba a mí, sino a la ventana.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¡Estoy perfectamente! -dijo él cortantemente- No me pasa nada. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y luego... luego déjame solo...

Me hubiera quedado a averiguar qué le pasaba a China, pero tenía prisa. Saqué el resto de los regalos del saco: un wok para Yao, varios paquetes de horquillas para Lin, una bufanda para Tai, unas macetas con flores para Agnethe, un caldero nuevo para Emil (había agujereado el suyo en la última clase de Pociones), un juego de ajedrez mágico para Lukas, un violín para Roderich (el tío se había llevado un buen pico de nuestro presupuesto del año, esperé que el instrumento fuera "digno"), una katana para Kiku (ya cruzaría yo palabras con el artífice de la idea de regalar un arma blanca a un niño de once años), cinco barajas de cartas y unos dados a Rosalie, un peluche de una ovejita a Erika, una bola de cristal a Gale y unos libros para Chelsea.

Hecho esto, y con el saco vacío, salí de la sala común de Ravenclaw por la puerta y bajé todos los pisos hasta llegar a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Entré en mi dormitorio y, sin molestarme en cambiar de ropa, caí rendido sobre la cama.

En el momento que cerré los ojos, asomaron las primeras luces de la mañana por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, pero a mí nadie me iba a quitar mis ocho horas de sueño, ni aunque Lovino se pusiera a saltar encima de mi cama...

* * *

_Ludwig_

Me desperté cuando mi hermano me zarandeó.

-¡West, West! ¡Ha venido Papá Noel! -me gritó. Yo resoplé. A saber lo que me habría traído Tino aquella vez.

Aún así, me puse mi ropa normal (no hacía falta que en Navidades lleváramos uniforme) y bajé a la sala común siendo arrastrado por Gilbert.

Bajo el árbol de Navidad que había aparecido el día anterior había bastantes paquetes.

-¡Busca los tuyos, Ludwig! -me dijo Sadik, que estaba sentado en el sofá con una máscara nueva puesta.

-O sea, hay algunas personas que solo tienen un fabuloso regalo, pero hay otros que tienen más -dijo Feliks luciendo un nuevo vestido (sí, un vestido, femenino) y un bote de colonia en la mano.

Miré bajo el árbol. Aún había gente que no había bajado, por eso quedaban bastantes regalos bajo el árbol. Sorprendentemente, encontré tres cajas con mi nombre puesto.

-Kesesesese... ¡Este año te has portado muy bien, West! -me dijo mi hermano, que seguía buscando sus regalos.

-¡Ábrelos! -me dijo Vash mientras admiraba su nueva escopeta. ¿A quién se le ocurría regalarle armas a un niño de once años, por muchos que tuviera en realidad?

Me senté en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea, y abrí el primer paquete. No me dio tiempo a cerrarlo antes de que el resto de la gente las viera.

-¡Eso son revistas porno! -soltó Sadik.

-¡Dilo más alto, creo que la directora McGonagall no te ha oído! -respondí totalmente rojo. Esperaba que no todos los regalos fueran así...

Cogí una caja redonda con un lazo rojo. La abrí. "Mierda" pensé. Quise volver a cerrarla, pero mi hermano se había puesto detrás de mí y fue más rápido.

-Vaya, vaya West... ¿Un látigo? ¿Con quién lo vas a usar, con Feli? -se lo quité y lo volví a meter en la caja.

-¡No es asunto tuyo! -le grité- Además, ¿no estabas buscando tu regalo?

-No lo veo.

-¡Pues sigue buscando! -le contesté. Me daba miedo abrir el último regalo, pero me tragué el miedo y lo abrí. Esta vez fue Sadik el que me impidió que cerrara la caja: directamente me la quitó de las manos.

-¿Unas esposas? Pero bueno, ¿qué se piensa Tino que haces con Feli en la cama? -dijo sacándolas de la caja.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser con Feli? -le contesté yo.

-Ah, o sea, que no es el único... -dijo Sadik guiñándome el ojo. No me dio tiempo a contestarle (o a romperle la nariz, ya puestos), porque por las puertas que llevaban a los dormitorios aparecieron Amir y Maya.

-¿...Qué se supone que haces con unas esposas, Sadik? -preguntó Maya poniéndose roja. Le faltó tiempo para devolvérmelas.

-¡Son suyas!

-Y el látigo, y las revistas porno... -añadió Vash por lo bajo.

-¿Qué has dicho, Vash? -preguntó Amir- Creo haber escuchado una cosa, pero espero equivocarme.

-Nada...

-Ya te digo yo que no has oído mal -dijo Maya observando mis otras cajas desde lejos. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Maya me había lanzado un hechizo que me dejó inmóvil y se había lanzado encima de mis cajas- ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre regalarle esto a un crío de once años? -preguntó cuando las abrió.

-Mejor no preguntes -dije yo como pude.

-¡Hey Amir, ven a ver esto! -le dijo a su compañero. Este, que se había mantenido lejos de las cajas, se acercó. Conseguí deshacerme del hechizo paralizante y en menos de tres segundos cogí las tres cajas y las llevé a mi habitación. De camino me crucé con Ivan, Abel y Arthur, que iban hacia la sala común.

Las guardé en el baúl. Bajo llave. No pensaba usarlo en mi vida. Bueno, tal vez cuando volviera a ser adulto... ¡Pero no ahora!

Y ya tendría yo unas palabritas con "Papá Noel"...

* * *

_Gilbert_

Odiaba a Tino, a Papá Noel o Santa Klaus, quién fuera.

-¡Qué majo! -dijo Sadik riéndose detrás de mí. Y es que mi único regalo era un folio con unas enormes letras de colorines que decían "DECLÁRATE". Intenté romperlo, pero por alguna razón no conseguía romper el papel. Lo intentaba arrugar y se volvía a alisar solo. Grité de frustración.

Fui al baño y lo puse bajo el grifo: no se mojaba. Lo tiré a la estufa de la habitación: no se quemaba. Odiaba a ese puñetero finlandés.

Hice lo mismo con el folio que mi hermano con las revistas porno: lo encerré en el baúl bajo llave. Volví a la sala común, que sorprendentemente estaba en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa...? -pregunté. Pero me di cuenta enseguida: a Ivan le habían regalado una botella de vodka del bueno.

-¿Eso es vodka? -preguntó Amir.

-No, sólo es agua en una botella de vodka, da... Santa es muy gracioso -contestó Ivan intentando sonreír. Y añadió por lo bajo-. Vodka del bueno, da~.

-¿Te han regalado algo más, Ivan? -pregunté yo. Por toda respuesta, él sacó una nueva tubería de quién sabe dónde- Vale, lo pillo.

-Me gustan mis tulipanes... -dijo Abel con una maceta repleta de tulipanes al lado.

-¿También te gustan las orejas de lobo? -preguntó Vash apuntándole con la escopeta.

-No, eso no me gusta.

-¿Y a ti qué te han regalado, señor cejas-espesas? -pregunté.

-Para empezar, me llamo Arthur. Y segundo: ¿no es evidente? -y entonces reparé en la cantidad de tarros de marmite que tenía a su alrededor, así como el plato de scones.

Allí nos pasamos un rato hablando y comentando los regalos (sobre todo los de Ludwig) hasta que apareció Natalia. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente fue hasta el árbol y cogió su único regalo. Todos nos habíamos quedado callados. Lo desenvolvió poco a poco y lo abrió.

Todos pudimos observar cómo desplegaba un estuche enrollable con un flamante juego de cuchillos dentro.

-Son falsos, ¿no? -dijo Maya tragando saliva. Natalia la miró directamente.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? -dijo enseñándole el más afilado que había.

-No hace falta, de verdad... -dijo apartándose de la bielorrusa.

Nos esperaba una mañana muy larga...

* * *

_Kiku_

Happy-chan me despertó lanzándome un pequeño ataque Psíquico. Hacía poco tiempo que había aprendido a lanzar ataques.

-Buenos días, Happy-chan... -dije restregándome los ojos. Me tiró del pelo- Vale, vale... ya me levanto...

-¡Kiku, ha venido Papá Noel! -dijo Erika emocionada, entrando en la habitación.

-¡Erika-chan! ¿Cómo ha entrado aquí? -pregunté tapándome de repente con la manta. Más que nada porque llevaba mi pijama de Pikachu.

-Ah... ¿No puedo? -preguntó extrañada.

-Es la habitación de los chicos, Erika-chan. No puede pasar -le expliqué.

-Nadie me lo ha imp... ¿Qué es esa cosa tan mona? -preguntó mirando a Happy con los ojos brillantes.

-Ah... Es mi mascota, Happy -contesté. Erika-chan lo cogió en brazos sin esfuerzo.

-¡Qué mono! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste, Kiku?

-En el Callejón Diagón... -no era mentira, sólo que no lo había conseguido como al resto de las mascotas...

-¿Y qué se supone que es? -dijo Erika mientras Happy jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Es... un Pokémon -confesé.

-¡Qué mono! -repitió- ¿Por qué no nos lo habías enseñado antes? ¡Voy a presentar a Happy al resto de los chicos, que ya estan abajo! -y salió por la pueta.

-¡Espera Er... ika... chan...! -ya se había ido. Me destapé y me cambié a mi uniforme blanco a todo correr. Bajé por la escalera y llegué a la sala común.

Pero ya era tarde, todos acababan de ver a Happy.

-¡Qué cosa tan mona! -decía Rosalie-chan.

-Es extraño, pero muy mono... -dijo Agnethe-chan.

-¡Yo ya lo había visto antes! -afirmó Lin-chan orgullosa.

-¿Cómo es que no le había visto hasta ahora? -preguntó Roderich-kun extrañado.

-Bueno, ni tú ni nadie -afirmó Emil-kun.

-¡Erika-chan, te he dicho que no lo bajaras! -le regañé. Erika-chan era quien lo tenia en brazos y todos estaban alrededor.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Si es muy mono! -dijo ella abrazándole.

-Porque es posible que no me dejen tenerlo aquí -expliqué.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo -dijo Chelsea-san desde el sofá. No sabía que estaba ahí. Entonces reparé en que en la sala común estaban todos los Ravenclaw que se encontraban en aquel momento en el colegio-. Conozco eso: es un Pokémon. Mi hermano Dirk estuvo obsesionado con ellos un tiempo, pero pensaba que no existían...

-... y no existen -terminé yo.

-¿Y entonces esto qué es? ¿Un tortilla de queso? -continuó Chelsea-san.

-En realidad, lo creé con magia -confesé.

-¡Eso no es posible! -saltó Roderich-kun- ¡Lo primero que nos enseñaron fue que no se puede crear vida de la nada, a no ser que sea una invocación, transformación o un hechizo temporal!

-La varita de Kiku lo hizo sola -dijo Lin-chan-. Cuando encuentras tu varita, pasa algo siempre, ¿no? Pues de la varita de Kiku salió esta monada.

-Es cierto, yo estaba delante, aru -afirmó Yao-san.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, no sé si puedes tenerlo -repitió Chelsea-san.

-No podía dejarlo en mi país -le respondí.

-Kiku, yo creo que deberías comentárselo a la profesora Bancroft -sugirió Emil-kun.

-¿Por qué a ella? -preguntó Chelsea-san extrañada.

-Tenemos nuestras razones -respondió Tai-san. La capitana de quidditch se encogió de hombros.

-En cualquier caso, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Te recomiendo que vayas a abrir tu regalo -era verdad, Erika había dicho que "Papá Noel" había venido...

Me giré hacia el árbol de Navidad que habían colocado junto a la chimenea. Sólo quedaba un paquete, el que llevaba mi nombre. Era bastante alargado. Lo cogí y me senté en el sofá.

-Venga... ábrelo -escuché como me decía Gale-san desde la mesa en la que estaba sentado, frente a una bola de cristal que parecía nueva. Quité el papel de regalo cuidadosamente y quedó una caja de madera. La abrí despació y saqué el contenido.

-Vaya, hacía años que nadie me regalaba una katana -dije admirándola en su funda de color blanco.

-¿Años? -preguntó Chelsea-san extrañada.

-Quiero decir, desde hace un tiempo... Es una forma de hablar -me corregí. Las demás naciones me miraron de reojo.

-En cualquier caso, ¿no eres un poco pequeño para tener una katana? -preguntó Chelsea-san.

-Puede -dije yo simplemente. Le tenía que dar las gracias a Tino más tarde...- ¿Qué os han regalado a vosotros? -pregunté de repente.

-Unos paquetes con horquillas -dijo Lin-chan.

-Un wok, aru -respondió Yao-san enseñándomelo.

-Una bufanda -no se como no me había dado cuenta, si Tai-san la llevaba puesta.

-Flores... -dijo Agnethe-kun y entonces me di cuenta de la cantidad de macetas que había a su alrededor.

-Un caldero... -dijo Emil-kun avergonzado. Caí en la cuenta de que Emil-kun había agujereado el suyo cuando intentó preparar el Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

Lukas-kun se limitó a levantar un tablero de ajedrez mágico.

-Un violín -dijo Roderich-kun enseñándomelo. Vaya, Tino-kun se habría gastado bastante dinero en el regalo...

-Un peluche de ovejita... -respondió Erika-kun.

-Cinco barajas de cartas y unos dados -dijo Rosalie-chan. Estaba seguro de que no iba a tardar mucho en empezar a usar su regalo.

-Una bola de cristal... -dijo Gale-san en voz baja.

-¡Y a mí toda esta pila de libros! -dijo Chelsea señalando una montaña de libros, que era casi más alta que yo. Parecía que este año Tino-kun se había esforzado, pese a no tener casi tiempo...

* * *

_Elizabeta_

Dios, Tino, cómo te quiero.

¡Había sido el mejor regalo que me había hecho Santa Klaus en años! Me acababa de dar un pasatiempo para aquellas vacaciones: el leerme los doujinshis (de todos de países, claro está. Aunque tenía curiosidad por saber quién los había dibujado...) y todos los mangas. Además, me había traído los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la poción que hacía que las fotos se movieran, poción que no había podido preaparar hasta ahora. Ya estaba tardando en empapar la foto de Long y Emil en el armario con la poción.

En cuanto a las demás personas, bueno, a Francis le regaló muchos "juguetes". Antonio recibió una caja llena de tomates y un disfraz de cazador. Alfred tenía una capa roja que no se había quitado en ningún momento y un peluche de Dora la Exploradora, que no dejaba de abrazar. A causa de esto, todos se reían de él, pero no parecía importarle.

Mathias no me dejó ver su regalo, el muy imbécil, pero se lo veía contento con lo que fuera que tuviera. A Peter le había regalado un disfraz de súper-robot y algunos muñecos de acción, a Máximo una máquina de hacer helados y a Yong una placa que decía "ALGÚN DÍA LE ATRAPARÁS". Decía que la iba a dejar en su mesilla de noche, para verla antes de acostarse y al levantarse por las mañanas. Aquello era motivación y lo demás eran tonterías.

Dirk tenía una túnica roja nueva y Chi un jersey y un gorro, con orejeras, de color verde claro. Aunque parezca increíble, Will no me dejó ver su regalo.

Por último estaba Long, que parecía que le gustaba casi tanto sus regalos como a mí los míos. Hong Kong tenia un dragón rojo de peluche, además de una tarta de chocolate que nos repartimos entre todos. Y lo mejor de todo (para él, no para nosotros): un paquete de Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley.

Íbamos a morir. Si los usaba acabaríamos muriendo. Conocíamos demasiado a Long, seguro que se las ingeniaba para acabar con nosotros con los fuegos artificiales...

* * *

_Lovino_

-¿Dónde esta ese capullo de Tino? -pregunté gritando con el disfraz de abuela en la mano. ¿A quién coño se le ocurría regalarme esa mierda por Navidad?

No me preocupaba gritar que el capullo de Tino era el cabrón de Papá Noel, más que nada porque los únicos que quedábamos de Hufflepuff éramos los de primero.

-Está durmiendo, ve~... No grites, que lo despertarás...

-¡Me importa tres cojones que esté durmiendo ese cabrón! ¡A mí esta mierda no me la regala nadie! -más que nada, porque aparte del disfraz de abuela me había regalado una puñetera caja de tomates.

-¿Quieres mi peluche, Lovi? -me preguntó el bastardo de mi hermano ofreciéndome su puto peluche de un plato de espaguetis.

-¡No quiero tu maldito peluche! -le grité. Me senté en el sofá y me crucé de brazos- Puto Tino...

-Oye, que no es tan malo... -saltó el capullo de Christian. Claro, a él le habían regalado un estúpido peluche de koala.

-Es verdad, a mí me gusta lo que me ha traído... -dijo Irunya. Le había regalado un puñetero cuadro de ella y sus hermanos, pero en movimiento.

-Además, Lovi, ¡así vamos a conjunto! -me dijo Laura abrazándome por detrás- ¡Yo Caperucita y tú la abuela!

-Y Abel el lobo, no te jode...

-Pues seguramente -me respondió ella-. Además, ¡no me digas que no te gustan los tomates!

-Los odio -Laura me pegó un capón-. Tal vez me gusten... un poco.

-Así esta mejor -dijo ella. Y se fue a hablar con Irunya.

-No creo que Tino despierte hasta la hora de la comida -me dijo entonces el cabrón de Christian. Resoplé.

Tal vez no fuera tan mala idea irse a desayunar... Podría atizarle mejor a ese finlandés gilipollas con el estómago lleno.

* * *

_Matthew_

Tino me había regalado comida para Kumajiro y un bote de sirope de arce, aunque a mí me bastaba con que se acordara de mí.

Subí a desayunar con el resto de la gente de mi casa, aunque no me veían. Lo sorprendente fue que cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor las cinco enormes mesas (contando la de los profesores) habían desaparecido, dejando únicamente una mesa con unas cuarenta sillas, aunque cabían muchas más. Allí estaban sentados todos los de Gryffindor y la mitad de Slytherin. Kiku y Agnethe eran los únicos que estaban de Ravenclaw. Y por supuesto, los profesores que estaban eran Desi, Flitwick, Pompeyo, Ariovisto y Kira. También estaba la directora McGonagall y la señorita Strauss.

-¡Por fin bajáis! -nos dijo la profesora D. Bellerophon- ¡Pensaba que os quedaríais eternamente en la sala común!

-Sentimos haber tardado, pero había ALGUIEN que estaba cabreado -dijo Laura. Se referiría a Lovino, digo yo.

-Bueno, sentaos ya -dijo Desi señalando las sillas que quedaban libres. Yo ya había aprendido a esperar a que todos se sentaran, y así podía elegir sitio sin temor a que se sentaran encima de mí. Así, ocupé uno de los pocos sitios que quedó libre, el que estaba más cerca de las tortitas y el sirope de arce.

Hubo diversos temas de conversación en la mesa, pero yo no me puse a hablar con nadie. Me limité a comer mis tortitas. La gente, a medida que fueron acabando, se fueron levantando de la mesa, hasta que al final sólo quedamos los profesores (que por lo general, aunque hubieran acabado, se quedaban charlando de sobremesa), Agnethe y yo.

Para mi sorpresa, Svalbard se levantó y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿...qué tal? -pregunté entonces, ya que ella no parecía dispuesta a hablar.

-Bien, supongo... -contestó mirando fijamente su tazón de leche.

-Estabas muy guapa en el baile... -dije, por decir algo (y no era mentira).

-Eso me han dicho... Pero gracias -respondió ella. Nos quedamos callados unos momentos- Me enteré de que fuiste con Rose...

-¿Ah, sí? -era una pregunta estúpida, pero no sabía que decir. Claro que se había enterado: era su compañera de habitación.

-¿Estáis... saliendo? -preguntó.

-¡No! Es decir... sólo somos... amigos -respondí lo más rápido que pude (intentando que no se me trabara la lengua). Creo que me puse rojo. La verdad, nunca había pensado si Rose me gustaba... y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez así fuera.

-¿Y no te gusta? -siguió preguntando.

-Yo... no lo sé -dije simplemente.

-Es raro el que no sepas que una persona te gusta. ¿Es que no habías estado enamorado antes? -me preguntó.

-Sí, pero... no sé. Hasta que lo has dicho, no me había planteado lo de estar enamorado de Rose... -dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Chicos, ¿le habéis dado las gracias a Papá Noel? -interrumpió entonces la directora McGonagall. Los tres profesores que sabían lo que pasaba siguieron a los suyo, pero los que no sabía que Tino era Santa Klaus se miraron extrañados.

Otra duda que tenía era el como me había conseguido ver la directora.

-Papá Noel está durmiendo... -respondí yo.

-¿Aún? -preguntó Alisa.

-Se ha pasado la noche repartiendo regalos, no le culpo -dijo Agnethe.

-Yo tengo que hablar con él sobre un PEQUEÑO asunto... -dijo Desi mientras agarraba fuertemente el tenedor. No sería tan pequeño si parecía estar así de cabreada.

-Bueno, pues no olvidéis darle las gracias. Y decidle que me ha encantado mi regalo -dijo la directora.

-¡Y a mí los míos! -dijo Alisa con una sonrisa sospechosa.

-Bueno, el caso es que cuando se levante, no olvidéis decirle que puede bajar a las cocinas a por algo de comer -terminó McGonagall. Los profesores no siguieron hablando con nosotros.

-¿Y no te has planteado... pedirle salir? -me preguntó Agnethe. Se había sonrojado un poco.

-B-Bueno... Me acabo de dar cuenta de que me gusta, así que... -no terminé la frase- Sólo se lo pediré si estoy completamente seguro... -resumí.

-No me parece mal -dijo Agnethe. Se detuvo en seco-. Será mejor que... ya sabes, vaya a mi sala común.

-Sí, y yo a la mía... Con suerte estará vacía -dije. Nos despedimos y yo me encaminé hacia los sótanos.

Miré el reloj: eran casi las once de la mañana. "Pues sí que he pasado tiempo en el comedor..." pensé. Llegué al tonel y me metí dentro. Efectivamente, no había nadie. Me senté en uno de los sillones que había frente al fuego y me quedé observándolo un buen rato. Noté como Kumajiro aparecía y se sentaba frente a la chimenea, pero no le presté atención, al igual que él no me la prestaba. Al rato cogí un libro de las pocas estanterías que había en la sala común y me puse a leer. El autor era un tal _Gilderoy Lockhart _y se llamaba "Vacaciones con las brujas". Era un poco cursi para mi gusto.

Así, pasando el rato llegaron las dos del mediodía y, justo entonces Tino entró en la sala aún vestido de Papá Noel, restregándose los ojos.

-Buenos días, Tino -saludé. El otro pegó un bote.

-Ah, Matt... No te había visto -reconoció sentándose en un sofá junto al mío.

-No pasa nada... -le dije yo.

-¿Te ha gustdo el regalo? -preguntó. Yo asentí- Me alegro... ¿Sabes algo de las otras personas con sus regalos?

-Lovino quiere matarte y Desi quería hablar contigo -respondí. Se encogió de hombros.

-Me lo imaginaba -dijo simplemente-. No sabes nada de los de Slytherin, ¿verdad?

-No he hablado con ellos -respondí. Tino bostezó.

-Pensaba dormir más, pero tengo hambre... Voy al Gran Comedor a desayunar...

-¿Desayunar? Tino, son las dos de la tarde -contesté. Abrió la boca.

-Es verdad, es hora de comer, no de desayunar -dijo levantándose-. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-¿No te piensas cambiar de ropa? -le pregunté. Tino se miró.

-¿Esto? Bueno, a nadie le extraña ver a una persona vestida de Santa Klaus el día de Navidad, así que voy bien -dijo. Yo me encogí de hombros: el vería. Dejé a Kumajiro durmiendo frente a la chimenea y salí de la sala común con Tino.

Subimos al Gran Comedor y entramos. La mesa redonda seguía ahí, pero con más sillas alrededor. Y efectivamente, todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestar atención a Tino.

Todos, salvo los que tenían que decirle algo.

Antes de que pudiéramos sentarnos, Prusia se levantó y se plantó frente a Tino.

-¿Por qué le regalas esa mierda a ore-sama? -preguntó.

-Lo siento, yo no he comprado los regalos. Eso díselo a mis ayudantes -le contestó. Gilbert parecía querer replicar, pero entonces Ludwig cogió a Tino de un brazo y se lo llevó a una esquina del comedor. Yo les seguí ya que no me veía.

-¿En qué pensabas para regalarme todo eso?

-En Feli y en ti, por supuesto -respondió Finalandia sonriente. A saber qué habría hecho.

-¡Tengo once años! ¡No tengo edad para que me regales revistas porno, unas esposas y un látigo! -así que era eso...

-¿Pero te ha gustado? -preguntó Tino ladeando la cabeza. Ludwig miró hacia los lados, comprobando que no hubiera nadie.

-Sí... -reconoció sonrojado.

-¡Pues eso es lo que cuenta! -dijo felizmente el finlandés.

-¡Hey, capullo! ¿Qué es eso de regalarme un disfraz de abuela? -preguntó Lovino apareciendo por detrás. Ludwig volvió a la mesa.

-Por lo del cuento de Caperucita...

-¿Y no podía ser yo el puto cazador, en vez del bastardo español? -preguntó con los puños apretados. Tino levantó las manos.

-¡Yo no he comprado los regalos! -se disculpó de nuevo. Lovino resopló y gruñó unos cuantos insultos, entonces volvió a la mesa.

Ya íbamos a sentarnos cuando apareció la profesora Bancroft por detrás.

-Conque un "vale por un novio", ¿eh? -dijo revolviéndole el pelo- Qué chisposo, Santa, qué chisposo...

-Gracias, me lo dicen a menudo -dijo Tino sonriente. Desi puso los ojos en blanco y salió del comedor.

Y bueno, lo único que escuchó Tino a partir de entonces fueron agradecimientos por los regalos.

* * *

**Sí, lo del "vale por un novio" se lo propuse yo a la autora. Qué chisposo, Tino, qué chisposo...**

**A ver, regalitos, sí...**

**Lo de Luddy... cuando se lo pregunto a mi hermana, se ríe estúpidamente.**

**Lo de Alfred con Dora la Exploradora, se supone que es verdad. Siente debilidad por ella. Adorable, ¿no?...**

**La placa motivadora de Yong mola, pero puede ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad...**

**El de Gilbert fue una inspiración divina del momento porque la autora no sabía qué regalarle.**

**Conocéis el GrandMano, ¿no? Y si no, buscadlo. Romano vestido de abuela mola. Temed a GrandMano.**

**Vodka del bueno, da~**

**Y sí, Eli y Alisa se han portado muy "bien" este año, por eso tienen montañas y montañas de material otaku y fujoshi para su uso y disfrute. ¡Portaos bien vosotras también!**

**Pues eso... En el siguiente capítulo, se abre la temporada de yaoi. Y la pareja que lo inaugura empieza por Us y termina por Uk... aunque no es nuestra favorita. Pero todo a su tiempo, queridas, todo a su tiempo...**

**¡Arrivederci~!**

**Se agradecen los reviews y el vodka del bueno, da~.**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí la autora. Sí, le he pedido a mi hermana que de vez en cuando me deje escribir en estos apartados. Y ya sé que es lunes por la noche, pero me aburría y he decidido colgarlo ya. Los tres días de espera que van desde el viernes hasta el martes se me hacen eternos... Y coincido con mi hermana, yo subiría capítulos todos los días, pero entonces se acabarían en dos semanas. Y eso no es plan, tiene que aguantarme hasta que llegue a la mitad del Dragon Quest... En el que, por cierto, voy a empezar el capítulo 14 de... ¿33? No está claro...**

**Y bueno, como dijimos en el capítulo anterior, a partir de aquí irán todas las parejas (yaoi y no yaoi) seguidas... excepto una. Tenía claro desde el principio que esa iba a estar al final del todo...**

**Bueno, ahora que lo pienso... Hay otras dos parejas al final. Una de ellas sale antes, pero pasa una cosa y... bueno. Mejor no spoileo. Y la otra pues van poquito a poco y al final ya hay algo... o eso he intentado hacer. De esas tres, sólo una es yaoi, en realidad. **

**En total, creo que la tanda dura hasta el capítulo 19... inclusive. Y las tres parejas esas están al final. Sabiendo que hay 23 capítulos y el epílogo (por el que, insisto, me vais a matar)... bueno, esas no van a ser una por capítulo, pero...**

**...mejor me dejo de rollos, ¿no?**

**Como sea, empezamos con las parejas. Ya veréis mi opinión sobre este capítulo al final...**

**_Inserte disclaimer kilómetrico aquí... Porque cada cosa pertenece a su respectivo dueño y tú perteneces a la Madre Rusia, ¿da?_  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

_Arthur_

Era un detalle que nos dejaran ir a Hogsmeade, aún siendo de primero.

Así, el día treinta de diciembre por la mañana nos abrigamos muchísimo y salimos del colegio acompañados por los profesores que quedaban en el colegio, es decir, con cualquiera que nosotros tuviéramos clase excepto con la profesora Sinistra. También vino la conserje. Vamos, que excepto Hagrid y la directora, vinimos todos.

Sí, todos, para mi desgracia...

-¡Hey, Iggy! ¿Te vienes conmigo a la tienda de golosinas? -el gordo emancipado saltó encima de mí.

-¡Bloody git, baja, América! -le grité, sabiendo que se había subido a mi espalda.

-¿Pero me vas a acompañar? -preguntó sin soltarse. Pesaba mucho.

-¡Sólo si te sueltas! -le grité desesperado. Noté cómo volvía al suelo. Se plantó frente a mí.

-¿Pero me vas a acompañar? -repitió. En principio, tenía pensado decirle que no, pero me miró con aquellos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban y... ¡Arghhh, ya estoy pensando otra vez así!

-¡Bloody hell, está bien! -acepté intentando parecer cabreado. Y a vosotros os lo confieso porque me caéis bien: Alfred me gustaba. Pero jamás lo admitiría en público si podía evitarlo. ¡Bloody hell, era algo vergonzoso! ¡No sabía cómo me podía gustar ese maldito gordo emancipado!

-¡Qué guay! -dijo Alfred sacándome de mi mundo. Habíamos llegado a la puerta de Honeydukes, una de las tiendas de golosinas más...

-¡Ey! -no pude pensar nada más, ya que Alfred me estiró del brazo y me arrastró hasta el interior de la tienda.

-¿Qué es eso, Arthur? -preguntó señalando un paquete que contenía unas bolitas de colores.

-Bloody hell... ¿no sabes leer? -le pregunté señalando lo que ponía en la caja: _"Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott, ¡un peligro en cada bocado!"_

-Ah... No lo había visto... ¿A qué saben? -me llevé la mano a la cara.

-¡De TODOS LOS SABORES! ¿ENTIENDES, ALFRED? -le grité, recalcando lo evidente. Todos los de la tienda (evidentemente, los países) me miraron extrañados.

-_Anglaterre, _¿qué es de todos los sabores? -preguntó Francis. No os pienso describir su cara.

-Las grageas son de todos los sabores... -repetí conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Todos dejaron de mirarme.

-¡No lo sabía! -gritó Alfred. Le pegué un capón.

-_Fucking American..._ -dije por lo bajo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada -respondí enfurruñado. Alfred se encogió de hombros y cogió varios paquetes de grageas. Posteriormente me arrastró por el resto de la tienda, cogiendo bastante de todo.

-Serán veinte galeones -anunció la dependienta cuando fuimos a pagar.

-¡Paga, Iggy! -me dijo Alfred con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tengo que pagar yo? -pregunté.

-¡Porque no tengo dinero!

-¿Y ENTONCES PARA QUÉ COMPRAS? -le grité. Aún así, consiguió que pagara sus estúpidas golosinas.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? -preguntó Alfred en cuanto salimos de la tienda.

-Voy. Tú no vienes -dije adelantándome. Para que nos íbamos a engañar, yo solo había ido a Hogsmeade para entrar en _Las tres escobas_ y pedir cerveza de mantequilla.

-¡Pero Iggy, yo quiero ir contigo! -dijo Alfred. Puso carita de cachorrito- Anda, porfa...

-¡Está bien, pero no molestes! -le grité. No podía resistirme a esa cara. El americano ladró cual perrito feliz. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y caminé hacia el bar, que no estaba muy lejos.

-¿Entonces a dónde vamos? -preguntó Alfred siguiéndome.

-A _Las tres escobas _-gruñí yo.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Un bar -respondí de malas maneras.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer allí?

-Tú no sé, pero yo voy a beber cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Y está buena?

-¡NO LO SÉ! -grité cansado.

-¿No lo sabes? -continuó preguntando el gordo emancipado.

-¡BLOODY GIT, NO LA HE PROBADO NUNCA!

-¿Estás enfadado? -preferí no responder. Qué torta tenía el _fucking American _en la cara...

Llegamos a la puerta del bar. Entré sin decir nada y Alfred me siguió. Estaba bastante lleno. Sin rodeos, me acerqué a la barra, donde una pequeña y anciana mujer atendía los pedidos.

-Una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla -pedí sentándome en la barra.

-¡Por supuesto! -dijo la mujer. Alfred se sentó junto a mi derecha.

-¡Otra para mí! -pidió.

-¡Marchando! -dijo la mujer. A los pocos segundos los dos teníamos nuestras respectivas jarras. Pegué un trago a la mía. Por si os interesa saberlo, diré que estaba muy buena. No me esperaba que supiera así.

Recuerdo pedir muchas jarras más, pero después mis recuerdos se vuelven borrosos...

* * *

_Alfred_

Arthur estaba borracho como una cuba.

-Perdone, señorita... ¿la cerveza de mantequilla lleva alcohol? -le pregunté a la camarera.

-¿No es evidente que no? Si no, no la serviríamos a los menores de edad -respondió ella. Miré a Arthur. Completamente borracho.

-¡Pero, silla, no me dejes...! ¡Hip! ¡Me portaré mejor! -decía a la vez que abrazaba a un taburete donde estaba sentado Kiku, que le miraba sin saber si consolarlo o salir corriendo.

Yo quería mucho a ese inglés, pero había veces que... mejor lo dejamos.

-¿Qué le pasa? -me preguntó la camarera en voz baja.

-Está borracho -respondí yo.

-¡Pero si tiene once años! Además, la cerveza no lleva alcohol... -dijo ella.

-Será eso que llaman "borrachera psicológica" -pegamos un bote. Desi había aparecido detrás de mí.

-¡Señorita Bancroft, hace tiempo que no la veía! -dijo la camarera.

-Ya lo sé... -respondió la profesora.

-¿En qué consiste la borrachera psicológica? -preguntó la camarera entonces.

-Cuando una persona cree que está borracha y no lo está. También hay casos extremos en los que creen que han bebido, pero acaban emborrachándose sin beber una gota de alcohol -explicó la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Me da que este caso es del segundo tipo -dijo la camarera apoyándose en la barra.

-Sinceramente, creo que tienes razón, Rosmerta -afirmó la profesora Bancroft. Entonces se giró hacia mí-. ¿Qué te cuentas, Alfred?

-¿Yo, el_ hero_? ¿Qué me cuento? ¡Pues aquí, bebiendo...! -Inglaterra me interrumpió cuando por fin se levantó del suelo y miró a Desi con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no la viera bien (algo que no sería de extrañar).

-Qué señora más fea... Menos mal que -¡hip!- soy gay... -dijo. Desi pareció molesta, pero como Arthur estaba borracho, pareció pasárselo... Espera, ¿había dicho que era gay?- ¡Ponme otra jarra! -le gritó a Rosmerta, la camarera. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-A mí plin, mientras me lo pague... -y dicho esto se volvió a rellenar de nuevo la jarra. Cuando se la devolvió, Arthur se la bebió de un trago.

-¿Ya está -¡hip!- vacía? Esto no puede ser... ¡hip! -dijo derrumbándose en su taburete. Se puso a llorar- ¿Por qué me ha dejado Charlotte...? ¡Hip! ¡Si nos lo pasábamos genial -¡hip!- juntos!

-¿Pero no acabas de decir que eras gay? -le pregunté yo extrañado. Me miró, procesando mis palabras.

-Tienes razón, a mí me gustan los tíos... -dijo parando de llorar- Me gustan los -¡hip!- tíos... -se quedó un momento callado- ¡_Bloody hell_, me gustas tú! -y me soltó un beso en la boca. Noté como el flash de una cámara me daba de lleno... tres veces. Pero Arthur no me dejaba... aunque yo tampoco quería soltarle. Me gustaba aquel sabor cálido de la cerveza de mantequilla que tenía su boca... Y bueno, el _hero_ estaba enamorado de él desde hacía un par de años...

-¡La madre que...! -escuché como gritó Rosmerta, dejando caer totalmente llena una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla. Por fin, Arthur me soltó. Jo, yo quería que estuviéramos así más rato...

-¿Quieres -¡hip!- salir conmigo? -me preguntó. Notaba todas las miradas clavadas en mí. El bar se había quedado en silencio... Tal vez debía decirle que...

¡Qué narices, le di otro beso!

Eso sí, noté varios flashes más de cámara.

-¡Elizabeta, pásame más tarde las fotos! -escuché como le gritaba la conserje con voz nasal. Claro, Elizabeta, cómo no...

Seguimos besándonos un buen rato, hasta que tuvimos que parar para tomar aire. Alguien empezó a aplaudir. Lentamente, todos se sumaron al aplauso con incluso silbidos. Yo giré lentamente la cabeza y me di cuenta de que los últimos segundos habían aparecido allí todos nuestros compañeros y profesores.

-¿Me vas a besar más o -¡hip!- me tengo que tirar encima de ti? -preguntó Arthur volviendo a captar mi atención. No parecía ni molesto ni sorprendido por la reacción de los demás presentes. Simplemente, parecía que él no supiera que estaban ahí.

-Esto... -se tiró encima de mí. Me tiró del taburete y di con la espalda contra el suelo. Me intenté quejar, pero Arthur había empezado a besarme de nuevo.

Y yo no dejaba de notar el flash de la cámara en mi cara.

Aquello se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro.

Contra mi voluntad, aparté a Arthur de encima mío y me levanté lo antes que pude. Sin decir nada (aunque completamente rojo) le ayudé a levantarse y me lo llevé a rastras del local. ¿Qué? Puede que a veces parezca que me gusta dar el espectáculo (y me gusta darlo), pero tengo dignidad.

Supongo que alguien se encargaría de pagar nuestra GRAN cuenta... Aunque puede que con el espectáculo que habíamos montado nos lo dieran por pagado ya. Eso sí: ¡seguro que había sido una publicidad increíble para el bar!

* * *

_Elizabeta_

La hemorragia nasal que tenía era incontenible.

¡Menuda cacho escena UsUk! ¡De esto tenía que hacer un doujinshi (y de lo que supongo que pasó después)! ¡Y tenía casi cincuenta fotos para inspirarme!

Vale, ya sé que Arthur estaba borracho, ¡pero los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad! ¡Seguro que los dos acababan saliendo!

-Dime que lo has fotografiado todo... -dijo Alisa sujetándose un pañuelo en la nariz, al igual que yo.

-Hasta el último segundo -afirmé yo con una sonrisa. La conserje hizo un gesto de victoria con una sonrisa.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha sido esto? -preguntó el profesor Flitwick en estado de shock.

-Eso se llama yaoi, Filius -le contestó la profesora Bancroft con un pañuelo en la nariz.

-¡Desi, no sabía que a ti también te gustaran estas cosas! -le dije sorprendida.

-¡Pues claro que me gustan! ¡Alisa me presta los mangas y me pasa copias mágicas de tus doujinshis! -afirmó.

-¿Sus qué? -preguntó el profesor Flitwick confundido.

-¡No me lo habías dicho! -le dije a Alisa entre sorprendida y enfadada.

-Es que no sabía si me darías permiso... -dijo poniéndose roja.

-¡Pues claro que te doy permiso! -interrumpí- ¿Y qué te parecen mis doujinshis, Desi? -pregunté con interés.

-¡Los adoro! ¡Jamás hubiera pensado que tú fuiste la que dibujó aquel GiriPan que encontré en mi clase! -afirmó.

-Dimito... -el profesor Flitwick se dió por vencido nos dejó a las tres solas en la mesa.

-¡Pues ya ves! -respondí yo sonriente. Y añadí- ¿Qué querrías que dibujara? Aparte de la escena que acabamos de ver y lo que me voy a inventar que pasó después, por supuesto.

-GiriPan. Y GerIta. Y SpaMano. Y SuFin... -dijo babeando- Me gustan tantas parejas... En solitario, siento debilidad por Rusia, tiene ese encanto de lo salvaje... Pero por favor, más GiriPan. Y GerIta, que son súper monos. Y..

-... y SpaMano y SuFin... Ya te hemos entendido -interrumpió Alisa.

-¡OMG! ¡No soy la única que piensa que Ludwig y Feli son adorables juntos! -grité emocionada, chillando en plan fangirl (que ya puestos, yo era una fangirl). Desi y Alisa chillaron también.

Salimos de _Las tres escobas_ aún con el pañuelo en la nariz mientras hablábamos de nuestras parejas favoritas, de yaoi y de mis fotos.

-¡Me encantó esa foto que le diste a Alisa, la de Long y Emil en el armario en...!

-¡Sí, era genial! -dije yo sin dejarle acabar. Ya sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación, yo lo había visto con mis propios ojos.

-¡Oh, y ese doujinshi de SuFin! ¡No paré de _squeelear _como una loca cuando lo leía! -dijo Desi emocionada.

-¿_Squeelear_? -pregunté- ¿Qué es...?

-Chillar como una fangirl -contestó Alisa, interrumpiéndome.

-¡Pues entonces _squealeemos_ juntas! -dije emocionada. Y las tres chillamos a la vez como las fangirls que éramos, mientras volvíamos al colegio.

_-(...)-_

A la mañana siguiente, bajé corriendo a la sala común nada más despertarme y, al encontrarme con Máximo, le pregunté:

-¿Está Alfred durmiendo?

-No, pero se está cambiando -informó. Yo sonreí para mis adentros. Perfecto. Podía llevar a cabo el plan que se me había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Mi genial plan consistía en espiar todo el día hasta que se volviera a encontrar con Arthur y cuando se besaran... ¡Zas! ¡Foto! ¡Delante de sus narices! ¡Y sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo!

Así, cuando Alfred bajó sonriente de su habitación, yo simulé que leía un libro. Cuando salió por la puerta de la sala común, me levanté y me apresuré a seguirle a una distancia prudencial.

Primero bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Yo me tomé únicamente un vaso de leche e hice como que hablaba con Erika, pero en cuanto Alfred se levantó, yo me marché corriendo detrás de él.

Casualmente, Arthur no estaba en el Gran Comedor cuando bajamos a desayunar.

Total, que continué siguiéndole (y daba las gracias porque el plasta de William no estuviera siguiéndome a mí). Lo que hizo nada más salir del comedor fue salir a los terrenos del castillo a dar un paseo.

La cosa es que había nevado aquella noche.

Todo estaba completamente blanco y Alfred no tardó en ponerse a hacer un muñeco de nieve, en el centro del Círculo de Piedra (que eran un círculo con unas piedras tipo menhires, que se encontraba en los terrenos del castillo, junto al Bosque Prohibido). Yo me aposté detrás de una de las piedras y me senté en la nieve.

El tío no acababa de hacer el muñeco y yo me estaba congelando. A este paso, acabaría con un resfriado en la enfermería, pero valdría la pena.

Por fin, allá por las diez de la mañana, Alfred le dio el visto bueno a su muñeco y volvió al interior de la escuela. Yo, cómo no, le seguí muy de cerca.

Se fue a la sala que teníamos en las mazmorras. El único que estaba allí era Vash.

Alfred se sentó frente al fuego y, como yo no me había bajado mi carpeta de doujinshis, me giré hacia Vash y le dije:

-¿Te apetece una partida al ajedrez mágico? -intenté sonreír. El suizo se encogió de hombros, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en una de las mesas que tenían un tablero de ajedrez encima. Me senté frente a él.

-¿Quieres blancas? -me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. Lo último en que pensaba era en salir primera.

Tras seis turnos míos y cinco suyos, pude anunciar orgullosa:

-Jaque mate -Vash ladeó la cabeza y se puso a comprobar que, efectivamente, su rey no tenía ninguna escapatoria a la muerte.

-Otra -gruñó-. En esta me he dejado ganar.

-Ya. Claro. Seguro -dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Te tocan blancas -dijo Vash dándole la vuelta al tablero mientras las piezas se reconstruían mágicamente.

-Prefiero negras -repliqué. El suizo se encogió de hombros y devolvió el tablero a su posición original.

Noté que esta vez Vash se estaba esforzando más. A mitad de la partida, Alfred cogió una silla y se sentó a vernos jugar.

La cosa es que, a las pocas jugadas, había vuelto a dejar sin escapatoria a su rey.

-Jaque mate -repetí, como había hecho unos pocos minutos antes. Vash miraba las fichas incrédulo.

-¡Otra! -repitió cabreado, mientras las fichas se recomponían. Esta vez ni se molestó en preguntarme si quería las fichas blancas, directamente las cogió él.

-¡Eli, eres una _heroine_! -me dijo Alfred sonriente.

-Gracias -dije yo mientras Vash movía su primera ficha. Esta vez fue a las siete jugadas-. Jaque mate.

Vash estaba que se tiraba de los pelos. Parecía querer sacar su escopeta de dos cañones, pero por lo visto se la había dejado en la sala común. Una pena.

-Jaque mate -anuncié de nuevo. Me estaba empezando a aburrir. ¡Pensaba que a Suiza se le daría mejor el ajedrez! Vale que fuera un poco bruto a veces, ¡pero estaba tan educado como mi ex-marido! ¡Lo único que pasaba era que no le gustaba comportarse eduacadamente!

-¡Eli, eres _cool_! ¡Muy _cool_! -me felicitó Alfred. Esta vez me encogí de hombros.

-¡Otra! -gritó Vash de nuevo. Volvimos a empezar, pero a mitad de la partida, Alfred dijo:

-¡Tengo hambre! ¡Me voy al Gran Comedor! -a continuación, se levantó y salió por la puerta.

Nada más lo hizo, yo tiré a mi rey al suelo del tablero y dije:

-¡Me rindo! ¡Muy bien Vash, me has ganado! -y sin esperar a recibir respuesta, salí corriendo por la puerta. Escuché como Vash intentaba detenerme, pero no le hice caso.

Subí las escaleras y recorrí el viaducto, llegando al patio principal y, posteriormente, al Gran Comedor. Allí estaba Alfred, comiendo como si se hubiera pasado una semana sin probar bocado. Eso sí, Arthur no daba señales de vida.

Sin embargo, sí que estaba Sadik.

-¡Eh, tú, el turco! -le grité. Sadik me miró, frunciendo el ceño, pero me respondió.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Sabes dónde esta el cejas-espesas? -le pregunté cruzándome de brazos. Sadik rió:

-¡De resaca en la sala común! ¡Si lo buscas, puede que lo veas en la cena! -contestó sonriendo.

-¡Pero si no bebió alcohol! -me extrañé.

-A eso se le llama resaca psicológica -pegué un bote y me giré. Desirella estaba detrás mío-. Buscas al señor Kirkland, ¿verdad?

-No exactamente... -respondí. Sadik resopló y se fue.

-¿Ahora me lo puedes decir? -me preguntó la profesora cruzándose de brazos. Asentí sonriendo.

-Quería ver la reacción de Arthur cuando Alfred se encontrara con él hoy -expliqué. Y añadí-. Ya sabes, lo que pasó ayer, cuando le pidió salir y...

-Cómo olvidarlo -me interrumpió la profesora-. ¿Y qué estás haciendo para encontrar la escena? -preguntó entonces, interesada.

-Seguir a Alfred por todo el colegio... -reconocí sonrojada.

-¿Le estás espiando? -preguntó Desi incrédula.

-Mujer, eso es pasarse...

-¡Le estás espiando! -afirmó.

-¡Vale, sí, le estoy espiando! ¿Algún problema? -respondí poniéndome roja.

-Qué mala eres... -me dijo mientras sonreía.

-Lo sé -dije con el mismo tipo de sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces date prisa en comer algo -me recomendó-. Alfred ya va por el postre -afirmó.

Y era verdad, Alfred se estaba comiendo tranquilamente un flan que tenía muy buena pinta, a decir verdad. Charlaba con Antonio sobre quién sabe qué.

Así, me senté al otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a él, para tenerlo vigilado, más que nada. Me serví un plato de sopa calentita y me la acabé rápidamente.

Sin embargo, no pude tomar postre, ya que Alfred se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor con paso ligero. Me levanté al momento y le seguí. Sin saber cómo, acabamos de nuevo en la sala común. Personalmente, no sé por qué Alfred no se extrañaba de que estuviera siguiendole "casualmente" todo el día.

En la sala común, sacó el plato del profesor Flitwick y se puso a practicar Reducto y Reparo. Pese a no ser el favorito del profesor (consiguió que le castigara el primer día), era bastante bueno en Encantamientos. Muy bueno, de hecho. El mejor de la clase, para sorpresa de todos.

Hacía los hechizos sin esfuerzo. Rompió el plato y lo reparó diez veces en un minuto. A mí, en cambio, me costaba varios minutos romper el plato y el doble de tiempo repararlo. Personalmente, prefería Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Alfred se pasó así toda la tarde, parecía aburrido. Yo el tiempo lo pasé dibujando un doujinshi, con lo que había pasado la tarde anterior en _Las tres escobas_... y lo que pensaba que podría haber pasado después.

Así, hacia las nueve de la noche, Alfred salió en dirección al Gran Comedor, dispuesto a cenar. Yo le seguí, cómo no, sabiendo que lo más probable era que la ansiada escena tuviera lugar durante o incluso después de la cena.

Sin embargo, la escena tuvo lugar en el vestíbulo, justo antes de que Alfred entrara en el Gran Comedor.

Alfred bajaba de las escaleras y yo me escondía por las esquinas, para que no me viera. Justo cuando llegaba al vestíbulo, Arthur salió del Gran Comedor, por lo que yo me apresuré a esconderme en una esquina.

-¡Ey, Artie! -le saludó acercándose, sonriente. Athur le devolvió una mirada bastante desagradable, justo la mirada de alguien que está de resaca.

-Bloody hell... ¿Que quieres, Alf...? -no terminó la frase, ya que Alfred se lanzó a su cuello y empezó a besarle apasionadamente. Desactivé el flash de mi cámara y empecé a hacer fotos. Sin embargo, Arthur le apartó de un empujón- ¡Bloody git! ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo, maldito gordo emancipado? -gritó.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero no estábamos saliendo? -preguntó Alfred ladeando la cabeza. Si es que era adorable...

Arthur se puso completamente rojo. Sus orejas parecían echar humo.

-¿Saliendo? ¿Nosotros? ¡Bloody hell! ¿De dónde te sacas eso? -preguntó casi gritando.

-Me pediste salir ayer -le respondió el estadounidense.

-¡Bloody hell, venga ya! ¡Yo jamás te pediría salir! -gritó. Alfred le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Arthur se pusiera aún más rojo.

-Pues lo hiciste. ¡Y ahora somos pareja oficial! -dijo Alfred sonriendo.

-¡Te lo estás inventando! ¡No tienes pruebas! -le gritó el inglés. Entonces salí yo de detrás de la esquina.

-Yo tengo pruebas -dije con una sonrisa. Debo decir que llevaba mi carpeta en la mano y, por tanto, las fotos.

-_W-What_? -preguntó el inglés incrédulo. Yo sonreí mientras sacaba las fotos y se las pasé. Conforme las iba viendo, más rojo se ponía. Cuando terminó de verlas, me las devolvió tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sin decir nada.

-¿Ese silencio quiere decir que seguimos salien...? -empezó a peguntar Alfred, pero entonces Arthur se lanzó encima de él, besándole. Vaya, aquello no era muy propio de un "gentleman"- Vale, estamos saliendo... -aceptó Estados Unidos cuando se separaron. Les faltó tiempo para volver a juntarse...

...y a mí me faltó tiempo para volver a sacar la cámara.

* * *

**No me gusta como ha quedado. Para nada. Ni lo más mínimo. Y eso que he intentado arreglarlo varias veces...**

**No tengo nada en contra del UsUk, pero desde luego no es de mis parejas favoritas (a diferencia del SpaMano, SuFin, GiriPan, GerIta, LietPol...). Ni se acerca a ellas, desde luego. Le veo su fundamento y tal, pero... no. No me gusta Estados Unidos. No me gusta Inglaterra. Entiendo por qué los juntan, pero sigue sin gustarme mucho (y mira que _Idol _casi consigue convencerme... estuvo a un pelo de que me empezara a gustar del todo la pareja).**

**Sin embargo, es una de las parejas que más historias tiene. Por tanto, a la gente le gusta. Por tanto, lo escribo. Por tanto, necesito algo para rellenar. Triste, triste realidad.**

**¡Pero en el siguiente capitulo viene algo mejor! ¡Sí, una de las parejas que me gustan! Pero os voy a dejar con la duda sobre cuál es (soy mala muahahahaha...). Eso sí, en mi opinión me ha quedado demasiado... ¿fluff, es la palabra? Pero esos dos son adorables, los pongas como los pongas... Y si no, preguntadle a Ryoko (¿Lo habéis adivinado ya?)**

**La palabra _squeelear_ creo que de verdad se la inventó Miss Desi. Que conste. Y yo la metí. O puede que no se la inventara ella... pero fue quien la soltó porque sí y yo la puse. (Ojo al numerito de las tres fujoshis berreando por las calles de Hogsmeade...)**

**En fin. Eso. Nos vemos el viernes.**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola-hola! Aquí la autora (le había propuesto a mi hermana que ella escribiera antes de la historia y yo al final, pero hoy está vaga), con el capítulo 14 (¡Por fin!)**

**En fin. Eso. Ahí va una de las parejas más monas que he visto en Hetalia.**

_**Inserte disclaimer kilométrico aquí... **_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

_Agnethe_

Así, al poco de que pasara año nuevo, el colegio se volvió a llenar de alumnos y al Gran Comedor volvieron sus enormes mesas. Las clases se retomaron con normalidad y seguimos como nos habíamos quedado el último día de colegio.

La primera noche de clases fuimos, como siempre, a la sala en las mazmorras. No había sido obligatorio ir durante las vacaciones de Navidad, pero aquello se había acabado.

Aunque nos llevamos una sorpresa al encontrarnos a la señorita Alisa, además de Desi y el profesor Longbottom. Era la primera vez que venían los tres juntos a la sala, que nosotros supiéramos. Yo sabía que habían llegado a estar a la vez Alisa y Desi, pero el profesor Longbottom no aparecía salvo los días que le tocaban.

Nada más entrar nos obligaron a sentarnos a la mesa. Normalmente nos daba tiempo a charlar un poco antes e incluso jugar alguna partida de ajedrez. Yo me senté, como siempre, entre Lukas y Emil. Debo añadir que junto a Lukas estaba Mathias y junto a Emil, cómo no, su novio "oficial", Long Wang.

Los tres profesores se sentaron en tres de las cuatro sillas que estaban reservadas para ellos (la última era para la directora McGonagall, aunque nunca había aparecido por allí). Alisa se sentó a la derecha de Elizabeta, mientras que a la izquierda de la conserje se encontraba Desi, y a la izquierda de ésta, el profesor Longbottom. A su lado estaba la silla vacía.

-Estamos todos, ¿no? -preguntó el profesor Longbottom. Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento.

-Bien. Entonces empecemos -dijo la profesora Bancroft. Y empezó a hablar-. Supongo que pese a las vacaciones de Navidad no habéis encontrado a ningún sospechoso, ¿verdad? -nadie dijo nada- Lo suponía.

-Me da la impresión de que a veces no os tomáis esto en serio... -comentó el profesor Longbottom visiblemente disgustado. Ludwig levantó la mano.

-Nos lo estamos tomando en serio -afirmó el alemán-. Lo que pasa es que...

-...es que no hay pistas -le interrumpió Laura.

-¡Es verdad! Yo no he visto nada sospechoso desde que llegué -dijo Michelle levantando la mano. Todos asentimos. Pocos eran los que verdaderamente habían sospechado algo en algún momento. Eso sí, ya habían dicho que todas sus supuestas pistas habían desaparecido, ya que no llevaban a nada. Aunque, personalmente, quería creer que había sospechas que la gente se guardaba para si misma, al igual que yo me guardaba lo que Gale me dijo aquella vez.

No quería alarmarles ni que, por supuesto, fueran a por Gale.

-En cualquier caso, hay cosas que aclarar -dijo el profesor Longbottom. Era extraño: Alisa se había mantenido callada durante todo el rato.

-Queremos que este año nuevo os esforcéis más, más que nada para poder acabar antes de que termine el curso -continuó Desi-. Y una cosa de la que nos hemos dado cuenta es de que, al ritmo que vais con vuestro curso de hechizos, es imposible que podáis ganar a "esa persona", teniendo en cuenta que está en un curso superior al vuestro -concluyó. Hacia un tiempo que habíamos acordado llamar a quien fuera el malo (o la mala) "esa persona".

Pero tenía razón. Sólo con imaginar que esa persona podía ser de quinto, sexto, o peor, de séptimo curso, inmediatamente te venía esta frase a la cabeza: "Lo tenemos crudo".

-Por ello -continuó hablando el profesor Longbottom- la directora McGonagall ha decidido que os demos clases extras... es decir, que la señorita Alisa os dé clases extras.

-¿Ella? -saltó Roderich. Alisa levantó una ceja.

-¿Algún problema? Yo soy perfectamente capaz de enseñaros como lo hace cualquiera de los otros profesores -dijo la conserje. Nunca la había visto ponerse así de... ¿borde?

-No. No tengo... ningún problema -dijo Roderich, aunque su cara decía otra cosa.

-En cualquier caso, las clases serán todos los días que yo me quede, es decir, miércoles, sábado y domingo -continuó la conserje-. Pese a eso, empezaremos hoy mismo con las clases, pero antes tenemos que hacer un anuncio.

-Se trata de la semana que viene -dijo el profesor Longbottom-. Concretamente la tarde del viernes.

-Hemos decidido dar un cursillo de defensa contra dementores a todo el curso -dijo Desi-. Es obligatorio venir y nos centraremos en la única forma de enfrentarse a alguno: el _patronus_.

-En realidad, los dementores no han salido de Azkaban desde la década de los noventa. Pero es algo principalmente preventivo -continuó Alisa.

-Yo solo os digo que aprendí el _patronus_ en quinto curso. Y sé que si las cosas se hubieran vuelto de otra manera, me hubiese costado muy caro. Bastante, en realidad -reconoció el profesor Longbottom, terminando con la explicación.

Después de aquello, retiraron la mesa, las sillas y los sillones, dejando un espacio libre lo suficientemente grande en la sala como para que todos pudiésemos practicar con comodidad. Desi y el profesor Longbottom salieron de la sala, dejándonos solos con la conserje.

-Poneos por parejas -ordenó. Normalmente, me ponía con María en clase, pero como no estaba, me tuve que poner con Kiku, que se solía poner con Arisa.

Nos colocamos como en una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, es decir, el uno frente al otro. Alisa se paseó entre nosotros y empezó a hablar.

-Lo primero que debéis saber es que no tenéis que llamarme señorita Strauss. Tampoco profesora Strauss, ya que no soy profesora, sino conserje. Así que con que me llaméis Alisa me basta. ¿Ha quedado claro? -todos asentimos- Pero claro, que os deje llamaros por mi nombre no va a hacer que no me tratéis con respeto... ¿verdad?

-¡Sí, Alisa! -respondieron la mayoría. La conserje sonrió siniestramente. Daba miedo, más que de costumbre.

-Así me gusta... -carraspeó- En fin, el primer hechizo que voy a enseñaros es... -se paró frente a Roderich. Se giró hacia él y antes de que pudiera hacer nada le apuntó con la varita mientras exclamaba- ¡Levicorpus! -y al instante Roderich acabó colgado en el aire de una pierna.

Todos empezamos a reír, incluyendo a la conserje.

-¡Bájame! -exigió Austria mientras agitaba los brazos.

-Vale, creo que ya nos hemos divertido suficiente... -dijo la conserje secándose las lágrimas- ¡Liberacorpus! -y Roderich cayó de culo al suelo, lo que hizo que siguiéramos riendo.

-¡No ha tenido gracia! -protestó el austríaco poniéndose de pie. Sí, puede que nos pasáramos un poco...

-Gracias a la demostración que os acabo de hacer podéis adivinar que el hechizo _Levicorpus _sirve para colgar a tus enemigos de... de es forma -dijo simplemente-. _Liberacorpus _es su contrahechizo, que puede resultar útil en el caso de que tú mismo o tu compañero resulte afectado por el hechizo _Levicorpus_. En cualquier caso, esta semana y puede que un poco más nos centraremos principalmente en este hechizo. Empezad a practicar.

Dicho esto, la conserje cogió una silla y se sentó a observar. Kiku y yo empezamos a lanzarnos el _Levicorpus _sin parar, aunque no conseguíamos muchos resultados.

Pero al final de la clase, por fin, Kiku consiguió colgarme por la pierna... unos tres segundos.

Sin embargo, esos tres segundos bastaron para convertirse en los más humillantes de mi vida. Alisa no había tenido en cuenta que el uniforme de las chicas incluía una minifalda, a la que sí le afectaba la ley de la gravedad.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIH! -chillé sin poder evitarlo como un cochinillo en el matadero, mientras me sujetaba la falda como podía. No sé si se llegó a ver algo, pero tampoco me importaba ni me paré a averiguarlo. Todos mis compañeros se dieron cuenta, y por suerte mi compañero Kiku perdió la concentración y el hechizo se rompió solo. Me dolió menos el cabezazo que el orgullo.

-Bueno, es un comienzo, señor Honda -comentó Alisa, que pasaba por allí y, por lo visto, era la única que no se había enterado de lo sucedido-. De momento, ha sido usted el que mejores resultados ha obtenido. Los demás, podéis seguir practicando hasta que queráis, aunque creo que deberíais volver ya a vuestras habitaciones: son las diez y media y mañana hay que madrugar.

Y bueno, no hace falta decir que, a partir de la siguiente clase, las chicas nos empezamos a presentar "misteriosamente" en pantalones, por lo que pudiera pasar...

* * *

_Toris_

La semana pasó tranquilamente, sin ningún incidente. Por la mañana íbamos a clases, por la tarde hacíamos deberes y por la noche a las reuniones o las clases de la señorita Strauss.

Yo no había conseguido grandes progresos con el _Levicorpus_, pero una vez conseguí que Raivis flotara en el aire unos segundos. Podría ser peor.

Sin embargo, tenía la sospecha de que lo que pasaba era que no lograba concentrarme en las clases: tenía a Feliks al lado.

Feliks, que colgaba en el aire a Abel sin esfuerzo alguno. Feliks, que sonreía cada vez que lo conseguía. Feliks, que me abrazaba cada vez que la profesora le felicitaba.

Sí, era difícil concentrarse cuando el chico que te gusta no para de hacer todas estas cosas.

Pero aceptémoslo: Feliks no me quería y NUNCA me querría. Alguna vez me he intentado imaginar cómo sería nuestra vida si estuviéramos juntos y, sencillamente, no lo veía. Vamos a ver, que Feliks me gusta, y me sigue gustando, pero no me entraba en la cabeza una vida en la que él me pudiera querer a mí. Simplemente no era posible.

Así, llegó el viernes de la semana siguiente. Concretamente, la tarde del viernes de la semana siguiente.

Previamente, nos habían dicho que debíamos ir al Gran Comedor a las cuatro de la tarde. Lo encontramos totalmente vacío, sin mesas. En la tarima donde normalmente estaba la mesa de los profesores, se encontraba la directora McGonagall, Desi, Alisa, Pompeyo, Ariovisto, el profesor Flitwick y el profesor Longbottom, todos de pie. Nos indicaron que debíamos colocarnos en filas, a un tres metros de distancia de las personas que tuviéramos alrededor, ya fuera delante, detrás o a los lados.

Yo me coloqué detrás de Kiku, en segunda fila. A la derecha tenía a Agnethe y detrás estaba Katerina. Pero a mi izquierda estaba Feliks. Por suerte, me pareció que no me había visto.

Cuando a los profesores les pareció que estábamos todos, la directora McGonagall empezó a hablar:

-¡Bienvenidos! Me alegra que los cincuenta y nueve alumnos de primero hayáis podido venir -dijo con una ligera sonrisa-. Como supongo que os habrán avisado, os hemos traído esta tarde aquí para daros una pequeña clase de defensa contra los dementores. En otras palabras: esta tarde debéis salir del comedor sabiendo conjurar vuestro Patronus -un murmullo recorrió la sala. Supongo que estarían emocionados.

-El Patronus es diferente para cada uno -continuó explicando Desi-. En cada persona es diferente, aunque hay algunos casos que, ya sea por amor o casualidad, dos personas coinciden en el Patronus. Suele adoptar forma de animal y para conjurarlo hay que recordar y concentrarse en tu recuerdo más feliz. Cuanto más feliz sea el recuerdo, más potente será el Patronus -terminó. Entonces sacó su varita-. Por ejemplo: ¡_Expecto Patronum_! -de su varita salieron unos hilos blancos, de luz, que fueron al suelo y formaron a un animal: un pastor belga de reluciente pelaje, que al instante se colocó ante su "dueña" en posición defensiva.

Después de gruñir y enseñar los dientes a la audiencia, el perro se desvaneció. La gente aplaudió asombrada y Desi sonrió.

-¿Algún voluntario para intentarlo? -nadie se adelantó- Bueno, entonces deberé elegirlo yo. Señor Honda, ¿sería tan amable de adelantarse?

Kiku pegó un bote y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Se adelantó y subió a la tarima.

-Kiku, ¿serías tan amable de intentar conjurar un Patronus? Para que tus compañeros puedan ver que cualquiera puede hacerlo -pidió Desi. Kiku tragó saliva y asintió.

El japonés sacó su varita y pareció quedarse un momento pensando. A los pocos segundos, asintió levemente y dijo en voz baja:

-_Expecto Patronum_... -unos hilos brillantes como los que habían salido de la varita de Desi y, para sorpresa de todos, formaron una figura demasiado conocida...

-¿Un Pikachu? -preguntó Alisa sonriendo- ¿Tu patronus es un Pikachu?

Efectivamente: un Pikachu completamente blanco y brillante estaba a los pies de Kiku. El pobre tenía la boca abierta. El Pokémon empezó a caminar y se acercó curioso hacia la gente, que estaba incrédula. Desapareció de repente.

-Es increíble que hayas conseguido un Patronus corpóreo a la primera -acertó a decir el profesor Flitwick al rato, aunque al aludido, conociendo su historial con aquella varita, no le extrañó demasiado cuando lo pensó un poco mejor.

-Muchas gracias, señor Honda... -dijo Desi aún alucinada- ¿Algún otro voluntario?

-¡O sea, yo! ¡A mí! -dijo Feliks levantando la mano. Le miré sorprendido. No esperaba que Feliks estuviera tan entusiasmado.

-¡Muy bien, señor Lukasiewicz! ¡Cinco puntos para Slytherin por su entusiasmo! -anunció Desi- Adelántate e inténtalo.

Feliks fue dando pequeños saltitos hasta la tarima.

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó sacando su varita.

-Ahora debes concentrarte en un recuerdo feliz y decir: ¡_Expecto Patronum_! -contestó el profesor Longbottom. Feliks asintió y pareció quedarse pensando un momento:

-¡_Expecto Patronum! _-gritó. Unas ondas aparecieron y llenaron la sala, pero ningún animal salió. Feliks frunció el ceño y ya iba a decir algo, cuando Ariovisto dijo, para intentar calmarle:

-No siempre sale a la primera. Busca un recuerdo mejor -Feliks puso los ojos en blanco, pero pareció hacerle caso al profesor. Puso una cara de concentración y después volvió a gritar:

-_¡Expecto Patronum! _-los habituales hilos brillantes salieron de la varita de Feliks, formando una figura que se mantenía en el aire. Feliks gritó de sorpresa y por lo visto perdió la concentración, lo que hizo que la figura se deshiciera.

-¡Muy bien, señor Lukasiewicz! ¡Iba bien encaminado, pero no debe perder la concentración! -dijo el profesor Flitwick dando saltitos.

-Vuélvelo a intentar -pidió Alisa. Feliks asintió y, con el recuerdo claro en su mente, gritó de nuevo y totalmente convencido:

-_¡Expecto Patronum! _-y esta vez sí, los hilos formaron una figura definida.

Una figura que yo recordaba haber visto antes, en la tienda de Ollivander.

Un fénix.

* * *

_Ivan_

Después de que Feliks bajara de la tarima donde se encontraban los profesores, éstos anunciaron que se pasearían entre nosotros, para ayudarnos a crear el Patronus. Nuestro Patronus, da.

Vi como Alisa conseguía sin esfuerzo ayudar a mi hermana menor, que en menos de un minuto consiguió hacer aparecer el suyo: un bisonte. Mientras el animal daba vueltas por ahí, ella me miró sonriente. Noté un escalofrío. El bisonte brilló más por momentos, da.

Mientras, la profesora Bancroft ayudó a mi hermana mayor con su Patronus. Puede que mi hermana se pasara buena parte del tiempo llorando, pero tenía muchos recuerdos felices, da. El suyo era un caballo.

Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que debía ponerme con mi propio Patronus, da. Me puse a buscar un recuerdo feliz...

Pasaron los minutos y nada venía a mi cabeza, da. Justo entonces, alguien me tocó el hombro.

-¿Qué tal vas, Ivan? -me preguntó la conserje apareciendo a mi lado.

-Estoy buscando un recuerdo feliz, da -le dije.

-Ah... Pues entonces sigue con ello, sigue -me dijo mientras se iba a ayudar a Yao, que parecía tener problemas también. ¿Tendría él algún recuerdo feliz...?

Lo dudo. Al igual que dudaba que yo lo tuviera.

¿Recuerdos "felices"? Muchos. Pero recuerdos suficientemente felices... no encontraba ninguno, da.

Decidí dejar aquello por un momento y mirar cómo les iba a los demás. Vi de lejos cómo Tino creaba un reno y, segundos después, Berwald creaba un reno idéntico. Supuse que era por lo que habían dicho los profesores. Estaban enamorados, ¿no? En aquel caso, sus Patronus podían coincidir, da.

Volví a buscar un recuerdo alegre. ¿Cuándo me regalaron mi primera botella de vodka...? No... No era lo suficientemente feliz.

Seguí dándole vueltas. Cualquier cosa que recordaba pasaba por mi mente, desde las guerras que gané, hasta los días que huía de mi hermana, da. Pero lo poco que llegaba a convencerme, lo probaba, y no servía, para variar.

-¿Ya lo has encontrado? -me preguntó Alisa volviendo a mi lado. Negué con la cabeza- Bueno, seguro que encontrarás alguno, tú no te preocupes.

Después se volvió a ir, dejándome la sensación de que yo saldría aquella tarde del Gran Comedor sin saber crear un Patronus... Pero no me importaba, da... No me importaba... ¿verdad?

* * *

_Elizabeta_

Ojalá hubiera traído mi cámara.

En serio, si la hubiera traído, en vez de estar tocándome las narices estaría fotografiando la preciosa escena SuFin que tengo delante de mis narices: los dos habían coincidido en el Patronus (no casualmente) y Berwald había empezado a besar a un sonrojado Tino, al que no parecía importarle que su novio le besara delante de todo el curso. Seamos realistas, estaban besándose a todas horas (antes de clase, después de clase, en la comida, en el desayuno, en la cena, en el patio, en el pasillo, en el armario de la limpieza...), para disfrute de las fangirls, o sea, todas las chicas del colegio.

Porque sólo por ellos dos, todas las chicas del colegio se habían vuelto unas fujoshis sin remedio. Bueno, por ellos, y por el HongIce que teníamos en cada cena y el UsUk que nos ofrecían Estados Unidos e Inglaterra de vez en cuando. Había sido una sorpresa para todo el colegio que empezaran a salir.

Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Concretamente, cierto ex-marido me sacó de mis pensamientos...

-Elizabeta, ¿te pasa algo? -me preguntó preocupado. Me obligué a sonreír.

-¡No, nada! ¡No me pasa nada, Rod! -dije. No pareció convencerle del todo, pero se encogió de hombros y momentos después dejó de prestarme atención. Se concentró en invocar a su Patronus, que al cabo de unos cuantos intentos salió.

Un cisne.

Lo único que pude pensar fue "Es el Patronus más gay que he visto hoy". Seguía dándole vueltas a aquello cuando cierto danés me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos...

-¡Hey, Eli! ¿Por qué no me enseñas tu Patronus? ¡Seguro que no puedes superar el mío! ¡Es genial! -me gritó, pese a que estaba a tres metros de mí. Le miré de arriba a bajo y reparé en que su "genial" Patronus era una pequeña ardilla, que se encontraba posada sobre su cabeza, colita en ristre. Arqueé las cejas. Fuera lo que fuese el mío, no podía ser peor que una ardilla.

Un recuerdo feliz... Seguro que antes habría respondido que mi boda con Roderich, pero aquello había dejado de ser feliz hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez... uno de aquellos días en los que le daba palizas asistidas a Gilbert serviría.

-¡_Expecto Patronum_! -grité agitando mi varita. Y funcionó. En un segundo, un zorro de color blanco brillante daba vueltas a mi alrededor mientras agitaba la cola suavemente. Sonreí satisfecha.

Mathias se empezó a partir de risa.

-¿Un zorro? ¡Qué mono! Oye Eli, ¿no irá con segundas? Ya sabes, porque eres una zor... -no le dejé acabar. Me giré hacia mi zorro y le dije:

-¡Sue, ataca! ¡Ataca! - ordené señalando al danés. Obedientemente, mi Patronus saltó ágilmente hacia delante y derribó al danés, que gritó por el susto. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Me encantaba.

* * *

_Feliks_

O sea, ¡no podía dejar de pensar en lo alucinados que había dejado a todos cuando hice aparecer mi fabuloso Patronus!

Cuando volví a mi sitio, me dediqué a intentar ayudar a la fabulosa gente que había cerca de mí (y no tan cerca). Primero fui a charlar con la divinísima Arisa, que estaba intentando concentrarse en crear un Patronus decente. Después de mis fabulosos consejos, consiguió hacer aparecer una especie de tortuga con un plato en la cabeza... creo que lo llamó "_capa_", aunque una capa es una cosa que te atas al cuello y si tienes el fabuloso efecto ventilador, ¡te hace quedar súper-bien y muy heroico!

Después intenté que el nada-fabuloso holandés me prestara atención por una vez en su triste vida y así poder conseguir que él hiciera su nada-fabuloso Patronus. Solo diré que me pareció muy extraño que de una sola varita pudieran salir tal cantidad de conejos.

A continuación, me fui a hablar con otro de mis amiguísimos: Feli. Hacía rato que el fabuloso italiano había conseguido su Patronus (un monísimo patito) y entre los dos decidimos ir a ayudar a su malhablado hermano, que insultaba a nadie en concreto cada vez que su intento por crear un Patronus acababa mal. O sea, conseguimos tranquilizarle al cabo de un larguísimo rato. Y después de otro rato, conseguimos que creara un Patronus medio-decente en forma de animal: un lobo, aunque no brillaba mucho.

-¡Lovi-love, Lovi-love! ¿Te gusta mi Patronus? -preguntó el fabuloso España mientras acariciaba el pelaje de un brillante y divino lince ibérico. ¡Súper-total! ¡Qué abrigo me haría yo con ese bicho, o sea!

-¡Calla, bastardo! -le gritó Lovi, haciendo que su medio-divino Patronus desapareciera por completo. El fabuloso Feli siguió intentando calmar a su hermano, pero yo me fui a ver con quién más podía empezar a cotillear. No quería meterme en los problemas de pareja de Antonio y Lovi, aunque no estaban saliendo (pero acabarían haciéndolo, os lo dice un experto en estos temas).

Así, como de casualidad, acabé intentando ayudar al fabuloso Lukas, pero él me respondió:

-Yo no necesito Patronus. Tengo un troll -y acto seguido, chasqueó sus fabulosos dedos y su fabuloso troll apareció a su lado.

-Creo que eso puede ser igual o incluso más efectivo contra los dementores -dijo la divina Alisa, que pasaba por nuestro lado en aquel momento. El genial Lukas sonrió disimuladamente y mandó a su troll que regresara a Noruega, o de donde quiera que hubiera venido. ¡Incluso al país de los trolls!

Mientras paseaba para ver quién necesitaba mi fabulosa, divina y súper-genial ayuda, vi cómo el seco de Gupta tenía como Patronus a un chacal; la súper-mona María tenía un colibrí (y no parecía contenta con ello); la genial Rosalie, una pantera negra; la divinísima Michelle, un banco enorme de peces tropicales; y la fabulosa Agnethe, un precioso delfín.

Así, sin saber muy bien cómo, acabé junto a Toris.

-¡Hola-hola, Toris! ¿Cómo vas? -mi amigo lituano pegó un bote. Qué mono era cuando se sorprendía...

-V-Voy bien...

-¿Has conseguido hacer bien tu fabuloso Patronus? -le pregunté interesado.

-No...

-¡Pues venga, que yo te ayudo! -me ofrecí de repente. Toris me miró sorprendido.

-¿En serio? -preguntó. Yo asentó rápidamente.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Tú solo busca un recuerdo feliz y el resto saldrá solo! -le aseguré. Toris asintió confiado y se quedó pensando un ratito. Finalmente, anunció:

-Ya lo tengo.

-¡Bien! ¡O sea, ahora tienes que concentrarte en el recuerdo y decir el hechizo! -continué explicándole. Toris extendió la varita y dijo:

-_¡Expecto Patronum_! -y, como había pasado tantas veces en aquella sala a lo largo de la fabulosa y divina tarde, unos hilos blancos brillantes salieron de su varita y empezaron a formar un animal.

Cuando vi lo que era, me quedé sin respiración. Toris se puso rojo como un fabuloso tomate.

-Feliks, yo... -pero no le dejé acabar. Todo el Gran Comedor se nos había quedado mirando. Le agarré del brazo y le arrastré fuera del comedor, haciendo que el fénix que acababa de hacer aparecer se disolviera como si nunca hubiera existido.

Mientras yo lo arrastraba, Toris no hacía nada más que pedir que le soltara, pero yo no le hacía caso.

Le arrastré hasta un aula en desuso que se encontraba en el cuarto piso, sin decir una palabra en todo el camino. Cerré la puerta con pestillo, por si intentaba escapar, que aquello le detuviera un ratito.

-Feliks, lo siento -dijo Toris nada más me giré hacia él. O sea, yo no sabía que decir. Lo único que se me ocurrió decir en aquel momento fue:

-¿Cuál es tu recuerdo feliz?

Toris se puso colorado. O sea, no sabía si me respondería, pero al final dijo:

-Feliks, no creo que...

-O sea Toris, ¡ya me estás respondiendo! -le grité mientras me acercaba a él. Toris empezó a ponerse colorado, pero no habló- Toris... ¿tenía algo que ver con el fabuloso yo? ¡Responde! -exigí. Él empezó a retroceder hasta que se dio con la montaña de fabulosos pupitres apilados que había en la pared. No podía escapar- ¡Responde! -repetí acercándome todo lo que podía. Toris estaba empezando a sudar. ¿Le estaba poniendo nervioso?

-Tú -dijo solamente.

-¿Yo qué? -pregunté sin aclararme. O sea, si me respondía así, poco podía hacer.

-Tú eres... mi recuerdo feliz... -dijo totalmente rojo. Abrí la boca.

-O sea, eso no puede ser Toris, ¡tiene que ser un recuerdo, no una persona! -le dije yo después de unos segundos de silencio. Era evidente lo que le había dicho, pero él no parecía entenderlo.

-Cualquier recuerdo que... que tengo tuyo es... feliz -dijo finalmente. Me quedé parado, sin saber que decir, pero Toris continuó hablando-. Feliks yo... a mí... me... me... -no acabó la frase, pero tampoco hacía falta. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, estaba besándole como si no hubiera mañana (cosa nada fabulosa, porque entonces se acabarían los días de rebajas)- F-Feliks... -dijo en cuanto nos separamos.

-O sea, mejor cállate y no estropées el fabuloso momento -le dije.

-¡Pero...!

-¿Ves? ¡Estás hablando más de lo necesario! ¡Es que eres tonto! -le dije enfurruñado. Pero Toris me abrazó y me dijo al oído:

-No sabía que yo te gustara...

-O sea, bienvenido al mundo real -le solté. Unos segundos después, nos estábamos volviendo a besar.

* * *

**¡Kyaaaaa...! ¡Qué monos que son! (Y qué fluff me ha quedado esto, pero esa es otra historia) En serio, adoro el LietPol, y debo confesar que me empezó a gustar por el crossover que escribí antes que esto (ahora no me gusta nada cómo me quedó aquella historia... salvo el último capítulo).**

** Todavía no se quién me manda escribir todo esto... supongo que es mi cerebro, que es muy malo. Me hace pensar todas estas historias (sin mucho sentido al principio) y después cuando llega la hora de escribirlas es un "a ver cómo te las apañas, lista". ¡En serio, voy improvisando conforme voy escribiendo!**

**En fin... creo que esto no me ha quedado tan mal... y bueno, el siguiente capítulo va de una pareja que... bueno, me gustan más que el UsUk, pero menos que el LietPol. Es que son... tan... y no he leído casi nada sobre ellos, así que espero haberlo hecho bien. En realidad, no he leído casi nada de cualquier pareja. Dos historias como máximo de cada pareja, creo (y algunas, ni eso). Y luego van y me salen estas cosas XD. Miento, creo que del SpaMano si que me he leído más de dos... Eso sí, de SuFin nunca he leído nada... y después me salen esas cosas (que no digo que estén mal).**

**En fin... yo me vuelvo a mi crossover con Dragon Quest... o a mis planes de dominación mundial, quién sabe... vale, olvidad lo último que he dicho. Es decir, los tengo, pero... son surrealistas XD. Todo es por culpa de una parida que se inventó mi hermana con sus amigas, sobre que se hacían las dueñas de España y...**

**...vale, lo pillo. No interesa a nadie.**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**

**PD: Atención al principio del siguiente capítulo... Sigue siendo la tarde de ese viernes, y los de Gryffindor no paran de preguntarse dónde se habrá metido Toris...**

**PPD: No se si os habréis dado cuenta, pero María (que está basada en una persona real) no parece estar contenta con algunas cosas que le pasan. En este capítulo ha sido el Patronus, pero en la selección fue la casa de Ravenclaw. Tiene explicación: la persona en la que se basa María me pidió ir a Gryffindor y tener un pegaso como patronus. Yo no me la veía en Gryffindor, por eso la puse en Ravenclaw y, por favor, ¿un pegaso...? ¿Para qué quieres un pegaso si tienes un colibrí XD?**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Y si queréis saber que pareja hay... a leer. No vale ir hasta el final de la página y leer lo que digo de la pareja en concreto, que a muchas (o muchos, aunque no creo) os conozco.**

**Hasta nuevo aviso la autora (vamos, yo) es quién escribe estos apartados.**

_**Inserte laaaargo disclaimer aquí...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

_Antonio_

Vaya, aquello había sido... extraño.

Después de que el Patronus de Toris resultara ser un fénix, al igual que el de Feliks, este último le había enganchado del brazo y le había arrastrado fuera del Gran Comedor. Como había dicho anteriormente Desi, puede que fuera por casualidad... o porque estaban enamorados.

El caso es que a mí me traía sin cuidado. Por mí, que se enrollaran en un armario de la limpieza...

Sin embargo, a Elizabeta parecía importarle bastante.

-¿No se podían haber quedado aquí? ¡Quiero fotos de esos dos juntos! -murmuraba para ella misma- ¡Quiero LietPol!

La verdad, yo no sabía qué narices era el LietPol.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema principal: ¡Lovi-love no me hacía caso!

-Lovi... ¿Por qué no me quieres?

-¡Quita bastardo! -me empujó. Hice un puchero.

-¿Pero por qué eres tan malo conmigo, Lovi-love?

-¡Vete a la mierda! -agaché la cabeza y me cambié de sitio. Normalmente, yo no me daba por vencido con Lovino, pero mejor irme antes de que se enfadara demasiado. Ya intentaría más tarde volver con él.

Así, acabé hablando con Francis, que estaba un par de filas a mi derecha, practicando su Patronus: un pollito parecido a Pierre número... el número que fuera.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tonio? -me preguntó haciendo desaparecer a su pollito.

-Lovi-love no me hace caso... -entonces noté como alguien pasaba el brazo por encima de mis hombros.

-Kasesesesesese... ¡Ya verás como algún día se dará cuenta de que no puede vivir sin ti!

-¿Tú crees, Gil? -le pregunté a mi amigo.

-¡Sí!-afirmó Prusia convencido.

-_Antoine_, nadie puede ignorar _l'amour_ durante mucho tiempo, te lo dice alguien que sabe -me aseguró Francis. Yo asentí convencido.

-¡Sí, seguro que antes de que termine el curso consigo que empecemos a salir! -dije felizmente. Mis dos amigos asintieron, animándome.

Tal vez si en su cumple le regalaba algo que le gustara...

_-(...)-_

La clase de Patronus terminó a las siete y media de la tarde, ya que tenían que volver a colocar las mesas en el Gran Comedor antes de la cena, y supongo que costaría bastante.

Todos los de Gryffindor de primero estábamos charlando tranquilamente en la sala común (y algunos jugando al ajedrez)...

Bueno, todos, menos Toris.

-¿Dónde está Toris? -preguntó Peter al cabo de un rato. Fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no había vuelto aún.

-No lo sé, desde que Feliks se lo llevó no ha dado señales de... -empecé yo, pero cierta risa me interrumpió.

-Ohonhonhonhonhon... ¡Entonces ya sabemos qué está haciendo! -soltó Francis.

-¡Francis! -le gritó Chi dándole un capón.

-Lo siento, es la verdad... -dijo con una risa mal disimulada.

-Ojalá no se hubieran ido... ¡Si se hubieran quedado, yo tendría mi LietPol! -protestó Elizabeta. Ya estaba otra vez con eso...

Justo entonces, la puerta de la sala común se abrió y Toris entró tranquilamente. Nadie dijo nada. Solamente le miramos mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás que quedaban libres.

-¿Qué miráis? -nos preguntó extrañado al cabo de un momento.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has hecho con Feliks? -preguntó Elizabeta totalmente interesada. Había ido directa al grano.

Toris se puso completamente rojo y dijo:

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

-¡Sí lo es! -contradijo la húngara. No era asunto suyo, pero de pronto a todos nos interesaba.

-Ohonhonhonhon... Vamos, confiesa... -pidió Francis acercándose a Lituania.

-¡He dicho que no es asunto vuestro! -y entonces se levantó y fue a subir las escaleras. Me di cuenta de un detalle importante.

-¡Toris! -le grité antes de que desapareciera. Se dio la vuelta y me miró visiblemente enfadado.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Amigo... Llevas la túnica del revés... -afirmé. Toris se puso completamente rojo y huyó escaleras arriba mientras el resto nos reíamos sin disimular. ¿Para qué...?

* * *

_Agnethe_

Casi sin darnos cuenta, llegó la primera semana de febrero, y con ella, el partido de quidditch Ravenclaw-Slytherin, concretamente el domingo día cuatro.

Habíamos estado entrenando mucho para aquel partido y precisamente yo, sobre cualquier otra persona, sabía las ganas que nos tenía el equipo de Slytherin.

Bueno, a mí concretamente me tenía ganas Ivan, el buscador.

No sé exactamente qué tenía en contra mía ese ruso, porque yo no tengo nada contra él. Será esta cosa a la que llaman "odio irracional". Sencillamente, por existir... o eso creo, ya que no le he dado motivos para odiarme... ¿no? Después de todo, una nación (que ni siquiera es nación) pequeña y que, por no ser, no es ni independiente, poco puede hacer contra el país más grande del mundo. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que buscarme problemas con él.

Así, la mañana del partido, me vestí con mi uniforme, me arreglé el pelo recogiéndomelo en una trenza (la aseguré con dos gomas para que esta vez no se soltara), cogí mi escoba y bajé al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Aquella mañana, el Gran Comedor se dividía en dos bandas: la verde-plateada y la azul-bronce. Los de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff habían tomado partido dependiendo de quiénes fueran sus amigos o familiares. Por ejemplo: Irunya había decidido animar a Slytherin por sus hermanos, mientras que Yong, por sus amigos asiáticos, iba a animar a Ravenclaw.

Me senté en la mesa de Ravenclaw mientras decenas de alumnos me deseaban suerte y me daban ánimos. La verdad, no sabía cómo iba a acabar aquel partido. Estaba convencida de que en el primero contra Gryffindor había tenido suerte. No era normal atrapar la snitch con el pelo, pero quién sabe... Tal vez el incidente acabara haciéndose famoso, y me asignarían una jugada como la finta de Porskov y dirían que la había creado yo. Saldría en las nuevas ediciones de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos".

Terminé rápidamente de desayunar y me dirigí al campo de quidditch lo antes posible, ya que Chelsea había dicho que debíamos estar allí muy temprano para hablar antes del partido, acordar estrategias y esas cosas. Aún así, Chelsea no era de ese tipo de personas que te echan la bronca si llegas tarde.

La que sí que era así siempre, da igual si te retrasabas cinco segundos, era la capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, Scarlett Dare. Por lo visto, era demasiado estricta. En cuanto a las otras dos capitanas... Eileen McGarden parecía una buena chica y Maya Loxar... tenía entendido que también era muy buena, salvo que se tratara del quidditch, precisamente. Para ella, si te metías con el quidditch, estabas muerto... O eso me habían dicho, ya que yo no soy de Slytherin.

De lo que sí que me había enterado por Erika (y ésta por Vash) era que si los de Slytherin no ganaban este partido, aparte de no poder llegar a la final, Maya les daría una paliza, o eso se veían venir. Eso sí, fuera del campo, Maya les daba todos los ánimos posibles y, en el caso de que les insultara dentro del campo, fuera se disculpaba.

Pero si nosotros ganábamos aquel partido, pasaríamos a la final directamente. Jugaríamos contra Hufflepuff igualmente, pero pasaríamos a la final.

* * *

_Mathias_

Me costó, pero conseguí convencer a Desi para que me dejara ser comentarista en los partidos de quidditch.

Estaba deseando ser comentarista en cuanto vi de qué iba el puesto. ¡Yo podía hacerlo! Además, en el partido en el que me iban a poner a prueba jugaba Noru~... ¡Seguro que yo lo hacía tan bien que me dejaban como comentarista para el resto de partidos!

-Llegas tarde, Densen -me dijo Desi en cuanto llegué al campo.

-¡Es que me he dormido!

-Si eres el comentarista no puedes dormirte -respondió ella. La pobre tenía cara de amargada: ¡eso era porque le hacía falta un novio!

Y es que la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras me tenía manía. ¡Yo no le había hecho nada! ¡Ni que yo fuera tan molesto!

-Vale, vale... ¿Dónde me siento? -pregunté cruzándome de brazos. La profesora me señaló el asiento que estaba delante de ella, frente a un micrófono mágico- Emm... ¡Ya lo sabía! Sólo era para asegurarme... -dije totalmente convencido. La profesora enarcó una ceja y yo me senté sin que ella parara de mirarme.

Creo que había colado.

-¡Hola a todos! -saludó la conserje mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Alisa, llegas tarde -le dijo la otra profesora.

-¿Pero no se supone que el partido empieza a las diez? -preguntó la señorita Strauss extrañada. Ella sí que me caía bien.

-Sí. ¿Y?

-¡Que son las diez menos cinco! -gritó la conserje.

-Y había que estar aquí antes de las nueve y media -dijo Desi cruzándose de brazos-. ¿No me digas que no estabas atendiendo cuando lo expliqué?

-Bueno...

-¿Cuándo tengo que empezar a decir los nombres? -interrumpí. La conserje se sentó y me miró. Parecía decirme: "Te debo una".

-Dentro de... un minuto -dijo Desi mirando su reloj.

-Pero no sé quiénes componen los equipos -dije yo.

-Tal vez si miraras la mesa que tienes enfrente, verías las listas de los equipos -dijo ella molesta. Me giré hacia la mesa.

-Ah... Gracias -acerté a decir mientras cogía las dos listas.

-¡Empieza ya! -me ordenó la profesora, haciendo que me asustara. Respiré hondo y empecé a hablar.

-¡Hola, magos y brujas de todas las edades! ¡Mathias Densen, es decir, el increíble yo, os da la bienvenida al partido de quidditch Slytherin versus Ravenclaw! -la grada estalló en aplausos. Sonreí para mi mismo. Desi me hizo un gesto para que empezara a presentar a los equipos- ¡Y sin más, vamos a presentar a los integrantes del equipo de Slytherin!

Las puertas que daban directamente al campo se abrieron y empezó a salir el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

-¡Primero viene su capitana y cazadora estrella, Maaaaaya... Loxar! ¡Detrás vienen los dos cazadores restantes: Selena LaRue y Sadik Adnan! ¡Luego viene el guardián del equipo: Amir Steilsson! ¡Y por último los dos golpeadores, Natalia Braginskaya y Gilbert Beilschmidt, acompañando al buscador: Ivan Braginsky, que es abrazado por su simpática y temible hermana, Natalia! ¡Un aplauso!

Noté como Natalia me miraba con odio e Ivan con cara de "hablaremos-después-del-partido-y-lejos-de-la-gente". Tragué saliva, pero Desi me metió prisa para que siguiera.

-¡Y por el otro lado viene la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw, Chelsea... Hawkins! ¡Por detrás podemos ver a los tres cazadores: el rarito de Gale Di Angelo, Olvia Knights y nuestro viejo favorito, Yao... Wang!

-¡Vieja tu madre, aru! -escuché cómo me gritó el chino.

-¡Era una broma, Yao! ¡Todos sabemos que te conservas estupéndamente! ¡Ni cremitas ni leches: tai-chi todas las mañanas, chicas! ¡Después vienen los dos golpeadores, Emil Bondevik y Sophie Vermilion, acompañando a la preciosa Agnethe Bondevik! ¡Y...! -me quedé un momento pensando. Ahí fallaba algo- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde esta Noru~? -pregunté girándome hacia Desi. La gente rió al escucharme, pero yo no les hice caso.

-Es un reserva -dijo simplemente.

-¡Pero yo pensaba que Noru jugaba! -protesté.

-¿Quién es Noru? -preguntó el profesor Flitwick, que estaba por allí cerca.

-Es una forma cariñosa de llamar al mayor de los Bondevik -explicó rápidamente Desi. Ah... es verdad, no es Noru. Es Lukas Bondevik.

-¡Jo! -protesté. Alguien me llamó la atención desde el campo: la señora Hooch reclamaba atención- ¡Ah, sí! ¡El partido! ¡La señora Hooch va al centro del campo! ¡Las capitanas se dan la mano y los guardianes van a sus puestos! -fui narrando, pero no podía dejar de pensar en por qué no sacaban a Noru- ¡Los jugadores empiezan a volar! ¡Y Hooch lanza la quaffle! ¡Knights la coge rápidamente e intenta dirigirse a los aros de gol! ¡Pero cuando intenta pasársela a Wang, Loxar la intercepta! ¡Eso no hubiera pasado si Lukas Bondevik estuviera como cazador!

-¿Quieres dejar de decir chorradas? -me gritó la profesora de D.C.A.O.

-¡Hooch suelta la snitch, pero parece que Agnethe y Braginsky no la ven! Por otra parte, ¡diez puntos a favor de Slytherin! ¡Si sacaran a Lukas, esto no pasaría!

-¡Y dale! -escuché como decía la profesora detrás mío, pero yo no le hice caso y seguí narrando.

-Y Slytherin vuelve a tener la pelota... ¡Por favor, si estuviera Lukas, habrían marcado nada más empezar! ¡Tanto por parte de Adnan! ¡Veinte a cero a favor de Slytherin! Por otra parte.. ¡parece que Braginsky ha visto la snitch! ¡Va detrás de ella! ¡La va a coger! ¡Oh... Qué pena! ¡Agnethe le ha distraido justo a tiempo! ¡Emil desvía una bludger que iba directa a la cabeza de Di Angelo! ¡Qué velocidad, señoras y señores! ¡Si estos dos Bondevik son así de buenos, no puedo imaginar cómo será el tercero!

-¡DENSEN! -me gritó Desi, pero yo no le hice caso.

-¡Veinte a diez a favor de Slytherin! ¡Parece que gracias al tanto de Di Angelo han conseguido recuperarse un poco! ¡Pero no, LaRue recupera la quaffle y está volando hacia los aros de Ravenclaw! ¡Lanza y... PARADÓN de Hawkins! ¡Esa chica es la leche! ¡El equipo de Ravenclaw es la leche, pero lo sería más si Lukas estuviera con ellos!

Detrás mío, Alisa seguía con emoción el partido y Desi se había llevado las manos a la cabeza. Sonreí para mis adentros y continué narrando.

-¡Empate a veinte gracias al tanto de Wang! ¡Repito: se mantiene así de bien físicamente gracias al tai-chi que hace todas las mañanas! ¡Slytherin vuelve a tener la quaffle, concretamente Loxar tiene la quaffle! ¡Loxar se la pasa a LaRue! ¡LaRue a Loxar! ¡Loxar a Adnan! ¡Y Adnan la pierde frente a Di Angelo...! ¡Ahora Di Angelo se la pasa a Wang! ¡Wang a Knights! ¡Knights a Wang! ¡Wang se la devuelve y... Knights marca! ¡Treinta a veinte a favor de Ravenclaw! ¡Ahora mismo tendrían el doble de puntos si Lukas Bondevik saliera!

Esperaba a que Desi me dijera algo, pero la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no abrió la boca, por lo que continué a lo mío. Eso sí, sentía como si su mirada clavada en mi nuca estuviera haciendo que me ardiese el pelo. ¿Seguro que no me había lanzado un maleficio...?

-¡LaRue recupera la quaffle! ¡Braginskaya desvía una bludger que iba directa hacia el estómago de Braginsky! ¡Parece su guardaespaldas! ¡Beilschmidt desvía la otra bludger, que iba directa a la espalda de Loxar! ¡LaRue le pasa la quaffle a Loxar! ¡Loxar a Adnan! ¡Adnan a LaRue! ¡LaRue va a lanzar y...! ¡ESPERAD! -grité. Todos gritaron al ver como Olvia Knights caía al suelo después de que una bludger le diera en el estómago. La señora Hooch pitó y se dirigió corriendo hacia el centro del campo.

Todos parecían preocupados en la grada a causa del accidente, pero finalmente, la señora Pomfrey (la enfermera) y el profesor Longbottom se la llevaron a la enfermería. Tosía sangre.

-¡Olvia Knights ha tenido un desafortunado accidente! ¡Todos deseamos que se recupere! -afirmé- ¡El partido se reanudará cuando su reserva, anunciado por la capitana Chelsea Hawkins, salga al campo! ¡La quaffle se volverá a lanzar y se continuará el partido! -anuncié.

El equipo de Ravenclaw bajó al suelo y se reunieron para decidir. Pasaron así unos minutos, hasta que al final Chelsea se acercó a la señora Hooch y esta salió corriendo hacia el trozo de las gradas donde se encontraban los reservas. Anunció algo y casi salto de felicidad cuando vi quién se puso en pie.

-¡Magos y brujas de todas las edades, entra al campo... LUKAS BONDEVIK! ¡Aunque os da permiso para que le llaméis Norge! ¿A qué sí? -mi querido noruego no respondió. Se montó sobre su escoba y empezó a volar en dirección a su posición.

El equipo de Ravenclaw también volvió a levantar el vuelo. Ya veía a la señora Hooch a punto de soltar la quaffle cuando grité, sin ni siquiera pensármelo:

-¡Ey, Norge! ¿A que quieres salir con el Rey del Norte?

* * *

_Lukas_

Imbécil. Esa era la única palabra para describirle.

Me quedé petrificado en el aire. Los gritos emocionados de las chicas después de que Dinamarca me pidiera salir se escucharon a veinte kilómetros a la redonda. Entonces empezaron a gritar: "¡Di-que-sí! ¡Di-que-sí!" mientras lo acompañaban con palmas.

No sabía que hacer. La señora Hooch se había quedado con la quaffle en las manos, lista para lanzarla, pero no había llegado a hacerlo debido al "arranque de sinceridad" de Mathias (que se lo podía haber guardado, ya puestos).

Tal vez si me lo hubiera dicho estando a solas... Tal vez si hubiera sido en otro momento... Tal vez si no estuviéramos en mitad del partido de quidditch... No le habría sacado el dedo corazón.

Todas las chicas gritaron impresionadas y borré esa sonrisa de estúpido que había en la cara de Mathias.

-¿Pero por qué no? -preguntó el danés. Como siempre, cabezota.

-Porque no -respondí yo lo más alto que pude.

-¡Pero si yo te quiero! -contestó Mathias. Todas las chicas soltaron un: "¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!". No quería ni imaginar qué se estarían pensando los profesores en aquellos momentos.

-¡Mathias Densen, este no es el momento! -le grité yo, ya que Desi y Alisa estaban demasiado ocupadas chillando como unas colegialas ante la escena.

-¡Sí que lo es!

-¡No, no lo es!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡No!

-¡Sí! -todas las chicas gritaron como unas histéricas. Ya me había vuelto a líar ese puñetero danés.

-¡Pues si es el momento, contéstame! -me pidió Mathias. Las chicas volvieron con el "¡Di-que-sí! ¡Di-que-sí!".

Noté como empecé a temblar. Aquello se me estaba yendo de las manos.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo, sí o no? -volvió a preguntar. Las chicas no paraban de gritar que dijera que sí. La señora Hooch me estaba metiendo prisa para continuar el partido solo con mirarme...

A la mierda todo.

-¡Sí! -grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Mathias volviendo a sonreír.

-¡Sí, y no me lo preguntes otra vez o cambiaré de opinión! -le aseguré. El danés asintió rápidamente y dijo en el micrófono:

-¡SOY FELIZ! ¡NORGE VA A SALIR CON EL REY DEL NORTE! -tenía que hablar con él sobre eso de llamarme "Norge"... Se aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz más normal- Podemos continuar con el partido. Señora Hooch, si es tan amable...

-¡Ya era hora! -gritó la profesora de vuelo lanzando la quaffle al aire. Les costó unos segundos volver a centrarse en al juego, después de la escenita que había montado Mathias.

-¡Y el partido continúa! ¡Pero esta vez Ravenclaw tiene la quaffle! ¡Wang la lleva y se la pasa a Norge! ¡Norge se la pasa a Di Angelo! ¡Y Di Angelo marca! ¡Cuarenta a veinte a favor de Ravenclaw!

Volé rápidamente para coger de nuevo la quaffle, pero no podía dejar de escuchar los comentarios de Mathias.

-¡Ivan vuelve a por la snitch! ¡Parece que la va a coger... pero la snitch gira hacia abajo y el buscador con ella! ¡Se está arriesgando! ¡IVAN, GIRA O...! -gritó Mathias. Y entonces escuché un ruido.

Un ruido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Ivan se acababa de estrellar contra el suelo... con la snitch en la mano.

Tenía el brazo izquierdo doblado en una posición extraña y le salía sangre de la nariz. Probablemente se la habría roto. En cuanto a su escoba... o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba desperdigada por el césped en forma de trozos astillados de distinto tamaño.

-¡Braginsky ha cogido la snitch, pero está gravemente herido! ¡Slytherin gana! -anunció Mathias. Se escucharon chillidos de algunas chicas cuando se fijaron en cómo había acabado Ivan.

Todos bajamos corriendo a ayudarle y en pocos segundos los dos equipos de quidditch estábamos reunidos a su alrededor, pidiendo ayuda a los profesores, ya que Ivan estaba inconsciente. Incluso los de Ravenclaw, ya que lo que menos nos importaba en ese momento era haber perdido. Su hermana no se separaba de él.

-¡Dejad paso! ¡Dejad paso! -gritó Desi mientras nos apartaba a todos. El profesor Flitwick y la conserje la seguían. La profesora se agachó junto a Ivan y le dio la vuelta cuidadosamente, apartando a Natalia (había que tener valor para hacer eso, ya que la bielorrusa llevaba un bate)- Alisa, ayúdame a llevarle a la enfermería.

-¡Sí! -dijo ella con voz nasal. Ya estaba otra vez con un pañuelo en la nariz...

Entre las dos cogieron al ruso y se lo llevaron corriendo a la enfermería. El profesor Flitwick recogió los trozos de la escoba y salió corriendo detrás de ellas.

En aquel momento, noté como alguien me obligaba a darme la vuelta y al momento noté como Dinamarca me besaba. Casi ni me di cuenta de la cantidad de chicas que empezaron a gritar cual colegialas, ni de los flashes de luz que me daban en la cara.

A los pocos segundos, cuando conseguí procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, le obligué a separarse de mí.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? -le pregunté.

-Somos novios, ¿no? -dijo él a modo de respuesta e intentó seguir besándome, pero yo le frené.

-Me parece muy bien que seamos novios, pero intenta ser un poco menos pegajoso, ¿vale? -le pedí. Dinamarca se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que por él bien y continuó besándome.

Y entonces fuimos arrastrados por una marea de chicas locas por el llamado "yaoi".

* * *

_Ivan_

-¿Seguro que no hay otro remedio...?

-Lo siento, no hay solución...

-¡Eh, se está despertando!

Abrí lentamente los ojos y encontré a todo el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin reunido a mi alrededor.

-Ey, tío, ¿estas bien? -me preguntó Sadik.

-Mi cabeza, da... -dije volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Vanya... -aquello bastó para que me incorporara con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Acto seguido, reparé en lo mucho que me dolía el brazo izquierdo, pero me aguanté las ganas de gritar, da.

-¡N-N-Natalia! ¡Qué sorpresa! -dije mirando a mi hermana con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Te alegras de verme, hermano?

-¡No! O sea, ¡sí, da! -me corregí. A los pocos segundos tenía a mi hermana apuntando mi garganta con un cuchillo.

-Si te alegras de verme... ¡Cásate conmigo!

-¡Por favor, que alguien la saque de la habitación! -grité. Amir y Selena cogieron a mi hermana y la sacaron a rastras de... ¿la enfermería? Sí, debía de ser la enfermería, da. Respiré aliviado- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Te estrellaste contra el suelo intentando coger la snitch -me explicó Maya.

-¿Y lo conseguí, da? -pregunté interesado. El equipo se limitó a señalar la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama donde me encontraba. Allí estaba la snitch, da. Aunque estaba un poco salpicada de sangre...- Ah...

-Te has roto el brazo izquierdo y la nariz... -siguió Gilbert.

-... aunque ya te han arreglado la nariz -terminó Sadik.

-Tendrás que estar una semana en la enfermería -me explicó Maya. Yo asentí. Lo normal es que estuviera unos cuantos meses si me había roto algo, pero al ser un mundo de magos, da...

-¿Alguien le piensa decir la mala noticia o se la tiene que decir el awesome yo? -preguntó Gilbert cruzándose de brazos. Nadie parecía dispuesto a hablar.

-¿Mala noticia? -pregunté yo sin entender. Gilbert respiró hondo y lo dijo:

-Te has caído encima de tu escoba, Ivan. Esta rota. No puedes volver a jugar al quidditch a no ser que te compres otra -explicó. Miré a todos, que me miraban preocupados. No era para tanto, da.

-No pasa nada, da. Que me sustituya Wy -dije tranquilamente. Todos se relajaron de repente. ¿Qué pasaba, es que me tenían miedo, da? Porque deberían tenérmelo...

* * *

**Una duda que tengo... ¿Estoy haciendo bien lo de las parejas? Tengo serias dudas y cuando le pregunto a mi hermana se encoge de hombros. No se si esto me está saliendo bien, o si tengo que cambiar algo con respecto a ellas... Agradecería que alguien me dijera si está bien, está mal o a ver qué tengo que cambiar, porque estoy bastante perdida... aunque confieso que yo creo que no va tan mal, ¿no? Bueno, es mi opinión, y como he dicho antes, me gustaría que alguien me dijera lo que cree...**

**En cuanto al DenNor... En fin, como dije, no es de mis favoritas, pero en fin... Tenía claro desde el principio que iba a juntar a esos dos. Al principio pensaba hacerlo al final de la historia, pero conforme el final que tenía pensado, había una cosa que se repetía si metía el DenNor al final, y mi hermana me dijo que lo cambiara. Y entonces se me ocurrió esto (sobre la marcha, como no...)**

**Pobre Ivan, no puede jugar más... Bueno, no pensaríais que iba a hacer que Wy se comprara una escoba para nada, ¿verdad?**

**Y no voy a decir nada del próximo capítulo. Ya dije antes que habrían parejas hasta el 19, pero el 16 es un capítulo... particularmente... bah, que demonios: ¡feliz próximo día de San Valentín!**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquí llega San Valentín... Con alguna que otra pareja.**

**Eso. Al capítulo.**

_**Inserte disclaimer kilométrico aquí.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

_Gilbert_

Había llegado San Valentín.

No os creáis que yo sé en qué día vivo... Es que cuando me desperté, mi cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosa.

-¿Qué coj...? -no terminé la frase, porque en aquel momento Sadik salió del baño y me dijo:

-¡Feliz San Valentín! Recuerdas que hoy te tenías que declarar a Elizabeta, ¿verdad? -qué alegrías le daban a uno nada más levantarse...

-Sí, sí... -dije incorporándome y quitándome los pétalos que tenía encima.

-¿A que ha sido una genial idea lo de los pétalos? La verdad es que no se a quién se le habrá ocurrido... -dijo Sadik cogiendo una cosa de su baúl.

-Una genialísima idea... -dije yo sarcásticamente mientras me ponía la túnica. Por desgracia, Sadik se lo tomó en serio.

-¡Sí, eso pensaba yo! -respondió- ¡Ah, y recuerda que hoy no hay clases! -y dicho esto salió del dormitorio.

-Es verdad, no hay clases... -dije para mi mismo, recordando la charla que nos dieron anoche sobre el Día de San Valentín... Oh, oh...

Si era verdad que se haría todo lo que dijeron... Íbamos listos.

Temiéndome lo peor, salí a la sala común y casi me da un infarto: todo estaba lleno de guirnaldas rosas de corazones y demás adornos chorras por todas partes.

-¡Hola-hola, Gilbert! ¡Feliz San Valentín! -pegué un bote. No me había dado cuenta de que Maya se había acercado a mí por detrás y me había puesto un collar de corazones al cuello. Me lo quité a toda prisa.

-Feliz San Valentín, Maya... -dije sin ganas. Le devolví el collar y continué caminando. Creo que intentó detenerme, pero yo continué andando hasta salir de la sala común.

Todo el colegio estaba como la sala común: rosa, lleno de corazones, cosas monas, con peluches, muérdago colgando del techo y de los marcos de las puertas (¿Pero aquello no era de Navidad...?), etc... Y el Gran Comedor era incluso peor: todo el suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa y había un exceso de guirnaldas en las paredes y el techo. Y había de todo lo mencionado antes, pero multiplicado por cinco.

Me senté en la mesa de Slytherin alejado de todo el mundo. Solo faltaba que todos me desearan "Feliz San Valentín". Justo entonces, la directora, que estaba en la mesa de los profesores, se levantó y pidió silencio.

-¡Buenos días a todos! -saludó. Le devolvimos el saludo a la directora- Como os habréis dado cuenta, hoy es San Valentín.

"¡No! ¿En serio?" pensé mirando a mi alrededor. Parecía que todos pensábamos lo mismo.

-...Y como buen San Valentín que es, es un buen día para declararse. Por eso, si vais a la conserjería podréis comprar chocolate y flores. Se venderán de nueve de la mañana a una del mediodía y desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta las ocho de la noche. También animamos a la gente a que escriba cartas de amor. Regalar chocolate, flores y escribir una carta de amor puede ser el inicio de una preciosa relación -afirmó-. Y dicho esto, solo me queda desearos: ¡feliz San Valentín!

Nada más la directora se sentó, noté que había chicas de todas las mesas mirándome. Maldita sea...

-¡Hey, Gilbert! -la conserje se sentó a mi lado de repente.

-Hola Alis...

-¡Hoy te tienes que declarar a Eli! ¡Me lo prometiste! -me interrumpió.

-¡Dilo más alto, creo que William no se ha enterado! -le dije enfadado.

-¡Perdón! -se disculpó sonrojada- ¿Tenías pensado comprarle algo por San Valentín?

-La verdad es que no... ¡Si ni siquiera sé si voy a poder declararme! -dije agachando la cabeza. Alisa negó con la cabeza.

-¡No seas tan pesimista!

-No soy pesismista, soy realista. El puñetero William la acaparará todo el día -le expliqué y le recordé lo que me había pasado en Halloween.

-Bueno, pues síguela y espera a que William se vaya -dijo ella como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Negué con la cabeza.

-Algo me dice que hay otras personas que no me van a dejar en todo el día -me giré lentamente, lo que hizo que todas las chicas que me miraban volvieran a lo suyo, sonrojadas. Si es que nadie podía resistirse a ore-sama... Excepto Elizabeta.

-Entonces ponte a dar vueltas por el colegio -sugirió-. Tarde o temprano te encontrarás con Elizabeta y a su vez puede que despistes a las chicas.

-No sé si me encontraré con Elizabeta, pero parece un buen plan para librarme de las chicas -dije mirando alrededor.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso te recomiendo empezar a huir: son las nueve menos cinco y tengo que abrir mi despacho a las nueve -dijo levantándose-. ¡Te deseo suerte! -y se fue.

En menos de un minuto me acabé el desayuno y salí corriendo del Gran Comedor bajo la atenta mirada de ciertas chicas. Tenía que huir lo más lejos posible para que me diera tiempo a empezar a buscar a Elizabeta...

_-(...)-_

No la vi en todo el día.

Bueno, verla, la vi en muchos sitios: en la biblioteca, en los patios, en el Gran Comedor... Pero siempre con William. No me sorprendería escuchar que William se había declarado a Elizabeta al final del día.

Y por la suerte que ore-sama estaba teniendo con respecto a ella, seguro que había dicho que sí y ahora eran una feliz pareja, al igual que mucha gente que había visto aquel día.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido, Ludwig? -le pregunté cuando ya estábamos a punto de meternos en la cama.

-Ufff... Las chicas no me han dejado en paz en todo el día...

-¿Te has declarado a Feli? -aquello era lo que verdaderamente me interesaba. Ludwig se puso completamente rojo y me gritó:

-¡No es asunto tuyo! -y se metió en la cama, dándome la espalda. ¿Aquello quería decir que sí...?

* * *

_Matthew_

Me desperté por la mañana cubierto de pétalos de rosa.

-Ah, claro... San Valentín... -murmuré para mi mismo. Me vestí y decidí subir directamente al Gran Comedor.

Mejor no hablo de la decoración que tenía todo el colegio.

La directora decidió darnos la recomendación que aprovecháramos el día para declararnos con flores, chocolate o incluso con una carta.

-¿Te piensas declarar, Matt? -pegué un bote. Emma se acababa de sentar a mi derecha.

-En realidad, no -acerté a decir.

-¿Pero te gusta alguien? -preguntó interesada.

-Sí, pero...

-¡Entonces declárate! -me intentó animar.

-No creo que lo mío con esa chica sea posible... -dije simplemente. Y era verdad: le había estado dando vueltas al tema de Rose y, por más que me gustara aquella chica, yo desaparecería de su vida, bien al terminar el curso, bien dentro de siete años. El caso es que no podíamos estar juntos, ya había visto lo que podía llegar a ocurrir. La mayoría de países habían tenido malas experiencias al enamorarse de un humano o humana. Como Alfred con Amelia, o Francis con Juana o incluso Ivan con Anastasia... Las cosas solían terminar mal para las chicas, y no quería que Rose acabara mal.

-¡No digas que no es posible! -me dijo Emma.

-No creo que lo entiendas, Emma... -y antes de que dijera nada, me levanté y salí del Gran Comedor.

Me pasé gran parte de la mañana dando vueltas por el colegio, hasta que decidí volver a la sala común, pero al llegar al vestíbulo, me encontré a Rose.

-¡Matt, te he estado buscando toda la mañana! -jamás me acostumbraría a que esa chica me viera tan fácilmente.

-Rose... -dije girándome hacia ella. Se plantó frente a mí y me tendió una caja roja en forma de corazón.

-¡Feliz San Valentín, Matthew! -dijo totalmente roja. Cogí la caja sin poder creérmelo y dije:

-Rose, no tenías que... -sacudí la cabeza y le sonreí- Muchas gracias, de verdad.

-De nada... -dijo completamente roja. Miró hacia otro lado- ¿Qué... Qué tal te van las clases?

-Muy bien, ¿y a ti? -como se notaba que no había tema de conversación.

-Bastante bien... -se quedó callada un momento.

-¿Quieres... algo más? -le pregunté. Me miró a la cara.

-¿T-Te ha gustado tu regalo de S-San Valentín?

-Emmm... Sí, me gusta. ¿Son bombones? -pregunté. Ella asintió- Me gustan los bombones...

-¡Por favor, Rose, declárate ya! -gritó alguien desde una esquina. Nos giramos y descubrimos a Desi huyendo mientras soltaba risitas.

-¿D-Declararse? -pregunté mirando extrañado a la chica, que se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja- ¿Te gusto?

-Matt, yo... -empezó. Parecía querer que la tierra se la tragara. Entendía esa sensación- ¿T-T-Te g-gust-t-taría...?

-¿...salir contigo? -completé, viendo lo que le estaba costando hablar. Asintió rápidamente- Rose, yo...

-¡Arghh, ya sabía que ibas a decir que no! -y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, lista para irse corriendo, pero yo la cogí del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera.

-Rose, yo... t-tú también me gustas -completé. Se giró lentamente y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. Pero creo que es demasiado pronto para que salgamos -me apresuré a aclarar-. Tal vez dentro de un año o... tal vez dos.

-E-Está bien... -dijo Rose, parecía querer volver a marcharse.

-P-pero podemos ser amigos, por el momento -me apresuré a decir. Ella asintió:

-Amigos está bien... por el momento -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces volvió a darse la vuelta-. Mejor... Mejor me voy. He quedado con María y Lin en el patio de Transformaciones en cinco minutos -y dicho esto, salió corriendo.

_-(...)-_

No podía evitar darme cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Por qué le había dicho que dentro de unos años? ¡Si yo había pensado mantenerme lejos de ella lo que quedaba de curso!

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y de reojo vi a Lovino entrar rápidamente y arrojar una caja de bombones contra la pared, que posteriormente cayó al suelo, desperdigando su contenido sobre las alfombras. Lovino se dejó caer en la cama y empezó a llorar y a insultar al "bastardo tomates". Parecía que no me había visto.

Me acerqué sigilosamente y recogí la caja del suelo. Tenía un lazo rojo y una tarjeta que ponía: "_¡Para mi Lovi-love!"_

-¡Le odio! -seguía gritando Lovino, mientras le daba puñetazos a su almohada- ¿¡Por qué ese bastardo no me puede dejar en paz!? ¡No le quiero! ¡NO LE QUIERO! -y continuó llorando.

Parecía estar autoconvenciéndose de que no le quería, a juzgar por cómo lloraba y gritaba. No querría aceptar que le gustaba, pero yo tampoco podía hacer gran cosa por ellos dos.

Sólo esperaba que terminaran solucionándolo y, a ser posible, que acabaran juntos.

* * *

_Ludwig_

Esperaba tener un día tranquilo, la verdad.

Pese a ser San Valentín, no tenia pensado declararme a nadie, no porque no me gustara nadie. Es más, me gustaba Feliciano, pero... para ser sincero... no me atrevía a declararme. No soy bueno para ese tipo de... cosas. No se me dan bien.

Así, cuando la directora McGonagall terminó de hablar, yo me levanté y salí del Gran Comedor. Tenía pensado pasarme el día explorando el colegio, algo que no había podido hacer hasta el momento.

Antes de comer me dediqué a explorar los terrenos del castillo, hasta las mismas afueras del Bosque Prohibido. Después de comer, me dirigí a explorar los pasillos de los pisos superiores.

Notaba cómo alguien me estaba siguiendo, pero cada vez que me giraba, no veía a nadie y, por tanto, seguía mi camino. Serían imaginaciones mías.

-¡Ludwig! -escuché como alguien me llamaba. Me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con la conserje, que jadeaba después de haber estado corriendo.

-Hola, Alisa... -la saludé- ¿Querías algo?

-Lo de todo el día, supongo: ¡desearte feliz San Valentín! -dijo como si fuera evidente.

-Eres la primera que me lo desea -dije. Me miró extrañada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues han venido un montón de chicas estas mañana para comprar chocolate para ti!

-¿Para... mí? -pregunté aún más extrañado. Y entonces me di cuenta de la cantidad chicas escondidas tras la esquina que estaba mirando en aquellos momentos. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que las estaba mirando, se escondieron con una risita.

-Estarán esperando al mejor momento para darte los bombones y las flores -dijo la conserje entendiendo-. No te irás a declarar tú a nadie, ¿verdad?

-En principio, no -aseguré.

-¿Pero no te gusta Feli? -preguntó en voz audible. ¿Cómo se habría enterado la muy...?

-¡Calla, que te van a oír! -le dije completamente rojo. Ella sonrió.

-Bueno, espero que... lo soportes bien -dijo dándose la vuelta-. ¡Ah, y una cosa más! -me miró de reojo- Te recomiendo que evites ponerte debajo de una rama de muérdago voluntariamente. Las chicas suelen tener muy mala idea.

-¿Pero eso no es de Navidades? -pregunté extrañado.

-Ya, pero como es San Valentín, hemos decidido ponerlo -y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, se fue corriendo. Miré el reloj: faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro. Supuse que tenía que abrir la conserjería para quien quisiera comprar algo.

Continué caminando, siempre muy pendiente de no ponerme bajo ninguna rama de muérdago. Cada vez que evitaba una en un pasillo vacío, escuchaba a las chicas soltar un "¡Ohh...!" de decepción.

No sé cómo, llegué a la entrada del viaducto. Supongo que mi subconsciente querría volver a mi sala común, pero no podía con todas aquellas chicas siguiéndome... además de que algunas eran de Slytherin, por lo que me seguirían eternamente. Tampoco podía darles esquinazo entrando en la sala de las mazmorras, ya que irían a hablar con el pobre tapiz de _Luna la Lunática _hasta que les dejara pasar. Y Luna era demasiado buena.

Decidí quedarme paseando por allí, sin hacer nada en especial, pero no quedarme parado en ningún momento. Cuando ya había tomado la decisión de ir al patio empedrado, escuché como alguien se acercaba dando saltitos hacia mí.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Feliciano extendiéndome una caja de bombones.

-¡Feliz San Valentín, Ludwig! -me dijo.

-Ah, Feli... -creo que me puse rojo- ¿Es... Es para mí?

-¡Sí, ve~! -dijo felizmente. Cogí la caja de bombones y dije en voz baja:

-Gracias, Feli...

-¡De nada, ve~! -dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces pareció recordar una cosa- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo, Ludwig? -dijo con una naturalidad impresionante.

Me quedé de piedra, al igual que se quedaron las chicas que estaban escondidas por la entrada del viaducto. Feliciano no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

No me salían las palabras. No podía decir nada.

-¿Te pasa algo, ve~? -aquello pareció devolverme a la realidad.

-No, nada... -respondí como pude.

-Entonces... ¿sales conmigo, ve~? -preguntó como si nada. Me costó mucho, pero al final sólo fui capaz de decir una cosa:

-Sí...

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Es que no te he oído bien, ve~! -dijo Feli ladeando la cabeza.

-He dicho que... sí... quiero salir contigo -sentía la boca seca. Todas las chicas soltaron un "¡Ohhh!" de decepción.

-¿En serio, ve~? -preguntó sonriendo cada vez más. Miré hacia arriba. ¿Es que el muérdago tenía la manía de crecer donde había dos personas juntas?

Feli pareció advertir que estaba mirando hacia arriba, lo que hizo que él mirara también.

-Ve~... Muérdago... ¿No es de Navidades...? -él había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

-Son cosas de Alisa -dije volviéndole a mirar.

-¿Y que significaba el muérdago? -preguntó. Era tan inocente a veces...

-Significa que... las personas que están debajo se... se tienen que... besar -terminé finalmente. Feli abrió los ojos un segundo, sorprendido- ¡Pero no es obligatorio! -me apresuré a aclarar. Sin embargo, él me cogió de los hombros para hacerme inclinarme un poco, ya que yo era más alto que él.

-¿Quieres que nos besemos, ve~? -preguntó en voz baja.

-Lo que tu quieras, Feli -le respondí después de unos momentos, sabiendo lo que el italiano haría al responderle así. Y efectivamente, se acercó a mis labios y, suavemente, me dio un beso en los labios.

Cuando, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, nos separamos, fui consciente de los gritos de colegialas de las chicas que nos observaban.

-¿Ve~? -preguntó Feli dándose cuenta de que había gente mirándonos. A los pocos segundos, un montón de chicas locas, con narices que sangraban, se aceraron y empezaron a abrazarnos y a decir lo monos que éramos. ¿Pero no estaban decepcionadas porque yo no saldría con ellas?

Hice lo único que se me ocurrió: cogí a Feliciano del brazo y los dos empezamos a correr en dirección a la sala de las mazmorras. Con suerte, las chicas no reaccionarían a tiempo para vernos entrar por detrás del tapiz.

Y una cosa tenía clara: Gilbert no debía saber que Feli se me había declarado... se burlaría o se pondría en plan "awesome hermano mayor". Aunque tarde o temprano, todos se acabarían enterando.

Y yo temía el momento en el que Elizabeta se enterara.

* * *

_Elizabeta_

No podría soltar mi cámara en todo el día.

Por favor, ¡era San Valentín! ¡Parejas por todas partes! ¡Seguro que toneladas de SuFin, HongIce, UsUk, DenNor y quién sabe que más! ¡Y por supuesto, LietPol! Hacía un mes que estaban saliendo, pero lo habían anunciado oficialmente hacía dos semanas escasas.

Aunque también estaba eso de que me tenía que declarar a Gilbert, porque se lo había prometido a Alisa.

Sin embargo, todo esto se fue a la porra en el momento de que _él_ apareció en el desayuno.

-¡Hola, Eli! -dijo Will sentándose a mi lado.

-Hola, Will -le saludé sin muchas ganas mientras cogía unos pocos cereales más.

-¿Te vienes conmigo a la biblioteca? Es que tengo que terminar los deberes de Astronomía para mañana -me pidió. Yo no le veía ningún inconveniente, era normal que Will me pidiera ayuda, aún teniendo un año más que yo.

-Sí, por supuesto -acepté.

Así, fuimos a la biblioteca a que el señorito hiciera sus deberes. Cuando por fin, sobre las diez y media de la mañana, los terminó, me convenció para que fuéramos a pasear por los terrenos del colegio. El no paró de hablar de todo lo que veía, pero yo me limitaba a asentir y decir que sí, ya que estaba más ocupada pensando a dónde iría a aquellas horas Alemania.

El caso es que, después de dar muchas vueltas, me pidió que fuéramos a la lechucería ya que quería enviarle una carta a su madre. Nada, fuimos a la lechucería y le enviamos la maldita carta a su madre. Después nos dedicamos a dar vueltas por el castillo.

Vi a Gilbert un par de veces cuando paseábamos por ahí, pero no me pude acercar a hablar con él porque o bien Will estaba tan pendiente de mí que no podía dejarle o porque estaba siendo acosado por chicas de todos los cursos. Chicas que querían que aceptara sus bombones.

A este paso, Gilbert tendría novia antes de que yo acabara mi doujinshi de LietPol (o sea, antes de que terminara el día).

A la hora de comer, Will me hizo sentarme a su lado. Después me llevó por ciertos lugares de todo el colegio hasta que, finalmente, sobre las ocho de la tarde, volvimos a salir a los jardines, concretamente al círculo de piedra.

-¿Por qué volvemos a salir, Will? -le pregunté extrañada.

-Aquí se está más tranquilo -dijo simplemente.

-¡Pero ya es casi hora de cenar! -protesté, sabiendo que el Gran Comedor estaba en la otra punta del colegio.

-No nos dirán nada si llegamos un poco tarde -dijo él mirándome de repente.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Will? -pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-Eli, ¿a qué día estamos hoy? -preguntó sin hacerme caso.

-¿Catorce de febrero, San Valentín? -como para no saberlo, después de estar andando todo el día por pasillos llenos de guirnaldas de corazones y demás chorradas...

-Exacto, Elizabeta -dijo asintiendo. ¿Por qué me llamaba por mi nombre? Nunca lo hacía.

-¿Y...? -dije yo esperando a que siguiera.

-Es la fecha en la que la gente se declara a las personas que quieren -dijo él. Ay, madre...

-Will...

-Por eso yo me voy a declarar...

-Will.

-...porque tú me gustas...

-William -paró en seco. Se había ido acercando poco a poco a mí. Más concretamente a MI boca.

-¿Qué? -preguntó dulcemente.

-Tú no me gustas -le solté. Su cara dejó de ser dulce.

-¿...Qué? -preguntó. Parecía incrédulo.

-Mira, no me gusta tener que darte calabazas, pero no me gustas. Nunca me has gustado y nunca me vas a gustar -intenté no ser tan dura, pero las palabras salieron solas. William parecía no entenderlo-. William, no sé cómo de guapo te considerarán las chicas de tu curso, pero a mí no me gustas, ni físicamente, ni como persona -él no parecía saber qué decir. Bueno, cuanto antes acabara, mejor. Me acerqué a él, le di un beso en la mejilla, me di la vuelta y me dirigí al Gran Comedor.

Con suerte y todo, no volvería a acercárseme. Y en cuanto a declararme a Gilbert... supongo que Alisa comprendería que hoy no fuera a hablar con él.

* * *

**No hay mucho que decir... supongo que Feli y Ludwig son muy monos, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos todos... Y lo de Matt y Rose... me vino la pareja durante la ceremonia de selección y decidí escribirlo. Reconozco que me gusta el FraNada, PruCan y el Rusia x Canadá (no se cómo se abrevia eso), pero Prusia ya esta pillado, y no tenía ni idea de cómo meter cualquiera de las otras dos parejas. De hecho, en un principio había FraNada...**

**Nadie ne ha contestado. No pasa nada, si alguien quiere hacerlo, yo estaré esperando. Y si no me contesta nadie... bueno, evidentemente, no pasará nada. Agradecería realmente que alguien me contestara, pero si nadie lo hace, tampoco pasa nada.**

**Siguiente episodio: partido de quidditch Gryffindor-Hufflepuff. Y cierta pareja yaoi, todo relacionado con el cumpleaños de unos hermanos... Y celos. Celos por parte de una tercera persona... No se si alguien se lo verá venir, pero a ella le gustan los chicos de ojos verdes, ¿no?**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola-hola! Aquí la autora... otra vez.**

**Ains, anda que no me gusta esta pareja ni nada... Bueno, mejor lo leéis, ¿no?**

**¡Al capítulo!**

**_Inserte disclaimer kilométrico aquí..._**

**ADVERTENCIA: Boca de buzón de Lovino en gran parte del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

_Matthew_

Sin que nos diéramos cuenta, llegamos al día cuatro de marzo, domingo: el partido que enfrentaría a Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.

Habíamos estado entrenando mucho, sin duda. Pero por lo que tenía entendido a los de Gryffindor les hacían entrenar cinco veces más. Sólo con oír el nombre de su capitana, todos se ponían increíblemente firmes, como si ella les estuviera observando en aquellos momentos. Y no era para menos: Scarlett Dare daba mucho, mucho miedo, a diferencia de Eileen, nuestra capitana, que si estábamos cansados, daba por finalizado el entrenamiento.

No. Scarlett Dare entrenaba a su equipo con mano de hierro. A menudo se podía ver a los miembros del equipo de quidditch derrumbarse de cansancio cuando volvían del entrenamiento. No me extrañaría que consiguieran ganarnos, pero a Eileen no le preocupaba que perdiéramos. Ella no nos metía presión.

Eileen McGarden era todo lo contrario que Scarlett. Vamos a ver, que nos obligaba a entrenar cuando tocaba, pero si nos veía cansados, lo dejaba. Nos había dicho que no teníamos por qué ganar, que ya era suficiente que hubiéramos ganado contra Slytherin. Ahora, que si ganábamos, mejor, ya que pasábamos directamente a la final.

Así, la mañana del día de cuatro, me levanté, me aseé y me puse el uniforme de quidditch. Cogí mi escoba y subí al Gran Comedor.

Como siempre, nadie me vio, pero yo los vi a todos. Todos los Hufflepuffs vestían de negro y amarillo, mientras que todo Gryffindor vestía de rojo y dorado. Por lo general, Slytherin se había situado del bando de Hufflepuff, mientras que la mayoría de Ravenclaw había decidido animar a Gryffindor, siempre con ciertas excepciones, pero por lo general, así era.

Me senté a la mesa de Hufflepuff y empecé a desayunar tortitas con sirope de arce, como siempre. Esta vez nadie me dio un susto sentándose a mi lado, por lo que pude desayunar tranquilamente y, nada más terminar, me dirigí al campo de quidditch, donde nos esperaba Eileen para hablar antes del partido.

-Bien, en realidad, no hay mucho que decir -dijo cuando estuvimos todos reunidos-. Sólo quiero que os relajéis, que juguéis lo mejor que sabéis y si perdemos, no pasa nada. Si nos esforzamos y se nota, nadie se enfadará, ya que como ganamos el primer partido, al resto de la casa no parece importarle que perdamos. No hay presión.

Así, nos relajamos hablando antes del partido... o lo intentamos, porque con Lovino en el equipo era imposible relajarse.

-¡Ya sé que la capulla de la capitana...!

-¡Eh! -protestó Eileen.

-¡...ha dicho que no pasa nada si no ganamos! -continuó sin hacerle el más mínimo caso a la pobre capitana- ¡Pero si perdemos, tendremos que aguantar la humillación de los cabrones de Gryffindor y los gilipollas de Slytherin! ¡El macho patatas ese que sale con el capullo de mi hermano no dejará de darme la paliza con que perdimos contra los debiluchos de Gryffindor!

-Yo diría más bien que sería al revés: tú le darías la paliza a Ludwig en el caso de que perdieran contra Gryffindor -comentó Laura.

-¡Tú calla! -le ordenó Lovino. Y entonces se giró hacia mí y me apuntó con el dedo- ¡Y a ti más te vale coger la puta snitch, hombre invisible de pacotilla!

Decidí no responder. No quería tener problemas con nadie, y menos con el malhablado de Italia del Sur.

-Bueno, bueno, relajémonos -dijo Cindy cogiendo a Lovino de los hombros-. Si sales con esa mala leche al campo, lo más probable es que sin darte cuenta le des con el bate a la cabeza de alguien en vez de a una bludger.

-¡Quita! -dijo obligándola a que le soltara.

-Vale, vale... Yo solo quería ayudar -dijo ella levantando las manos, como si le estuvieran apuntando con una pistola.

Dicho esto, nadie volvió a hablar hasta que tocó salir al campo.

-Y ahí llegan los jugadores de Hufflepuff... los odio a todos. No sé cómo pueden jugar mejor que yo -vaya, por lo visto, habían echado a Mathias para "contratar" a Arthur-. Eileen McGarden, Laura Manon, Lovino Vargas, Cindy Macmillan, Tino Väinämöinen y Phoebe Marvell. Y creo que me falta alguien, pero no hay ganas de acordarse del hombre invisible -había dicho sus nombres conforme habían ido saliendo. Los de Gryffindor ya se encontraban en el centro del campo.

La señora Hooch se acercó, como siempre y dijo:

-Capitanas, daos la mano -ordenó. Scarlett estaba bastante seria, al contrario que a Eileen, que se la veía relajada. Se dieron la mano y Scarlett la obligó a soltarse enseguida-. Montaos en vuestras escobas -todos le hicimos caso-. Los guardianes podéis colocaros en vuestras marcas ya -Eileen y Long emprendieron el vuelo y se situaron frente a los aros de gol-. ¡Levantad el vuelo! -nos ordenó. Entonces sacó la quaffle de la caja y la lanzó al aire.

-Empieza el partido con la posesión de la quaffle por parte de Hufflepuff. La lleva Macmillan. Pero se la quita James Potter. ¿Hurra...? -narraba con las mismas ganas que si tuviera que recitar de memoria "Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos", nuestro "querido" y "preciado" libro de Herbología- Vaya, parece que la señora Hooch ha soltado la snitch hace unos momentos... _Bloody hell_... ¿Es que los buscadores no están atentos al partido...?

Era verdad: veía un puntito dorado brillar bajo la luz del sol mientras se movía rápidamente en el aire. Guiándome por eso, intenté seguir la snitch, pero no la encontraba. Me pasé un rato dando vueltas por al campo.

-Cuarenta a cuarenta. Empate. Los dos equipos son penosos -dijo entonces el comentarista.

-¡Amargado! -le gritó alguien desde las gradas. Sonó como Francis, aunque no estaba seguro- ¡Alfred te tiene que dar más _amour_! -vale, definitivamente era Francis.

-Cincuenta a cuarenta, a favor de Gryffindor -anunció Arthur sin hacerle caso a su vecino de abajo-. ¡_Bloody hell_! ¿Cómo pueden ser los guardianes de ambos equipos tan malos? -bueno, al menos había tenido la decencia de no insultar a los cazadores.

Yo me seguía moviendo a toda velocidad por el campo, pero no había ni rastro de la snitch. Evitaba mirar a Albus para que no intentara engañarme sobre dónde podría estar la snitch, pero yo por mi parte, como bien he dicho antes, no la encontraba.

-Ciento diez a noventa, a favor de Gryffindor. Parece que los de Hufflepuff están dormidos y que su "maravillosa táctica" del buscador invisible no da ningún resultado. Menuda sorpresa. Hurra por el canadiense y su capitana -dijo Arthur sarcásticamente. Si no le despedían después de aquel partido, obligaría a todo el equipo a ir a Desi para que cambiara de comentarista.

Antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta, y encendidos por los comentarios de Arthur, les remontamos a Gryffindor de una manera sorprendente.

-Ciento sesenta a ciento veinte, a favor de Hufflepuff. ¿Es que no son capaces de hacer nada más...? -decía Arthur con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Y con respecto a los buscadores: ¿qué les pasa? ¿Se han dormido?

Bastó eso para que Albus y yo nos pusiéramos como locos a buscar la snitch. Yo estaba sobrevolando el campo cuando por fin escuché:

-¡Albus tiene la snitch! ¡Bloody hell, esperaba que tardara más! ¡Gryffindor gana con trescientos treinta puntos a Hufflepuff, que solo tiene doscientos cincuenta!

Todos bajamos al suelo y, ya que estábamos, me pasé a felicitar a Albus, que era agobiado por todo su equipo, que le abrazaba sin parar.

-Lo has hecho muy bien -dije tendiéndole la mano. Le costó verme, pero al final lo consiguió. Me estrechó la mano.

-Gracias, tú también... lo has hecho muy bien, aunque no te haya visto -dijo con una sonrisa. No pude evitar reír.

-Suele pasar -y dicho aquello, volví con mi equipo, preparado para la bronca que iba a recibir por parte de Lovino.

* * *

_Lovino_

Después de que el cabrón de Matthew nos hiciera perder el partido contra los capullos de Gryffindor, cuando íbamos ganando, los imbéciles de Slytherin se reían de nosotros (o eso me parecía).

La capulla de Eileen no nos echaba la culpa de haber perdido, ya que el pringado del buscador de Gryffindor había cogido la snitch antes que el cabrón de Matthew, algo "imprevisible"según ella.

Pero bueno, los días y las semanas pasaron, y llegó el temido día: el diecisiete de marzo. Mi cumpleaños... y el del capullo de Feli, por extendido.

A ver, que nosotros de normal cumplimos los años el mismo día, aunque NO somos no gemelos, ni mellizos y puede que no seamos ni hermanos. Pero como nos parecemos y, para mi desgracia, he crecido junto a ese imbécil, ahora y desde siempre éramos los hermanos Vargas. En otras palabras, los dos formábamos Italia. Yo Romano, el Veneciano. Pero digo la verdad cuando cuento que NO SOMOS FAMILIA. Aunque, para mi desgracia, existe una posibilidad de que lo seamos... es complicado saber quién está emparentado con quien cuando se trata de naciones.

Pero el caso es que, como el idiota de Feli y yo nos parecemos, todos dan por hecho que somos familia, o peor, gemelos. Y sí, normalmente yo lo trataba como a un maldito hermano... salvo el día de nuestro cumpleaños, por razones evidentes.

Me desperté temprano por la mañana y sólo necesité unos segundos para darme cuenta de que estábamos a sábado. Y según decía el tablón de anuncios la noche anterior, los bastardos de tercer curso para arriba se iban a Hogsmeade. Bien. Mejor.

Me puse la asquerosa túnica y, tras arreglarme un poco el pelo, entré a la sala común. Nada más entrar, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡Ay, Feli, feliz cumpleaños!

-¡Gracias, ve~!

-¿Cuántos cumples, Feli?

-¡Doce, ve~!

-¡Qué mayor eres!

Ahí estaban mis razones evidentes. Todos estaban alrededor de Feliciano, felicitándole y haciéndole preguntas. Porque era su cumpleaños, nadie había pensado en su hermano mellizo que cumpliría años el mismo día que él.

Cabreado, salí de la sala común y me fui corriendo. Nadie me prestó atención, ¿por qué deberían hacerlo? Nunca nadie me prestaba atención, si estaba Feliciano metido también. Todos se iban con él, que era más mono, más alegre, más simpático. Todos se asombraban de lo que era capaz de hacer, desde que era pequeño. Si estaba él, ya me podía ir olvidando de que alguien me felicitara.

Entré en el Gran Comedor y me senté en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Nadie me prestó atención y, sorprendentemente, uno de los temas que había en la mesa era el cumpleaños de Feliciano. De Feliciano, porque no era y nunca había sido el cumpleaños del que creían su HERMANO MELLIZO.

Me tomé a toda prisa el desayuno y salí corriendo del comedor. No sé exactamente qué hice durante toda la mañana. Bueno, sí que lo sé: dar vueltas cabreado por el colegio y, a quien se atreviera a hablarme, le echaba el nuevo práctico hechizo que nos había enseñado Desi: _Petrificus Totalus_.

Después de dejar una estela de alumnos de primero y segundo petrificados a mi paso, bajé de nuevo al Gran Comedor a comer. No me extrañó el no ver a casi nadie allí. Algunos aún seguirían con los efectos del Petrificus Totalus.

Por la tarde, me dediqué a hacer lo mismo. Pero esta vez, cuando paseaba por al patio de Transformaciones, escuché como cierto bastardo me llamaba.

-¡Hey, Lovi-love! -no bastó que dijera nada más: eché a correr- ¡Lovi-love, espera!

No se por qué no me giré y le lancé un _Petrificus Totalus_ (o ya puestos, una maldición asesina), tal vez porque luego me sentiría culpable... Pero ese no es el caso.

Me metí por la primera puerta que vi y, después de subir unas escaleras, vi que me encontraba en el segundo piso, donde estaba el aula de Transformaciones. Me di cuenta de que bastardo de Antonio estaba subiendo las escaleras, por lo que corrí por el pasillo hasta meterme por la primera puerta que vi.

En un primer momento (por como olía aquello) pensé que era el aula de Transformaciones, pero resultó ser un baño con pinta de abandonado. Lo primero que hice fue darme la vuelta y apuntar a la puerta con la varita mientras decía:

-¡Muffliato! -aquello evitaría que oyeran cualquier ruido en el exterior, o eso nos habia enseñado Alisa.

Escuché por un momento, con la oreja pegada a la puerta, cómo Antonio se acercaba corriendo y pasaba de largo. Pasé más al interior del baño y me dejé caer en el suelo, apoyado en una de las paredes. Entonces me fijé por primera vez en la sala.

En principio, parecía redondo, pero una especie de pasillo que llevaba a los retretes salía de una de las paredes. En cuanto al círculo, había unos cuantos lavabos puestos de la misma forma en el centro. Estaban sucios y bastante viejos, con algunos de los espejos rotos. El agua cubría dos centímetros del suelo, pero no me importaba en aquel momento que mi túnica se estuviera mojando. No, lo más preocupante era el fantasma que me miraba desde lo alto del lavabo... Espera...

¿Un fantasma que me miraba desde lo alto del lavabo?

-¿Qué haces en MI baño? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar? -preguntó con suficiencia. Era una chica, que puede que en vida tuviera mi edad (o la que aparentaba en aquellos momentos) o un año o dos más. Tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas y llevaba unas gafas enormes. Vestía la túnica de Hogwarts, pero como era gris toda ella, no podía saber de qué casa era.

-Perdona, ¿TU baño? El baño está en el colegio, no es tu baño -puntualicé cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Es que acaso no sabes que a este baño le llaman "el baño de Myrtle"? -preguntó sonriente.

Myrtle, Myrtle... algo había oído, pero la llamaban de otra forma...

-¡Ah, tú eres la bastarda de Myrtle la Llorona! -dije de repente. La chica empezó a sollozar. Por favor...

-¿Por qué te metes conmigo, si yo no te he hecho nada? -preguntó tristemente. Su voz sonaba triste, ya de por sí- Claro... las nuevas generaciones de magos siguen tratando mal a Myrtle aunque no la conocen... ¡Myrtle la fea! ¡Myrtle la granos! ¡Myrtle la tonta! -empezó a llorar como si fuera un bebé.

-¡Yo no me meto contigo! ¡Sólo he dicho lo que todos esos capullos dicen! -le grité. Entonces paró de llorar y flotó hasta situarse frente a mí.

-¿Es que esa gente se ha metido contigo...? -preguntó directamente.

-Se han olvidado de mi cumpleaños...

-¡Pero eso es normal! ¡Todos se olvidan de mi cumpleaños!

-...teniendo yo un hermano mellizo -terminé. La niñata esa no me había dejado acabar. Abrió la boca.

-Vale, eso es más extraño. ¿Pero a él le han felicitado? -preguntó interesada.

-Por supuesto. ¡Todos adoran al bastardo de Feliciano! ¡Todos le quieren, porque Feliciano es tan... inocentemente cabrón! ¡Todos le ríen las gracias a Feliciano! "¡Mira lo que ha hecho Feli!" "¡Qué mono es Feli!" "¡Feli me ha dicho no-sé-qué!" ¡Bah! -golpeé el suelo con el puño, salpicando un poco de agua.

-Vamos, que nadie se acuerda de ti -resumió ella.

-En pocas palabras, sí -respondí cruzándome de brazos. La cabrona de Myrtle se "sentó" en el suelo y suspiró:

-Te entiendo perfectamente... esto... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lovino Vargas -respondí de malas maneras.

-¡Eso! Te entiendo perfectamente, Lovino. A mí me pasa lo mismo. O no se acuerdan de mí, o es todo el rato: "¡Myrtle, la llorona!" "¡Vamos a molestar a Myrtle!" "¡Myrtle es un fantasma y por eso no siente NADA!" -gritó. Menos mal que le había echado un hechizo a la puerta para que no se escuchara nada... Parecía cabrearse hablando de esos temas, pero entonces volvió a bajar la voz, hablando como en un susurro- Ojalá volviera él...

-¿Quién?

-Harry Potter... Era un chico tan mono... Pero después de terminar el colegio no ha vuelto. Él me trataba bien... -dijo, como si estuviera soñando.

-¿Potter? Hay unos Potter en el colegio -recordé de repente.

-¿En serio? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Cómo olvidarlos... Por su culpa perdimos el partido de quidditch. Sobre todo porque el pequeño atrapó la snitch antes que nuestro buscador... -comenté. De repente, empezó a mirarme con odio, aunque sospecho que no lo hacía queriendo.

-¿Con-quién-se-ca-só-Ha-rry-Po-tter? -preguntó, cada vez acercándose más a mí.

-¡Yo qué sé! ¡Sólo conozco a sus hijos, nada más!

-¿Con quién? ¿Con la idiota de Cho? No, con esa cortó... ¿O con la imbécil de Ginny Weasley, que se dejó manipular por un tonto diario? ¡Contesta! -si hubiera llegado a tener varita, la fantasma me estaría apuntando con ella.

-No lo sé, cacho capulla -respondí cruzándome de brazos-. Conozco a esos dos de vista, nada más -aquello pareció devolverla a la realidad.

-Oh... Sí, claro. Tú cómo lo ibas a saber... -dijo volviendo a su voz triste- En cualquier caso, es demasiado extraño que no se acuerden de ti... teniendo tú un hermano mellizo.

-Ya... -dije sin ganas.

-Bueno, si estás deprimido, puedes venir a hablar conmigo cuando quieras -me invitó.

-Creo que paso...

-¡Prométeme que vendrás! ¡Yo estoy muy sola aquí, y no hay nadie en las cañerías! -me dijo.

-Esta bien... -acepté de mala manera. De todas formas, no tenía pensado volver de nuevo a ese baño...

-Pero bueno, volvamos al tema principal: ¿por qué has entrado en mi baño? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Huía de... alguien -dije. Creo que me puse rojo.

-Oh... ¿Tal vez de una admiradora secreta? -preguntó ella.

-Ya te digo yo que no. Además, no sería una admiradora, sino un admirador bastardo -la corregí.

-¡Oh, un admirador! -dijo sorprendida- ¿Y por qué huías de él? Puede que quisiera desearte feliz cumpleaños...

-¿Ese bastardo español? ¡Preferiría que me felicitara cualquier cabrón antes que ese! -respondí cabreándome de nuevo.

-Vaya, tú tienes una muy mala actitud... -dijo ella.

-Mira quién habla... -añadí yo por lo bajo. Por suerte, la capulla de Myrtle no me escuchó. Ella siguió hablando de lo suyo.

-Puede que sea por eso que no te juntan...

-A ti tampoco te juntan... -añadí por lo bajo de nuevo.

-Pero bueno, ¿de qué hablamos? -preguntó ella de repente. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella, pero era mejor opción que salir al pasillo y esperar a que el cabrón bastardo de Antonio me encontrara.

-¿Cómo moriste? -pregunté, por preguntar algo. Aquello pareció que le molestaba, lo que hizo que yo sonriera para mis adentros, pero igualmente habló.

-Morí en este baño... Porque un basilisco me mató... -reveló. Vaya, aquello era interesante.

-¿Un basilisco? ¿En el colegio? -pregunté.

-Sí... Harry lo mató cincuenta años después de morir yo... -dijo. Entonces me di cuenta de un detalle importante: si la cabrona de Myrtle murió cincuenta años antes de que ese tal Harry matara al basilisco... eso la convertía en...

-¡Menuda asaltacunas! -solté.

-¿Qué... me has... llamado? -preguntó lentamente.

-Nada, nada... -había sido un error hablar en voz alta. De todas formas, los primeros asaltacunas que había allí éramos los países, que nos llevábamos cientos de años de diferencia y nos enamorábamos los unos de los otros... Como el bastardo de Hong Kong y el capullo de Islandia. Islandia le llevaba algunos cientos de años al bastardo de Hong Kong... y sin embargo Emil era la tía de la relación. No lo habían dicho, pero se sabía de sobra.

La capulla de Myrtle frunció el ceño, pero continuó hablando.

-Me pasé cincuenta años aquí metida... vagando por las cañerías en forma de fantasma... Con todos los alumnos metiéndose conmigo... Hasta que llegó Harry Potter -dijo lentamente-. Él descubrió la Cámara de los Secretos... y mató al basilisco que vivía allí.

-¿Cámara de los Secretos? -pregunte sin saber a que se refería. Ella asintió y señaló el lavabo.

-Se puede entrar por ahí, pero para abrir la puerta hay que saber hablar el idioma pársel... o eso me pareció -dijo ella.

-¿Pársel...?

-Tú eres hijo de muggles, ¿no? -preguntó de repente. Asentí- Ya me parecía... El pársel es el idioma de las serpientes y muy pocos saben hablarlo... Harry sabía. Por ello, y porque habían atacado a una de sus estúpidas amigas, bajó a la Cámara Secreta y derrotó al monstruo de Slytherin.

-¿Y llevas aquí desde entonces? -pregunté sorprendido. Ella asintió.

-Me he intentado suicidar varias veces, pero después recuerdo que ya estoy.. estoy... -no acabó la frase. No hacía falta, tampoco- Pero bueno, hablemos de ti.

Y justo cuando dijo esto alguien entró en el baño.

-¡Lovi-love! ¡Lovi-love! ¿Estás aquí? -mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...

-¡Escóndeme! -articulé a Myrtle. Por el momento, los lavabos me tapaban, pero aquello no iba a durar mucho...

-¡No puedo! ¡Soy un fantasma! -entonces voló hasta situarse encima del lavabo. Vio a Antonio. Se giró hacia mí- ¿Ese es el chico que te persigue? -preguntó seductoramente. Mierda, sólo faltaba que se enamorara de Antonio...

-¡Ah, hola, preciosa! ¿Sabes dónde esta Lovino? Es un chico muy mono, de pelo castaño con un rizo. Suele decir muchos tacos -mierda, Antonio la había visto.

-Sí, está detrás de los lavabos -dijo la cabrona con una sonrisa tonta. La odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio...

-¡Gracias, señorita! -dijo el bastardo. Y al segundo lo encontré abrazándome- ¡Ay, Lovi-love! ¿Por qué has huido? ¡Si yo sólo quería darte tus regalos de cumpleaños!

-¡Quita, bastard...! ¿...Mis regalos de cumpleaños...? -pregunté sorprendido. Aquello me interesaba. Él asintió con esa estúpida sonrisa que jamás se borraba de su cara.

-¡Sí, tienes varios! -entonces rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó dos cajas de grajeas- ¡Para ti! Le he pedido a James que los comprara por mí en Honeydukes, ya que te vi mirándolas en Navidad... ¿Te gustan?

Por toda respuesta, le quité los paquetes de las manos.

-¿Te gustan? -volvió a preguntar.

-Sí. Me gustan. ¿Contento? -respondí. Entonces me soltó en beso en los labios. Me quedé tan sorprendido que tardé unos segundos en reaccionar y apartarlo- ¿¡Pero qué haces!? -le grité.

-Este es tu otro regalo, ¿te gusta? -volvió a preguntar. Me quedé mirándolo sin saber qué decir- Lovi-love, ¿te ha gustado?

No supe qué decir. Ahora que por fin me estaba intentando auto-convencer de que ese bastardo español NO me gustaba. Pero yo quería que... que me volviera a besar... ¿Por qué había sido tan imbécil de cortar el beso que me acababa de dar?

-Sí...

-¿Cómo? Lovi-love, no te he oído -dijo el bastardo de Antonio. Él sabía lo que yo había dicho, pero el muy cabrón quería obligarme a que lo repitiera.

Menuda hostia tenía en la cara...

-Sí... Me ha gustado, ¿vale? ¿Contento?

-Estaré contento si sales conmigo -soltó.

-¿...Qué? -espera, espera, espera... Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

-Anda Lovi... sal conmigo, porfaaaaa... -aquel bastardo podía llegar a ser... irritable.

-Me lo pensaré si me das otro beso, bastardo -respondí tras unos segundos. Antonio sonrió.

-Será un placer -y volvió a darme un beso, pero entonces Myrtle gritó:

-Conque ése era tu "admirador", ¿eh, Lovino? ¡Pues que sepas que esto es la guerra! ¡Y sólo uno de los dos se quedará con él! -y entonces desapareció por uno de los lavabos, salpicándonos a los dos de agua. Creo que la invitación para venir a hablar con esa niñata de vez en cuando ha quedado cancelada.

-¿Y a esa chica qué mosca le ha picado? -preguntó Antonio, que había observado atónito la escena. Le giré la cara de nuevo hacia mí y me limité a decir:

-Es una paranoica. Ahora, ¿puedes seguir? -le pregunté. Dios, qué mal sonaba escucharme a mí mismo decir esas cosas, joder...

Antonio sonrió y acercándose de nuevo a mí dijo:

-Faltaría más...

* * *

**...Y así, Myrtle les hizo la vida imposible por los siglos de los siglos.**

**Aunque me guste la pareja, no me acaba de convencer el final. Pero no se me ocurría cómo acabar el capítulo. Y sabiendo que lo escribo todo sobre la marcha...**

**Y tengo que anunciar una cosa: faltan dos parejas para terminar la tanda, PERO no son yaoi. La única yaoi que falta está en el penúltimo capítulo. Y si os acordáis de las parejas que iba a hacer, sabréis quienes faltan, ¿no?**

**El siguiente capítulo lo escribí por varias razones: 1. Porque la chica en la que está basada el personaje femenino me pidió que la juntara con alguien (no, no es María). 2. Porque el chico se merece MUCHO más amor. 3. Para rellenar un poco (lo confieso). 4. Para escribir el partido Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff sin tener que meterlo en otro capítulo (en otro capítulo que sería demasiado largo comparado con el resto). Y esas son las razones.**

**¿Alguien se anima a dejar un review? Lo siento, pero no me motivo mucho para escribir si nadie dice nada...**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**

**PD: Se me ha ocurrido otro crossover. Doy pena. Y además el videojuego con el que cruzo Hetalia (Another Code) no tiene ni categoría en FanFiction (creo). Pero cuando le comenté la idea a una amiga me dijo que lo escribiera, que quería leerlo antes de que se acabaran las vacaciones. Señoras y señores, tengo que acabar una historia de alrededor de quince capítulos antes de dos semanas (el colegio lo empiezo el día 14). Y encima, no es solo un videojuego, son dos (pero el segundo lo haré para Navidad XD). Pero tengo ganas de escribirlo. Además, va a ser el primero de mis crossovers que no es de humor. Drama y misterio, diría yo... Con alguna que otra muerte y tal. Llevo dos capítulos y medio y ya se han muerto...ocho personas por lo menos (¡Yupi!).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Buenas... otra vez estamos aquí. No sé como estaréis vosotros, pero yo deprimida: dentro de una semana vuelvo al colegio. Aunque también la semana que viene es mi cumple... pero eso no le importa a nadie, ¿verdad?**

**Por eso, mejor vamos al capítulo.**

**_Inserte disclaimer kilométrico aquí..._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

_Raivis_

Aún no sé por qué me ofrecí a ser comentarista en el partido Huflepuff-Ravenclaw.

No sabía en lo que estaba pensando cuando Desi pidió voluntarios. ¡Si a mí no se me daba bien hablar en público! ¡Se me trababa la lengua y si ya de por sí no puedo parar de tartamudear cuando hablo...!

Bueno, no podía entretenerme mucho tiempo más o llegaría tarde a Astronomía, ya que era jueves por la noche.

-Buenas noches a todos -saludó la profesora Sinistra cuando empezó la clase.

-Buenas noches... -saludamos, aunque más que un saludo parecía un bostezo. Creo que más de uno aprovechaba las horas de Astronomía para dormir.

-Ovstrovskaya, ¿puedes recoger la redacción que os mandé para hoy? -preguntó la profesora. La chica asintió, se levantó y pasó por las mesas a recoger las redacciones- Gracias, señorita Ovstrovskaya.

-De nada, profesora Sinistra -respondió ella tendiéndole las redacciones. La profesora las cogió y las guardó.

A mí Katerina me parecía una chica bastante guapa y agradable. Reía muy a menudo y yo la había visto ayudar a todos por igual y preocuparse mucho por sus compañeros.

La profesora Sinistra se levantó y carraspeó.

-Clase, he decidido que de aquí a final de curso, os dividiré en parejas y entre los dos tendréis que hacer un mapa del cielo nocturno, aunque no entero. A cada pareja os daré un cuadrante que deberéis dibujar en las clases, no fuera de estas. Eso sí, como me entere de que hay alguien en la pareja que no hace nada, esa persona tendrá un cero en las notas finales. Por si alguien no se había dado cuenta, este será vuestro examen final.

Un murmullo recorrió la clase. A saber con quién me tocaría... Aunque prefería que fuera con Eduard, ya que era el mejor del curso en cualquier cosa que tratara de conseguir o copiar datos, aprenderse cosas de memoria y responder bien a las preguntas de los profesores. Además de que era mi amigo.

-Ahora diré las parejas, que han sido hechas por sorteo. Conforme diga cada una, os podéis poner a trabajar -y sacó una lista con lo que serían las parejas apuntadas-. Edelstein y de Andrés. Braginskaya y Roxanne. Thomas y Pacelli. Von Bock y LeFerver...

Vaya, a Eduard le había tocado con Michelle. Qué suerte tenía la chica...

-... Boot y Vogel. Lukas y Manon. Agnethe y Ling. Emil y Väinämöinen. Karpusi y Honda. Feliciano y Wang. Yin y Jett. Goldstein y Lovino. Horie y Hassan. Rose y Williams. Ovstrovskaya y Galante. Eso es todo.

Katerina me miró y no pude evitar dar un bote en mi silla. Ella se encogió de hombros, miró apenada a Arisa y cogió su silla, para ponerla junto a mi mesa. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que la profesora nos indicó el cuadrante que debíamos hacer entre los dos.

-Será mejor que... usemos los telescopios -dijo ella levantándose. Yo asentí y los dos cogimos una de las mesas que había cara a la ventana, para ver el cielo con nuestros telescopios de latón.

Empezamos a observar y yo iba dibujando conforme iba mirando. Decidimos partirnos el cuadrante en dos, así cada uno dibujaba una parte. Normalmente no hablaba mucho en las clases de Astronomía, pero ella empezó a hablar de repente.

-Así que Raivis... No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

-No, s-soy de L-Letonia -respondí. Ella asintió.

-Ya me parecía... Oye, ¿no es este curso un tanto...?

-¿...v-variado en c-cuanto a na-nacionalidades? Si e-esa es la pr-pregunta, sí.

-Eh... sí, eso era lo que quería preguntar -afirmó ella-. Yo soy española.

-Pues p-por tu n-nombre no lo p-pareces -reconocí yo.

-Parte de mi familia viene de Ucrania -dijo ella. Pensé inmediatamente en Irunya, pero me quité la idea de la cabeza: los "trillizos" Braginsky habían acordado ser los tres rusos, al menos durante el curso, por mucho que una fuera bielorrusa, la otra ucraniana y el otro ruso.

-Ah... -me limité a decir yo.

-Tú no eres muy hablador, ¿eh? -me dijo Katerina.

-D-Dicen que s-suelo hablar más d-de la c-cuenta... Por eso pr-prefiero c-callarme antes de m-meter la pata... -le expliqué.

-Bueno, en ese caso hablaré yo. Porque, ¿sabes qué? ¡Te acabas de encontrar con una persona a la que le encanta hablar! -afirmó ella con una sonrisa.

-B-Bueno, p-pues habla, que y-yo te e-escucho... -dije mientras volvía a mirar por el telescopio.

-Pues mira, mejor empiezo por el principio, ¿no?

Y así fue como, sin darme cuenta, me fui enamorando de esa chica tan dulce poco a poco: ella hablaba y yo escuchaba. Durante las semanas que estuvimos haciendo el mapa de Astronomía, me enteré desde que ella era hija única hasta que siempre había querido un perro. Me enteré de que su mejor amiga desde la guardería había sido Arisa, la misma chica que, casualmente, había venido también a Hogwarts. Los padres de Katerina estaban separados, y fue toda una sorpresa que ella fuera bruja, ya que era hija de muggles. Me habló de sus amigos del colegio (una tal Cristina, otra llamada Carla, una chica que se llamaba Irene...) y de su familia, y de cómo los echaba de menos a todos. Comentó por encima los profesores que había tenido en primaria y me habló de las fiestas de su ciudad, de lo bien que se lo pasaba en las "fallas" o de lo que hacía en verano. Me dijo su color favorito (el morado), la composición de su varita ( Largo: 31.75 cm. Madera: Aliso. Centro: Pluma de fénix. Ligeramente elástica) y demás detalles de su vida, cosas que a primera vista no eran interesantes, pero que a mí me tenían totalmente pendiente de ella durante las clases de Astronomía.

-¿De qué quieres que te hable ahora? -preguntó ella en la primera clase de mayo. Me quedé sorprendido ante la pregunta.

-N-No sé... Creo que m-me lo has c-contado todo s-sobre ti -afirmé con una sonrisita.

-Bueno, pues entonces me gustaría que tú me hablaras un poco de ti -dijo ella para mi sorpresa.

-¿Y q-qué quieres q-que te c-cuente? -pregunté. Se quedó un momento pensando.

-Háblame de tu vida. ¿Qué hacías en el colegio antes de venir a Hogwarts? -preguntó. Aquella era una pregunta un tanto... arriesgada, ya que yo no había ido al colegio.

-B-Bueno... en el c-colegio... s-sólo tenía dos amigos... Son Eduard y Toris, l-los conoces porque... también son m-magos -expliqué.

-¿Pero Toris no era de Lituania, y Eduard de Estonia? -preguntó extrañada.

-Eh... sí. P-Pero se m-mudaron a Letonia cuando e-eran pequeños... -dije yo. Tendría que avisarles a ellos para ponernos de acuerdo en decir eso siempre.

-Ah... Eso no lo sabía yo... -dijo ella interesada- ¿Y qué más me puedes contar?

-B-Bueno... mi m-madre es muggle, pero mi p-padre era mago... -continué diciendo.

-Me gustaría saber cosas sobre cuando estabas en el colegio -interrumpió ella.

-Eh... en el c-colegio... -empecé a pensar en la época en la que había estado en casa de Rusia, y empecé a decir que había un chico en mi colegio que me utilizaba, que no me dejaba hacer lo que yo quería y que por eso nadie se acercaba a mí, salvo Toris y Eduard, que estaban en la misma situación que yo. Le dije, como anécdota, que el chico me ponía la mano en la cabeza y me preguntaba: "Raivis, ¿por qué eres tan bajito?", y yo le contestaba: "¡S-Sería más alto s-si usted no me pr-presionara en la c-cabeza!"

Katerina rió, pero dijo:

-¿De verdad le decías eso? -preguntó impresionada. Yo asentí rápidamente- Vaya, el chico ese era bastante cruel...

"No te imaginas hasta qué punto" pensé para mí mismo, decidido a no contarle todo lo que realmente pasaba en casa de Rusia.

-¿Y qué pasó al final con él? -preguntó Katerina.

-B-Bueno... c-cuando d-descubrí mis p-poderes... lo m-mandé a v-volar por el c-cielo... -inventé- ¡No intencionadamente, p-por supuesto! P-Pero nadie s-sospechó nunca de m-mí... Aunque al chico l-lo iban a c-cambiar de c-colegio ese curso...

Katerina volvió a reír. Me gustaba su risa...

Justo entonces, el tiempo de Astronomía terminó y volvimos a la sala común. Eso sí, no paramos de hablar en todo el camino de vuelta. Y me pareció que ella se sonrojaba unas cuantas veces, aunque seguro que eran cosas mías. De todas formas, los pasillos estaban iluminados por antorchas, así que seguro que eran reflejos.

-B-Buenas noches, Katerina -me despedí yo sin esperar respuesta. Ya iba a abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio, cuando ella me dijo.

-Raivis, yo... -no acabó la frase.

-¿S-Sí? -pregunté girándome. Negó con la cabeza.

-Nada... que pases buena noche -y acto seguido se metió en su cuarto. Me encogí de hombros e hice lo mismo.

_-(...)-_

Había llegado el día cinco de mayo, el día del partido Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw que decidiría quién pasaba a la final.

Así que aquella mañana me dirigí al campo de quidditch después de desayunar rápidamente, listo para llegar, comentar el partido y ser despedido.

-¡Raivis! -me di la vuelta. Reconocería la voz de Katerina en cualquier lugar. Estaba a punto de entrar al campo de quidditch por la entrada de los profesores y comentaristas, que llevaba a la parte de las gradas donde se sentaban.

-Katerina, ¿q-qué...? -no me dejó acabar. Me abrazó fuertemente.

-Raivis...

-¿Q-Qué quieres? T-Tengo un p-poco de prisa... -dije.

-Raivis, yo... no me atreví a decírtelo antes de ayer, ya sabes, cuando fuimos a nuestras habitaciones... pero no lo tenía claro...

-P-Pensaba que s-sería algo sin importancia -dije yo extrañado-. ¿Qué era?

-Raivis -me llamó mirándome a los ojos. No había reflejos, estaba verdaderamente sonrojada-, a mí... tú me... me gustas. ¿Q-Quieres salir conmigo? -preguntó de repente. Me quedé parado y entonces ella soltó- ¡Hala, ya lo he dicho! Arisa estará contenta... -añadió por lo bajo. Por lo visto, había sido su mejor amiga la que la había animado a declararse...

Espera, espera, espera... ¿alguien declarándose? ¿A mí? ¿Yo? ¿En serio? ¡Si yo ni siquiera le había gustado nunca a nadie! Y ahora venía Katerina y me decía que... que... que yo... le...

-K-Katerina...

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a reír? ¿O me vas a decir que no? -preguntó ella. Parecía a punto de llorar. Le iba a responder que sí, pero justo entonces, Desi apareció y sin preguntar me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia el interior del campo de quidditch.

-¡D-Después te respondo! -me dio tiempo a decirle. No me di casi cuenta de cómo Desi me obligaba a sentarme en el lugar del comentarista y me echaba la bronca por llegar tarde.

-L-L-Lo s-s-sien-siento... -tartamudeé. Desi respiró hondo y dijo:

-En cualquier caso, empieza a narrar ya -dijo sentándose detrás de mí. Respiré hondo unas cuantas veces, me acerqué al micrófono magico con el corazón latiéndome a mil y pico por hora y empecé a hablar.

-¡Ho-Hola a t-t-todos! ¡S-Soy R-R-Ra-Raivis G-G-Galante, e-e-e-el com-com...! -no podía seguir hablando y la conserje se dio cuenta. Me hizo un gesto para que me levantara y se acercó ella al micrófono.

-Visto lo visto, el nuevo comentarista se ha puesto demasiado nervioso, por lo que, otra vez, ¡seré yo la comentarista! -anunció. Vi cómo Desi se llevaba las manos a la cara, recordando la última vez que narró Alisa.

La conserje se giró hacia mí y me dijo con una sonrisa:

-Anda, ve con tu "amiga". Ya me encargo yo de esto -¿Cómo se habría enterado de lo de Katerina? Pero lo único que hice fue asentir y salir corriendo al exterior del campo.

Sorprendentemente, encontré a Katerina en el lugar donde la había dejado.

-¡Raivis! ¿Qué...? -ahora fui yo él que no la dejó acabar. Le di un fuerte abrazo y dije a su oído.

-Sí.

-¿Eh? -no parecía darse cuenta de a lo que le estaba respondiendo.

-Que sí, quiero salir contigo -respondí. Vaya, había dejado de tartamudear por unos momentos. Katerina me obligó a separarme de ella para poderme mirar a los ojos.

-¿En... En serio?

-S-Sí -demasiado bueno era lo de dejar de tartamudear para que durara... Se quedó bastante sorprendida y empezó a enrojecer. Creo que yo también estaba bastante rojo.

-¿Te... Te apetece ver el partido? -me preguntó entonces.

-La v-verdad es que n-no -confesé. Era verdad, lo último que me apetecía era quedar a ver el partido de quidditch.

-A mí tampoco... -reveló ella con una sonrisita.

-¿T-Te apetece ir a p-pasear p-por los t-terrenos? -pregunté. Se encogió de hombros.

-Suena... bastante bien -me tendió la mano y yo tardé unos segundos en cogérsela.

Pasamos una mañana bastante agradable paseando por los patios y terrenos, y únicamente la llegada de los demás alumnos hizo que volviéramos a la sala común.

* * *

_Agnethe_

Había llegado la hora. Bueno, un poco retrasada, pero había llegado.

-Chicos, esa es la última oportunidad que tenemos para pasar a la final... y nos toca ganarle al equipo del buscador invisible -nos recordó-. Agnethe... tú... haz lo que puedas. Nosotros nos encargaremos de meter el máximo número de tantos posible, ¿bien? -dijo Chelsea. Los tres cazadores asintieron. Olvia ya se había recuperado, por lo que podía volver a jugar.

No sabía cómo iba a acabar el partido, pero tampoco era algo que me preocupara mucho. Sabía muy bien que a los dos equipos nos daba igual ganar o perder, unos porque ya estaban contentos con su victoria en el primer partido, y los otros, nosotros, porque ninguno de los integrantes necesitábamos ganar. No nos importaba perder.

Las puertas se abrieron y, para mi sorpresa, escuché la voz de la conserje presentándonos.

-¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al equipo de Ravenclaw! ¡Ahí esta su capitana: Chelsea Hawkins! ¡Detrás vienen los tres cazadores: Olvia Knights, Yao Wang y Gale Di Angelo! ¡Por último, vienen los dos golpeadores, Emil Bondevik y Sophie Vermilion, acompañando a la buscadora, Agneeeeethe... Bondevik!

El equipo de Hufflepuff ya había salido al campo. Los dos equipos nos encontramos en el centro del campo con la señora Hooch.

-Capitanas, daos la mano -ordenó. Las dos capitanas se dieron la mano tranquilamente. Estaban sonrientes y se las veía relajadas-. Montaos en vuestras escobas -todos le hicimos caso-. Los guardianes podéis colocaros en vuestras marcas ya -Eileen y Chelsea emprendieron el vuelo y se situaron frente a los aros de gol-. ¡Levantad el vuelo! -nos ordenó. Entonces sacó la quaffle de la caja y la lanzó al aire.

-¡Y empieza el partido con Di Angelo en posesión de la quaffle! ¡Qué velocidad! ¡Ha dejado a los cazadores de Hufflepuff completamente confundidos, tanto que casi se hieren a sí mismos! ¡Y diez puntos a favor de Ravenclaw! ¡Y la señora Hooch acaba de soltar la snitch, señoras y señores!

Me centre en lo que me tocaba: coger la snitch. Miré alrededor, buscándola. Vi a los cazadores, a los guardianes, a Matt, al público...

Espera, espera, espera... ¿Había visto a Matthew?

Y entonces me di cuenta: con todo el rollo del buscador invisible había olvidado que yo sí podía ver a Matt desde siempre. No me afectaba la táctica del buscador invisible y nunca me afectaría.

-¡... y digo lo de siempre: si alguien ve al buscador de Hufflepuff, que avise, porque es más invisible que el propio Absalom! ¡La quaffle esta ahora en posesión de Hufflepuff, de Väinämöinen, para ser exactos! ¿Os he dicho alguna vez que ese chico es más adorable que un Togepi con lacitos? -acto seguido, Alisa procedió a hacer perfectamente el sonido de un Togepi. Rompió unos cuantos tímpanos.

-¡ALISA OLMEDA STRAUSS! -gritó Desi. ¿Olmeda...?

-¡NO ME LLAMES OLMEDA, DESIRELLA HILDA BANCROFT! -le gritó Alisa. ¿Hilda...?

Las dos dejaron de lado el partido y empezaron a discutir. Yo me centré en lo mío.

Por lo que vi, Matthew había visto la snitch y estaba persiguiéndola. No tardé ni tres segundos en volar hacia Matthew, pero no llegaría a tiempo... Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que tenía pensado hacer, paré la escoba y grité con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡Hey, Matthew! ¿Cuándo piensas pedirle salir a Rose? -eso bastó para descolocarle. La snitch huyó y yo la perdí de vista. Me regañé mentalmente a mí misma: no es nada propio de mí desconcentrar a la gente así.

-Después de este... descanso, continuaré narrando el partido -dijo Alisa con toda la calma del mundo. La miré: tenía el ojo morado y el pelo revuelto-. ¡Los marcadores han avanzado hasta llegar a cuarenta a veinte, a favor de Hufflepuff! ¡A esto se le puede dar la vuelta, damas y caballeros, como a la batalla de Luffy versus Rob Lucci! ¡Nada está acabado!

Parecía que nadie estaba pendiente cuando le había gritado a Matthew. Sin embargo, él parecía asustado, debido al hecho de que le veía. Se había dado cuenta, lo que me quitaba el factor sorpresa.

-¡Cuarenta a treinta, a favor de Hufflepuff! ¡Parece que Ravenclaw va a remontar! ¡Wang tiene de nuevo la quaffle! ¡Se la pasa a Knights! ¡Knights se la pasa a Di Angelo! ¡Di Angelo a Wang! ¡Wang a Di Angelo! ¡Y Di Angelo marca! ¡Empate a cuarenta! ¿Veis como todo puede dar la vuelta?

Y entonces la vi. Arriba, a unos cuantos metros de mí, volando en círculos cual perrito atado a un árbol. Por desgracia, parecía que Matt también la había visto. Puse a velocidad punta mi escoba, al igual que Matt. La snitch la cogería el que tuviera la escoba más rápida.

Por desgracia, teníamos la misma.

-¡Agnethe a visto la snitch! ¡La va a co...! ¡Un momento! ¡Matthew también se dirige a cogerla! ¡Van a chocar! -gritó Alisa casi subiéndose a la mesa.

No me gusta tener que decir esas cosas, pero volví a gritar:

-¡Hey, Matt! ¿Kumajiro se ha quedado en la sala común? -pregunté. Matt se quedó descolocado con cara de: "¿A qué viene eso?", momento que yo aproveché para coger la snitch- ¡Sí! -dije bajando al suelo. Y esta vez no se me había quedado enganchada en el pelo...

-¡Agnethe Bondevik ha atrapado la snitch! ¡Ravenclaw gana! ¡Ravenclaw pasa a la final! -la grada estalló en aplausos ante el anuncio de Alisa.

Los dos equipos bajaron al suelo y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que la primera persona que vino a felicitarme fue Eileen.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Agnethe -dijo sonriente, mientras me estrechaba la mano.

-Gracias, vosotros también lo habéis hecho genial -le aseguré.

-¡Muy bien, Agnethe! -dijo Chelsea apareciendo por detrás. Entonces Matt se acercó y, para mi sorpresa, Chelsea lo vio- ¡Tú has estado genial... esto...! ¡Has estado genial! -concluyó.

-Gracias. Es una estrategia interesante eso de gritar cosas para hacerme perder la concentración, Agnethe -me dijo Matt mientras reía, nada molesto por lo que había pasado.

-¡Pero no me ha gustado tener que hacerlo! Casi me parece jugar sucio... -dije sonrojada. Todos rieron.

-Por cierto, ¿me ha dado la impresión a mí, o tú puedes ver a Matt? -dijo Eileen cruzándose de brazos. Asentí.

-No había caído en eso hasta que le he visto persiguiendo la snitch, pero yo pude ver a Matt desde le primer día -reconocí. A los pocos segundos se nos unieron los integrantes de los dos equipos y seguimos hablando hasta que Alisa nos gritó que sería buena idea que nos fuéramos.

Sí, había sido un buen partido.

_-(...)-_

Pese a las celebraciones en la sala común de Ravenclaw por la victoria, tuve que escabullirme junto a las demás naciones para asistir a la reunión de la noche con Alisa.

Sin embargo, Alisa no estaba sola: Desi estaba con ella. Como dato curioso, diré que tenía varios arañazos en la mejilla.

-Bien, ¿alguna novedad? -preguntó Alisa. Para sorpresa de todos, Arthur levantó la mano.

-¿... señor Kirkland? -dijo Desi.

-Hay alguien que me parece sospechoso, Desi -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Habla, pues -dijo ella dando una palmada.

-¿Qué me pueden decir de Maya Loxar? -preguntó recostándose en su asiento.

-¿La buena de Maya? -preguntó Sadik.

-O sea, ¿cómo puedes sospechar de ella? ¡Si es fabulosa! -dijo Feliks sorprendido. Las preguntas por parte de los alumnos de Slytherin se tapaban las unas a las otras, hasta que Desi les mandó callar.

-¿En qué te basas para desconfiar de ella? -preguntó.

-En su forma de ser. Es como si... no sé como explicarme. De todas formas, es muy agresiva en el campo de quidditch... y fuera es tan amable... Me hace sospechar que en el campo pierde el control -terminó.

-Es una muy buena observación, pero... -empezó Alisa.

-...pero hubo un detalle que no os contamos a principio de curso. La directora nos hizo prometer que no diríamos nada a no ser que se diera esta situación -continuó Desi.

-Fue Maya la que nos dio el chivatazo para descubrir todo este lío -reveló Alisa.

-¿QUEEEEÉ? -gritamos todos sorprendidos. ¿Maya Loxar... la chica que había destapado lo que "esa persona" pretendía hacer?

-¿Alguna sospecha más? -preguntó Desi sonriendo. Roderich (como no) levantó la mano- ¿Sí, señor Edelstein?

-Sospecho de Di Angelo -soltó. Me quedé fría de repente.

-Vale, dinos en qué te basas -volvió a pedir Desi.

-Es un chico muy raro. Nadie se le acerca, pero podría ser una estrategia para que no sospechemos de él. La gente ya de por sí habla mal de él y bueno, su aspecto... -hizo una mueca- No me da buena espina.

-¡A mi tampoco me gusta ese tal Gale! -añadió Wy. Rápidamente la mayor parte de los presentes se unió a ellos.

-Desirella-sama, no tienen ninguna prueba -saltó Kiku para mi sorpresa. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre veía a Gale hablando con Kiku, si no estaba hablando conmigo...

-Kiku tiene razón, no hay pruebas -dijo Alisa.

-Pero hay que decir que Gale da el pego totalmente... -dijo Eduard.

-Además, a veces parece resentido con todos los que le rodean. Tal vez sea esa la razón por la que es malo... -dijo Roderich. Ahí se había pasado. No pude evitarlo, me puse de pie y empecé a hablar sin pedir permiso:

-¡Ya basta! ¡No permitiré que volváis a decir una palabra más de Gale sin conocerle! ¡Es muy buena persona, sólo que la gente tiene demasiados prejuicios como para acercarse a él! -grité. Todos se quedaron callados. Sentía como todos me miraban. Me tragué el miedo, pues ya había empezado, y por mi propia salud mental no debía parar- ¡Precisamente somos los Ravenclaw, los que alardeamos de ser tolerantes con la gente rara, los que le estamos dando de lado! ¡Y todo por su aspecto, o porque pueda ponerse a decir profecías en cualquier momento! -espera, no quería decir eso último...

-¿...Profecías? -preguntó Roderich confuso. Desi carraspeó:

-Cuéntanos eso, Agnethe, por favor -pidió cruzándose de brazos de nuevo.

-Veréis, es que... -volví a sentarme en la silla. Quería desaparecer, como Matthew- Es que... cuando íbamos Gale y yo al Gran Comedor la mañana del primer partido de quidditch de Ravenclaw... Se empezó a comportar de forma extraña... Le cambió al voz y le brillaba la marca de la cara y... Dijo lo que me pareció una... una profecía -conseguí decir finalmente.

-Recuerdas esa profecía palabra por palabra, ¿verdad? -preguntó Desi. La miré sorprendida, pero asentí- Te escuchamos.

Tragué saliva y repetí las palabras de Gale como si las hubiera escuchado ayer mismo:

-_Países... Misión... Aquel que dice amarla... La raptará y la intentará matar... Una muerte... ¿Llanto?... _Es todo -terminé-. No es una profecía propiamente dicha, pero...

-Agnethe, ¿por qué no nos dijiste esto antes? -preguntó Desi visiblemente enfadada.

-Pensé que... tal vez... iríais a por Gale de haberlo sabido... Y él no recuerda nada de las profecías... Tiene lagunas -añadí con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bueno, después de esto, ¿a alguien le quedan dudas sobre el bando de Gale? -preguntó Alisa. Nadie dijo nada- Entonces supongo que todos estaremos de acuerdo en que Gale no es la persona que buscamos, ¿verdad? -otro silencio. Kiku y yo respiramos aliviados.

-Además, gracias a la profecía, hemos dado un gran paso esta noche -afirmó Desirella sonriente-. Es inquietante lo que revela, pero antes de sacar conclusiones, hay que consultarlo con la directora -dijo levantándose. Se dirigió a la salida-. Que paséis una buena noche.

Después de aquello, Alisa dijo que podíamos irnos a la cama, que la clase de aquel día se suspendía. Había sido lo bastante intenso...

* * *

**Sí, el pequeño Letonia siempre se ha merecido más amor... pero ya os digo que no va a durar para siempre. Y por fin Agnethe dice la profecía de Gale... Y se ha revelado quién era "la chivata" que contó lo que ocurría a la directora. ¡Y Ravenclaw pasa a la final! ¿Contra Gryffindor o Slytherin? ¿Albus o Wy? ¿Scarlett Dare o Maya Loxar? ¿Quién ganará? ¡La respuesta en el próximo capítulo!**

**Y ahora, las preguntas del millón: **

**-¿Por qué un Togepi con lacitos? Era lo más mono que se me ocurría en ese momento, esa es la respuesta.**

**-¿Por qué Alisa hace el ruidito del Togepi? Porque yo lo hago. Es en serio. Me sale bastante bien. Y si no sabéis como es... buscad cualquier capítulo de pokémon donde salga el Togepi de Misty. Lo hago prácticamente igual. Y sí, casi le rompo los tímpanos a la gente de mi alrededor.**

**-¿Por qué Hilda? Mi hermana le puso ese segundo nombre a Desi porque pensaba que es horrible (sin ánimo de ofender) y no le pega para nada. ¿Contradictorio? Sí, pero mola.**

**-Y lo más importante... ¿Por qué el segundo nombre de Alisa es OLMEDA? Es una historia un poco larga, así que la resumiré. Todo empezó cuando yo iba a segundo de primaria (y tenía 7 dulces añitos... ains, que recuerdos) y empecé en una academia de inglés con gente de mi curso. Entre esas personas se encontraba María (la de aquí, María de Andrés. Esa). Y resulta que mi profesor (que era inglés, pero inglés inglés y era su primer año en España) no pronunciaba bien mi nombre. Me llamaba "Airina", nombre con el que me han llamado muchos profesores después (ya que mi nombre se pronuncia así en inglés). Pero María lo acabó liando de tal forma que pasó de "Airina" a "Ruina" a un programa de televisión, después a un presentador y después... En fin, que acababa en Olmeda. Me he pasado con ese nombre el resto de mi vida por una cosa sin sentido, algo como "¿En qué se parecen un caballo y una escuadra?". Y cuando pensé en ponerle segundo nombre a Alisa, intenté pensar en el más horrible del mundo... pero de repente, Olmeda apareció en mi mente. Y pensé "¿Por qué no?" Y de ahí Olmeda.**

**Me he enrollado más de lo que pensaba, pero bueno... ¿Qué iba a...? ¡Ah, sí! ¡El siguiente capítulo! Bueno, ahí se acaban las parejas, al menos hasta el capítulo 22 o 23 (No me acuerdo muy bien). ¿Y cuál faltará? ¿Tal vez con la que he estado dando la paliza desde Halloween, pasando por el baile de Navidad, y llegando a San Valentín? ¿O puede ser alguna otra? ¡Y el partido Slytherin versus Gryffindor!**

**Se agradecen infinitamente los reviews, ¿sabéis? Y por cierto, lo dije en el primer capítulo que subí (yo, la autora), pero se aceptan peticiones a escenas, si se piden con antelación. Lo que sea, mientras penséis que una niña de 12 años lo puede escribir (Me entendéis, ¿no?).**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa - **


	19. Chapter 19

**Aquí estamos otra vez... Y se acaba la tanda de parejas.**

**Que sepáis que aunque mañana es miércoles, HABRÁ CAPÍTULO por una razón que no voy a comentar ahora. Ya la diré si eso mañana...**

**En cualquier caso... ¿Quién ganará? ¿Gryffindor o Slytherin? ¿Scarlett Dare o Maya Loxar? (Inserte redoble de tambores, porque esto es el partido del siglo...) **

**_Inserte disclaimer kilómetrico aquí y tal..._ **

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

_Elizabeta_

Aquello cada vez iba a mejor.

¡Por favor, en menos de un año se habían formado más parejas yaoi que en toda la historia mundial!

Vamos a ver, contemos... SuFin desde el primer día de curso, HongIce desde que se liaron en el armario de la limpieza, UsUk desde vacaciones de Navidad, LietPol desde la clase de Patronus (y lo que pasó después), DenNor desde el partido Ravenclaw-Slytherin, GerIta desde San Valentín y la nueva: ¡SpaMano desde el cumpleaños de los mellizos Vargas! ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Cada vez que pensaba en todo eso me sangraba la nariz de una forma totalmente incontrolable! ¡Y encima, si sangrábamos Alisa, Desi y yo juntas, era ya...! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

En fin, a lo que íbamos: a la semana siguiente de que, sorprendentemente, Ravenclaw ganara a Hufflepuff, llegó el partido que todos los profesores llamaban "el clásico". Sí, había llegado el partido Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Vamos a ver, que ocurría cada año, pero debido a la rivalidad entre las dos casas, se consideraba el partido más "importante". En definitiva, servía para que cada año una de las dos casas chuleara de su equipo de quidditch a la otra, dependiendo de quién ganara.

Y bueno, digamos que... no podíamos tener más presión encima.

-¡Tenemos que ganar sí o sí! ¿Estamos? -nos gritaba la capitana.

-¡Sí, capitana Dare!

-¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que no me llaméis capitana? ¡Soy la SARGENTO Dare! -nos gritó.

-¡Muchas veces, Sargento Dare! -lo de aquella mujer era pasarse. Y bueno, los entrenamientos se dividían en esas broncas y en entrenar hasta que nos dolieran los huesos.

-Menos mal que el año que viene se va... -dijo James al salir del entrenamiento del día anterior al partido. Había acabado con un chichón en la cabeza, debido a que se había estrellado contra el suelo- No podría soportar mucho tiempo más a esa mujer...

-Ejem, ejem... -pegamos un bote. Nos dimos lentamente la vuelta y nos encontramos cara a cara con la "sargento" Dare.

-¡Oh, S-Sargento Dare...! ¡No sabía que estaba escuchando...! -James empezó a sudar.

-¿Qué has dicho, Potter número uno? -ella los llamaba así. Al ser James el mayor, era "Potter número uno" y Albus era "Potter número dos".

-¿Qué..? ¡Nada, nada! ¡No se preocupe, no he dicho nada!

Bueno, dejémoslo en que ahora James tenía un chichón más.

En cuanto a Will... para mi desgracia, seguía aprovechando cualquier oportunidad mínima para convencerme de que saliéramos. Y la desgracia es que era un reserva del equipo, por lo que venía a TODOS los entrenamientos. Y es increíble lo grande que es el castillo, pero parece demasiado pequeño a la hora de ir por él, ya que me topaba con William unas quince veces al día sin proponérmelo.

Pero a lo que vamos: el partido.

Como siempre que había partido, era fin de semana, más concretamente el sábado del segundo fin de semana de mayo, día doce. Me levanté por la mañana, me hice una coleta y me vestí con mi uniforme de quidditch. Me encantaban las letras con las que habían escrito mi apellido en mi espalda: _Héderváry_... Estaban en color dorado, ya que era uno de los colores de la casa, aparte del rojo escarlata.

Bajé a desayunar y por el camino, sobre todo en nuestra sala común, me desearon más suerte que en cualquiera de los otros partidos. Como se notaba que Gryffindor quería ganar a Slytherin...

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor me recibió, por una parte, la de Gryffindor, un montón de aplausos y palmaditas en la espalda. Por la otra, la parte de Slytherin, abucheos e insultos. Sí, la rivalidad se respiraba en el ambiente.

Me senté entre la gente obligatoriamente, ya que no me dejaban irme. Había una chica que creo que se llamaba Karen Jackson que era la primera en coger a los miembros del equipo y sentarlos en la zona central de la mesa, para tenernos bien vigilados y, por qué no decirlo, amenazarnos con lo que pasaría si no ganábamos.

Porque si algo sabía de Karen, es que era bastante competitiva. Y todo lo decía con una sonrisa, mientras se acariciaba su largo pelo castaño oscuro con mechas rubias y te miraba con aquellos ojos verdes, no tan bonitos como los míos o los de Albus, pero verdes, al fin y al cabo. Iba a tercer curso. Tenía un hermano pequeño llamado Cliff que iba a segundo en Hufflepuff, y sólo podía desear que no fuera igual de persuasivo que ella, y si era así, lo sentía por los de su casa.

-¡Hey, Scarlett, ven aquí! -la llamó Karen. Casi me atraganto. ¿A quién se le ocurría llamar precisamente a la capitana?

Y es que Scarlett acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor vestida con el uniforme de quidditch, acompañada por un chico que creo que se llamaba Nicholas... ¿Beckendorf, podía ser?

-¡Ah, hola! -increíblemente, había días en los que nuestra capitana-sargento estaba de buen humor... aunque ninguno coincidía con nuestros entrenamientos. Un día, como si nada, nos hizo llamar a todos porque sí y preparó un picnic en el Círculo de Piedra. No había quien la entendiera...- ¿Qué tal lo llevas, Karen?

-Bien, supongo. Echo de menos tus entrenamientos de quidditch -dijo Karen con una sonrisa que decía lo contrario.

-¿Estuviste en el equipo de quidditch? -pregunté sorprendida mientras Scarlett se sentaba por allí cerca.

-¡Oh, sí! -y añadió en voz baja- Pero dejé de presentarme a las pruebas cuando la hicieron capitana. ¿Por qué crees que en el equipo oficial sólo hay una persona aparte de ella que no es de primero? Los demás quieren jugar al quidditch, pero al ser reservas, no es obligatorio ir a todos los entrenamientos.

-Ya decía yo que Louis, Julia y Peter faltaban demasiado... -comenté por lo bajo. En cuanto a Chi y William, por muy duro que fuera el entrenamiento, iban todos los días que tocaba, por muy cansados que estuvieran después. Karen rió.

-¡Es que Scarlett se pasa a veces! -dijo. Por suerte para todos, la capitana no la escuchó.

* * *

_Wy_

Estaba totalmente feliz.

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin iba a jugar en un partido! ¡Por fin iba a utilizar mi escoba fuera de los entrenamientos con la asquerosa de Maya!

Entré en el Gran Comedor y me sentí importante cuando toda la mesa de Slytherin me aplaudió y vitoreó. Después, Marian Grace, una chica muy popular de sexto curso que también era la guardiana de reserva, me llamó para que me sentara con el resto del equipo en la parte central de la mesa. Sí, podía acostumbrarme a aquello.

En fin, después de hablar un buen rato en la mesa sobre estrategias, todos nos encaminamos hacia el campo de quidditch, a esperar a que empezara el partido.

-Y recordad -dijo Maya por enésima vez-: toda la casa cuenta con que ganemos. Ya podemos hacer todas las trampas que nos dé la gana, que nuestra casa no nos dirá nada... Pero aún así, jugad limpio -terminó. Maya y sus contradicciones.

En fin... lo único que tenía que hacer yo era preocuparme por coger la snitch antes que Albus Potter. Aunque, bueno, había visto los partidos de Gryffindor y debo reconocer que el chico no lo hacía mal. Lo de que les ganaran en el primer partido los de Ravenclaw fue pura casualidad. Lo que no había sido casualidad había sido que Ravenclaw ganara a Hufflepuff y, por supuesto, tampoco había sido que nosotros ganáramos a Ravenclaw en el segundo partido.

Entonces, las puertas que daban al campo se abrieron y empezamos a salir.

* * *

_Gilbert_

-¡Y por ahí viene la guapa capitana del equipo de Slytherin, Mayaaaaaaaaaa... Loxar! -gritó Alisa desde su puesto de comentarista.

Nadie había querido presentarse al puesto, ya que habían empezado a decir que estaba maldito, ya que comentarista que contrataban, comentarista que era despedido. Ore-sama pensaba personalmente que no era que el puesto estuviera maldito, era más bien que los comentaristas que contrataban no eran los adecuados. O idiotas perdidos.

El awesome yo sabía que mucha gente que conocía podía estar de comentarista perfectamente en los partidos, pero precisamente esa gente jugaba en los equipos de quidditch de una de las cuatro casas. Por ejemplo: estaba convencido de que Antonio lo haría la mar de bien, pero era uno de los cazadores de Gryffindor.

-¡Detrás de ella vienen los dos golpeadores: la siniestra Natalia Braginskaya y el awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! -las chicas gritaron como locas al escuchar mi nombre. Sonreí, era lo menos que ore-sama podía hacer...- ¡Ahí están los dos cazadores que quedan: la sexy Selena LaRue y el misterioso Sadik Adnan, siempre con una máscara ocultando sus ojos! ¡Por último podemos ver a nuestro guardián favorito, Amir Steilsson, y a la nueva y joven buscadora del equipo: Wyyyyy... Pevensie! ¡Desde aquí, los profesores le mandan un saludo a Ivan, que no puede jugar debido a que su escoba se rompió! ¡Y también le deseamos toda la suerte del mundo a Pevensie, ya que es su primer partido!

Llegamos al centro del campo y entonces el equipo de Gryffindor entró en el campo.

-¡Por el otro lado está entrando el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor! ¡Su capitana, la temible, Scarleeeett... Dare! ¡Un poco detrás de ella viene nuestro hero favorito, Alfred Jones, el otro golpeador! -las chicas volvieron a gritar. No, en serio, ¿que le veían a ese estadounidense de pacotilla que no tuviera ore-sama?

-¡Awwwwww yeah! -gritó Alfred saludando a su público, mayoritariamente femenino.

-¡Todas te quieren, Alfred... -aseguró Alisa. Miré escéptico al chico, pero entonces Alisa añadió para sorpresa de todos- ...casi tanto como a Gilbert!

La cara que se le quedó al estadounidense era un poema. Sonreí de nuevo.

-¡Y por detrás vienen los tres cazadores: el genial James Potter, la sexy Elizabeta Héderváry y el _sex symbol _de Hogwarts, Antonio Fernández Carriedooooo! -las chicas gritaron el doble o incluso el triple que conmigo o Alfred. Lo reconozco, mi amigo español era muy sexy.

Este se limitó a sonreír y guiñar el ojo, lo que hizo que muchas chicas se desmayaran. Y teníamos once y doce años...

-¡Qué suerte tiene Lovino Vargas, por favor! -soltó Alisa. Vi a la multitud de chicas mirando entre enfadadas y locas de amor a Lovino, que se cubría la cara con las manos. Intenté meterme en su cabeza para saber qué estaba pensando.

Pasta. Pizza. Tomates. Bastardo. Pasta. Pizza. Tomates. Bastardo. Creo que lo estaba consiguiendo...

Sin duda, Lovino estaría pensando: "¡Jodeos, perras, es todo mío!" Intenté apartar eso de mi cabeza.

-¡...Ya nos gustaría a muchas ser la pareja de ese chico!

-¡Alisa! -le gritó Desi.

-Ya me estoy yendo... ¡El caso es que detrás vienen, finalmente, el estoico guardián, Long Wang, acompañando al adorable Albus Potter! ¡Un aplauso!

Entonces me fijé por primera vez en Elizabeta. No había podido verla antes, tan de cerca, con el uniforme de quidditch. Y qué bien le sentaba esa túnica roja con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta... Esos ojos verdes que observaban todo el campo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y esa sonrisa en los labios que tenía casi siempre...

El equipo de Gryffindor llegó al centro del campo a la vez que la señora Hooch, que se acercaba, como siempre, con el baúl donde llevaba todas las pelotas que se utilizaban en el quidditch.

-Capitanas, daos la mano -ordenó. Las dos capitanas se dieron la mano mientras intentaban mostrarse todo lo temibles que pudieran. Por mucho, ganaba Scarlett-. Montaos en vuestras escobas -todos le hicimos caso-. Los guardianes podéis colocaros en vuestras marcas ya -Amir y Long emprendieron el vuelo y se situaron frente a los aros de gol-. ¡Levantad el vuelo! -nos ordenó. Entonces sacó la quaffle de la caja y la lanzó al aire.

-¡Y el _sex symbol _de Gryffindor se hace con la pelota! ¡Qué velocidad, qué cuerpo, qué ojazos! Se acerca a los aros de Slyterin y... ¡diez puntos a favor de Gryffindor! ¡Qué velocidad en marcar, parece que la gente se vuelva lenta con solo entrar en su zona, como ocurría con Racer! ¡Y la señora Hooch acaba de soltar la snitch!

Vale, me tocaba empezar a moverme. Tenía que proteger a Wy de las bludgers. Así, empecé a volar por todo el campo. Golpeé unas cuantas que iban a darles a los cazadores, pero por el momento, Wy no corría peligro.

-¡Ciento veinte a cien, a favor de Slytherin! ¡Esto esta dando más vueltas que el Davy Back Fight! -nadie sabía de qué hablaba Alisa, pero la dejaron seguir a lo suyo, ya que se la veía muy emocionada- ¿Qué les pasa a los buscadores? ¡No encuentran la snitch, que parece que está jugando al escondite! ¿La encontrarán...? ¡Bueno, eso esperamos, porque no tenemos más que hoy para hacer el partido!

Golpeé una bludger que venía directa hacia mí y la mandé al otro lado del campo. Continué volando para proteger a cualquiera de mi equipo.

-¡La quaffle está en posesión de Slytherin de nuevo! ¡Adnan la tiene! ¡Se la pasa a Loxar! ¡Loxar se la intenta pasar a LaRue, pero Héderváry la intercepta! ¡Qué estilo tiene!

Entonces me di cuenta de una cosa: una bludger volaba directa hacia Elizabeta, y los golpeadores de su equipo estaban en la otra punta del campo. ¡No se daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de darle! ¡Le iba a dar...!

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, puse mi escoba a velocidad punta y me puse delante de Elizabeta, golpeando la bludger.

Todo el campo quedó en silencio y Elizabeta frenó antes de chocar contra mí.

-¿Pero qué haces? -me gritó Maya- ¡Le iba a dar!

-¿Qué acaba de hacer Beilschmidt? ¡Héderváry no es de su equipo! -gritó Alisa. Se la veía emocionada. Más le valía no decir que me gustaba Eli.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a la húngara, que me miraba con los ojos como platos. Creo que yo estaba rojo.

-Gilbert... -empezó, pero yo la interrumpí.

-Sigue -dije simplemente. Ella no se lo pensó dos veces, asintió, me rodeó a toda velocidad y se dirigió a los aros de mi equipo. Lanzó y marcó otro tanto para su equipo.

-¡Ciento cincuenta a ciento cuarenta, a favor de Gryffindor! ¿Qué estaría pensando Beilschmidt cuando ha rechazado esa bludger que iba contra Héderváry? ¡No se olviden de preguntárselo cuando acabe el partido, gane quien gane, pierda quien pierda!

Noté las miradas de incredulidad que me lanzaba mi equipo y en general toda la afición de la casa Slytherin. Pero yo debía seguir defendiendo a los cazadores y en especial a la buscadora de mi equipo. Lo que se me había pasado por la cabeza al ir hacia Eli para protegerla de la bludger era... que... que no quería verla en la enfermería. No quería que sufriera daño. Soy demasiado awesome para permitir algo así.

-¡Ciento cincuenta a doscientos, a favor de Gryffindor! ¡Menuda ventaja están cogiendo! -anunció Alisa- ¿Es que acaso la acción de Gilbert ha dejado trastocado a todo el equipo?

Si era verdad lo que había dicho Alisa, me había metido en un lío muy grande. Solo de pensar la bronca que me echaría Maya después, me deprimía. Eso sí, yo tenía por seguro que los de Gryffindor me halagarían hasta el fin de mis awesome días, y los de Slytherin tres cuartos de lo mismo, solo que en vez de halagando a ore-sama, odiándole.

-¡Ciento sesenta a doscientos veinte a favor de Gryffindor! ¡Esto va cada vez peor para el equipo de Slytherin! -gritó Alisa- ¡Gryffindor les saca sesenta puntos de ventaja! Bueno, ahora setenta, ya que el _sex symbol _acaba de meter otro tanto! -anunció- ¡Ciento sesenta a doscientos treinta...! ¿Hay alguna duda sobre quién va ganando?

Cada vez la gente me dirigía más miradas de odio. Parecían convencidos de que había sido culpa mía que el equipo fuera tan mal. Golpeé un par de bludgers más que estaban a punto de darle a Maya, Sadik y Wy, que seguía buscando como una loca la snitch, al igual que Albus. Uno veía en la snitch la posibilidad de ganar de una forma aplastante. La otra, veía en la snitch la posibilidad de ganar en el último momento.

-¡Ciento setenta a doscientos setenta! ¡Cien puntos de ventaja, a favor de Griffindor! ¡Como Wy no atrape la snitch, Slytherin perderá!

Más miradas de odio hacia mí. En serio, ¿no podían prestar atención al juego en vez e mirar a ore-sama? Vale, ya sé que soy muy guapo, ¡pero eran miradas de odio intenso!

Pasaron los minutos y aquello no iba a mejor, ni mucho menos.

-¡Ciento setenta a trescientos veinte! ¡Si Slytherin cogiera la snitch, tendría que haber penaltis, porque quedarían empate! -anunció Alisa.

Y entonces pasaron muchas cosas a la vez.

Wy vio la snitch y fue a por ella. James tenía la quaffle y se la pasó a Antonio, y este se la pasó a Elizabeta, que lanzó y marcó. Pero justo cuando la pelota atravesó el aro, la señora Hooch pitó el final, pues Wy había cogido finalmente la snitch.

-¿Ha entrado? ¿El tanto de Hédervary ha entrado? -preguntó Alisa, que se estaba casi subiendo a la mesa de la emoción.

La señora Hooch asintió y entonces la parte de la grada que estaba pintada en rojo y dorado estalló en aplausos. Alisa gritó por el micrófono emocionada:

-¡Griffindor ha ganado! ¡Gryffindor pasa a la final por diez puntos que bien podrían ser los que se consiguieron por la acción de Beilschmidt! ¡GRYFFINDOR SE ENFRENTARÁ EN LA FINAL A RAVENCLAW! ¡Partidazo!

Muchas gracias, Alisa, por recordar a toda la grada de Slytherin que puede que fuera mi culpa el que hubiéramos perdido.

Bajé al suelo y salí corriendo a los vestuarios, escoba en mano. Me escondí en uno de los baños y escuché cómo mi equipo entraba a los pocos segundos.

-¡¿Dónde esta ese Beilschmidt?! ¡Dónde está, que quiero verlo muerto! -gritó Maya. Entonces escuché la voz de mi hermano.

-Tranquila, Maya. No es para tanto... -empezó, pero ella le interrumpió. Parece que mi hermano aún no había aprendido que, cuando se trata del quidditch, Maya no atiende a razones.

-¿No es para tanto? ¿¡No es para tanto!? ¡Hemos perdido por diez míseros puntos! ¡Diez puntos que son los que tu hermano ha ayudado a ganar! ¡Me lo pienso cargar! -eso que lo diga fuera del campo de quidditch... A ser posible, cuando hubiera recuperado mi awesome forma normal. No me fiaba de que se le pasara el enfado después de salir del campo.

-Ludwig tiene razón, Maya. No es para... -salió Sadik a defenderme, pero ella no escuchaba a nadie.

-¡Esta noche cenaré Beilschmidt a la cerveza de mantequilla! -gritaba. Tragué saliva. Cerveza... Quería volver a tomar cerveza. Quería comer wurst hasta reventar... Quería volver a mi edad anterior, quería decirle a Elizabeta que la quería y que William no estuviera entre nosotros para impedirme estar con ella.

Quería acabar con todo aquello.

Al cabo de un rato, consiguieron sacar a Maya a rastras de los vestuarios, mientras le decían que yo no estaba allí, que seguro que no había entrado en los vestuarios en ningún momento.

Me apoyé en una de las paredes del baño mientras respiraba hondo y me dejé caer al suelo. Entonces escuché como alguien entraba. ¿Sería Maya, que volvía?

-¿Gilbert? -esa voz...- ¿Gilbert, dónde estas? Soy... soy yo, Elizabeta.

No respondí. No quería hablar con ella en aquel momento.

-Gilbert, sé que estás aquí. Sal -pidió mientras caminaba por todo el vestuario, pero yo no salí-. Vale, muy bien. Tú lo has querido. Me voy a sentir estúpida hablándole al aire, pero allá voy.

Me hacía gracia lo cabezota que era esa chica a veces. Entonces, empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Muchas... Muchas gracias por golpear la bludger. No la vi venir y por lo que me han contado iba directa hacia mi cara. Alfred y Scarlett me han pedido que te dé las gracias de su parte, y que la próxima vez tendrán más cuidado con las bludgers.

Calló un momento, como esperando a que yo le respondiera. Pero no, ore-sama no hablaría.

-Gilbert, yo... no sé por qué habrás hecho eso, ¿vale? Y si no me lo quieres decir, allá tú. Pero al menos deberías saber que si no me hablas ahora, hablaré contigo en cualquier otro momento. Te... te tengo que decir una cosa... a la cara. Y si no piensas salir de ese baño, yo me voy -¿cómo había sabido que yo estaba en el baño?

-Espera... -dije mientras me ponía en pie. Noté como dejaba de andar.

-Ya sabía yo que estabas ahí... -casi me la podía ver sonriendo y mirándome con esa cara tan traviesa que solía poner en aquellas situaciones- ¿Piensas salir?

-Sí... -acepté de mala gana. Abrí lentamente la puerta del baño y me encontré cara a cara con una Elizabeta que aún llevaba el uniforme y las protecciones de quidditch- ¿Y bien? -pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-Gilbert... -empezó a ponerse roja y yo también, por lo visto. Las palabras de Alisa retumbaban en mi cabeza: "¡Declárate!". Antes de que ella dijera nada, yo la interrumpí:

-Eli... yo también tengo una cosa que decirte -afirmé.

-¿Ah, sí...? -preguntó sorprendida- Entonces, tú primero... -noté cómo me invadía el miedo. Mierda, eso es algo que a ore-sama nunca le había pasado...

-¡No, no! ¡Tú primero! -insistí. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" dijo una voz en mi cabeza que sonaba como la conserje.

-¿Los... Los dos a la vez? -preguntó Elizabeta con una sonrisita.

-V-vale... -mierda, ¿por qué tartamudeaba? ¡Ni que fuera el pringado de Raivis...! Aunque pensándolo bien, el pringado de Raivis tenía novia y ore-sama no...

Elizabeta sacó tres dedos y empezó la cuenta atrás: "Tres... dos... uno... ¡ya!"

-A ore-sama le gustas.

-Estoy enamorada de ti.

Los dos nos quedamos flipando, y eso es quedarse poco.

-¿Perdona? ¿Cómo que me quieres? ¿No me dijiste que no en Halloween? -pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Pensé que ibas de coña! -contestó ella.

-¿No te gusta William? -continué preguntando yo.

-¿No sabes que se me declaró y yo le di calabazas? -respondió ella como si fuera evidente- ¿Y tú? ¿Nadie se te declaró en San Valentín?

-¡Me pasé San Valentín huyendo de las chicas locas! ¡Te buscaba a ti porque le había prometido a Alisa que me declararía! -contesté.

-¿Que le prometiste a Alisa que...? ¡Ella me hizo prometer lo mismo! -gritó ella- Se va a enterar esa conserje de pacotilla... ¿Cómo se atreve a jugar a las casamenteras con nosotros dos?

-Está muerta -aseguré yo echando en falta mi espada. Bueno, con la varita valdría. De pronto ore-sama tenía unas ganas irresistibles de colgarla en el aire por los pies-¿Cuándo te hizo prometer eso Alisa? -pregunté entonces.

-No sé... antes de Navidades, ¿por qué? -preguntó extrañada.

-¿Y cuándo se enteró de que era yo el que te gustaba? -pregunté.

-En el baile de Navidad, ¿por?

-¡Maldita conserje, fue cuando yo le dije que eras tú la que me gustabas!

-¡También fue ahí cuando yo se lo conté! -coincidió Eli, sorprendida.

-¡Y cuando a mí me hizo prometer que me declararía en San Valentín! -conté yo.

-¡Maldita conserje! -gritamos los dos a la vez antes de salir corriendo a tener unas palabritas con cierta niña que jugaba a las casamenteras. En lo último que pensábamos en aquel momento era en besarnos o en hacer cosas de novios.

Porque había quedado claro que a partir de ahora éramos pareja, ¿no?

_-(...)-_

-Qué risa... ¿no? -dijo Alisa nerviosamente mientras le apuntábamos con nuestras varitas.

La habíamos encontrado finalmente en su despacho. Le habíamos explicado todo lo que había pasado, y se había alegrado porque estuviéramos saliendo... hasta que le explicamos que sabíamos a lo que había estado jugando.

-¿No? -continuó preguntando, mientras no paraba de mirar las puntas de nuestras varitas.

-Ja-ja. Me parto -dijo Elizabeta sarcásticamente-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Eso. ¿No podrías habernos dicho que los dos nos gustábamos? -pregunté yo.

-¡Pero es que así no hubiera sido ni la mitad de divertido de lo que ha sido! -explicó ella sonriendo.

-¿Divertido? -pregunté incrédulo- ¡Por favor, por poco me secuestran las chicas locas en San Valentín!

-¡Y yo casi empiezo a salir con el plasta de William! -casi gritó Elizabeta.

Estábamos muy enfadados, por si no lo habéis notado.

-¡Pero lo que importa es que habéis acabado juntos...! ¿No...? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si... Hemos acabado juntos... -empecé yo.

-Pero eso no te quita culpa -terminó Elizabeta.

-De todas formas, Eli, ¿quieres que todos se enteren de que estamos saliendo? -pregunté. Era una cuestión importante.

-¿Tú que prefieres, Gil? -me preguntó.

-Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto por el momento. Sería un tanto alarmante después de lo ocurido hoy en el partido -comenté.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón. Mejor llevarlo en secreto, no como cualquier pareja del curso... excepto Raivis y Kate, ellos son bastante discretos -afirmó Eli.

-¿Hola? ¡Sigo aquí! -nos llamó la atención Alisa. Bajamos las varitas.

-Suponemos que no lo hiciste con mala intención, ¿verdad Gilbert?

-Verdad, Eli. Pero como nos enteremos de que vuelves a jugar a las casamenteras con los alumnos... -no acabé la frase. Ella ya sabía cómo acababa.

* * *

**Estas conserjes... Pero se prefiere ésta a Filch, ¿verdad?**

**Y por fin Wy pudo jugar... pero aunque cogiera la snitch, no ganan... (en realidad, me alegro por los de Gryffindor. Particularmente, me gusta más Slytherin que Gryffindor, pero teniendo a la capitana que tienen, Gryffindor tenía que ganar) ¡Y los Slytherin odiarán a Gilbert para siempre (Muahaha)!**

**Aprovecho para decir una cosa que no había comentado hasta ahora. Es con respecto a las varitas de esta gente. Aunque no salgan, yo tengo una lista con las varitas de TODOS los personajes... ya veis, para después mencionar diez (y creo que no llega ni a eso...). También creé mascotas para un montón de gente y, por supuesto, yo hice una lista con el patronus de todos, no fue cosa del momento el ir pensando a ver que le ponía a cada uno (solo faltaba eso). Y por último, las escobas. A todos los que juegan al quidditch les creé una escoba. Sólo menciono algunas y las de los buscadores, pero hasta se la escoba de Cindy Macmillan (por poner un ejemplo).**

**Y repito que mañana habrá capítulo, por si alguien no se ha leído lo de arriba (aunque si no se ha leído lo de arriba, ¿por qué se debería leer esto?)**

**Entre otras noticias, he acabado el primer videojuego de Another Code y, por tanto, la primera parte de la historia del crossover que estoy haciendo entre Hetalia y ese videojuego. Al final se ha quedado en 10 capítulos más un epílogo. Y ayer empecé con la segunda parte, el videojuego de la Wii. ¡Ánimo, que voy por un quinto del primer capítulo y ya llevo 3 horas de juego (nótese el sarcasmo)! Y lo cierto es que en la segunda parte no pienso partir capítulos por la mitad, como hice con el primer videojuego. No, estoy cansada de inventarme títulos, y si pongo los que ya me salen en el juego (aunque los capítulos me pueden quedar el triple de largos que el que acabáis de leer) mejor. Y ya os digo que los protagonistas son Kiku y Alfred (ojo, que no son pareja y en ningún momento hago que lo sean. Es más, en el segundo juego Kiku menciona a un tal Heracles que... que tampoco es su pareja. Pero ya se encargará Eli de que lo acabe siendo...). La primera parte se llamaría "Another Code: Two Memories" y la segunda "Another Code R: Más allá de la memoria". ¡Sorpresa, los videojuegos tienen mucho que ver con la memoria! Y lo empezaremos a subir (probablemente) en la página principal, no en la sección de crossovers, ya que el videojuego no tiene sección (Sorpresa... Ahora si que está claro que no lo conoce ni su creador...), probablemente en cuanto terminemos de subir este crossover con Harry Potter (el Dragon Quest está a la espera de continuación... ahí sigue, por el capítulo 18...)**

**De todas maneras... Los reviews se agradecen. Mucho. Muchísimo. Infinitamente. En serio, necesito algo para motivarme y seguir escribiendo, porque digamos que Another Code no motiva mucho, más bien deprime (o al menos, yo me deprimo un tanto con el juego, porque es MUY triste). ¡Por favor, es un drama...! No, en serio, me hacen muy feliz los reviews.**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	20. Chapter 20

**Anda, mira que capítulo me toca subir el día de mi cumpleaños... Porque sí, este capítulo es un tanto triste, y encima, descubrimos al malo O_O**

**Y sí, hoy es mi cumpleaños. "****Japi berdei tu mi**", y todo eso... Veremos en mi familia quien se acuerda... Sí, señoras y señores, cumplo 13 años y tengo la mentalidad de... a saber cuantos más (lo digo porque la gente suele decir que me salté la llamada "edad del pavo"... A saber de quién tengo la mentalidad...)

**Y eso...**

**_Inserte disclaimer muymuymuymuy largo, aquí, donde los puntos suspensivos..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

_Lin_

-Bien, podéis recoger -dijo el profesor Ariovisto. Con lo que me había costado sacar todos los puñeteros ingredientes...

Vacié mi caldero en la pila que había exclusivamente para ello y así pude observar mejor el espeso líquido marrón que me había salido al intentar crear la Poción de Despertares. No, no creo que me hubiera salido bien.

Cogí el estropajo y me apresuré a limpiarlo. No tenía ganas de quedarme mucho tiempo más en aquella oscura, sucia y apestosa mazmorra.

Cuando terminé, eché los ingredientes que me habían sobrado dentro del caldero, recogí mi mochila y salí de la clase. Me rugían las tripas, por lo que subí al Gran Comedor sin siquiera pasar antes por la sala común.

Me senté sin decir nada, ¿para qué? No había nada sobre lo que cotillear.

Conforme fueron pasando los minutos, la gente se fue sentando a comer. Entonces alguien me tocó el hombro. Me di la vuelta.

-Hola, Chelsea -saludé a la capitana del equipo.

-Hola, Lin. Verás, me gustaría hablar contigo -me dijo. Le hice un gesto para que se sentara a mi derecha, ya que a mi izquierda había un chico de séptimo curso, un tal Cam Roper-. Verás, son dos cosas.

-Dispara -dije mientras me servía un plato de pasta.

-Bueno, lo primero que tengo que decirte es que tenéis que venir todos al entrenamiento de esta tarde.

-Está bien, no tengo mucho que hacer -acepté-. ¿Y lo otro?

Chelsea miró hacia los lados y entonces dijo en voz baja.

-Se trata de Yao.

La miré a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa con él? -pregunté poniendo los ojos en blanco. A saber que habría hecho ahora...

-Está... extraño. Lo veo muy distraído y está... triste -explicó.

-¿Triste? ¿Yao? Creo que no hablamos de la misma persona... -dije riendo.

-Créeme, hablamos del mismo chino -afirmó. Je, del mismo chino...

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? -le pregunté.

-Quiero que hables con él y descubras qué le pasa -me pidió-. En el caso de que mañana lo veas muy mal, no le dejes venir al partido -me ordenó.

-¿Y cómo se supone que le voy a obligar a no ir? -pregunté- Bueno, en el caso de que no sepa qué le pasa...

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Lánzale un hechizo, pártele la pierna...!

-¡Bestia! -le grité.

-Era una broma, era una broma... -dijo ella sonriendo. Pero volvió a ponerse seria- Lo que no es una broma es lo que le pasa a Yao. Por favor, inténtalo -y entonces se levantó y me dejó de nuevo sola. Entonces a mi lado se sentó un chico de tercero que creo que se llamaba Kai Bastia, pero solo lo conocía de vista. No iba a hablar con él.

Me levanté sin tomar postre. No me apetecía comer más. Subí a la Torre de Ravenclaw y me planté en la puerta del águila, la entrada a la sala común. Llamé tres veces y el águila empezó a hablar:

-_"Siete días después de hace setenta días fue domingo. Entonces, ¿qué día será siete días antes de dentro de setenta días? Te doy dos oportunidades para resolverlo; si no, no entras" _-terminó la aldaba.

-Vaya, no parece muy difícil -dije en voz alta-. Vamos a ver, si setenta es diez veces siete, eso significa que son diez semanas exactas. Y da igual si se suma o se resta siete días, porque seguirá siendo domingo, ya que una semana tiene siete días -dije finalmente.

-_Correcto. Muy buena deducción_ -me felicitó la aldaba. La puerta se abrió y entré en la sala común.

No me fijé siquiera en las personas que había allí, porque directamente me fui a mi habitación. Me tumbé en mi cama y miré el reloj: las dos y cuarto. Bien, tenía un buen rato para intentar dormir...

_-(...)-_

Alguien me zarandeó suavemente, despertándome. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré cara a cara con Agnethe Bondevik.

-Lin, falta un cuarto de hora para el entrenamiento -bastó que dijera eso para que saliera de la cama corriendo a cambiarme al uniforme de quidditch. ¡Yo no solía echar siestas tan sumamente largas! Porque si llevaba durmiendo desde las dos y eran las cinco menos cuarto...

A ver quién me dormía esa noche.

Tardé un minuto escaso en cambiarme y peinarme. ¿Qué? ¡Soy muy rápida tras años y años de práctica! Cogí la escoba, a Agnethe del brazo y las dos corrimos escaleras abajo (todas las escaleras que después debíamos subir...). Llegamos al campo de quidditch justo cuando el reloj del colegio dio las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Ya estamos todos? -preguntó Chelsea. Gale, Olvia, Yao, Sophie, Emil, Agnethe, yo, Chelsea, Lukas, Theo, Lloyd y Kiku. Sí, estábamos todos, incluso los reservas- Bien, entonces hay que empezar a entrenar -dijo dando una palmada-. Como hoy es nuestro último entrenamiento antes de la final, me gustaría que os esforzarais al máximo, ¿vale, Yao? -le miró de reojo, pero él no estaba pendiente- ¡Yao!

-Sí, aru... -dijo con voz triste. Chelsea se puso seria y le dijo:

-Si no te encuentras bien, no entrenes hoy -le dijo Chelsea.

-Estoy bien, aru -respondió China cortántemente. No, no estaba bien y él lo sabía. Chelsea se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Tú mismo -respondió Chelsea, rindiéndose con él. Cuando llegáramos a la sala común me tocaría a mí tratar con él...- Bueno, empezaremos con un partido simulado...

_-(...)-_

Subí las escaleras de la Torre de Ravenclaw junto con el resto de mi equipo. Fue toda una sorpresa encontrarnos a veinte personas resolviendo el enigma del águila.

-¡Por favor, no es tan difícil! -grité yo abriéndome paso entre la gente. Nada más llegar frente a la puerta, el águila empezó a hablar de nuevo:

-_"Siete días después de hace setenta días fue domingo. Entonces..." _-le interrumpí.

-Ahórrate el enigma. Domingo -respondí convencida.

-_Pasen_ -y la puerta se abrió. Unos cuantos agradecimientos de la gente de Ravenclaw que esperaba en la puerta más tarde, me dejé caer en el sofá junto a Yao, que estaba leyendo un libro.

-Hola... -saludé. Yao no me respondió- ¿Estás un poco raro últimamente o me lo parece a mí? -continuaba sin responder- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? -no respondió- ¿Estás triste? -nada- ¿Enfadado? ¿Alegre?... ¿Estás? -continué preguntando. No parecía que me fuera a responder a nada, por lo que me levanté y me dediqué a hacer deberes.

Puede que lo intentara más tarde.

Me senté en una de las mesas de la sala común. Los únicos deberes que tenía eran de Pociones e Historia de la Magia: escribir treinta centímetros de pergamino sobre las cualidades del acónito. Escribir cuarenta centímetros de pergamino sobre las cualidades de las ramitas de valeriana y otros treinta sobre el zumo de horklump. Qué pereza...

-¡Agnethe! ¿A que me dejas tus deberes de Pociones? -le pregunté.

-No los tengo hechos -respondió ella con tranquilidad. Resoplé. Bueno, siempre podía ir al día siguiente por la tarde a la biblioteca para buscar información... o esperarme hasta el último momento para pedírselos a Agnethe.

Sí, me convencía más la segunda opción.

Saqué el libro de Historia de la Magia y un pergamino nuevo. Tenía que escribir mi opinión sobre lo que pasó en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, si creía que se podían haber salvado más vidas, qué me parecían los ideales de los dos bandos...

Empecé a escribir y noté cómo, poco a poco, el sueño me volvía a entrar. Los entrenamientos de quidditch eran agotadores. No tanto como los de Gryffindor, pero agotadores.

Los ojos se me cerraban y, casi sin darme cuenta, caí dormida sobre la mesa de la sala común...

_-(...)-_

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Me había quedado dormida encima de mis deberes de Historia de la Magia. Y lo peor: había babeado en sueños. Todos mis deberes estaban manchados de saliva. Genial, pergamino echado a perder...

Miré mi reloj: las tres de la mañana. Y yo con los ojos tan abiertos como los de un búho. Genial. Sencillamente genial.

Recogí mis cosas y las guardé en mi mochila, lista para volver a subir a mi habitación, pero cuando miré en dirección al sofá que había enfrente de la chimenea, me di cuenta de que había alguien sentado.

Ese alguien era Yao.

Me acerqué por detrás y le toqué el hombro. Esperaba que pegara un bote y empezara a despotricar contra mí, pero no se movió. Quité la mano, di la vuelta al sofá y me planté frente a él.

Estaba con los ojos abiertos, mirando al infinito, sin moverse siquiera.

-¿...Y-Yao? -le llamé. No hizo nada- ¿E... Estás bien? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? -le pregunté, agachándome para quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Nada. Vale, aquello daba miedo.

Me senté junto a él e intenté moverle, hacer que me mirara. Pero cuando le giré la cara hacia mí su mirada parecía vacía.

-Yao... ¿qué te ocurre? -pregunté asustada. Movió un poco la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no soltó ningún sonido- Yao, habla, por favor.

Giró la cabeza y volvió a mirar el infinito. Estaba haciendo que me muriera de miedo. Le cogí de la mano y le obligué a levantarse.

-Venga, vamos abajo -le dije. No se me ocurría nada mejor que hacer que bajar y encontrar a algún profesor, alguien que pudiera ayudarle, le pasara lo que le pasase.

Le estiré del brazo y conseguí que caminara unos metros. Entonces susurró algo de lo que solo entendí:

-... viejo...

Oh, genial... Ya sabía lo que le pasaba. A Chi le había pasado un par de veces con él y me lo había contado.

Yao es viejo. MUY viejo. Ha pasado por muchas cosas horribles que no quiero ni nombrar. Y no es que las haya pasado, es que las ha hecho y ha visto como otros las hacían. Es demasiado. Y por lo visto, cada pocos años, le daba por recordar todas aquellas cosas. Cada vez reaccionaba de una forma diferente, según Chi. Ella lo pasa muy mal cada vez que a China le da algo así, más que nada porque hay veces que se vuelve loco o le da por repetir alguna de esas cosas que hizo o sufrió.

Bonito momento para que le diera uno de esos... ¿ataques de culpabilidad? Sobre todo porque duraban meses. Aunque a saber desde cuándo llevaba así...

Poco a poco, conseguí que bajara las escaleras (no había cambiado de opinión sobre llevárselo a alguien) y, así, llegamos al vestíbulo. Era extraño que no hubiera nadie por allí. Tal vez se despejara si le daba el aire...

-Vamos, Yao... -murmuré arrastrándole hacia las puertas que llevaban al patio principal. Salimos al exterior y una brisa fresca nos dio en la cara. Pero Yao seguía igual. Lo único que hizo fue levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia la luna. Me daba la impresión de que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento.

Lo cogí del brazo y seguí arrastrándole. Ya tenía claro a dónde lo iba a llevar.

Lo llevé por el viaducto y, cuando entramos de nuevo al edificio, lo ayudé a bajar las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. Le ayudé a caminar por los pasillos sin que se pegara un tortazo hasta que finalmente llegamos frente al tapiz de _Luna la Lunática_.

-¿Qué hacéis a estas horas aquí? -preguntó en medio de un bostezo- ¿Qué le pasa a... -intentó acordarse del nombre-... Yao? Porque se llama Yao, ¿no?

-Sí, es Yao. Tenemos un... problema -dije yo intentando sonreír- ¿Hay alguien dentro?

-Pues no me acuerdo... Puede que algún profesor -respondió ella.

-_Las fujoshis dominarán el mundo _-susurré de repente. Si había alguien dentro, tal vez me pudiera ayudar con Yao.

-Adelante... -dijo ella volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Supongo que los cuadros-tapices-puertas también tendrían que descansar...

El tapiz se apartó dejando a la vista la sala donde nos reuníamos siempre. Le llevé hasta dentro y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi a la conserje durmiendo a pierna suelta en uno de los sofás.

Hice que Yao se sentara en uno de los sillones blancos que había y me volví hacia Alisa, aún vestida con ropa de día y abrazada a un cojín como si fuera un peluche. La zarandeé suavemente y abrió los ojos de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué mi segundo nombre es Olmeda...? -parecía desorientada.

-A ver, "Olmeda"... tengo un problemita... -más que un problemita era un problemón, pero no quería alarmarla más.

-¿...Lin? ¿Qué haces aquí? -miró su reloj- ¡Son las tres de la mañana! ¡Deberías estar durmiendo!

-No creo que pegue ojo en toda la noche, créeme... -dije pensando en la siesta de casi tres horas de la tarde y después, contando que eran las siete y media cuando me puse con los deberes... No, no podría dormir más aquella noche.

Y luego estaba el rugido de mis tripas, que protestaban por no haber comido nada de cena.

Entonces, Alisa se incorporó y se fijó en que no estábamos solas.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó al notar que Yao ni se había movido ni había dicho nada.

-Ese es el problema -y le expliqué lo que me había dicho Chi hacía unos años: lo que le ocurría a Yao de vez en cuando, normalmente en los momentos menos oportunos.

-Vaya... En otras palabras, tiene un trauma -resumió ella.

-Sí, supongo que se le puede llamar así -respondí. Se recostó en el sillón y se restregó los ojos.

-Bueno, si no puedes dormir, creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es quedarte con él toda la noche -sugirió-. No vamos a despertar a la señora Pomfrey a estas horas. Además, habría que explicarle todo lo que pasa con las naciones y eso no podemos hacerlo. Lo mejor será llevarlo mañana por la mañana a la enfermería. Ya me encargaré yo de que la señora Pomfrey no pida explicaciones: cosas más raras se han visto en Hogwarts, créeme -afirmó.

-¿Y qué hago con él toda la noche? -pregunté.

-¿No has dicho que antes ha murmurado cosas cuando has estado hablándole un poco? -preguntó. Yo asentí, sin saber a donde quería llegar a parar- Sería buena idea que te pasaras la noche hablándole.

-¿Y tú? -le pregunté.

-Yo soy humana y, por desgracia, no estoy tan despierta como tú a estas horas. Dormiré en el sofá y si necesitas cualquier cosa me despiertas -dijo volviéndose a tumbar.

-Alisa -la llamé.

-¿Ya necesitas algo? ¡Si no me ha dado tiempo a cerrar los ojos! -dijo fastidiada.

-Es que... tengo hambre. No he cenado. Ya sabes, me he dormido... -dije. Creo que me puse colorada.

Alisa se volvió a incorporar y se levantó.

-¿Qué quieres que te traiga de las cocinas? -preguntó.

-Lo que tú quieras, todo me vale -afirmé. Y es que la comida de Hogwarts estaba riquísima... Alisa se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala.

Levanté a Yao del sillón y le hice sentarse en el sofá donde momentos antes había estado Alisa. Me senté a su lado, le cogí de la mano y empecé a hablar:

-¿...Recuerdas cuando me recogiste en medio del bosque? Aún me acuerdo de cómo Kiku se enfadó contigo. Aunque Yong parecía feliz de tener una "hermanita"... Y estabas tan contento cuando me trajiste a casa... -dije con una sonrisa. Continué hablando, sobre todo de momentos felices que recordaba.

Alisa me trajo una sopa de fideos que me tomé a toda prisa para poder volver a hablar con Yao. Ella, por su parte, escogió otro sofá y se tumbó a dormir.

Yo abrazaba a Yao, le daba la mano, le hablaba, le intentaba recordar los momentos felices que pasó...

Y así me pasé toda la madrugada, sin parar. Cuando por fin los primeros rayos de sol asomaron por las ventanitas, yo estaba que me caía de sueño y Yao parecía haber mejorado un poco, ya que era capaz de decir alguna frase.

-Buenos días... -saludó Alisa desperezándose- ¡No me has llamado en toda la noche!

-No ha hecho falta... -contesté yo.

-¡Dios, menudas ojeras! -gritó ella de repente.

-¿En serio...? Bueno, nada que una capa de maquillaje no pueda arreglar -dije con una sonrisita.

-¿Pero tienes sueño? -me preguntó. Interesante pregunta.

-No, pero si me descuido, puede que me duerma en mitad del partido... -reconocí. Espera un momento...- ¡El partido! ¡Tengo que ir a cambiarme! Pero tengo que llevar a Yao a la enfermería...

-Sí... -murmuró China.

-¡Pues venga, date prisa! O sea, iría yo a a acompañarle, pero tengo que ir a limpiar el tercer piso antes de ir al partido... -dijo Alisa- Lo máximo que puedo hacer es pasarme después por allí para explicarle más o menos la situación a la señora Pomfrey...

-No te preocupes, pero pásate después por allí. Correré y seguro que llego a tiempo... -dije sencillamente mientras hacía que Yao se pusiera en pie. Lo arrastré fuera de la habitación. Me parecía que iba más rápido que la noche anterior.

Aparecimos en la entrada del viaducto, pero en vez de ir por dentro del castillo, decidí deshacer el camino de la noche anterior y llegar al vestíbulo, para después subir las escaleras hasta el primer piso y recorrer el pasillo con tal de encontrar la puerta de la enfermería.

Entré sin llamar. La enfermera atendía a una chica que parecía haberse torcido el tobillo, pero nada más aparecí por allí, se dio la vuelta y me preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-A mí no. A él -dije señalando a Yao.

-Muy bien, ¿qué le pasa a él? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo sé -mentí-. La señorita Strauss se pasará después para explicárselo -aseguré. La señora Pomfrey parecía cotrariada, pero accedió a que Yao se quedara en una de las camas, por el momento.

-¿Algo que añadir? -me preguntó.

-Sí. Dele conversación, por favor, pero evite temas deprimentes -le pedí. Y antes de que me dijera algo más, salí corriendo en dirección a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Vamos a ver, que había oído que había pasadizos secretos que permitían moverse rápidamente por el castillo, pero a bien no sabía donde estaban, o no sabía la contraseña.

Así, llegué agostada frente a la puerta del águila. Llamé tres veces y empezó a hablar, como siempre:

-_"Una persona iba en el autobús noctámbulo y el revisor le dijo que, contando a esa persona, iban veinticinco pasajeros en el segundo piso, en el tercero no iba nadie y en el piso de abajo iban el cuarenta por ciento de pasajeros que había en el segundo piso. ¿Cuántas personas iban en total en el autobús? Tienes dos oportunidades _-terminó.

-Estamos toca-narices hoy... -dije en voz baja. Veinticinco pasajeros. El cuarenta por ciento de veinticinco era diez. Veinticinco más diez es treinta y cinco- ¿Treinta y cinco?

-_Respuesta incorrecta._

-¿Cómo que respuesta incorrecta? -pregunté exasperada.

-_Respuesta incorrecta. Te queda una oportunidad._

Me crucé de brazos e intenté encontrarle el sentido. A los cinco minutos lo vi claro...

-¡Treinta y seis! ¡No había contado al revisor!

-_Respuesta incorrecta. No tienes más oportunidades. Espera a que venga otra persona que te abra _-...o eso creía...

-¿Cómo? ¡Está bien! ¡Son treinta y seis personas! -grité, pero la aldaba no se movió. Era evidente que iban treinta y cinco pasajeros, treinta y seis con el revisor... Oh, oh...

No había pensado en el que el autobús, para moverse, necesitaba un conductor.

-¡Treinta y siete! ¡La respuesta es treinta y siete! ¡Déjame pasar! -le grité a la puerta, pero ésta no se movió. Golpeé la puerta con los puños. Tenía que entrar, tenía que entrar, tenía que entrar...

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y por ella salió una preocupada Chelsea.

-¡Lin! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no llevas puesto el uniforme de quidditch? ¿Dónde esta Yao?-preguntó sorprendida tras reconocerme.

-No quieras saberlo -le dije yo apartándola para entrar. Subí a todo correr a mi habitación y tardé un minuto escaso en cambiarme. Fui al baño, me peiné un poco, saqué mi bolsita de maquillaje y empecé a disimularme las ojeras. Quedé bastante bien.

Miré el reloj: las nueve de la mañana. Genial, acababan de cerrar el Gran Comedor y las tripas me rugían.

Cogí mi escoba (una _Dragon Stick 2.0_) y bajé a toda prisa de la Torre de Ravenclaw. Al pasar por la sala común, vi cómo Chelsea salió corriendo detrás de mí.

-¡Lin! ¡Espera! -me gritaba, pero yo no paraba de correr. Me había pasado la noche hablando y no tenía ganas de seguir. Vaya, eso suena raro viniendo de mí... con lo que me gusta hablar...

Finalmente, me cogió del brazo y me obligó a darme la vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunté.

-¿Dónde esta Yao?

-En la enfermería, ¿por? -respondí.

-¿En... En la enfermería?

-Sí, eso he dicho -respondí con tranquilidad.

-¿Y se puede saber donde habéis estado? ¡Tus compañeras de habitación dicen que no te han visto levantarte ni esta mañana ni acostarte anoche, y lo mismo dicen los compañeros de Yao! -dijo. Intenté improvisar.

-Yao se quedó durmiendo en el sofá y yo encima de los deberes de Historia de la Magia. Esta mañana nos hemos despertado muy temprano y él se encontraba mal, por lo que le he llevado a la enfermería y después he ido a desayunar. ¿Algo más? -creo que coló.

Chelsea me miró, intentando descubrir si, efectivamente, le estaba mintiendo. Pareció rendirse, porque se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-En ese caso, tú sustituirás a Yao en el partido de hoy, ¿está claro? -preguntó cortante.

-Sí, capitana Hawkins -acepté. Y dicho aquello, nos pusimos en camino hacia el campo de quidditch.

* * *

_Agnethe_

Y entonces, por fin, salimos al campo por última vez en todo el curso.

-¡Y ahí viene finalmente el equipo de Ravenclaw, con su guapa capitana, Chelsea Hawkins, a la cabeza! -empezó a hablar Alisa desde su puesto de comentarista- ¡Detrás vienen los tres cazadores: la sexy Olvia Knights, el misterioso Gale Di Angelo y la sustituta de nuestro querido Yao, Liiiiiiin... Yi Ling! ¡Un aplauso para ella! ¡Desde aquí le deseamos a Yao Wang que se recupere pronto, ya que seguro que le hubiera hecho ilusión estar aquí!

La grada aplaudió emocionada. Algunos parecían sorprendidos por su aparición, pero parecían de acuerdo con que hubieran sacado a Lin... bueno, supongo que Mathias estaría gritando: "¿Por qué no han sacado a Norge?"

En realidad, nadie nos había explicado al resto del equipo qué narices le pasaba a China, aunque Lin parecía saberlo. Otra cosa es que hablara.

-¡Y por ahí llega la buscadora más guapa del mundo, Agnethe Bondevik! -vaya, Alisa se pasaba a veces con los piropos... Aunque sorprendentemente, la grada parecía estar de acuerdo. Me puse roja como un tomate- ¡Mirad cómo se sonroja! ¡Es taaaaan mona! -Desi le pegó un capón, lo que hizo que Alisa volviera a su trabajo- Como iba diciendo... ¡Y por último, vienen los dos golpeadores: la dura Sophie Vermilion y el amigable Emil Bondevik! ¡Desde aquí, algunos profesores se preguntan cómo irá su relación con Long, ya que los dos están en esta final, aunque en equipos diferentes! -gritó. Me giré un poco y pude ver cómo mi hermano se ponía más rojo que el uniforme del equipo contrario.

El equipo de Gryffindor había salido antes que nosotros, así que lo único que tuvimos que hacer fue llegar al centro del campo, junto a la señora Hooch. Y, una vez más, la profesora Hooch ordenó:

-Capitanas, daos la mano -Las dos estaban extremadamente serias. Supongo que las dos querrían ganar costara lo que costase y, además, recordarían lo que ocurrió en el primer partido. Se dieron la mano y enseguida se soltaron-. Montaos en vuestras escobas -todos le hicimos caso-. Los guardianes podéis colocaros en vuestras marcas ya -Chelsea y Long emprendieron el vuelo y se situaron frente a los aros de gol-. ¡Levantad el vuelo! -nos ordenó. Entonces sacó la quaffle de la caja y la lanzó al aire. La cogió Gale.

-¡Y empieza la final con la quaffle en manos de Di Angelo! ¡Pero cuando intenta pasársela a Ling, el _sex symbol _de Gryffindor la intercepta! ¡Está claro que ninguno de los dos equipos va de broma! ¡Y la señora Hooch suelta la snitch!

La vi de lejos soltar la snitch y me faltó tiempo para lanzarme a por ella.

-¡Y Agnethe sale disparada a por la snitch! ¡Quiere acabar con esto rápido! ¡Albus se ha dado cuenta y él también va a por la snitch! ¡Esto va a estar más igualado que una batalla entre Sanji y Zoro!

Extendí la mano para cogerla... Estaba a unos centímetros... Ya casi la tenía en la mano... Albus se situó a mi lado y se puso en la misma posición que yo.

A los cazadores no les había dado tiempo a marcar ningún punto, cuando los dos cerramos la mano a la vez. Solo uno de los dos la tenía en la mano. Albus abrió la suya y vio que no había nada. Eso significaba que...

Abrí con cuidado la mía y encontré a la pequeña pelota dorada en mi mano. Había replegado las alitas y en aquel momento parecía una pelota de ping-pong.

-¡IMPRESIONANTE! ¡Este ha sido el partido más rápido que he visto en mi vida! ¡Agnethe Bondevik ha cogido la snitch al minuto y medio de salir al campo! ¡Esto ha sido más rápido que una batalla entre Erza y Natsu! ¡Y ha ganado ella, al igual que Erza! -gritó Alisa.

Descendí poco a poco hasta el suelo y nada más posar los pies en la hierba del campo parte del equipo de Ravenclaw vino corriendo hacia mí, a abrazarme. A decirme lo bien que lo había hecho. Chelsea estaba llorando de felicidad.

Cuando Albus bajó al suelo, me separé de mi equipo y le ofrecí la mano.

-Bien jugado -le dije. Él me estrechó la mano.

-Igualmente -dijo con una sonrisa. Puede que estuviera triste, pero él parecía saber que la deportividad estaba por delante de todo.

Nos soltamos la mano y él se dio la vuelta, listo para hacer frente a la bronca de su capitana. Sentía pena por él, ya que me habían contado lo que pasaba con la capitana de Gryffindor, Scarlett Dare... O mejor dicho, la Sargento Dare, como la llamaba su equipo (por obligación).

Entonces noté como alguien me abrazaba por detrás. No necesité darme la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba.

-Gale... -murmuré.

-Lo has hecho genial... -me dijo obligándome a darme la vuelta. Le miré a los ojos, uno verde y el otro amarillo. Entonces su marca se volvió a iluminar y a duras penas entendí algo de lo que dijo- _...Antes de que anochezca... al Ministerio... pared... intentará... matar... muerte... antes de que salga el sol... vida _-volvió a la normalidad- ¿Te pasa algo? -supongo que en aquel momento le estaría mirando de una forma extraña.

-No... nada -vale aquello había sido demasiado. No había escuchado ni la mitad de la profecía, pero parecía muy preocupante-. ¿Vienes conmigo? -le pregunté. Le tenía que llevar con la profesora Bancroft, o con Alisa... El caso era explicarles lo que él había dicho e intentar hacer... algo.

-Si tú quieres... -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Le cogí del brazo y le arrastré fuera del campo, ante la mirada extrañada de los espectadores. Algunos soltaron silbidos. Como si me gustara Gale...

...porque Gale no me gustaba, ¿verdad?

* * *

_Elizabeta_

Estaba triste por que hubiéramos perdido, pero tampoco era lo más importante del mundo. Pero para desgracias nuestra, sí que era lo más importante del mundo para la Sargento Dare.

-¡Sois malísimos, sobre todo tú, Albus! ¡Tenías la snitch en la mano! ¡La tenías! -gritó mientras los alumnos iban desalojando las gradas.

-Vale, vale... lo siento -dijo Albus nada arrepentido. Scarlett intentó respirar hondo.

-Tenéis suerte de que el año que viene no esté en el colegio, si no moriríais... -dijo y acto seguido se largó.

-¡Eli! -escuché cómo me llamaba Gilbert. Me di la vuelta y me lo encontré a pocos metros de mí, corriendo para llegar a mi lado. Habría bajado de las gradas.

Llegó hasta mí y estuvo a punto de abrazarme, pero yo negué con la cabeza. Nuestra relación era totalmente secreta. Igualmente me dijo:

-Siento que hayáis perdido. Ore-sama te estaba animando en todo momento... bueno, en todo lo que ha durado el partido -dijo con una sonrisa. Que mono, quería animarme...

-¿Vienes a dar una vuelta? -le pregunté. Él asintió con ganas y los dos salimos del campo de quidditch en dirección a los terrenos del castillo, yo sin siquiera quitarme el uniforme de quidditch.

Cuando nos aseguramos de que no había nadie cerca, Gilbert me cogió de la mano y empezamos a pasear más relajados... como si la misión no existiera, como si fuéramos novios de toda la vida y estuviéramos paseando por un lugar cualquiera de mi país, o de Alemania, en su defecto.

De repente paró de andar y yo paré con él. Me puse frente a él y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, como a punto de abrazarlo. Él me miró con aquellos ojos rojos que tenía y, sin decir nada, me besó en los labios.

La verdad es que no hablábamos mucho desde que empezamos a salir.

-Ore-sama te quiere, Eli... -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero, Gil... -dije con una sonrisa. No hacía falta que nos dijéramos nada más. Nosotros nos entendíamos mejor de lo que pensábamos. Tal vez aquellos años que me pasé pegándole sartenazos no fueron en vano para entenderle...

Estuvimos paseando un rato más, hasta que se hizo la hora de comer y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. Conforme nos fuimos acercando al vestíbulo, nos fuimos separando, para que pareciera que no teníamos nada que ver.

Me senté en la mesa de Gryffindor y me sorprendí al comprobar que el resto del equipo también llevaba el uniforme de quidditch. Bueno, y los de Ravenclaw también lo llevaban puesto. Supongo que todos pensamos lo mismo: "No pasa nada que nos pasemos el día con esta ropa, ya que no estamos sudados y es muy cómoda".

Comí rápidamente y después me fui a la sala común, cogí mis libros, ya que tenía deberes que hacer, y salí en dirección a los terrenos. Puede que me sentara bajo un árbol, ya que se estaba muy bien fuera.

En el vestíbulo me encontré con Laura, que al parecer había tenido la misma idea que yo.

-¿Por qué no vamos juntas? -propuso. Yo acepté sonriente. No le iba a decir que no jamás a mi mejor amiga. Así, las dos salimos del castillo y nos dirigimos hacia un árbol que estaba más allá del Círculo de Piedra.

Nos sentamos y nos concentramos en hacer los deberes de Historia de la Magia: escribir nuestra opinión sobre lo ocurrido en la Segunda Guerra Mágica. La verdad es que los terrenos estaban desiertos, ya que estaban celebrando la victoria de Ravenclaw. La copa la entregarían al día siguiente, a las diez de la mañana, en el campo de quidditch. Todos estábamos obligados a ir.

Nos pasamos allí prácticamente toda la tarde, porque, en realidad, en vez de estar haciendo el trabajo, estábamos hablando de yaoi (sorpresa...).

Y así, casi sin darnos cuenta, llegaron las ocho de la tarde (no se notaba casi que hubiera pasado el tiempo, ya que estábamos a principios de junio) y Raivis vino corriendo hacia nosotras.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Laura mirándole.

-Re... reunión urgente... después de la... la ce-cena... -dijo él como pudo.

-Bien, ya estamos enteradas. Puedes irte -dije yo con una sonrisa. Raivis asintió y se alejó de nosotras corriendo.

-A saber qué pasará ahora... -dijo Laura.

-Bueno, yo creo que está claro: no hemos encontrado al culpable y estamos a finales de curso. Lo más normal es que nos echen la bronca -afirmé. Laura sonrió:

-Tienes razón. Personalmente creo que nadie se ha esforzado realmente por encontrar a "esa persona". De todas formas, ha sido un buen año...

Entonces reparamos en que había alguien, mejor dicho tres personas, que caminaban hacia nosotras. Levanté la cabeza y me vi cara a cara con Will y otros dos chicos que eran mayores que él, un chico de Slytherin llamado Ash y una chica de Gryffindor llamada Lina.

-¿Will? ¿Qué...? -antes de que tuviera tiempo a preguntarle que quería, los tres sacaron sus varitas. Lina le lanzó lo que me pareció un Desmaius a Laura y los otros dos me apuntaron- ¡Laura! -grité- ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? -pregunté enfadada.

-Elizabeta, pobre Elizabeta, que no se da cuenta de nada... -dijo Ash con una sonrisa siniestra. Entonces me lanzó un hechizo que me hizo cerrar la boca. Después otro que ató mis manos a la espalda. William se arrodilló junto a mí y me clavó la punta de la varita en el cuello.

-Elizabeta, eres muy guapa, pero hay veces que pareces tonta... -dijo Will con una sonrisa siniestra. Y entonces comprendí que él era "esa persona".

Que él era el malo de aquella historia.

-¿De verdad pensabas que no me daría cuenta de que estabas saliendo con Beilschmidt? ¡Por favor, hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta! -gritó clavándome más la varita. La puse la mirada de "¿Qué te he hecho yo?"

-¿Tú...? ¿No lo sabes? ¡Me rechazaste para estar con ese imbécil de Beilschmidt! Yo te sigo queriendo... pero a él quiero verle sufrir. Y si para ello tengo que matarte... -hizo una pausa- lo haría sin dudarlo, preciosa. Hay muchas como tú por el mundo.

"Créeme, no las hay" pensé, pero no pude decirlo. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi pierna derecha estaba justo entre sus piernas. No hace falta decir que la levanté de repente, con toda la fuerza que pude.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Will y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Muy bien, que me capturara si quería, pero yo le pensaba dar guerra. Y si podía, también le dejaría sin descendencia. Sus genes no merecían pasar a la siguiente generación.

Entonces, una cuarta persona vino corriendo hacia nosotros. Pensaba que era mi salvación, hasta que me di cuenta de que sería uno de los compinches de Will.

Y esa persona era Karen Jackson.

-Tenemos a Beuregard -anunció. "Beuregard...". Ese nombre resonó en mi cabeza unos instantes. Era el apellido de una chica de nuestro curso, Bianca. Me sonaba haber leído en _El Profeta _que a un tal Alain Beuregard lo habían ascendido a vice-ministro de magia. Eso quería decir que Bianca era su hija- ¿...Qué te ha pasado? -le preguntó Karen a Will, mientras esta se aguantaba la risa- ¿La niñata te ha pegado? ¡Pobre Will...!

-Tú calla -le ordenó el incorporándose de nuevo. Entonces me señaló-. Llevadla con nosotros al Ministerio. Nos será útil como rehén.

-¿Y qué hacemos con la otra? -preguntó Lina, que había estado controlando que Laura no despertara.

-Dejadla aquí.

-¡Pero...!

-Ya sé que se lo dirá a la directora -cortó William-, pero cuando lo diga, será demasiado tarde para todos. Nosotros ya habremos cumplido nuestro objetivo y el Ministerio estará en nuestras manos -afirmó con una sonrisa. Entonces me di cuenta de que quería usar a Bianca como moneda de cambio: la niña por el Ministerio. Supongo que habrían comprobado que era una niña de papá.

-Espero que tengas razón -gruñó Ash. Entonces me obligó a levantarme y nos dirigimos al interior del bosque. Me hicieron montarme en una especie de caballo alado de color negro y despegamos.

"Ojalá no vengan..." pensé. No quería que las naciones vinieran.

Seguro que armarían un revuelo.

* * *

**A ver, a ver, a ver... vayamos por partes.**

**Primero: con respecto a lo de Yao... Bien, me habéis pillado. Buscaba algo de relleno... ¡Pero es verdad! Mi hermana dice que hay muchas fans que creen que está loco, por eso de que es el más viejo de todos. Y tiene sentido, los chinos hicieron cosas muy crueles en su época... Y supongo que algunas las siguen haciendo (no quiero ni saberlas). Yao ha visto demasiado, y por eso... bueno, en el capítulo está...**

**Segundo: Sí, ha ganado Ravenclaw. Ya estoy cansada de que Gryffindor lo gane todo, que en Ravenclaw no son solo cerebro...**

**Tercero: Segunda profecía de Gale (¡Chan-chan!). Sí, algo sale al final... No, en serio, pobre Gale (yo y mis cosas...)**

**Cuarto: Sí... antes incluso de que decidiera de que iría exactamente la historia, ya tenía claro que ÉL (entiéndase por el traidor, asqueroso de ****, inserte su nombre aquí) iba a ser el malo. Sencillamente, en Harvest Moon nunca lo vi tan principesco como lo pintaban y me ha caído mal desde la... ¿quinta vez que lo vi? Bueno, el caso es que nunca me ha gustado demasiado. Nadie puede ser tan perfecto, ni en un videojuego.**

**Eso, agradezco los reviews... Muchísimo.**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**

**PD: El próximo día vuelve a escribir mi hermana. Dice que le apetece.**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola hola, gentecilla del mundo! Soy yo, Desi, que ha empezado la universidad y ya pasa de esta historia, o casi... Mira que elegir hoy para escribir, sólo de pensar en la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer precisamente hoy... T_T **

**¡Pero ya no nos queda nada! Estamos en la recta final de la historia, y doy la enhorabuena a todo ser vivo que se haya atrevido a llegar leyendo hasta aquí, aunque no den signos de vida.**

**¡Vamos allá!**

**_Inserte laaaaargo disclaimer aquí..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

_Laura_

-¡Eli! -abrí los ojos sobresaltada y automáticamente miré a mi derecha. Elizabeta no estaba, pero sí su varita, su mochila y sus libros.

Y entonces recordé todo de golpe: Will, Ash y Lina. Lina lanzándome un Desmaius y yo escuchando la conversación, como si fuera lejana...

_-¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?_

_-Elizabeta, pobre Elizabeta, que no se da cuenta de nada... _

_-Elizabeta, eres muy guapa, pero hay veces que pareces tonta... _

_-¿De verdad pensabas que no me daría cuenta de que estabas saliendo con Beilschmidt? ¡Por favor, hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta...! ¿Tú...? ¿No lo sabes? ¡Me rechazaste para estar con ese imbécil de Beilschmidt! Yo te sigo queriendo... pero a él quiero verle sufrir. Y si para ello tengo que matarte... lo haría sin dudarlo, preciosa. Hay muchas como tú por el mundo._

_-Tenemos a Beuregard. ¿...Qué te ha pasado? ¿La niñata te ha pegado? ¡Pobre Will...!_

_-Tú calla. Llevadla con nosotros al Ministerio. Nos será útil como rehén._

_-¿Y qué hacemos con la otra? _

_-Dejadla aquí._

_-¡Pero...!_

_-Ya sé que se lo dirá a la directora, pero cuando lo diga, será demasiado tarde para todos. Nosotros ya habremos cumplido nuestro objetivo y el Ministerio estará en nuestras manos. _

_-Espero que tengas razón... _

Miré el reloj, alarmada: las nueve y media de la noche. ¡La reunión debía de haber empezado! ¡Tenía que contarles lo de Elizabeta!

Recogí mis cosas y las de Elizabeta y salí corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

_Agnethe_

-¿Adónde vamos...? -me preguntaba Gale.

-A... A un sitio -le respondía yo.

Había encontrado a Alisa después de que terminara el partido y le había comentado lo ocurrido, dejando a Gale a unos metros de nosotras. Ella se había mostrado sorprendida y había dicho que habría una reunión urgente después de cenar...

...y que trajera a Gale.

-¿Por qué estamos en las mazmorras...? -preguntó.

-Tú sígueme -le respondí.

Así, llegamos frente al tapiz de _Luna la Lunática _y esta dijo:

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía, Svalbard... -hay que decir que ella también estaba enterada de toda la misión.

-¿Svalbard...? -preguntó Gale confundido- ¿Eso no es un archipiélago de... Noruega...?

-Sí -dije yo sin más-. _Las fujoshis dominarán el mundo._

-¿Eh...? -Gale no parecía entender lo que pasaba.

-Adelante -dijo Luna apartándose. Arrastré a Gale hacia el interior de la sala, dónde ya estaban la mayor parte de las naciones, Desi y Alisa. Últimamente el profesor de Herbología no venía a las reuniones, ni siquiera si le tocaba quedarse con nosotros. En esos casos mandaba a Alisa. Supongo que estaría ocupado haciendo exámenes.

-¿Qué... qué es esto? -preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para traerle y por qué? -preguntó Roderich cruzándose de brazos. Antes de que pudiera responder, Alisa dijo:

-Señor Austria, debería saber que le he pedido expresamente a la señorita Svalbard que trajera al señor Di Angelo. He pensado que podía recordar más cosas sobre la profecía que ha formulado esta mañana.

-¿Señor Austria...? ¿Profecía...? -a Gale se le veía cada vez más confundido- ¿Qué... qué es todo esto...?

No respondí y encontré dos sitios juntos, al lado de Alisa, donde nos podíamos sentar. Le arrastré hasta allí y le hice sentarse entre yo y la conserje. Seguro que Elizabeta y Laura me perdonaban, ya que esos eran sus sitios.

-¿Quiénes faltan? -pregunté nada más sentarme.

-China que esta en la enfermería, Hungría y Bélgica -dijeron todos a la vez. No se por qué ahora, que estaba Gale delante, todos nos llamábamos entre nosotros con el nombre de nuestros países. ¿Tanto empeño teníamos en descubrir nuestra tapadera de golpe?

-Bueno, no podemos esperar más -dijo Desi-. Así que vamos a empezar. Según ha dicho Alisa, Gale ha pronunciado una nueva profecía, ¿no es así, señorita Bondevik?

-¿Que yo qué...? -preguntó Gale desconcertado, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Sí, después de bajar de la escoba, en el campo de quidditch -expliqué. Gale me miró extrañado.

-¿Sus palabras exactas fueron...? -preguntó Alisa.

-No lo entendí bien, debido a que la gente gritaba, pero he entendido algunas palabras -respondí.

-Di -dijo Desi.

-_...Antes de que anochezca... al Ministerio... pared... intentará... matar... muerte... antes de que salga el sol... vida_. Eso es todo lo que entendí -dije finalmente.

-¿Pero de qué hablas...? -me preguntó Gale cogiéndome del brazo.

-De tus lagunas -respondí simplemente. Se quedó callado. No parecía haberlo entendido.

-¿Antes de que anochezca? ¿Cuándo? -preguntó Ludwig preocupado.

-Eso no lo sé -respondí.

-¿Y no recuerda nada más? -preguntó Alisa. Justo entonces, alguien entró corriendo en la sala.

Era Bélgica, y se la veía desesperada.

-¡William ha secuestrado a Elizabeta! -gritó totalmente agotada.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó Gilbert. Todos nos quedamos mirándole.

-¡William es el malo! ¡Ha sido William todo el tiempo! ¡Se la ha llevado al Ministerio! -gritó Laura. Gilbert parecía haberse quedado vacío por dentro, lo que no sabía era por qué.

-¿Pero cómo? -preguntó Roderich, visiblemente desconcertado porque su ex-mujer hubiera sido secuestrada.

-¡Y yo qué sé, pero tenía compinches! -gritó sentándose en la silla que debería ocupar el profesor Longbottom- ¡Hay que hacer algo ya!

-No lo dudamos, Laura -dijo Desi, que parecía visiblemente alarmada.

-¿Quiénes son sus compinches? -preguntó Alisa seria.

-¡No lo sé! -gritó. Parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar- ¡S-Sólo he visto a dos personas más, pero después escuché a una tercera y...!

-Espera, ¿has escuchado? -interrumpió Arthur- ¿No les has visto?

-Nada más llegaron, me lanzaron un Desmaius. Sólo pude escuchar la conversación, como lejana... -dijo ella.

-¿Y quiénes eran esas dos personas que estaban con Dreyar? -preguntó Desi. Intentó recordar sus nombres.

-Lina Davis y Ash Brocklehurst -dijo finalmente.

-¿Lina? -preguntó Desi incrédula.

-Sí, y la otra voz no me sonaba de nada... -dijo ella. Entonces Alisa se puso en pie y dijo:

-Vale, se acabó el tiempo para hablar. Tenéis que ir al Ministerio ya.

-¿Tenemos? -preguntó Peter- ¿Todos?

-Todos llamaríais mucho la atención. Además, no pueden desaparecer cuarenta y cuatro alumnos de primero como si nada -dijo Desi-. Cada uno puede decidir si ir o quedarse. Por supuesto, el que se quede deberá encubrir que sus compañeros se han largado.

-Yo me quedo -dijo de repente Lin. Ante nuestras miradas de incredulidad ella dijo-. Debo cuidar de Yao...

-¡Entonces yo también me quedo! -afirmó Chi.

-¡Y yo, da zee~! -dijo Yong poniéndose en pie.

-Supongo que yo también... -dijo Tai- ¿Y tú, Kiku?

-Tai-san, quiero rescatar a Eli-chan -dijo el japonés totalmente serio.

-Una pregunta... -interrumpió Gale- ¿Puedo ir yo...?

Todos le miramos sorprendidos. Él no tardó en explicarse.

-Quiero decir... Creo que debería ir... No sé exactamente lo que pasa pero... creo que lo entenderé si voy... -intentó explicarse. Desi dijo:

-Sólo si no te separas de Agnethe -puso de condición. ¿Y mi opinión qué? ¿Quién me había preguntado a mí...?

-Está bien -aceptó él.

-Eso significa que yo tengo que ir... -afirmé.

-Entonces, si tú vas, Lukas y yo vamos -dijo Emil, mi hermano. Long lo único que hizo fue empezar a abrazarle, con lo que dejaba claro que él también venía. Dinamarca también dejó clara su asistencia cuando le soltó un beso a Lukas.

-Debería quedarse más o menos la mitad -dijo Alisa.

A los pocos minutos ya teníamos los que se quedarían, que eran los asiáticos exceptuando a Kiku, Ivan (que se quedaba por Yao) y sus dos hermanas (que donde fuera su hermano iban ellas), Raivis (que se quedaba con Katerina), Eduard, Gupta, Abel, Rosalie, Christian, Wy, Peter, Roderich (para sorpresa de todos), Máximo, Sadik, Erika y Feliciano, estos dos por orden de otras personas. En el caso de Erika, por orden de Suiza y en el caso de Feliciano, por orden de Lovino y Ludwig. Berwald había intentado obligar a Tino a que se quedara, pero el finlandés se había negado en redondo.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir, ve~! -protestó Veneciano.

-Es muy peligroso, Feli. Mejor que te quedes en el castillo -le dijo Ludwig.

-Si es tan peligroso, ¿por qué vas, Ludwig? -preguntó Feli. Ludwig no supo que decir, así que le dio un beso en los labios.

-¡Suelta a mi hermano, bastardo come p...! -Antonio le tapó la boca justo a tiempo. Creo que esta vez no iba a decir "patatas"...

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a ir? -preguntó Antonio mientras intentaba que Lovino no le mordiera.

-En escoba, por supuesto -respondió Desi.

-Pero no todos tenemos escoba, _mademoiselle_ -dijo Francis.

-Supongo que vuestros compañeros que no van os podrán dejar las suyas, ¿no? -sugirió Alisa.

-O sea, ¿me prestas la tuya, fabulosa Wy? -le pidió Feliks a la micronación. Hinchó los mofletes.

-Está bien, pero como le hagas un rasguño...

Así, allá por las diez de la noche, veintidós naciones, un humano, una profesora y una conserje pusieron rumbo al Ministerio de Magia, montados en sus respectivas escobas.

-¡Le he mandado una lechuza a la directora McGonagall! -le gritó Alisa a Desi- ¡Está reunida en Alemania con los jefes de otras escuelas de magia, pero espero que la carta le llegue antes del amanecer!

-¡Yo también lo espero! -le respondió Desi.

-¿Alguien me va a explicar lo que pasa... antes de que lleguemos...? -interrumpió entonces Gale, situándose al lado de las dos chicas. Yo me puse a volar a su lado.

-¡Claro...! -empezó Alisa.

-¡Que te lo explique Agnethe! -respondió Desi. Y dicho aquello, las dos descendieron con sus escobas, para quedar junto al grupo donde iban el resto de los nórdicos.

-¡¿CÓMO SE MANEJABA ESTA MIERDA?! -escuchamos como gritaba Mathias. Creo que escuché que nunca se le dieron bien las clases de Vuelo...

-¿Me lo vas a explicar...? -preguntó entonces Gale.

-Será mejor que empiece desde el principio... -acepté. Él asintió, como dando a entender que por él, bien- Nosotros... o sea... este grupo de cuarenta y cuatro personas... no somos humanos -dije finalmente. Gale me miró extrañado.

-¿Y qué sois...?

-Países, micronaciones, y en algunos casos ciudades -expliqué-. Vamos a ver, tenemos apariencia humana... pero somos inmortales. Sin ir más lejos, yo tengo ochocientos años -confesé. Gale se hubiera desmayado si no hubiera estado agarrándose a una escoba. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que desmayarse.

-¿Quién... quién es el más viejo aquí...? -preguntó.

-¿De los países que estamos aquí? China, sin duda. Es decir, Yao Wang... Tiene más de cuatro mil años -expliqué. Gale tuvo que hacer más esfuerzos por no desmayarse de la impresión- ¿Continúo? -pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza- La cuestión es que el verano pasado Inglaterra, más conocido como Arthur Kirkland, nos convocó a una reunión...

Y así, empecé a contarle toda la historia, cómo nos habíamos vuelto pequeños y lo que pasó cuando llegamos a Hogwarts. Nuestros esfuerzos por encontrar a "esa persona" y, de paso, le expliqué lo que ocurría en aquellos momentos de los que él no recordaba nada.

-¿Digo... profecías...? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí. Es un poco extraño, porque además no dices frases completas, sino que sólo dices palabras, normalmente sueltas. Pero son profecías, porque se está cumpliendo lo que dijiste -le expliqué.

-Así que por eso la gente me deja solo... -se quedó pensativo.

-Sí, esa es la razón principal -afirmé-. Pero nosotros no te llamaremos raro, porque aquí los más raros somos nosotros -dije, intentando sonreír. Él sonrió también.

-Puede que tengas razón... -dijo- ¿No es un poco pesado vivir tanto tiempo...?

-Sólo a veces. Te sientes solo cuando ves cómo las personas de tu alrededor envejecen y mueren, mientras que tú sigues aparentando estar en los veinte años... o en los quince, en mi caso. Aunque siempre encuentras algo que hacer. Porque o lo encuentras, o tus jefes te mandan trabajo, en el caso de que se acuerden de ti -expliqué.

-¿No se acuerdan de vosotros...? -preguntó extrañado.

-Hay algunos jefes que se acuerdan de sus países, pero hay otros que solo se acuerdan de ellos cuando les interesa... o directamente no se acuerdan.

-¿Y tú en que grupo estás...? -continuó preguntando.

-Prefiero no hablar -respondí yo, dando por finalizado el tema.

-Entonces... ¿Verdaderamente eres hermana de Lukas y Emil...?

-En parte. Soy más hermana de Lukas que de Emil, pero los dos vienen a visitarme de vez en cuando y me tratan como su hermana -expliqué. Se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente asintió.

-¿Por qué Gilbert... es decir, Prusia... se ha puesto así cuando se ha enterado de lo de Eli...? De que la han secuestrado, digo... -preguntó entonces.

-Supongo que a Gilbert le gusta Eli -dije entonces. Sí, era la opción más probable. Ahora que lo pienso, les veíamos muy juntos últimamente...

-¿Podéis enamoraros unos de otros...? -preguntó Gale extrañado.

-Supongo que sí. Si no, no creo que ellos estuvieran saliendo -contesté refiriéndome a todas las parejas que se habían formado a lo largo de todo el curso.

-¿Podéis enamoraros de humanos...? -preguntó entonces. Me quedé mirándole. Como poder, podíamos, otra cosa es que terminara bien...

-Se puede... pero no suele acabar bien -respondí tristemente-. Extrañamente, todas las personas mortales de las que los países se han enamorado, han acabado mal, muy mal. Por eso temo... -me callé. No podía decirlo.

-¿Qué temes...? -preguntó.

-Temo que tú acabes mal -confesé. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello, me alejé para reunirme con mis hermanos.

* * *

_Gilbert_

"Yo mato a Will".

Era el único pensamiento que tenía en la cabeza. "Le mato, le voy a matar por esto. Le voy a matar por haberle hecho aquello a Elizabeta. Y como le toque un pelo..."

-Gilbert... -me llamó mi hermano. Salí de mis pensamientos- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí -respondí fríamente.

-O sea, pues a mí me parece que no -saltó Feliks. Volábamos por encima de un campo verde, en dirección a Londres.

-Feliks... -Toris parecía querer regañarle, pero el polaco volvió a saltar.

-¡O sea, Toris, déjame a mí, que yo soy bueno en estos asuntos! -sí, claro. Feliks era un experto en "estos" asuntos...- O sea, Gil, soy un experto en estos temas y por eso creo que te gusta la fabulosa y divina Elizabeta, ¿no?

Creo que me puse más rojo que los tomates de Antonio.

-¡O sea, lo sabía! ¡Te gusta la fabulosa Elizabeta! ¡Si es que soy genial! -dijo emocionado. Entonces pareció calmarse y preguntó- ¿Desde cuándo estáis saliendo?

Casi me caí de la escoba. Le miré entre sorprendido y enfadado. Feliks volvió a reír.

-¡O sea, lo sabía! ¡Estás saliendo con la divina Elizabeta! ¡Si es que soy genial! -repitió. Entonces volvió a calmarse- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde el fabuloso partido de quidditch Gryffindor-Slytherin?

¿Aquel chico me estaba leyendo la mente? ¿O nos había estado espiando? Volvió a empezar a reír.

-¡O sea, lo sabía! ¡Sales con ella desde...!

-¡Cállate, Polonia! -le grité cabreado. Él siguió riendo. Estaba por sacar la varita y tirarle de la escoba a golpe de Desmaius, pero justo entonces escuchamos cómo Desi anunciaba:

-¡Sobrevolamos Londres! ¡Preparaos para descender detrás de mí!

Era verdad, no me había dado cuenta: estábamos justo encima de Londres. Llevábamos casi dos horas volando, pero finalmente habíamos llegado. A las doce menos cuarto de la noche, pero llegamos.

Poco a poco, Desi empezó a descender, seguida por Alisa y posteriormente por el resto de naciones. Me apresuré a seguirles yo también. Aterrizamos en una calle vacía y con una cabina de teléfono en mitad de la calle. No sé si alguien nos habría visto aterrizar, pero no me preocupó entonces.

Antes de que pudiéramos pensar el porque la calle estaba desierta, si era el centro de Londres por la noche, Desi y Alisa nos hicieron un gesto para que nos acercáramos a la cabina de teléfono. Desi abrió la puerta.

-¡Dentro! -dijo señalando el interior.

-¿Todos? -preguntó Lovino.

-Hombre no, en grupos. No cabéis todos a la vez -dijo Alisa, cuando era evidente. Entonces sacó una bolsita del bolsillo de su pantalón. La abrió, nos dividió en grupos de ocho (excepto uno, que era de siete) y nos entregó una moneda a cada grupo. A mí me tocó con mi hermano, Feliks, Toris, Francis, Vash, Antonio y Lovino.

-¿Y esto? -pregunté sosteniendo la moneda en la mano derecha.

-La metéis en la maquina y bajaréis al Ministerio -dijo sencillamente Alisa-. La directora McGonagall me las dio hace un tiempo.

-Ah... Genial -dije observando la moneda de cerca.

-Bueno, que pase el primer grupo -dijo Desi. En la cabina se metió Alisa con un grupo formado por los cinco nórdicos, Agnethe, Gale y Long. Metieron la moneda y la cabina descendió, como un ascensor, para luego volver a ascender vacía. Después fue la propia Desi con el grupo formado por Kiku, Heracles, Alfred, Arthur, Michelle, Laura y... este... el buscador invisible.

Cuando la cabina volvió a subir, los que quedábamos subimos y yo me apresuré a meter la moneda. Empezó a hablar, pero yo no le presté atención. La cabina descendió finalmente y acabó abajo con un:

-_Octavo piso: el Atrio. ¡Que tengan un buen día!_

-O sea, ¡muchas gracias! -dijo Feliks antes de salir. Me quedé sin respiración al observar la sala en la que nos encontrábamos.

Estábamos de pie en un extremo de un pasillo muy largo y espléndido con un muy pulido suelo de madera oscura. El techo azul pavo real con incrustaciones de brillantes y símbolos de oro que estaban continuamente en movimiento y el cambio como un tablón de anuncios del cielo enorme. Las paredes de cada lado eran paneles de madera oscura y brillante y tenía muchas chimeneas doradas fijadas en ellos, seguramente para que los magos y brujas que iban todos los días a trabajar pudieran entrar y salir. Unos cuantos ascensores estaban en una parte, para bajar moverse por el resto de los pisos del ministerio, digo yo.

Pero no podía ver el final de aquello, ya que una gran pared hecha de lo que parecía hielo tapaba el final del pasillo.

-¡_Bombarda_! -gritó Desi apuntando a la pared, pero no le afectó. Gritó de frustración.

-O sea, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Feliks cuando llegamos junto al grupo, que se había reunido frente a la pared de hielo. Habían dejado todas las escobas apoyadas en la pared, por lo que hicimos lo mismo.

-Escuchamos voces al otro lado -explicó Alisa-, pero esto no se rompe... ¡_Bombarda Maxima_! -gritó, pero siguió sin tener efecto alguno- Tendremos que probar medidas desesperadas...

Yo me abrí paso entre la gente y pegué el oído al hielo. Estaba frío, pero dejó de importarme cuando escuché a Elizabeta gritar.

Golpeé el hielo con los puños y grité:

-¡ELI! -al otro lado del hielo, todos callaron. Parecía que me habían oído. A los pocos segundos, en la pared de hielo apareció proyectada la cara del hijo de puta de William.

-Vaya, vaya... Tenemos visita... Y numerosa, además... ¿En serio lo mejor que tenéis es un grupo de alumnos de primer año? -preguntó con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡¿Qué le estas haciendo a Eli?! -grité, queriendo partirle la cara. Éste rió, como si aquello le hiciera gracia.

-Vuestra amiga está bien... por el momento. Y bueno, en vez de preocuparos sólo por ella podríais preocuparos también por la señorita Beuregard, su padre el vice-ministro y nuestro... "querido" Ministro de Magia -acto seguido, se apartó de la imagen y dejó ver la escena que había detrás.

A Eli la estaba sujetando la estatua de un mago (ella no paraba de insultar a todo lo que se le pusiera por delante, ¡ésa era mi Eli!). Creo que, según las imágenes en el libro de texto de Historia de la Magia, la estatua pertenecía a una fuente que se hizo hace poco, sustituyendo a otras anteriores que se consideraban "injustas". La nueva fuente tenía las figuras de la anterior: un mago (que sujetaba a Eli), una bruja (que estaba sujetando a un hombre de piel oscura al que reconocí como el ministro Shacklebolt, que además era apuntado con la varita por una chica a la que reconocí como Lina Davis, la ganadora del concurso de disfraces de Halloween), un centauro (que sujetaba a Bianca Beuregard), un elfo doméstico y un duende (los dos sujetaban al que creía que era el vice-ministro de Magia, Alain Beuregard, el padre de Bianca). Las figuras de la nueva fuente tenían todas la misma altura, para decir que todos éramos iguales y...

Pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que yo quería matar a ese capullo de William.

-¡Ministro Shacklebolt! -gritó Desi horrorizada. El ministro abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero entonces la estatua se la tapó. No sabía cómo habían conseguido atrapar a un mago tan poderoso.

La respuesta llegó a mí por parte de un chillido histérico de Bianca. Sí, tenía toda la pinta de que habían obligado a ceder al padre, el vice-ministro, y de esta forma también habían atrapado al señor Shacklebolt. Supongo que no sería capaz de dejar que una "niñita inocente" muriera por su culpa, sobre todo si se trataba de la hija del vice-ministro. Aunque si lo pensaba, el Ministro sabía quién era Elizabeta. Tal vez ella le hubiera indicado de alguna forma que lo más probable era que viniera ayuda, pero era poco probable que hubiera sido así.

-Sí... -dijo Will volviendo a aparecer en pantalla. En serio, le rompería la nariz- Bueno, tal vez debáis saber que el hielo es prácticamente indestructible... pero tardaríais un año en encontrar el hechizo que lo puede deshacer. Por ello, como buen "señor malo", como me llama Bianca, que soy, os voy a decir que a este lado del pasillo también hay ascensores. ¿Seríais capaces de bajar a los pisos más bajos del Ministerio, enfrentaros a mis aliados que os esperan, y llegar aquí antes de que mate a alguien? Porque, veréis... como me aburra de esperar o el "querido" Ministro no acceda a mis peticiones, mataré a una de las chicas. Puede que sea Bianca, puede que sea Elizabeta... Depende de a quién quiera hacer más daño en el momento: a ti, Gilbert Beilschmidt o al señor vice-ministro -y con una risa malvada (aunque no tanto como la de Rusia) dijo-. ¡Que empiece el juego!

La imagen desapareció del hielo en el mismo momento en el que yo le di una patada. Me dolieron los dedos de los pies, pero no me importó. ¿Quería jugar? Bien, jugaría.

-Gilbert... ¿Por qué ha dicho que te haría daño? -preguntó Michelle. Y sin pensarlo, lo dije:

-Eli y yo llevamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo -todos se quedaron callados. Yo me di la vuelta y dije-. Venga, a los ascensores.

-Pero Gilbert... -empezó Laura.

-He dicho que a los ascensores -dije sin ganas de discutir (a no ser que fuera con Will)-. Hay que dividirse en grupos pequeños para llegar a los siete pisos... Porque son siete, ¿no? -le pregunté a Desi. Ésta asintió.

-Si os parece bien, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí intentando romper el hielo... literalmente -dijo la profesora. Alisa asintió mientras se quitaba una mochila que llevaba a la espalda, seguramente para trabajar mejor.

-Dejadnos el hielo a nosotras -dijo la conserje con una sonrisa.

-Una pregunta... -saltó Gale entonces- ¿No sería más fácil que intentarais... apareceros al otro lado?

-Buena pregunta, Gale, pero es de las primeras cosas que hemos intentado -respondió Desi. Alisa asintió.

-Efectivamente: lo primero que hemos comprobado ha sido que la barrera de hielo tiene un hechizo que impide que nos teletransportemos dentro -afirmó Alisa tristemente.

Así, nos dividimos en siete grupos en un minuto, que eran: 1. Gale, Agnethe, Long y Emil. 2. Antonio, Francis, Lovino y ore-sama. 3. Ludwig, Kiku, Heracles, y ese bichito que tiene Kiku, el Pokémon ese, que por lo visto se había venido. 4. Berwald, Tino, Michelle y... este... el buscador invisible. 5. Toris, Feliks, Laura y Vash. 6. Arthur y Alfred. 7. Mathias y Lukas. Estos dos últimos eran solo de dos personas, pero todos se negaban a ponerse con Dinamarca e Inglaterra.

-¡Ni que fuera tan malo! -gritó el danés mientras se metía en el ascensor con Lukas, que iba resignado. Las puertas se cerraron y se dirigieron al piso uno (el de más al fondo), el que les había tocado.

-¡_Bloody hell_, vámonos! -gritó Arthur llevándose a Alfred a otro ascensor, que supongo que les condujo al piso tres.

Posteriormente, Emil, Long, Gale y Agnethe se subieron a otro ascensor que les llevó al piso uno; Ludwig, Kiku (con su mascota) y Heracles al piso cinco; Berwald, Tino, Matt y Michelle, al piso cuatro y Toris, Feliks, Laura y Vash al piso siete. Finalmente, mi grupo se metió en el ascensor haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Lovino. Eché un último vistazo al hielo y le di al botón que decía "seis". Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor bajó unas cuantas plantas, hasta que las puertas se volvieron a abrir mientras la voz del ascensor anunciaba:

-_Sexto piso: Departamento de Transporte Mágico. ¡Que tengan un buen día!_

Salimos del ascensor y encontramos un corredor dividido en dos. ¿Ya se tenía que separar el Bad Touch Trio?

-Bueno, si no queda más remedio... -dijo Antonio con mala cara, que no tardó en mostrar una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas al decir- ¡Me pido con Lovi-love!

-¡Bastardo! -gritó Lovino, pero se le veía de acuerdo con la propuesta.

-Eso significa que ore-sama irá con el pervertido... -murmuré. Francis me miró dolido.

-¡Eh, que tú también eres pervertido!

-Pero tú más -repliqué. Nos despedimos de Antonio y Lovino y cogimos el pasillo de la derecha.

* * *

_Elizabeta_

Para mi desgracia, William había empezado a hablar. ¿A qué clase de malo se le ocurría contarme su malvado plan sin explicación aparente? Aparte de al Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, por supuesto...

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a aquello...?

-Todo empezó en el momento en que nací -empezó William mientras daba vueltas de un lado para otro. Ash y Lina pusieron los ojos en blanco: habrían escuchado aquella historia mil veces-. Por un motivo que desconozco, seguramente por vergüenza, mis padres me dieron en adopción. Jamás les conocí. Al año de estar en el orfanato, del cual no tengo recuerdos, el matrimonio Dreyar, una familia sin hijos, decidió adoptarme y criarme. No se lo echo en cara: yo soy muy guapo -afirmó. Me tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír-. Crecí, sin saber nada del mundo mágico... hasta que Pompeyo llegó a mi casa, con la carta de Hogwarts en la mano. Nos dijo que yo era mago, para sorpresa de mis padres, que me contaron en aquel momento que yo era adoptado. Fue entonces cuando empecé a odiar a mis padres, los reales y los adoptivos.

Paró un momento y se peinó con una mano. No, en serio, ¿cómo había llegado al punto de contarme sus planes diabólicos?

-El profesor Pompeyo me acompañó al Callejón Diagon y me dio el billete a Hogwarts. Me explicó que los muggles no debían saber de nuestra existencia. E, incluso antes de entrar al colegio, ya le estaba dando vueltas a la idea: "¿Por qué no podríamos dominarles? Nosotros somos muchos, muy poderosos, y podríamos ser los dueños del mundo perfectamente. No necesitamos a los muggles para nada". La idea empezó a evolucionar y, durante las vacaciones de Navidad en las que yo me quedé en el colegio, convencí a unas cuantas personas que se quedaban también allí. Di mis argumentos y descubrí que ellos también se lo habían preguntado alguna vez. Así, se fundo la sociedad Contra-los-Muggles. No era un nombre muy original, pero serviría, ya que reflejaba nuestro objetivo: gobernar a los muggles y exterminar a los que mostraran resistencia. Los magos tenemos derecho de dominar el mundo: somos superiores en cualquier aspecto -explicó-. Y, por supuesto, los primeros en caer serían mis padres adoptivos, por no decirme que yo era adoptado. Los siguientes en la lista serían mis padres reales, fueran o no fueran magos, no me deberían haber abandonado.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez que tal vez tus padres no se pudieran hacer cargo de ti? -soltó el Ministro. Me caía bien ese hombre. William rió.

-No creo que eso fuera lo que pasó -respondió el totalmente seguro.

-¡Pero si no lo sabes! -le grité yo. Él se acercó a mí y me cogió por la barbilla.

-Elizabeta, calladita estás más guapa -dijo simplemente.

-Y tú también, majo -le contesté con una sonrisa. No le tenía miedo a ese chico. Sus razones para gobernar sobre los muggles parecían coherentes, pero seguía estando igual de mal. Él por su parte me pegó una bofetada.

-A este ritmo, serás la primera en morir -dijo acariciando su varita-. Y ya sabes que en el mundo hay muchas como tú... No importará que mueras.

-Créeme, soy única -le dije con una sonrisa. Él me miró, haciéndose el sorprendido.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Demuéstralo! -me retó. Y entonces una idea apareció en mi mente. Una idea descabellada, pero que podría entretenerle lo suficiente: contarle TODA la verdad.

-Está bien, te contaré por qué soy única -dije con una sonrisa enigmática-. Si quieres saberlo, te lo diré -añadí teatralmente.

-Venga, dispara -dijo William divertido. Las personas que había allí me estaban mirando, preguntándose qué iría a decir.

-Primero, me presentaré como es debido -dije siempre con una sonrisa-. Mi nombre completo es Elizabeta Héderváry, también conocida como Hungría -aquello consiguió desconcertar a los presentes. El ministro puso la mirada de "no-sigas-bajo-ningún-concepto", pero yo no le hice caso-. Tengo cerca de mil años de edad. Aunque ahora mismo aparento once años, de normal parezco rondar los veinte, pero Arthur, o sea, Inglaterra, nos lanzó un hechizo para volvernos pequeños y poder entrar en Hogwarts para investigar a cierto alumno misterioso que pretendía sacar a la luz la existencia de los magos. Todo esto gracias al chivatazo de Maya Loxar. Y podéis iros sentando, que tengo tema para rato -dije con una sonrisa que hasta a mí me pareció malvada.

* * *

**Y así... es como Eli distrae a la peña. Contando su vida. Igual que hacen todos los malos de poca monta. Y esperad, que lo mejor viene en el próximo capítulo.**

**La verdad, no sé qué más decir... Estoy perdiendo la práctica en esto de llenar el espacio del autor... Claaro, yo no soy la autora. Será por eso.**

**Pues eso, ¡hasta más ver! ¡Id comprando los tomates para el epílogo!**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola, aquí de nuevo la autora.**

**Sí... en este capítulo hay pareja yaoi... y que pareja hacen esos dos (se limpia la baba). ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Yo babeando? Espejismos...**

**En cualquier caso, ¿hola? ¿Seguís ahí? ¡Estamos preocupadas! Tengo la sospecha de que habéis muerto asesinados... ¡Es que no decís nada desde el capítulo 10 (y eso Ryoko, porque el resto...)! Va, en serio, se agradecería que alguien dijera algo. Me da igual que sea para criticar esta historia/parida-sin-sentido-que-se-me-ocurrió-en-la-ducha.**

**Y por cierto, hace muchísimo tiempo que no dejo referencias. Explicación: no sale tanta gente nueva como para hacerles caso en los capítulos. Además, creo que los describo bien, ¿no...?**

**Y eso, ahora tocaba el ministerio, ¿no? Bien, vale, sé cuáles son los pisos del ministerio, lo que no sé es como son por dentro. Se oficinas y tal, pero no tengo ni idea de lo grandes que son, como están distribuidos, etc... Así que si tardan X horas en recorrerlos (aparte de ir mirando despachos y oficinas por el camino) es porque son muy grandes (o eso me imagino. Os invito a que os lo imaginéis también vosotros, si es que seguís ahí). Y pido disculpas si alguna vez he hecho (o voy a hacer) algo de OOC. Cada vez controlo más las personalidades, pero hay cosas que...**

**En cualquier caso, ahí va el penúltimo capítulo. Id preparando los tomates para el epílogo, por favor. Recuerdo que si mi hermana y yo recogemos los suficientes, la editora hará un post-epílogo (porque yo no quiero hacerlo). Eso sí, tardará unos cuantos días, puede que meses, conociendo a mi hermana... ella se ofrece a hacer algo y luego... bueno, espera sentada a que lo haga.**

**En fin...**

**_Inserte disclaimer kilométrico aquí... sí, aquí mismo, ¿por qué no...?_  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

_Agnethe_

-_Piso dos: Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. ¡Que tengan un buen día! _-nos deseó el ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Emil, Long, Gale y yo salimos del ascensor rápidamente, que se cerró a nuestras espaldas. Ante nosotros teníamos un largo pasillo con puertas a los lados, que darían a despachos, oficinas y archivos.

-Vamos -dije empezando a caminar. Los otros tres me siguieron sin decir palabra, seguramente por miedo a que alguien nos escuchara.

Pasamos por delante de muchas puertas con rótulos como "Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia", "Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot" o "Oficina de los Aurores". No sabía lo que era un auror, pero puede que fuera una especie de policía de los magos. Nos pasamos así como cuatro horas caminando y explorando estas salas, por si acaso había algo que pudiera ayudarnos a encontrar el ascensor... si es que había.

-Agnethe... -escuché como Gale me llamaba, mientras leía un cartel pegado en unas paredes que hablaba sobre las leyes del mundo mágico.

-¿Sí?

-El camino se divide en dos... -aquello hizo que dejara de mirar el cartel. Ellos habían avanzado unos cuantos metros y, efectivamente, llegaba un punto en el que había una bifurcación.

-Habrá que dividirse -dijo Emil cruzándose de brazos. Long le cogió del brazo y dijo.

-Yo contigo -y antes de que nadie pudiera objetar nada, Hong Kong arrastró a Emil por el camino que estaba a nuestra izquierda.

-Supongo que nos toca ir a nosotros dos juntos -le dije a Gale.

-Eso parece... -dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Así, los dos tomamos el camino de la derecha.

Llevaba a un estrecho pasillo sin puertas, que acababa en una sala redonda con un ascensor al fondo y diversas puertas alrededor, además de dos escaleras: unas que ascendían y otras que descendían.

-¡El ascensor! -dije yo sorprendida. Empecé a caminar hacia él, pero entonces alguien me lanzó un hechizo y me quedé petrificada. _Petrificus Totalus... _cómo no.

Entonces aparecieron dos personas: una que no conocía y otra que había visto demasiadas veces. La persona que no conocía era un chico que, a juzgar por la ropa y la constitución, era de Hufflepuff, de sexto o séptimo curso. Tenía el pelo rubio corto, bastante repeinado y los ojos eran azules claros. Tenía cara de ser un sabelotodo.

Sin embargo, a ella la conocía muy bien. Ese pelo castaño claro largo y rizado... normalmente recogido en una coleta... esos ojos negros...

-¿Claire...? -preguntó Gale. Me leyó la mente- ¿Claire Bonney...?

-Vaya, precisamente seríais lo último que esperaba encontrar aquí -dijo ella con una sonrisa siniestra. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Ella era de las que evitaba que la gente se acercara a Gale. Puede que incluso, desde su puesto de prefecta, consiguiera algunos privilegios o incluso encubrir al grupo.

-¿Por qué...? -empezó Gale sacando disimuladamente su varita. Me lanzó por lo bajo el contrahechizo del _Petrificus Totalus_, por lo que volví a la normalidad.

-Bueno, odio a los muggles -dijo ella a modo de respuesta. En aquel momento lo que menos me interesaba eran sus razones.

-Yo también existo, ¿eh? -se quejó el otro chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Perdónales, Mike, no te conocen -le dijo Claire con una sonrisa bastante dulce, para tratarse de la persona.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Daniel también está metido en esto? -pregunté apuntándola con mi varita. Daniel Bonney, su hermano, iba a mi curso, pero a Slytherin. Habíamos hablado un par de veces y me parecía un chico muy majo.

Claire negó con la cabeza.

-¿Daniel? Nah... Daniel adora demasiado a los muggles. No. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto... salvo lo de ser mi hermano. Pero no importa -dijo quitándole importancia con una mano. Entonces sacó su varita y le dijo a Mike- ¿Los mato yo o los matas tú?

-Vaya, vas directa al grano... -comenté yo por lo bajo. La verdad, no sabía en que momento a William se le había ocurrido montar todo aquello, pero estaba segura de que sus razones no podían ser tan grandes como para montar todo aquello... y sin embargo lo habían hecho.

Entonces, unos gritos nos hicieron mirar las escaleras.

-¡Mathias, te he dicho que no debemos salir del piso que nos toca! -gritaba mi hermano Lukas.

-¡Pero es que así es más divertido! -escuché como le respondía el danés. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza cuando aparecieron corriendo por las escaleras- ¿Ves, Norge? ¡Aquí hay más gente!

-Ése es el problema... -dijo mi hermano lentamente.

-¡Hey, Agnethe! ¿Qué tal? -me saludó el danés.

-Mathias, este no es el mejor momento para... -antes de que pudiera decir más, Claire me lanzó un Desmaius que esquivé por los pelos.

-¡Eh! ¿Esa no es la prefecta de Ravenclaw? -preguntó Mathias como si nada.

-¿Tú qué crees? -pregunté al tiempo que esquivaba otro hechizo lanzado por Mike. Entonces Dinamarca pareció reaccionar. Sacó su varita y le lanzó un _Levicorpus_ a Mike.

-¡No toques a mi cuñada! -gritó. Lukas se llevó las manos a la cara. Claire deshizo el _Levicorpus_, por lo que Mike volvió al suelo.

-Cuatro contra dos... eso no es justo -dijo ella, y a continuación, se dio media vuelta y le lanzó un hechizo al ascensor, inutilizándolo. Se volvió con una sonrisa-. Estamos en paz.

-¡Pagarás por haberme colgado! -gritó Mike apuntando a Mathias. Antes de que el danés pudiera hacer algo, Mike le lanzó un hechizo que desconocía, cuyo efecto era estamparle contra la pared.

-Mathias... -murmuró mi hermano. En menos de un segundo, sacó su varita y le lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ a Mike, quitándole la varita de las manos.

-¿Pero qué...? -preguntó Mike sorprendido. Hay que decir que _Expelliarmus_ no era un hechizo que se aprendiera en el colegio, a no ser que lo utilizara algún profesor en algún momento... pero a nosotros nos lo había enseñado Alisa.

-¡_Desmaius_! -gritó mi hermano, y el rayo de color naranja le dio a Mike en toda la cara.

-¡Mike! -gritó Claire sorprendida de que hubiéramos dejado inconsciente a su compañero tan rápido. Entonces fue cuando se cabreó y empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Nosotros no hacíamos más que _Protego_, esquivar y más _Protego_...

-¡_Desmaius_! -gritó Gale de repente, apuntando hacia Claire. Esta no se lo vio venir y recibió el impacto en el estómago, por lo que cayó de rodillas al suelo, doblándose por el dolor.

Gale se acercó a ella y le hizo un hechizo que no conocíamos. Consistía en que unas cuerdas salieran de la varita y la apresaran, impidiendo que se moviera. Hizo lo mismo con Mike.

Entonces, Lukas pudo correr libre de peligro hasta Mathias, que había caído al suelo y estaba inconsciente.

-¡Mathias! ¡Mathias! -le llamó Lukas cogiéndole- ¿Estás bien? -el danés abrió lentamente los ojos, visiblemente dolorido.

-Estaría mejor si mi Norge me diera un besito... -sugirió, pero no coló. Mi hermano le soltó y se levantó.

-Si eres capaz de pedir un beso, es que estás bien -y dicho esto se acercó a nosotros-. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-Supongo que alguien se tiene que quedar a vigilar que no escapen... -sugirió Gale. Lukas puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me quedaré yo, ya que parece que Mathias va a tardar un rato en poder moverse -se ofreció.

-¿Y el ascensor? -pregunté yo. Gale se acercó a este y miró dentro.

-Roto...

-¿Se puede arreglar con_ Reparo_? -preguntó Lukas. Gale no tardó en intentarlo y a los pocos segundos dijo.

-No...

-Pues para que una cosa no se pueda arreglar con _Reparo_... -empecé yo-. A saber qué hechizo le ha lanzado...

-Uno que a mí no me han enseñado... -aseguró Gale volviendo junto a nosotros- Sería buena idea volver sobre nuestros pasos... y buscar a Emil y Long...

-Buena idea -dije yo. Nos despedimos de Lukas y salimos corriendo en dirección a la bifurcación de antes.

* * *

_Kiku_

-_Quinto piso: Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. ¡Que tengan un buen día! _-nos deseó el ascensor cuando se abrieron las puertas.

Ludwig-san, Heracles-san, Happy-chan y yo salimos del ascensor y empezamos a caminar por el pasillo sin decir nada. Antes de nada, debo comentaros que la profesora Bancroft había estado encantada cuando le había enseñado a Happy-chan. Gustosamente me había dado permiso para quedármelo.

Y así, seguíamos caminando. De vez en cuando, Heracles-san soltaba un ronquido, por lo que teníamos que parar de andar y despertarle. Me parecía increíble que Heracles-san pudiera dormirse mientras caminaba.

Registramos, por seguridad, distintas oficinas con nombres como "Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales de Comercio Mágico", "Confederación Internacional de Magos" o la "Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional". Por suerte, todas estaban vacías, pero los registros nos retrasaron más de tres horas.

Heracles-san se volvió a dormir. Paré para despertarle, cosa que me costó cinco minutos.

-Heracles-san, despierte, por favor -pedí mientras le zarandeaba. Heracles-san abrió los ojos y me miró.

-¿Dónde... está Ludwig? -preguntó. Entonces me di la vuelta y vi que tanto Ludwig-san como Happy-chan no estaban allí.

-Han debido de seguir adelante. No se habrán dado cuenta de que ta habías dormido -pensé en voz alta.

-Ah... -Heracles-san volvió a cerrar peligrosamente los ojos, pero yo le agarré del brazo y le obligué a seguir adelante, impidiendo que se durmiera de nuevo. Registramos varias salas, pero Ludwig-san y Happy-chan no estaban en ninguna.

-Vamos, Heracles-san... -le decía. Finalmente, llegamos a una bifurcación. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil continuar el pasillo todo recto?- Heracles-san, ¿izquierda o derecha? -le pregunté amablemente.

-Derecha... -dijo medio dormido. Le hice caso y continuamos hacia delante. A los pocos metros había una encrucijada, con cuatro caminos distintos que seguir.

-Heracles-san... ¿Por dónde quiere ir? -le pregunté. Él dio un sonoro ronquido, por lo que me vi obligado a despertarle.

-¿Eh...? Ah... Por ahí... -señaló uno de los caminos. Le arrastré hasta allí y continuamos adelante durante un cuarto de hora, revisando las salas que estaban a los lados... Hasta que encontramos una nueva bifurcación.

Escogimos el camino de la izquierda, pero a los pocos metros hubo una encrucijada. Y luego otra, y otra bifurcación, y otra encrucijada...

-Heracles-san, creo que deberíamos volver -sugerí.

Este asintió levemente, pero cuando intenté volver sobre nuestros pasos, acabamos en otro pasillo sin salida.

-Heracles-san, creo que nos hemos perdido... -dije horrorizado. Este se encogió de hombros- ¿No le importa, Heracles-san? -le pregunté sorprendido.

-Mientras este contigo... no me importa, no... -dijo mirándome fijamente. Creo que me sonrojé.

-No sé a lo que se refiere, Heracles-san -dije, queriendo de verdad no saber a qué se refería. Notaba la cara caliente.

-¿No lo sabes...? -preguntó el griego lentamente.

-Lo sospecho, Heracles-san -dije. Me tembló la voz. Heracles-san me cogió la cara con ambas manos la cara y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Lo sospechabas...? -preguntó cuando nos separamos.

-Esto... -las palabras no me salían.

-Tranquilo... -me dijo Heracles-san abrazándome. Noté como fui retrocediendo lentamente... pero acabé chocándome con la pared. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¡A mí me gustaba Heracles-san!- No pasa nada...

-He-Heracles-san... -apenas pude decir esto. Heracles acabó cogiéndome de las manos y me besó de nuevo en los labios.

-Te... quiero... -murmuró antes de darme de nuevo un beso.

-Ai...Aishiteru Heracles-san... -confesé. Y, en aquel momento, lo último que nos importaba es que estuviéramos en uno de los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

_Ludwig_

Vale, estaba perdido.

En algún momento, Heracles y Kiku se habían parado y yo había seguido adelante junto a Happy. Había llegado a una bifurcación y había escogido el camino de la izquierda. Después encontré una encrucijada, había elegido un camino y luego... Bueno, que estaba perdido.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero era verdad. Y Happy tampoco es que ayudara. El Pokémon se dedicaba básicamente a seguirme flotando allá a donde fuera. Parecía igual de perdido que yo.

Nos dedicamos a seguir adelante y registrar todas las salas que encontráramos, por lo que pasamos casi dos horas así. Deberían ser algo así como las seis de la mañana.

Ahora estaba de nuevo frente a una encrucijada y debía elegir un camino. Escogí el segundo empezando por la izquierda (de cinco que habían) y, sorprendentemente, llegué a la sala del ascensor.

Sin embargo, no estábamos solos. Tres chicos de Hufflepuff, de tercer curso, creía, nos esperaban sentados en el suelo mientras charlaban entre ellos.

-Argh... Aquí no aparece nadie, Elliot -se quejó uno que tenía el pelo rubio un tanto largo y los ojos grises. Le había visto por el colegio...

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, Nathan? -respondió el que debía ser Elliot. Tenía los ojos de un tono violeta y el pelo corto pelirrojo.

-Sólo estamos diciendo que nos aburrimos... -dijo el tercero, un chico rubio con el pelo cortado al estilo tazón. Tenía los ojos de un tono azul claro.

-Bueno, al menos estamos los tres juntos, Isaac -dijo Elliot. Carraspeé y los tres me miraron. No estaba muy preparado para enfrentarme a tres personas mayores que yo (físicamente), pero algo tenía que hacer.

-¡Por fin algo de diversión! -dijo Nathan levantándose.

-¡Sí! -dijo Isaac emocionado. Elliot se limitó a levantarse y preguntar:

-¿Y tú eres...?

-Alem... eh, Ludwig Beilschmidt -me corregí en el último momento.

-Ah, sí... Eres el hermano de ese tal Gilbert, ¿no? -preguntó Nathan.

-Eh... Sí -respondí yo.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Isaac señalando a Happy. El Pokémon puso sus bracitos en jarras, como diciendo "¡'Eso' tiene nombre!". No pude ni contestar, porque a Nathan empezaron a brillarle los ojos.

-¿Es un Mew? -preguntó emocionado.

-¿Un qué? -preguntaron los otros dos sin saber de que hablaba.

-¡Un Mew variocolor! ¡Un Pokémon legendario rarísimo! -dijo emocionándose cada vez más. Sus dos amigos resoplaron y rodaron los ojos.

-Por favor... -empezó Isaac.

-¿Aún te gustan los Pokémon? -preguntó Elliot sorprendido. Nathan le miró duramente.

-Es interesante -dijo simplemente.

-¿Y vosotros sois...? -pregunté, intentando darles cuerda.

-Yo soy Elliot Underwood -se presentó el primero.

-Me llamo Isaac Rivers -respondió el segundo.

-¡Y yo soy Nathan Davis! -dijo el tercero. Ni que lo hubieran ensayado...

-¿El hermano de Lina Davis? -le pregunté. Él asintió. Normal que estuviera entonces envuelto en todo aquello...

-Supongo que has venido para poder pasar hasta la otra parte del Atrio, ¿verdad? -preguntó Isaac cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí -respondí firmemente. Saqué mi varita-. Y si no os vais, me veré obligado a apartaros -continué. Los tres se rieron en mi cara.

-Dos personas: un niñato de primero y un Pokémon contra nosotros tres... Yo creo que podemos vencerles sin necesidad de ayuda, ¿verdad, chicos? -dijo Elliot.

-Yo tendría cuidado con el Pokémon... -empezó Nathan, pero nadie le hizo caso. Los otros dos sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a lanzarme hechizos, uniéndose más tarde también Nathan. Los rechazaba como podía.

-¡_Desmaius_!

-¡_Petrificus Totalus_!

-¡_Levicorpus_!

-¡_Calvario_!

-¡_Confundus_!

-¡_Tarantallegra_!

-¡Tú también podrías hacer algo, Happy! -le dije al Pokémon como pude. Me pareció que sonreía y se encogió de hombros.

Entonces se plantó frente a mí, dijo "¡Mew!" e hizo aparecer una barrera casi transparente que devolvió todas las maldiciones contra sus respectivos lanzadores. Estos las esquivaron justo a tiempo.

Pero Happy no había acabado ahí: empezó a brillar con una luz blanca y cambió de forma. Ahora era lo que Kiku habría llamado un Deoxys... creo. Lo siento, no juego a Pokémon, pero después de pasar años junto a Japón se te quedan los nombres. Eso sí, no era de un color normal: era dorado.

Empezó a lanzar bolas de energía violeta a la vez que ellos intentaban esquivarlas y le lanzaban hechizos, pero Happy cambiaba la forma del Deoxys y se protegía. Era impresionante. Algunas bolas alcanzaron a los chicos, pero no les hicieron demasiado daño, y Happy se dio cuenta. Entonces, volvió a iluminarse y acabó transformado en un... un... una... ¿Una especie de cebollita rosa...? Creo que Kiku me comentó después de todo aquello que era un Celebi...

Happy empezó a aparecer y desaparecer en distintos sitios, confundiendo a los tres chicos, que no sabían dónde mirar hasta que, sin que nadie hubiera podido preveérlo, se transformó en un Pikachu y les lanzó un rayo... Vale, a Pikachu sí que lo conocía de antes. Sólo que este tenía el tono de pelo más oscuro, más bien naranja.

-Os dije que tuvierais cuidado con el Pokémon... -dijo Nathan antes de caer desmayado junto a los otros dos. Happy había vuelto a su forma normal y miraba todo como si él no hubiera roto un plato en su vida...

-Muchas gracias, Happy -fue lo único que pude decir en aquel momento. Este me sonrió, vino hacia mí y se acurrucó en mis brazos.

Suspiré y miré hacia el ascensor. Puede que tuviera que ir hacia delante, pero con Heracles y Kiku desaparecidos... además, Mew estaba durmiendo. Y como ellos dos volvieran y aquellos tres hubieran recuperado el conocimiento, les tocaría volver a luchar con ellos.

No, lo más sensato era quedarse ahí y esperar a que Heracles y Kiku llegaran...

* * *

_Feliks_

O sea, como que aquello era muy poco fabuloso y divino.

El fabuloso Toris y el divino yo habíamos ido a no-se-qué departamento de deportes con la nada fabulosa Laura y el nada divino Vash. O sea, y no sé qué había hecho Vash, pero ahora mismo estábamos separados. Me explico más divinamente: Vash y Laura nos habían dejado solos... por algo. No sé. Preguntadle al fabuloso Toris, seguro que él sabe lo que pasó. Es que yo estaba demasiado ocupado mirándome las puntas abiertas como para prestar atención a por qué estaba corriendo Vash.

-Feliks, les hemos perdido -me dijo Toris.

-O sea, pues por mí que se larguen -respondí estirándome de la nada fabulosa túnica. Me dio la impresión de que el fabuloso Toris puso los ojos en blanco, pero estoy casi-casi-casi-casi seguro de que fue mi divina imaginación.

-Vamos -dijo Toris cogiéndome de la mano. Yo resoplé, pero caminé junto a él. No presté atención por donde pasamos, pero de cualquier fabulosa forma, al cabo de cinco nada-fabulosas y aburridísimas horas en las que no paramos de movernos, acabamos frente al divino ascensor que buscábamos...

...Pero había unos nada-fabulosos chicos a los que conocía súper-bien montando guardia frente al ascensor. Uno era el fabuloso (pero no tan fabuloso) prefecto de Slytherin, Jake Entwhistle. El otro creo que era el nada-divino guardián suplente de Ravenclaw, un tal y nada fabuloso Lloyd Castellan.

-Vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? -preguntó el fabuloso (pero no tan fabuloso) Jake antes de que pudiéramos decir nada. Entonces el nada-divino Lloyd nos petrificó a los dos antes de que pidiéramos sacar nuestras fabulosas varitas.

-¿Les ato? -preguntó el nada-fabuloso Lloyd. El no muy divino Jake asintió y, sin que pudiéramos hacer nada fabuloso ni espectacular, nos lanzó un hechizo y nos ató a los dos juntos. Caímos al nada fabuloso suelo, que por cierto, estaba muy bien encerado.

-Will estará contento... -dijo el nada fabuloso Jake acercándose a nosotros. O sea, ¡su sonrisa daba miedo!

Nos echaron un hechizo y nos levantaron por el fabuloso aire. Nos metieron en el ascensor y nos subieron de nuevo al fabuloso Atrio, pero por la otra parte de la pared. Pero el fabuloso yo no se iba a ir sin insultar un poco.

-O sea, ¡ya me estás soltando, tío nada fabuloso! ¡Tienes un pésimo sentido del gusto! ¡No sois nada _cools_! ¡Y no sois nada divinos! -o sea, no podía ver la cara de Toris, porque lo habían atado de espaldas a mí, pero podía imaginarme su cara de "¡Feliks, eres fabuloso!"

Justo entonces, las puertas del fabuloso ascensor se volvieron a abrir y empecé a escuchar la voz de Elizabeta.

-... y transcurría la Segunda Guerra Mundial, lo que me hacía querer dibujar un doujinshi trío Italia-Alemania-Japón, con lemon. Por supuesto, el seme sería Alemania y el uke sería...-no acabó la frase-. Polonia, Lituania... -dijo desilusionada. Seguro que porque no se esperaba que nos capturaran esos tipos nada-fabulosos. El resto de gente de la sala respiró aliviada, tal vez porque estaban agotados de escuchar a la fabulosa Eli, como si esta hubiera estado hablando horas y horas y horas...

-¡O sea, Eli, este tío no es nada fabuloso! -grité refiriéndome a Jake.

-Jake, Lloyd... -empezó el nada-fabuloso William. Entonces sonrió- Buen trabajo.

-Gracias -dijo el nada-divino Jake. Nos dejó a los pies de la fuente-. ¿Ha vuelto alguien más? -el nada divino Will negó con la cabeza, pero no parecía triste.

-¡Ya me estáis soltando! -grité.

-¡Calla, Feliks! -gritó Toris a mi espalda.

-¡Pero me aprietan las cuerdas! -me quejé. ¿Para eso me había hecho la manicura esa mañana...?

-Conque Lituania y Polonia... -los dos callamos de repente. Era el nada fabuloso Will el que estaba hablando.

-O sea, ¿cómo sabes quiénes somos? -pregunté mirando a la fabulosa Eli. Ella me dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa que a mí no me valió.

-Oh, vuestra amiguita Hungría me esta contando por qué ella es especial -dijo él-. Tú sigue, ibas por la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿no? -preguntó él. O sea, no sé por qué Elizabeta le estaba contando todo aquello... pero ojalá se lo creyera lo suficiente como para tenernos fabuloso miedo...

* * *

_Laura_

-Vash... ¿Dónde llevabas escondida la escopeta? -le pregunté atemorizada a mi compañero, pero este ya se había marchado corriendo a perseguirles.

Retrocedamos un poco en el tiempo: Vash y yo habíamos salido corriendo... ¿Por qué? Porque, no sabía por qué, una bludger había aparecido y había empezado a perseguirnos. Vale que estuviéramos en el Departamento de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos, pero tener bludgers sueltas por el pasillo era excesivo.

No era muy usual que Vash huyera, pero él más que nadie (al ser golpeador suplente del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin) sabía lo peligrosas que podían ser las bludgers si se lo proponían.

Así, habíamos acabado medio perdidos... pero por suerte, habíamos encontrado una sala con un ascensor... pero claro, no estaba el ascensor solo. Allí estaba un chico llamado Cam Roper y una chica llamada Marian Grace, de Ravenclaw él, de Slytherin ella. Vash les conocía de vista.

No habíamos tenido ni que sacar las varitas: Vash se había sacado su escopeta y había apuntado y disparado (pero no había acertado, gracias a Dios) a ellos dos, que habían salido corriendo.

Y en eso que estábamos.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad tenía que ir con Vash...? Bueno, si fuera yo sola al Atrio, lo más probable es que acabara herida. Decidido: necesitaba a Vash.

-¡Espera! -grité mientras salía corriendo detrás de él.

* * *

_Lovino_

-Bastardo tomates... -murmuré después de que nos separáramos de los dos capullos de Gilbert y Francis.

-¿Has dicho algo, Lovi-love? -preguntó España tan alegre como siempre... ¿¡Cómo podía estar alegre el muy bastardo!?

-Nada -respondí de malas maneras. No volvimos a hablar hasta que llegamos a una sala con un ascensor, algo así como cinco jodidas horas después. Sí, costaba mucho tiempo revisar CADA UNA del las PUTAS SALAS del pasillo.

Pero claro, no podía ser TAN PUÑETERAMENTE FÁCIL. Tenía que haber DOS putas PERSONAS para amargarnos el camino.

-¡Yo a ti te conozco! -dijo el bastardo español señalando a la chica- ¡Eres Eva Justine, de Slytherin!

-Vaya, qué listo... -dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Y tú eres...! ¿Quién eres, tío? -preguntó Antonio mirando al chico.

-¡Voy a tu casa, imbécil! ¡Soy Denny Fullbuster! -gritó cabreado.

-Ah, el que lo hizo mal en las pruebas de quidditch... -recordó el bastardo.

-¡Yo no...! -empezó el otro, pero yo les interrumpí.

-Me importa un jodido rábano quiénes seáis, cabrones. Solo sé que si acabo esto podré dormir de una puta vez -saqué mi varita y antes de que pudieran hacer nada les lancé dos _Desmaius_ a cada uno. Cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Antonio se quedó un momento en silencio y después empezó a aplaudirme.

-Cabrón, en vez de agradecérmelo así podrías... -¿Ese bastardo siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando o qué coño pasaba? Porque estaba pensando que quería que me besara, ya, ahora mismo, en aquel momento, y el muy capullo lo hizo.

Para qué nos vamos a engañar: no entramos en el ascensor hasta un buen rato después...

* * *

_Gilbert_

-¡Tú! -grité apuntando a Selena con mi varita.

-Sí. Yo. ¿Qué pasa, Gilbert, no te lo esperabas? -me respondió la cazadora de Slytherin.

Tras unas cinco horas de ir caminando por pasillos, revisando salas y demás, habíamos llegado a la sala donde se encontraba el ascensor. Pero allí nos esperaban Licorice, la chica de segundo que conocí una vez en la lechucería, y las hermanas LaRue: Freya y, para mi sorpresa, Selena.

-¡Eras amiga de Maya! -le grité.

-Y ella fue una tonta por no quererse unir al grupo. Es culpa suya que tu amiga Elizabeta vaya a morir, ¿no? -dijo con una sonrisa más malvada que el propio Rusia.

-_Mademoiselle_, tú me caías bien -dijo Francis, que también había sacado la varita.

-¿En serio, señor... Bonnefoy, puede ser? -preguntó Selena sacando su varita. Su hermana y Licorice hicieron lo mismo.

-_Oui_ -respondió Francis con una sonrisa pervertida-. Y la verdad, es que tu hermana también me está cayendo la mar de bien...

-¡Francis!

-Vale, vale... ya me centro -dijo el francés sin quitar su sonrisa pervertida.

-El caso es que si queréis pasar, tendrá que ser por encima de nosotras -advirtió Licorice.

-Yo lo haré encantado -respondí yo con una sonrisa, pero Francis me miró y entendí lo que me decía. Por algo éramos amigos, personas del mismo grupo, el Bad Touch Trio o Bad Friends Trio. Puede que no fuéramos los mejores amigos, pero ya nos entendíamos sin necesidad de palabras

-Uno... -empecé yo.

-Dos... -continuó Francis ante la sorprendida mirada de las chicas.

-¡Tres! -grité empezando a correr. Esquivé a las tres chicas sin esfuerzo, me metí en el ascensor mientras pulsaba rápidamente el número cero- ¡Gracias, Francis! -le grité antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

* * *

_Elizabeta_

-...y entonces llegamos al partido Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, la final de quidditch, esta mañana -notaba la boca seca y me dolía increíblemente la garganta. Estaba a punto de acabar con la historia y como no hiciera como en la Historia Interminable, eso de volver a contar todo lo contado porque la historia era un círculo infinito, no sabía qué pasaría al final-. Ganó Ravenclaw, o bien porque estaban muy bien entrenados o...

-Eli, esa parte de la historia ya me la sé. Te vi besándote con Gilbert en el límite del Bosque Prohibido -me interrumpió William. No había parado de sonreír durante toda la noche, a diferencia del resto de la gente: el vice-ministro y Bianca me miraban incrédulos; el ministro, horrorizado: Toris y Feliks, con la boca abierta; y Ash, Lloyd, Lina y Jake me miraban entre sorprendidos, agotados y aburridos. No les culpaba.

Tragué saliva.

-...Y por eso soy única -acabé, temiendo lo que pasaría después. William se levantó aplaudiéndome mientras un nuevo golpe intentaba tirar al suelo la gran pared de hielo. Podía ver dos figuras lanzando hechizos contra la barrera. Figuras que reconocería en cualquier parte: Alisa y Desi estaban allí.

William se acercó a mí y volvió a cogerme la cara con una mano. Me dio un beso en los labios contra mi voluntad y, cuando nos separamos, le escupí en la cara. Dios, qué ganas le tenía a ese tío.

-Ha sido una bonita historia -dijo mientras se limpiaba mi escupitajo con la manga-, pero demasiado surrealista, menos la parte de Hogwarts, que ya la conocía. Países, personas con cientos de años, guerras, doujinshis, reuniones secretas en el castillo, romance... No me lo trago, señorita "Hungría".

Abrí mucho los ojos. ¿Cómo que no se lo creía? ¡Si hasta le había descrito mi boda con mi estúpido ex-marido!

-Sé por experiencia que tú tienes mucha imaginación y has sido perfectamente capaz de inventarte esto en unos segundos. Pero no me gusta la gente que miente...

-¡Mira quién habla! -le interrumpí- ¡Me mentiste a mí, mentiste a tu familia y mentiste a todo el mundo! ¡Tú eres el primer mentiroso aquí, William! ¡Y en cuanto a mí: NO ESTOY MINTIENDO! ¡SOY HUNGRÍA, ÉL ES LITUANIA Y EL PIJO ESE ES POLONIA! ¡CUARENTA Y CUATRO PERSONAS DE PRIMER CURSO SOMOS PAÍSES INMORTALES CON CIENTOS DE AÑOS DE ANTIGUEDAD! -en realidad, yo estaba desesperada por conseguir tiempo.

-O sea, dice la verdad, yo soy el fabuloso Pol... -me secundó Feliks, que parecía haber entendido mi plan, pero Will le interrumpió.

-Me rechazaste en San Valentín, después de todo lo que hice por ti... empezaste a salir con Gilbert... me mientes... ¿Y ahora me llamas mentiroso a mí? -levantó la varita- Tienes unas últimas palabras, y quiero que te vayas de este mundo sabiendo que Feliks será el siguiente.

-¡NO! -chilló Lituania. Ahí le habían tocado, y mira que era difícil hacer saltar a Lituania- ¡A Feliks no! ¡Y menos a Eli! -gritó.

-¡Eh! ¡Que soy tu fabuloso novio! -protestó Feliks.

-¿Unas últimas palabras? -preguntó Will sin hacer caso a Lituania. El corazón me iba a mil por hora, pero aún así, con una sonrisa en la boca dije:

-Mentiroso.

Y entonces sucedieron varias cosas a la vez: las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entró Gilbert corriendo y gritando mi nombre. La pared de hielo se agrietó en la base, pero Will no le prestó atención, porque levantó la varita y gritó:

-¡_Avada Kedavra_! -vi un rayo de luz verde, la estatua me soltó y después todo se puso oscuro...

* * *

**...**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola, personitas. Aquí Desi.**

**El último... capítulo... está aquí, gente... Ahora sólo nos falta el epílogo...**

**Antes de que se me olvide, Miss Alisa quiere dar millones de gracias a Ryoko por enviarnos una prueba de vida después de tanto tiempo. Ella se ha tenido que ir al cole, por eso estoy yo aquí. Dice que sí, es cierto que todo pasa muy rápido, pero que no se le ocurría qué meter de relleno y por eso iba directamente a lo que a nosotras, las fangirls, nos interesa: las parejas. Y que lo siente.**

**La historia se quedó muy interesante. ¡Veamos cómo termina!**

**_Inserte laaaargo disclaimer aquí..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

_Gilbert_

Noté como si alguien me pegara un tiro en el corazón. Creedme, sé lo que se siente cuando te pegan un tiro.

Apenas fui consciente de lo que hice. Sé que, cuando vi que Elizabeta caía muerta al suelo, saqué mi varita y le lancé el primer hechizo que se me ocurrió a ese capullo.

-¡_Petrificus Totalus_! -noté que me empezaba a temblar la voz, pero yo solo tenía una cosa en mente: partirle la cara a William.

O, ya puestos, matarle.

Recuerdo tirarle al suelo y empezar a darle puñetazos en la cara, en la tripa. Recuerdo que empecé a llorar y a gritarle. Y cuando por fin me di cuenta de la realidad, me levanté y fui corriendo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Eli.

Mi Eli.

-Eli... -val, sí, ore-sama estaba llorando. La cogí con brazos temblorosos- ¡Eli! -grité mientras la zarandeaba. Puede que aún tuviera la esperanza de que despertara.

Yo no me di cuenta, pero en aquel momento, se hizo un discreto agujero en la barrera de hielo. Empecé a ser consciente de los chillidos de Feliks y Toris, de que el ministro estaba gritando también y de los insultos dirigidos a todos por parte de Bianca y su padre. También noté como los compinches de Will (cuatro de ellos) me separaban de Eli y me lanzaban un hechizo que me ataba.

William se levantó poco a poco y se limpió la sangre de la nariz mientras decía:

-Demasiado tarde, Beilschmidt -entonces empezaron a pasar las cosas más extrañas que he visto en mi vida, y mirad que eso es decir mucho.

La conserje se apareció detrás de William, sacó una sartén y le dio con ella en la coronilla, lo que provocó que William cayera al suelo, inconsciente, con una herida en la cabeza.

-¡Pues va a ser verdad que esta es el arma más poderosa del mundo! -dijo ella con una sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo, por los diferentes ascensores aparecieron Long, Emil, Agnethe, Gale, Arthur (que llevaba a un Alfred inconsciente a caballito), Berwald (con Tino en brazos, ya que parecía haberse torcido el tobillo), Antonio y Lovino. Por el agujero de la barrera de hielo apareció Matt cargando a Michelle en brazos, Desi y la directora McGonagall. Ni que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

Long y Emil le lanzaron un_ Desmaius _a Lina, Lovino fue y le lanzó un _Petrificus Totalus _a Ash, Agnethe y Gale petrificaron a Lloyd y Antonio le lanzó un _Levicorpus_ a Jake. La profesora McGonagall liberó al ministro, al vice-ministro y a Bianca, mientras que Desi le quitó las cuerdas a Toris y Feliks y después me desató a mí.

Me levanté sin darle las gracias y corrí de nuevo hacia Eli. La empecé a abrazar sin pensármelo un momento.

Y aquí viene lo extraño de verdad.

-¡YAOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII! -gritó Elizabeta en mis brazos. Pegué un bote y me aparté un poco de ella, pero sin soltarla. Había abierto los ojos y tenía una sonrisa cansada.

-¿...Eli? -pregunté incrédulo.

-¿...Me echabas de menos? -preguntó ella con voz débil.

-¿Pero cómo...? -vamos a ver, acababa de ver cómo la mataban con mis propios ojos. Agnethe y Gale se acercaron por detrás.

-_Antes de que salga el sol... vida _-dijo con una ligera sonrisa Agnethe. Y entonces entendí las palabras de la profecía de Gale.

Eso sí, no entendía el por qué.

-¡Estáis todos locos! -los gritos del vice-ministro de magia nos alertaron a todos- ¡ESTO es de locos! ¡No tiene ningún sentido! ¡Ha sido culpa vuestra el que mi hija y yo hayamos pasado por esto! ¡Se lo diré a...! -no terminó la frase. Desi le cogió del hombro y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

-Señor Beuregard, cállese -dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en toda la nariz. El vice-ministro cayó al suelo inconsciente. Bianca chilló y empezó a despotricar contra todo el mundo.

-¿...Y a esa qué le pasa? -preguntó Elizabeta aguantándose la risa. No pude evitar reír.

-Solo es una niña de papá -dije. Y nos besamos.

-¡Vivan los NO-VIOS! -gritó Laura saliendo con Vash del ascensor. De otro ascensor salieron Lukas y Mathias que, al oír todo el jaleo, habían subido, al igual que Francis, que iba en el tercer ascensor.

Nos separamos y entonces pregunté:

-¿Por qué sigues viva?

-Sois países inmortales -me respondió la directora McGonagall antes de que Eli pudiera decir nada-. Si murierais, moriría vuestro país entero ¿En serio no lo sabías? Por eso la maldición asesina no hace efecto en vosotros. En el caso de que te hubiera dado a ti, Prusia, no creo que hubieras revivido, ya que tu país no existe, es decir, que deberías estar muerto.

-Es un alivio saberlo -dije sarcásticamente.

-Perdonen, no quiero alarmar, pero son las siete menos cinco de la mañana -interrumpió el ministro.

-¿Y eso qué significa? -preguntó Alisa.

-Que faltan cinco minutos para que entren los trabajadores -explicó. Tardamos unos segundos en comprenderlo.

-¡MIERDA! -gritamos todas las naciones. Nos pusimos en pie y cogimos nuestras escobas.

-¡Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí para dar explicaciones! -nos gritó Alisa.

-Sí, además tenemos que comprobar que estos no escapan -dijo Desi cruzándose de brazos. Ya íbamos a salir en grupos por la cabina cuando me di cuenta de un punto importante: no estábamos todos.

-¿Dónde están West, Kiku y Heracles? -no habían subido aún. Todos abrieron la boca, sin saber que decir- ¡Voy a buscarles! -dije empezando a correr hacia los ascensores. Le di al botón del piso cinco.

-_Quinto piso: Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. ¡Que tengan un buen día! _-dijo el ascensor cuando se abrieron las puertas. Allí estaba mi hermano, con el Pokémon de Kiku y tres chicos de Hufflepuff inconscientes en el suelo.

-¡Gilbert! ¿Qué...? -empezó Ludwig, pero yo no le dejé hablar.

-¿Dónde están Kiku y Heracles? -pregunté sin rodeos.

-Les estoy esperando, pero no aparecen. Este piso es un laberinto... ¿Ya ha terminado todo? -preguntó. Yo asentí- ¿Qué ha...?

-Ya te lo contaremos, ahora sube arriba, coge tu escoba y sal corriendo de aquí. Tienes cuatro minutos antes de que vengan los trabajadores -mi hermano no discutió y se metió en el ascensor, pero Happy se quedó ahí. Parecía querer acompañarme.

-Tú no tendrás algún superpoder para localizar a la gente, ¿no? -por toda respuesta, el Mew hizo aparecer una brujulita rosa fucsia que flotaba en el aire. Energía psíquica- Mola. Llévame hasta ellos.

Corrimos por los pasillos lo más rápido que pudimos. Los minutos pasaban y yo empezaba a oír a la gente que entraba en las oficinas.

Por suerte, los encontré al cuarto de hora, enrollándose en un pasillo; concretamente se estaban comiendo la boca el uno al otro.

-¡EH! -les grité. Los dos pegaron un bote y se separaron. Por suerte, solamente se estaban besando, pero estaban desnudos de cintura para arriba. Happy parecía sonreír. ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse a ello en mitad de un pasillo? Y menos mal que nadie antes que yo les había visto...

Kiku se puso inmediatamente colorado, pero a Heracles no parecía importarle que yo hubiera llegado.

-¡Venga, tortolitos, que nos largamos pitando! -les dije recogiendo sus túnicas del suelo. Se las lancé y ellos se las pusieron.

-Gilbert-san... Nosotros... -Kiku intentó explicarse, pero yo le interrumpí:

-No quiero saberlo -y empezamos a correr hacia el ascensor, siempre escondiéndonos por las esquinas y recovecos, ya que cada vez había más gente.

-Gilbert... ¿Ha pasado ya... todo...? -preguntó Heracles.

-No es el mejor momento para hablar -dije mientras doblábamos una esquina.

-¡Mew! -dijo Happy, como dándome la razón. Nos costó media hora llegar de nuevo al ascensor. Ya se habían llevado a los tres chicos que estaban inconscientes. Nos metimos en el ascensor y subimos al Atrio.

-Ahora, cuando se abran las puertas, corred, coged las escobas e id lo más rápido posible hacia la cabina -les dije yo cuando el ascensor iba por el piso siete.

-_Octavo piso: el Atrio. ¡Qué tengan un buen día! _-dijo el ascensor mientras las puertas se abrían.

-¡AHORA! -grité. Los tres empezamos a correr, con Happy volando detrás. Nos metimos entre los cientos de sorprendidos trabajadores del ministerio y periodistas que se habían agolpado en torno a la directora, la profesora, la conserje, el ministro y el vice-ministro, que seguía K.O. Ya se habían llevado a Will y por lo visto el grupo de naciones se había llevado a Bianca de vuelta. Menos mal que había espacio para dos personas en la mayoría de escobas...

La gente nos miró sorprendida y nos intentó detener, pero cogimos las escobas (la sorpresa fue que no las habían apartado), nos metimos en la cabina y salimos al exterior.

-¡Vamos! -dije montándome en mi escoba. Kiku y Heracles hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Happy se transformaba en un... un Swellow, creo que se llamaba.

Despegamos y rápidamente ascendimos por encima de las nubes. Los muggles no debían vernos...

* * *

_Elizabeta_

Supongo que os preguntaréis qué se siente al estar muerta durante dos minutos escasos, ¿verdad? Bien, si os digo la verdad, había sido como dormirse, porque yo no me había dado cuenta de que habían pasado cinco minutos. Fue como un parpadeo más largo de lo normal, aunque claro, eso puede ser porque "resucité". No creo que, en el caso de que te mueras de verdad, lo sientas así.

En fin, que llegamos a Hogwarts agotados, sucios, heridos y con sueño. MUCHO sueño. Matthew acompañó a Michelle a la enfermería, ya que por lo visto Phoebe Marvell (que también estaba metida en todo el asunto) le había roto la pierna derecha. Matt había tenido que huir con ella en brazos, ya que él solo no podía enfrentarse a dos personas (a saber, Phoebe Marvell y Clarisse Hopkins) y mucho menos tratándose de su compañera de equipo, Phoebe.

Otro que también tenia que ir a la enfermería era Tino, pero éste sólo se había torcido el tobillo. Alfred había estado inconsciente la mitad del trayecto, pero finalmente se había despertado preguntando por el McDonald's más cercano. Hay que decir que Arthur lo había llevado en su escoba.

Subí medio zombi a mi sala común.

-¿Santo y seña? -preguntó la Señora Gorda.

-_Thestral blanco _-respondí yo. El tapiz se apartó y entré en la sala común. La mayoría de mis compañeros ya habían subido allí, pero estaban en sus habitaciones, durmiendo.

-¡HÉDERVÁRY! -pegué un bote. Aquella voz sólo podía ser de...

-¡Sargento Dare! -dije sorprendida. La chica llevaba el uniforme de quidditch. "Mierda, la entrega de la copa" pensé.

-¿Cómo es que aún no estás preparada? -me preguntó enfadada. Vamos a ver, aún llevaba el uniforme de quidditch, pero iba sucia, despeinada, y con una cara de sueño impresionante.

Entonces hice algo que jamás pensé que haría: le llevé la contraria.

-Sargento Dare, no voy a ir a la entrega de la Copa de Quidditch -anuncié con una sonrisa cansada y, antes de que me pudiera empezara a gritar, me di la vuelta, subí por las escaleras, entré en mi habitación y me metí en mi cama.

Qué gusto daba estar viva.

* * *

_Agnethe_

Menuda nochecita...

Lo que menos me apetecía en aquel momento era ir a la ceremonia de entrega de la Copa de Quidditch, por lo que intenté pasar desapercibida por el colegio (a pesar de las GRANDES ojeras que tenía) para llegar a mi habitación en la Torre de Ravenclaw.

Por desgracia, la aldaba no compartía mi punto de vista.

-Déjame pasar, por favor... -pedí.

-_No. Si no resuelves el enigma, no pasas _-contestó ella. Más que divertida (como la habían llamado el primer día en Hogwarts) en aquellos momentos la describiría más como toca-narices.

-Está bien... Haz la pregunta -acepté.

-_Los ratones son famosos por su capacidad para multiplicarse a velocidades de vértigo. El tipo de ratón que tenemos aquí pare 12 bebés una vez al mes. Las crías de ratón, a su vez, pueden tener sus propias crías dos meses después de haber nacido _-empezó diciendo-. _Has comprado una ratoncita en una tienda de mascotas y te la has llevado a casa el mismo día que ha nacido. ¿Cuántos ratones tendrás dentro de 10 meses?_

-Estás de broma, ¿no? -le dije incrédula. No tenía la cabeza en aquel momento para ponerme a hacer cuentas.

-_Si no lo resuelves, no pasas _-respondió el águila.

-Tendrás un ratón... ya que tu ratoncita no puede tener crías ella sola... -pegué un bote y me di la vuelta: allí estaba Gale, con el mismo mal aspecto que tenía yo en aquellos momentos.

-_Correcto y muy bien justificado _-dijo el águila mientras la puerta se abría.

-Gracias -dije de todo corazón mientras entrábamos en la sala común.

-No ha sido nada... -respondió él- Sólo es tener algo de lógica...

-¿Qué os ha pasado? -antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta, Chelsea nos estaba abrazando a los dos- ¿Dónde estabais? ¡No os veíamos por ninguna parte y Lin no nos quería decir nada y...!

-Calma... -dijo Gale haciendo que nos soltara. Por lo visto, Chelsea era una de las únicas personas que no trataba mal a Gale. Tal vez porque lo conocería del equipo de quidditch. La cosa es que en todo el curso Chelsea no le había tratado mal en ningún momento, que yo supiera.

Nuestra capitana respiró hondo y preguntó más calmada:

-¿Dónde habéis estado?

-En la enfermería toda la noche con Yao -respondí espontáneamente. Ella nos miró escéptica, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Bueno, mejor que vayáis a tomar algo de desayuno. La entrega de la Copa de Quidditch es a las...

-Ya sabemos a qué hora es la entrega... -le cortó Gale.

-... pero no vamos a ir -terminé yo. Chelsea nos miró incrédula.

-¿...Qué?

-No vamos a ir -repetí yo convencida-. Además, la directora McGonagall no está.

-¿Cómo que no esta? ¿Cómo lo sabéis? -preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

- No hagas preguntas y no tendré que responderlas -respondí. Ella parecía querer decir algo, pero cambió de idea en el último momento, porque salió de la sala común.

-¡Hey, Agnethe! -miré hacia el sofá y vi que la que me llamaba era María, que estaba sentada junto a un chico de segundo que no conocía. Yo, y por extensión, Gale, nos acercamos.

El chico tenía la piel un poco más oscura que ella, pero sin pasarse. Sus ojos eran verdes y su pelo castaño claro, un poco larguito, parecido al de Antonio. Sonreía y he de decir que su sonrisa era blanca y prácticamente perfecta. Parecía bastante más alto que María.

-Hola, María -la saludé.

-¿Qué tal, Finnick...? -le preguntó Gale al chico. Debían de estar en la misma clase.

-Muy bien, Gale. ¿Cómo se llama tu novia? -si hubiera tenido un líquido en la boca, lo hubiera escupido en ese momento.

-¿Qué? ¡N-no somos...! -me apresuré a aclarar, totalmente colorada.

-Ah... -Finnick parecía un tanto avergonzado- Vaya, lo siento. Pensaba que erais pareja... Bueno, fuisteis juntos al baile de Navidad y...

-De todas formas, quedaríais muy bien juntos -interrumpió María. Miré a Gale de reojo. Puedo decir que estaba tan colorado como yo. Carraspeó.

-Vosotros también quedaríais muy bien junt... -no terminó la frase.

-Es que estamos juntos -le cortó María. Abrí la boca y creo que Gale hizo lo mismo.

-Enhorabuena -les dije de corazón.

-Gracias -respondieron los dos con una sonrisa.

-...pero sigo pensando que haríais muy buena pareja -afirmó María.

-Bueno es saberlo... -dijo Gale. Los dos nos despedimos y empezamos a subir la escalera hasta nuestras habitaciones. La suya estaba un piso más arriba que la mía.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir -le dije a Gale.

-Sí... -murmuró.

Yo ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando me cogió de la muñeca sin previo aviso

- Agnethe... lo que dijiste cuando volábamos hacia el Ministerio...

Lo estaba temiendo. Temía que sacara el tema. Había rezado a todos los dioses conocidos para que no hiciera preguntas... Mucho pedir, supongo.

-¿Sí...? -pregunté dándome la vuelta. No podría evitar el tema mucho más tiempo.

-Dijiste que si un país se enamoraba de un humano, el humano terminaba mal... y que temías que yo acabara mal... -tragué saliva- ¿Eso significaba que...? Ya sabes...

-¿Que si me gustas? -pregunté. Él asintió. En fin... _Ahora o nunca_, pensé. Tragué saliva, cogí aire y me dispuse a soltarlo- E-eso creo... Estoy hecha un lío porque... -no me dejó acabar la frase, ya que me besó en los labios.

Y por las barbas del General Invierno. Sentí algo cuando me besó. Tal vez no debiera describirlo como "algo", porque sabía perfectamente lo que era. Me gustaba, y al mismo tiempo, tenía más miedo del que había pasado en toda mi vida.

-¿Te ha aclarado las ideas...? -preguntó cuando nos separamos.

-Bastante... -afirmé.

-¿Y...? ¿Te gusto... o no? -preguntó. Me puse seria.

-¿QUé sientes tú? -le pregunté. Se puso rojo.

-Bueno... yo... -apartó la mirada- sí... -dijo en voz baja- ¿Tú me quieres...?

-Sí... -dije mordiéndome el labio. Me abrazó.

-En ese caso... no me importa acabar mal, si tú estás conmigo... -afirmó.

-Gale... -dije su nombre en voz baja, y él me abrazó más fuerte.

* * *

_Matthew_

Quedaba una sola semana de curso.

Al final, no hubo ceremonia para entregar la Copa de Quidditch, directamente (y según lo que me contaron) apareció en la sala común de Ravenclaw expuesta en una vitrina mágica, para que todos los miembros de la casa pudieran admirarla hasta que acabara el curso.

El lunes por la mañana continuamos con las clases como si nada, pero se había extendido la noticia de que William, el de segundo de Gryffindor, tenía la intención de someter a los muggles, pero que unos héroes desconocidos (los profesores no se habían apropiado méritos), alumnos del colegio, para ser más exactos, le habían detenido a él y a sus compinches la madrugada del sábado.

Así, el martes por la tarde, la directora McGonagall convocó una reunión en la sala de las mazmorras, en la que ella misma estaría, para explicarnos algo.

Yo sólo sabía que, por primera vez, todas las sillas de la mesa estarían ocupadas.

-Naciones, micronaciones y demás, solo puedo deciros una cosa: buen trabajo -nos felicitó la directora con una sonrisa. Los dos profesores y la conserje nos aplaudieron junto con ella.

-¿Para qué es esta reunión? -preguntó Laura cuando acabaron.

-Hemos pensado que debéis saber qué ha ocurrido con Will y el resto -dijo la conserje.

-¿Y qué ha pasado? -preguntó Ludwig.

-Bueno, evidentemente, la "muerte" de la señorita Héderváry ha quedado en secreto -empezó la directora-. William y el resto han sido interrogados con Veritaserum, la poción de la verdad, para ver exactamente qué tramaban. Yo estoy en contra de la utilización de Veritaserum, pero esta situación lo exigía -añadió-. Los interrogatorios aún no han concluido, pero en los próximos días irán borrándoles todo recuerdo que tenga que ver con la organización. El curso que viene se reincorporarán todos... excepto Will. Él será enviado a una escuela de magia amiga nuestra en Francia: la escuela de magia Beauxbatons. Allí seguirá con su aprendizaje, siguiendo con el tercer curso. Pero me han asegurado que le vigilarán de cerca. En cuanto a sus padres adoptivos, ellos serán informados de que su hijo ha recibido una beca para ir a estudiar a esta escuela -terminó de explicar la directora. Pero añadió-. En cuanto a Bianca Beuregard,se encuentra bajo los efectos de un hechizo que no le permite desvelar vuestra verdadera identidad a nadie, y el mismo procedimiento se ha seguido con su padre.

Todos callamos. Entonces fue cuando el profesor Longbottom habló:

-Y en honor a los "héroes anónimos del Ministerio", se ha decidido hacer un baile este viernes, que es el último del curso. Lo anunciaremos esta noche y... -pero no le dejaron acabar, porque todos se pusieron a comentar emocionados el baile. ¡Otro baile, nada más y nada menos! - Chicos...

-¡Silencio! -ordenó Desi. Todos le hicieron caso- Así mejor. Como estaba a punto de decir, debéis venir. Os recomendamos que os pongáis vuestros trajes del Baile de Navidad.

-¡Y se permiten parejas de toda clase! -añadió Alisa sonriendo ampliamente. Daba mal rollo, seguro que aprovecharía para sacar fotos a diestro y siniestro...

-Y por supuesto -empezó la directora McGonagall con una sonrisa- el curso que viene quedáis invitados a volver a Hogwarts.

Todos sonreímos. Si no nos hubiera invitado, hubiéramos ido de todos modos.

_-(...)-_

Y allí estábamos, en el baile, con nuestros trajes, nuestras túnicas de gala, y las chicas (y Feliks) con sus vestidos. Aquí sí que no era obligatorio venir en pareja, pero esta vez se habían formado más incluso que en el Baile de Navidad.

Después de la cena, todos bailaron con la música: Elizabeta con Gilbert, Raivis con Katerina, Lukas con Mathias (aunque el primero tenía mala cara, ya que le habían arrastrado del rizo), Emil (totalmente colorado) con Long, Feliciano con Ludwig (que no se movía casi nada y estaba más colorado que Islandia), Toris con Feliks, Antonio con Lovino (este último no paraba de pisarle los pies al otro), Arthur con Alfred... Incluso Shelly se había animado a bailar con Francis. Y, para sorpresa de todos, nos habíamos enterado de que Gale y Agnethe estaban juntos. Ya era hora.

¿Y yo? Yo estaba sentado en las sillas de alrededor de la pista, completamente solo para variar. Debo reconocer que había estado pensando en el tema de Rose estos meses... y sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer. Puede que decidiera salir con ella mientras pudiera; como máximo, hasta que terminara el séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Entonces, si aún así quería seguir conmigo, le explicaría lo que soy y el problema. Que ella decidiera, porque ella me quería, pero estaba en su derecho de decirme que no si pensaba que corría peligro o algún riesgo. Yo lo aceptaría y...

-Matt... -pegué un bote. No me di cuenta de que ella se había acercado.

-¡R-Rose! ¿Qué tal? -pregunté intentando calmarme.

-Yo bien. ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? -preguntó directamente. La miré a los ojos, no podía decirle que no.

-C-claro, Rose -dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba.

Le tendí la mano y fuimos a la pista de baile. Empezamos a bailar, y entonces supe que quería estar con ella.

Siempre.

* * *

**Nota: lo de María y el tal Finnick fue cosa del momento. La chica en la que se basa María le pidió (o más bien exigió) a Miss Alisa que le creara un novio cuando la historia ya estaba terminada, y acabó metiendo ahí ese pegote. Y sí, se llama Finnick en honor a nuestro personaje favorito de _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Finnick Odair rules.**

**Y... Con esto damos por terminada "Loca academia de ¿magos?", o al menos la historia oficial. Próximamente en sus pantallas, el epílogo famoso del que venimos hablando de tan largo... ¿Qué fue de Rose y Matt? ¿Y Gale y Agnethe, y todas las otras parejas que nos han amenizado durante estas semanas? En el epílogo lo descubriremos.**

**Dejadme aclarar algo con respecto a eso. Miss Alisa me dijo que había escrito el epílogo hace casi dos meses, cuando regresé de mis diez días de campamento. Estaba segura de que la iba a matar por ello. Me lo leí y me dieron ganas de matarla, por eso vengo avisando lo de los tomatazos; pero, por otro lado, el epílogo mola, estoy orgullosa de que mi hermana haya escrito eso. Sin embargo, si a alguien no le gusta cómo se quedan las cosas, yo ya lo dije y lo mantengo: escribiré personalmente un post-epílogo. No hagáis caso a Miss Alisa con lo de que me tomo mi tiempo: si me pongo, lo acabaré rápido.**

**Aunque, la verdad, conociendo a la gente que ronda por estos lares, no creo que recibamos muchos tomatazos.**

**En fin, un placer haber publicado para vosotras. Pero no os vayáis todavía, seguid en línea hasta el epílogo del martes.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	24. Epílogo

**DESI: Pues aquí estamos... Por fin vais a poder disfrutar del famoso epílogo.**

**ALISA: Por favor... No me matéis, tengo familiares en inserte capital del país del lector...**

**DESI: No te matarán. Si yo no lo he hecho...**

**ALISA: Si tú no lo has hecho ¿qué?**

**DESI: Que no creo que te tiren muchos tomates. Deja que lean, luego explicamos mejor las cosas, así no desvelamos nada.**

**ALISA: No me gustan los tomates... (se va a su rincón de la miseria)**

**DESI: ¡Disfrutad! ¡Ah, y nos hemos cambiado el pen name! ¡Ahora somos oficialmente Miss Desi y Miss Alisa!**

**Inserte POR ÚLTIMA VEZ un larguísimo disclaimer aquí... _¡Última oportunidad para hacerse uno con la Madre Rusia, da!_**

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Agnethe_

Todo había acabado hacía seis años, pero me seguía pareciendo ayer.

Una voz anunció que habíamos llegado a la estación de _King's Cross. _Cogí mi baúl, lista para salir al pasillo.

Debo decir que habían sido los seis mejores años de mi vida, pero ya había hablado con Gale y tanto él como yo sabíamos que todo aquello se había acabado. Él había aceptado a mi petición. Me había costado convencerle, pero era lo mejor para él. No para mí, pero era la mejor solución.

Salí del tren con paso lento y esperé a que la mayoría de la gente hubiera salido de la estación. No quería que me vieran haciendo aquello.

Entonces, Gale apareció, vestido con ropa normal, tal como le pedí. Se acercó a mí.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo...? -preguntó Gale, agachándose para verme mejor. Yo había dejado de crecer a los catorce o quince años, la edad que aparentaba como país. Lo mismo había pasado con Erika, Raivis, o peor aún: Peter y Wy no habían crecido nunca. Se habían quedado en los doce años. La gente les conocía como "los enanos de séptimo", y no sin razón.

-Es lo mejor -murmuré sacando la varita.

-¿Puedo darte un último beso...? -preguntó tristemente. Asentí. Jamás le hubiera dicho que no. Me besó, e intentó que ese beso durara lo máximo posible. Intentó decirme con él todo lo que me quería, pero yo ya lo sabía.

Nos separamos al rato y el me miró. Sólo dijo:

-Hazlo rápido...

Levanté la varita, sabiendo que me iba a arrepentir, y murmuré:

-_Obliviate _-de inmediato, las pupilas de Gale se dilataron y relajó el gesto.

-¿Qué... qué ha pasado? -preguntó confundido.

-Nada -respondí. Empecé a llorar. Me miró preocupado.

-Chica, ¿por qué lloras...? -preguntó.

-Por nada... -me di la vuelta, pero el me cogió del brazo.

-Me suena mucho tu cara... ¿Te he visto antes...? -preguntó. Yo me solté.

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas -murmuré, antes de salir corriendo.

Sí. Me había borrado a mí misma de su memoria. Con suerte, no me volvería a ver, no recuperaría sus recuerdos y viviría feliz para siempre. Él no recordaría nada de mí, ni de el resto de las naciones, ni, por supuesto, el incidente de primer curso, cuando toda la historia de William. Él probablemente se convertiría en un adivino famoso, (cuando volviera a descubrir que hacía profecías, ya que eso también había quedado borrado) mientras que yo volvería a mi casa, en Svalbard, con mis semillas, mis odiados balleneros y mis zorros árticos.

Con suerte para mí, conseguiría olvidarle, al igual que hizo Raivis con Katerina. Ellos dos lo habían dejado en quinto curso porque, pese a ser muy felices, Raivis no crecía para nada y Katerina tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Era lo mejor para él... Fue bonito mientras duró...

* * *

_Matthew_

Salí del tren arrastrando el baúl, con Kumajiro en brazos.

-¡Déjame ayudarte! -me gritó Rose, la que era mi novia desde el Baile de Fin de Curso de primer año. La gente decía que hacíamos muy buena pareja. Nosotros lo creíamos así, pero...

-Rose, puedo yo solo -le dije.

-Que seas una nación con cientos de años de antigüedad no te hace ser más fuerte -replicó ella sacándome la lengua. Sí, había acabado por contarle todo lo referente a las naciones este curso. Sin embargo, a ella no le había importado.

-"Cosas más raras he visto" -dijo cuando se lo conté.

-Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento -le dije enfadado.

-Pero te conozco demasiado bien -dijo ella. Vi como su madre, la señora Weasley (1), la llamaba a lo lejos.

-Es el momento de despedirse para siempre... -dije. Ella me miró y puso los brazos en jarras.

-¡De eso nada, monada! ¡Yo me quedo contigo!

-Pero no quiero que envejezcas a mi lado, mientras yo sigo siendo joven -confesé. Anda que no habíamos hablado veces de aquello... Me cogió la cara con las manos.

-Me da igual envejecer, si tú estas conmigo. No me importa no poder formar una familia contigo. No me importa acabar mal por estar contigo. ¿No te has enterado que SOLO quiero estar contigo, Matthew? -me dijo seriamente.

-Pero Rose... -no me dejó acabar. Me dio un beso en los labios. Cuando nos separamos ella me dijo:

-Que sepas que te estaré esperando mañana, en mi casa. Como no vengas, te prometo que iré yo misma a Canadá a buscarte -y acto seguido, cogió sus cosas, se dio la vuelta y se fue con su madre.

-Esta chica no tiene remedio... -murmuré con una sonrisa. Yo no iba a ser el que le iba a decir que no podía estar conmigo, por muchos peligros que hubieran.

Más que nada, porque la quería. Y ella me quería a mí.

* * *

_Elizabeta_

Me parecía imposible que aquellos seis años hubieran pasado tan rápido.

Seis años, llenos de magia, yaoi, sonrisas y cariño. Iba a echar de menos a Alisa y a Desi, no tenía ninguna duda, pero pensaba ir a visitarlas a la menor oportunidad. Alisa casi había llorado cuando me había despedido de ellas.

De lejos vi como las demás parejas traspasaban la barrera: Lukas y Mathias, Alfred y Arthur, Feliciano y Ludwig, Lovino y Antonio (que habían pasado por muchas cosas, gracias a cierta niña fantasma, o eso me habían comentado... pero seguían juntos), María y Finnick (este la había venido a recoger al andén, y debo decir que, a pesar de no ser yaoi, eran una pareja preciosa, que había aguantado siete años juntos... y lo que aguantarían), Kiku y Heracles, Toris y Feliks... Sí, las parejas.

Entonces, Gilbert me apretó la mano. Sí, increíblemente habíamos durado seis años juntos. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho hace unos cientos de años? Sí, por aquellos tiempos que él huía de mí, aquellos tiempos en los que le pegaba sartenazos en la cabeza, aquellos tiempos en los que yo me creía un chico...

Traspasamos la barrera y volvimos a aquel lugar entre los andenes nueve y diez de la estación de _King's Cross._ Aún recordaba cuando había pasado por allí por primera vez, cuando sólo aparentaba once años y estaba ilusionada porque sabía que en aquel año iba a encontrar mucho material yaoi... Y no me equivoqué.

Ahora lo más probable era que cada uno volviera a su país: Alfred a Estados Unidos, Ludwig a Alemania, Lovino y Feliciano a Italia, Heracles a Grecia, Laura a Bélgica... Excepto Gilbert.

Era una nación extinta, lo que no le ataba a ningún lugar. Bueno, puede que a Alemania, pero nadie le iba a decir nada si se venía conmigo a Hungría.

Todo volvería a la normalidad. A las aburridas reuniones. A las fiestas de sábado por la noche en casa de Alfred jugando a prueba o verdad. A las visitas constantes a mi casa por parte de Roderich...

Sólo esperaba que el imbécil de mi ex-marido no volviera a aparecer por mi casa. Digamos que no le sentó muy bien que Gilbert y yo empezáramos a salir...

* * *

**(1) La Sra Weasley es Hermione, evidentemente.**

**DESI: Ya está. C'est fini. O como se diga en francés, porque no tengo ni idea de francés.**

**ALISA: Hala, ya podéis tirarme todos los tomates que queráis...**

**DESI: ¿Se entiende ahora lo que he venido diciendo en espacios en negrita anteriores? ¡Me fastidia que la historia de mi pobre Agnethe se quede así! ¡No la creé para que la hicieran sufrir de esta manera! Pero por otro lado... No todas las historias acaban bien, y estoy orgullosa de que mi hermanita sea capaz de tomar estas decisiones. Es como escribir un libro y decidir a quién vas a matar además de al malo.**

**ALISA: A mí no me mires... Eran las dos de la mañana, no tenía sueño, estaba dando vueltas en la cama, ¡y las ideas me vienen solas...! Y además, le pregunté a María si quería que escribiera un epílogo. Me dijo que sí. ¡Yo sólo hago lo que me piden! Si no se me hubiera quedado la idea en la cabeza para siempre, sin salir T_T**

**DESI: Pero Agnethe me sigue dando penita... Ella no se lo merecía... Has sido cruel...**

**ALISA: Que síííí... Para una vez que utilizo uno de tus OCs... O mejor dicho, para una vez que uno de tus OCs es utilizado...**

**DESI: Me explico. Tengo MUCHOS OCs. Me pasaría la vida inventándome personajes con su historia y todo, pero luego no escribo nada con ellos. De Hetalia tengo por lo menos tres, y sólo Agnethe ha visto la luz. En general es la que más me gusta.**

**ALISA: Recordamos que los tomates recogidos serán enviados a Antonio y Lovino.**

**DESI: Y yo os recuerdo que si somos inundadas de tomates me encargaré personalmente de que haya un post-epílogo. Aunque, por lo que ya he explicado y visto, no creo que se dé el caso (ya que aquí no se expresa nadie más que Ryoko), pero por si las moscas.**

**ALISA: ¡Y a partir de hoy, empieza un crossover nuevo! Como ya vine anunciando, es el de Hetalia + Another Code-Two Memories, videojuego de la DS que no conoce ni su madre, pero mola. No tiene ni sección propia en Juegos, así que supongo que irá a la categoría de historias normales de Hetalia. Se llamará igual que el videojuego Y tendrá segunda parte que está en proceso. Y ya aviso: no es AmeriPan.**

**DESI: ¡Esperamos veros pronto en los nuevos proyectos de Alisa (y alguno mío que hay por ahí, que puede que salga por Navidades y se augura divertido)! No olvidéis que la historia acaba aquí en principio, así que expresaos, por favor. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿La habéis odiado con toda vuestra alma? ¡Queremos saberlo! Las llamas serán bien recibidas, y serán enviadas a Rusia para asar nubecitas al vodka, ¡da!**

**ALISA: ¡También aceptamos regalos y vodka del bueno!**

**DESI: Tú calla, que eres menor.**

**ALISA: Lo siento, tienes razón...**

**¡HASTA PRONTO! :D**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


End file.
